Ebony's ninja dare show
by Ebony umbreon
Summary: You've seen these before, but hey, what's one more? For your pure entertainment and maybe mine, featuring Host Ebony, co-hosts Slushy & Sakura, the beloved cast of Ninjago and of course, YOU! because your dares are what keep this show alive. For all those who love to torture in every way imaginable. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I GIVE YOU, THE ONE, THE ONLY: EBONY'S NINJA DARESHOW!
1. Intro

**Hey guys, welcome to Ebony's Ninjago Dare show! I said I'd do this, well asked about it, but I said screw it so here we go!**

Ebony: Hi everyone and welcome to my Ninjago Dare show, where I will as always, torture the cast, get them to do some pretty painful dares and tell the utter truth.

Jay: Or what?!

Ebony: *grins evilly* do you really wanna know?

Everyone: yes.

Ebony: *summons grey energy* or you get a face full of this sparkplug. And it does hurt!

Lloyd: we could just beat you up ya know.

Ebony: you can try but just bare in mind, this isn't for my amusement… well, maybe it is but it's also for everyone seeing this!

Kai: these people are twisted!

Ebony: Nope, they just enjoy things like this

Cole: we can't be here! We need to protect ninja-

Whole cast: *waving arms frantically*

Ebony: *mutes them* So, I'm pretty sure all you guys know how this works, post a dare for the ninjas or any of the cast or you know, a truth, maybe even an OC or two. Anyway, can't wait till the first review/ suggestion for this thing. Until next time, BYYEEE!


	2. Darkrainbow Dares

Ebony: Hellooo everyone! And welcome back to my dare show where we torture the cast, using your suggestions… and some of mine too!

Kai: People like this stuff!?

Ebony: you'd be surprised. On the plus side for you guys though, I don't have any bazookas and or shotguns.

Zane: why would you have shotguns?

Ebony: *shows everyone another Ninjago dare show*

Everyone: 0_0

Ebony: anyway, on with the show. *pulls out cards* and the first one is for you Jay, from darkrainbow!

Jay: Aww man, I thought it would be Kai, he's a fan 'favourite'

Kai: hey!

Ebony: shut up. *reads card and grins* ok, the dare is… you can't talk until the end of the show… or, I blast you.

Jay: *gulps*

Ebony: did you say something? *Jay shakes his head* good. Next one's for Cole, Everyone's gonna get cake….

Everyone: HOORAY!

Ebony: except you Cole

Cole: :C

Jay: Haha in your face co- Oh crap!

Ebony: *blasts Jay* and now, here's some cake for everyone! *snaps fingers and cake appears on everyone's lap except Cole's*

Nya: is Jay alright?

Ebony: he'll be fine…

Everyone: *finishes cake*

Cole: why? Why me, why can't I eat cake!

Ebony: *slaps Cole* Man up bro, you're a Ninja!

Garmadon: wow. She definitely gets to the point

Ebony: *blasts Garmadon* that's for mucking up that letter!

Misako: what letter?

Ebony: Oh, hi misako, didn't know you were here… it's err, complicated.

Garmadon: *whispers* how does she know!?

Ebony: *clears throat* I know a lot of things Garm, and for the last dare of the chap-

Everyone: YAY!

Ebony: shut up! Only two of you have actually had to do anything this chapter, although blasting ex-four arms was just a bonus. Anyway we have a special guest.

Jay: please be the police, please be the police!

Ebony: JAY! *fires a powerful blast at Jay* ahem, now please welcome Jaylor!

Everyone: *claps*

Jaylor: Thank you, thank you, so what am I here for emo?

Ebony: /) _- I am not an emo, I just Have black hair, I'm not even wearing black, Cole is! Besides, Haven't I seen you on some other dare show?

Jaylor: Maybe, so, what've I got to do?

Ebony: You get to choose any member of the cast to beat up I err mean… fight. Betcha $10 he'll pick Cole

Overlord: Done. I bet it'll be Kai.

Jaylor: hmm… ienie, meenie, minie, Cole!

Cole: I seem to be a fan favourite today.

Ebony: Yes you do and golf ball, I'll have my $10 now.

Overlord: damn. *Hands over $10*

Ebony: thank you. Ahem, now you two shake hands, I want a good, fair fight, you are allowed to use your powers in any way you like, just not to break the studio and/or the rest of the cast.

Jay: aww you do care.

Ebony: shut it zaptrap, the only reason I'm telling 'em not to do this is cause otherwise everyone'll have to wait ages for you guys to get outta hospital…. Wait, hang on… *blasts Jay* No talking!

Cole: I'll try to keep it fair ok?

Jaylor: Of course, *Creates a boulder and lobs at Cole*

Cole: How did he? That's my element! *gets hit by the boulder*

Skylor: No, it's my powers!

Ebony: oh, yeah did I forget to mention, Jaylor is the male version of Skylor… with the exact same powers.

Cole: *laying on the floor groaning* could've told me that…. Earlier…

Ebony: true, but where's the fun in that?

Jaylor: well, my work here's done. So, is that it?

Ebony: well, yeah, unless of course you wanna hang round to help with the dares.

Jaylor: sure, anything to see Cole suffer.

Cole: I…think… I need….a hospital….

Ebony: fine, you take Jay and go, I may have overdone the blasting….

Jay: *groans*

Cole: Ok, let's go *leaves with Jay*

Ebony: in the meantime, review this lump of text and suggest anything you want for the ninjas to suffer from

Me: or if you really want, get Ebony to do something painful

Ebony: WHAT?! Who are you?

Me: The author. And I would like to thank Darkrainbow for all of the dares this chapter and of course his OC Jaylor. Until next time, BYEEEE!


	3. a good big sister & host

Ebony: c'mon Dad! I'm doing a show, I can't babysit the squirt!

Dad: yes you can, besides, I'm going on a 3 day business trip to Canada so you're in charge.

Ebony: But dad…

Dad: No buts, look after him and don't eat all the pies! *leaves*

Ebony: this day just gets better and better.

2 hours later….

Ebony: hai! Welcome to another chapter of My Ninja dareshow! Where we torture the whole cast from season 1-after the tournament!

Everyone: aww…

Kai: I'd rather we just went home.

Ebony: It doesn't work like that hot-head.

Dean: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my Gosh! It's the Ninjas! Eek! *runs up to Lloyd* can I have your autograph?

Lloyd: err… sure *gives dean autograph* who is this kid?

Dean: : D

Ebony: /) _- ahem, this is my Ninjago mega fan little brother Dean, I'm stuck baby-sitting him until dad gets back from his business trip….. Oh yeah and *armour appears on Chen*

Chen: what's this for?

Ebony: He hates you most. Mostly cuz you have a stupid voice and secondly, he just thinks you're a dick.

Chen: …

Ebony: so, might as well get this over with, before the squirt kills someone… *loud crashing noise* Cut it out!

Dean: :-(

Ebony: So, first few dares are from magicwolfpup123….. Actually, this one seems quite nice, Cyrus can walk again. Well ok. *snaps fingers*

Cyrus: Yes! I can walk again! *starts dancing happily*

Everyone else: ….

Ebony: Now get out there and enjoy those legs. But for overlord's sake, do not break 'em cause this is a one off k?

Cyrus: Ok! *runs out of studio*

Ebony: wait for it…. *Crashing and yelling* and, he did it. Next dare is that Chen and Clouse get beaten up by the ninja, Wu and Garmadon… as dragons!

Chen and Clouse: ...

Ebony: And you will need that armour my, annoying voiced 'friend'. *snaps fingers and ninja Wu & Garm are dragons*

Clouse: *starts praying*

Everyone else: *gets out phones to record this*

Ebony: and… go!

Clouse & Chen: *running round screaming while being blasted and scratched by the dragons*

Ebony: Who else thinks this should go on YouTube?

Everyone: me!

20 minutes later…

*Chen & Clouse are in hospital*

Chen: never again….

Ebony: *snaps fingers and the dragons are back to normal*

Dean: *eyes light up* OMG! How did you do that?! Does it run in the family? I wanna go!

Ebony: NO! *locks in another room*

Garmadon: such a good sister.

Ebony: shut it! You weren't brilliant either, evil king of the underworld, four armed freak who fell for the overlord's plan.

Garmadon: I err…

Ebony: precicly, now next dare Jay and nya have to sing Now I see the light from tangled.

Jay: why?

Ebony: *charges up grey energy blast*

Jay: oh yeah….

Ebony: carry on. *gets popcorn and phone out*

Nya:  
All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be  
(Chorus)  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted

All at once everything looks different,  
Now that I see you

Jay:  
All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know

If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

Nya& Jay:  
And at last I see the light

Jay:  
And it's like the fog has lifted

Nya & Jay:  
And at last I see the light

Nya:  
And it's like the sky is new

Jay & Nya:  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted

All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you,  
Now that I see you.

Everyone: *claps loudly*

Nya: did we get the lyrics right?

Ebony: *checks website* yeah, I think so, well done! Next, Wu & Garmy have to do a girly slap fight…None of these so far are my idea btw, all magicwolfpup's

Wu: *sighs* Very well, come on then brother

Garmadon: Fine. *starts fighting while everyone's laughing their heads off*

5 minutes later…

Ebony: Ok, boys that's enough.

Wu & Garm: *both sit back down*

Ebony: *reading cards* mhmm, mhmm *sighs* ok, Lloyd, we got a big one for ya.

Lloyd: *gulps* what is it?

Ebony: You're gonna be a 2 year old for the next 3 chapters… more babysitting. Sorry Lloyd. *snaps fingers and turns Lloyd into a baby*

Misako: *sniffs* so many memories…

Ebony: well, glad you like it Misako, cause I think you two need to spend some quality time together *hands Lloyd to Misako* All yours.

Lloyd: Mamma!

Ebony: Yay! I like this one! Skylor, PIXAL & the ninjas get to have a pie fight!*Pies appear on everyone's laps*

Cole: can we eat them?

Ebony: you get hit by one, you clean it up however you want.

Cole: :D

Ebony: Pie fight, begin!

One epic pie fight scene where Cole basically does nothing but eat pies later….

*Skylor and pixal high five while the ninjas try to wipe pie off themselves*

Ebony: Cole I told you not to eat the pies! Not only did you eat half of them, you ate dad's pies! I am so screwed!

Dean: can I come out now?

Everyone: NO!

Kai: yeah, Ebony does have a point, we did kinda lose 'cause you ate half the pies!

Cole: sorry…

Ebony: apology accepted… brb k! *runs off to tell dean to grab some pies* And back… so, Cole, this one is definitely one you'll love!

Cole: is it cake?

Ebony: maybe… you have to defuse a bomb!

Cole: *gulps*

Everyone else: We're doomed!

Lloyd: *shrugs*

Cole: Maybe if I cut the orange wire…. *Cuts orange wire*

Jay: NO! DON'T CUT THE ORANGE WIRE!

Pythor: too late.

*Bomb explodes and everyone's covered in cake*

Cole: :D Best. DAY. EVER! *eating the cake*

Ebony: yeah… I like this one. Well, there you have it, an explosive ending to…. Nope, not yet, I've got one more, this one's from kathy22556, Zane, you need to freeze a swimming pool.

Zane: is there a catch?

Ebony: Not yet, now go on, do it!

Zane: *about to freeze pool*

Ebony: wait! Dean's in there… again. *pulls Dean out* All yours.

Zane: *freezes pool*

Ebony: end of this section then, you may be wondering what I meant when I said there isn't a catch yet, well, you'll have to wait and see, as for Cyrus, Chen & Clouse, they'll be back soon, just for the moment they're in hospital. Don't forget to leave a suggestion for a dare or, maybe a truth and an OC to do something, like fight. BYEEEE!

Me: you can suggest anything, even for Ebony

Ebony: Hey, don't say that! It'll give the readers ideas!


	4. kidnapping Obama & Dean's flamethrower

**Neuralizers belong to men in black (A.K.A marvel) not me. and I don't know if you can see the highlighting or not but I don't know why it is there, anywho, enjoy!**

Ebony: hai and once again I welcome you to my dare show, where I torture the ninjago cast via your methods and suggestions. So, let's get straight to it, first dare is for Jay and it's from shadowninja… Jay, you have to throw Kai into a pit of rabid monkeys.

Kai: why does everyone hate me?!

Ebony: why is your hair 75% gel? Now do it! *makes pit of rabid monkeys*

Jay: *pushes Kai in* that's for doubting me with your sister!

Kai: *yelling and squealing* yow! Ow, hey, get off!

10 mins later…

Ebony: ok, I think that's enough. *snaps fingers and pit disappears as well as Kai's legs*

Kai: hey!

Ebony: oops *fixes Kai* there you go, back to your regular hot-headed self. So next one here is from Robotic angel17, and we've got an OC! Right so, the dare is that the ninja, so that's Zane, cole, Jay and Kai to fight Serena Wu, the Oc. But, Lloyd doesn't have to since A. he's still a two year old and B. Robotic angel said he doesn't have to do it.

Kai: typical, everyone loves the green ninja.

Ebony: *blasts Kai* will you stop complaining or I swear to the overlord-

Overlord: hai.

Ebony: that I am going to shut you in a room full of fangirls and my brother!

Kai: *whimpers* please anything but that!

Ebony: great, so, here's Serena Wu. She is from an alternate universe where the ninjas are hybrids and her mother, Ariana ran into the Wu from that universe and some things happened and... well I think you get it.

*Serena walks in. She has shoulder length light blonde hair with cyan streaks, sapphire blue cat eyes and she is wearing a cyan dress and a blue heart necklace. She has sharp canines, snow leopard ears, 3 ft long tails and is holding a staff*

Serena: hi everyone!

Everyone: hi!

Wu: wait did she just say Serena Wu?

Garmadon: that makes no sense, you haven't… Misako, is there something you haven't told me?

Misako: nope.

Ebony: like I said, alternate universe.

Serena: *sees Lloyd* aww, he's so cute as a baby! *hugs Lloyd*

Ebony: that's cute. *reading dare cards* oh yeah, one more thing, Wu, you get a cat whistle, not sure why yet… *makes a whistle appear on Wu's lap, then looks at Serena* actually I think I get it. So, Serena, you ready to beat these four? *points at the ninja*

Serena: yeah, I think so.

Ebony: right then, they're all yours.

5 mins later…

*ninja are all lying on the floor groaning*

Ebony: aand… Serena wins.

Serena: *offers a hand to Zane* need a hand?

Zane: * takes it and stands up* thank you Serena.

Jay: uh, what about us?

Ebony: *rolls eyes* can't you get up yourselves?

Cole: I think I'm gonna need to go back to hospital…

Ebony: no you don't *snaps fingers and the ninjas are back in their seats… and healed* Better?

Kai: *nods*

Ebony: great… so thank you for being here Serena.

Serena: no problem, but I need to go *smiles at Zane* Bye!

Ebony: bye! *Serena leaves* next dare then *reading cards then looks at Chen briefly* Well this is a first, we've go a dare for Dean.

Chen: *gulps*

Ebony: oh you should be very afraid Chen, because according to count raptor, if I lock you in a cupboard with my brother Dean, I'll get $50 and I'm not passing up that opportunity. Lucky that dad's not back from his trip yet. *snaps fingers and Dean, a flamethrower and a cupboard appear*

Dean: Hai everyone! *Staring at Lloyd* Oh my f****** overlord what happened to him?!

Ebony: *slaps back of Dean's head* no bad language! As for Lloyd, he got turned into a baby while you were out getting some pies and he'll be like that until chapter 5. By the way, I've got a treat for you *hands dean the flamethrower and whispers to him. His eyes light up*

Dean: you're the best sister ever! *jumps in the cupboard still holding the flamethrower*

Ebony: thank you dean and now Chen… *sees Chen trying to sneak out* Oh no you don't Noodle man. *uses powers to pick him up and throw him in the cupboard. Locks it*

Everyone else: *looking worried*

Ebony: don't worry, I know how to treat burns.

*screaming is heard coming from the cupboard shortly before furious pounding on the door*

Skylor: is he alright?

*a jet of fire burns through the side of the cupboard and a Charred master chen falls out* (haha that rhymed… sort of)

Chen: why? *passes out*

Ebony: *finishes filming it* Ok Chen, I think you've had enough *snaps fingers and Chen is back on his seat, looking slightly better* Hey Dean! You can come out now!

Dean: *hops out and smiles evilly at Chen*

Chen: *yelps and hides behind Clouse who facepalms*

Ebony: Ok Dean, you can go back in the game room…

Dean: but I don't wanna… *Ebony holds out a copy of Shadow of Ronin to Dean* Oh my gosh yes! *grabs and runs off*

Ebony: and that's Dean taken care of.

Garmadon: such a good-

Ebony: no. Just No. You have already said that and let me once again point out how great a big brother you were!

Garmadon: …

Ebony: *clears throat* and the next few dares are from Magicwolfpup. And let me just say you come up with some great ones. So, Zane, Pixal & Garmy, you three have the honour of making the president's life a lot more interesting than just playing golf…

Garmadon: Get to the point!

Ebony: fine. You 3 have to kidnap the president of the U.S. And bring him back here ok? Ok. Now, here are some handheld teleporters for you *throws one to Zane and one to PIXAL*

Garmadon: what about me?

Ebony: I don't trust you so I'm afraid you'll just have to share with Zane, now go!

Zane, PIXAL & Garm: teleport to the White House.

Obama: there has to be something I can do! I mean so far this week all I've done is play golf. *listening to intern* Yes but- tch, typical. *plays some music*

*Zane, PIXAL & Garm appear infront of him*

Obama: what in the name of-

Zane: err, Sorry Mr. President but we would really appreciate it if you came with us.

Obama: *staring at Zane & PIXAL* no. Just No! I am not going to be abducted by some… ROBOTS! *presses a button on his desk and soldiers appear*

PIXAL: please, just come with us.

Obama: No.

*soldiers corner Zane, PIXAL & Garmadon*

Garmadon: *facepalms* I got this. *uses Spinjitsu and throws the soldiers out the window* Look, bro, you're coming with us whether you like it or not. *shoves Obama in a sack*

Zane: where did you get the sack?

Garm: Found it, come on, let's get the heck out of here.

Back in the studio…

*they reappear*

Ebony: you took your time, so, you got him?

PIXAL: yes.

Ebony: great, now what are we gonna do with him?

Garmadon: You mean you don't know?

Ebony: Nope, here, give him to me, *takes the sack* I'll be right back *puts on a pair of shades*

And back to the White House…

Obama: so that was all just a drill?

Ebony: Yes indeed it was sir, and you responded as was expected. Unfortunately, I will have to do an 'eye test' to make sure that the ahem androids have not damaged your eye sight. *pulls out a nearalizer*

Obama: hey, I've seen that somewhere be- *Ebony uses nearalizer*

Ebony: *takes off shades and does an innocent kid impression* Thank you sir, it's been really interesting talking to you but my mom needs me, bye. *teleports back to the studio* Whew, that was definitely cliché.

Everyone: definitely.

Ebony: *takes the teleporters back* so the next few dares involve animals and I will need Kai, Jay, Wu and the Overlord to come over here, Skylor, here's a great dane for you and Nya, Misako, I've booked you two some horse riding time. *snaps fingers and Nya & Misako are in a ranch, Kai, Jay & Wu are mice, Overlord is now a Turkey and there's a Great Dane on Skylor's lap*

Kai, Jay, Wu: squeak!

Overlord: garble!

Skylor: Yay!

Ebony: anyone want a roast?

Overlord: garble! ( _Translation: oh hell no!_ ) *runs into the game room*

Dean: oh cool! A turkey! You wanna play shadow of Ronin with me?

Overlord: garble! Garbles garble garble! ( _Yes! I know all the cheat codes for it._ )

Ebony: and on that note, I'm afraid that's the end of today's chapter. Please leave a quick review/suggestion and I will see you all next time. And by the way count raptor; I would quite like that 50 bucks… anyways, BYEEE!


	5. it's gonna be a long one

Ebony: Welcome back to another chapter of my ninja dare show where we torture the cast from season 1 through *counting on fingers* 5. So, what's first?

Dean: has it been 3 chapters since that thingie yet?

Ebony: nearly. So, I see you've finished shadow of Ronin then?

Dean: *nods* yup, that turkey helped me… He even managed to do some cheat codes on it!

Ebony: *facepalms* oh yeah, that was what I was forgetting…. I haven't turned everyone back yet, Dean do me a favour and go grab the turkey and those 3 mice, k?

Dean: Ok! *runs off to go get them*

Half an hour later….

Dean: *covered in scratches, brings in three mice and a turkey* I *cough* got 'em!

Ebony: great, now put them down and stand back. *dean drops them & edges to the corner of the room* with luck, this is going to work… *hands start glowing grey*

Chen: you mean you have no idea how to do this?!

Ebony: nope, but if I get lucky they'll all be back to normal with no side-effects… for any of us.

Everyone: what?!

Ebony: It'll be fine… maybe… possibly *becomes surrounded in an orb of grey light, shortly before the whole room is engulfed in a blinding white light. The overlord is back to normal. While the others have some unwanted side-effects*

Kai: well, I guess that could've gone much worse… *looks at Jay* holy crap! Jay! You're, you're…

Ebony: *stifling laughter*

Jay: what? Ebony is there something you need to tell us?

Ebony: yeah, there is… I err… I *bursts out laughing* decided to do a bit of the next dare, which was to turn you guys into your hybrid forms. God, Kai, your quills look good.

Kai: What?! I've got quills?! *starts freaking out*

Jay: I can't say you look much better Ebony, you've got ears and a tail!

Ebony: news flash sparkplug you do too… wait, what?! It really did have side effects! *grabs right ear & stares at it* actually, this is pretty cool, * looks at tail* okay, I guess I'm a wolf hybrid then… I could fix this but…. It fits in with the dare.

Overlord: I'm just gonna go sit down now… *runs back to his seat*

Dean: … I was playing a videogame with the Overlord?! *runs off into game room, sits in a dark corner and starts rocking back & forth*

Ebony: oh boy, that was a bad idea. Anyways, might as well get it over with for the rest of you *snaps fingers and Zane, cole, nya, misako, Garmadon, pixal, Lloyd (yup, he still ends up with dares even though he's a baby!), Chen, Clouse & Skylor are in their hybrid forms*

Garmadon: I hate you.

Ebony: I know you do, I know you do. Ahem, so encase you are wondering or just can't be bothered to look at those who are in this dare, in your hybrid forms: *gets out a list* Kai is a porcupine, Jay is a hyperactive brown cat, Wu is a white Chinese dragon, Garmy is a black one, Cole is a black bear, Zane is a gyr falcon, PIXAL is a dove, nya is a red fox, Misako is a silver fox, Lloyd is a green snake although if I turn him back to his normal age he would be a green dragon. Chen is a python, Clouse is… *squints at Clouse* some form of snake hybrid & Skylor, you are part tiger.

Clouse: some form of snake? Really?

Ebony: well, Robotic angel actually forgot what type of snake hybrid you were so… yeah.

Cole: robotic angel? Isn't that the person who owns Serena?

Ebony: indeed so, my black bear buddy. In fact Serena is going to be here too, as she is part of the dare, so please welcome back Serena & her mother Ariana!

*Serena walks in accompanied by Ariana who has cyan hair, sapphire blue eyes and a pair of glasses*

Serena: hi everyone, again!

Everyone: hi!

Ebony: nice to see you again Serena & it's great to meet you Ariana.

Ariana: thank you Ebony.

Ebony: you're welcome, so, you two know how this is gonna work?

Serena: yup, those guys have to face me in a challenge here we all have to hide from an angry mob of rioters, then afterwards they all get turned back to normal. Hang on, you're a hybrid now?

Ebony: uh, long story anyways you did get it exactly right, but you know what? This does actually sound kinda fun.

Ariana: it is not as much fun as you think.

Ebony: yeah… I just want to see how long the hothead & sparky are going to last.

Kai & Jay: hey!

Ebony: well, sorry but you lot are up against an angry mob.

Serena: so, should we get started?

Ebony: In a second, I just need to figure out where to go.

Garmadon: wildwood forest?

Ebony: thanks garm, let's go there *snaps fingers and everyone is in the wildwood forest*

Pythor: what if we are not in the dare?

Ebony: *creates spectators box* you sit in there k, chumsworth?

Pythor: you lie to a child once, just once! And it haunts you for the rest of your life….

Ebony: right. So now the rioters… actually I'll be nice, you guys get a minute head-start so you can hide, you get caught, and you are back in the spectator's box. Last one standing wins.

Kai: what do they win?

Ebony: wait and see. Now I'd go hide if I were you. *everyone runs off and hides* great. And here we go *summons rioters from the AU* actually, after thinking this through, since I seem to be a hybrid & they hate hybrids… aw crap *runs off to hide as well*

Rioter #1: did you just see one?

Rioter #2: yeah I think so, over there! *points in the direction of Ebony*

Ebony: really?! Of course they instantly find me!

Rioter #1: In that tree stump! *runs towards Ebony's hiding spot*

Ebony: s*** *leaps out of the bush and does evasive maneuverers before leaping into a tall tree where Cole & Jay are*

Cole: you too huh?

Ebony: yup, I mean, it's a massive tree with tons of leaves and stuff…*ears prick up* I hear something.

Jay: I hear it too! Oh no, we've been discovered!

Ebony: it's fine, as long as their weapons don't touch us- holy crap! *a spear appears and hits Cole who disappears before re-appearing in the spectator's box*

Jay: *edges towards Ebony* I'm scared.

Ebony: me too.

2 and a half hours later…

Ebony: and that leaves only Serena & wow, Lloyd. He's still a baby too!

Misako: you let him out of your sight for two seconds and he disappears!

*Serena appears next to Ariana*

Ebony: you got surrounded?

Serena: *sighs* yeah…

Ebony: on the plus side, I think we're done.

Back in the studio….

Ebony: ok, so let's put everything back to normal *Snaps fingers and everyone is back to normal*

Dean: *standing there staring at Ebony* Sis! What happened?! You've been gone for like 3 hours!

Ebony: long story Dean, long story.

Kai: *rubbing arm*are we done yet?

Ebony: not quite spike, we've still got…1,2,3,4,5….6 more to go.

Everyone: *groans*

Ebony: I know… after that one I'm not feeling so great…

Dean: can I take over now?

Ebony: Hell no! But, you can uh….um… Ah! I know, you can watch the all new episode of Lego Ninjago!

Everyone: what?!

Jay: we're on TV?!

Ebony: oh, right, you didn't know that did you….

Dean: *fistpumps* it's on?

Ebony: well, if you go into the games room then…. *Dean runs out* ok, so next dare is once again from roboticangel17 and it's to fight her OC Serena.

The ninjas: again?!

Ebony: no, not AU Serena, Serena from our universe…. Basically she'll be here in a bit.

Serena: um, ok. We have to go, bye!

Ebony: Bye! And now, please welcome Serena Darvil, who just so happens to be a nindroid.

*Serena (darvil) walks in. (She basically has the same appearance as the other one only without the animal features)*

Serena: umm, I've just seen someone who looks just like me only with cat ears & a tail... someone please explain.

Ebony: long story, she's basically you from an alternate universe.

Serena: oh, ok.

Ebony: so, just before we get started… A. *snaps fingers and Lloyd's older again*

Lloyd: that was weird… Do I have to do anything?

Ebony: Well, you have to fight her greenie. *points at Serena* and if you'd let me finish, A few tips for you, don't get Serena angry & Hot-head, your bad with girls.

Kai: how is that a tip?!

Ebony: it's a fact. So, you guys ready?

Serena & the ninjas: yes!

5 mins later…

Ebony: and Serena wins!

Kai: *groans* again.

Lloyd: we did this before?

Jay: no, we did, you were still a 2 year old.

Ebony: this is a different Serena

Serena: well, that was fun but I gotta go….

Ebony: bye! *Serena leaves* so, next, we have five dares from Breana, first one is that everyone has to play Marco polo. Well, only one way to decide whose Marco-

Jay: bugsy not Marco!

Ebony: or we could do that. Bugsy not Marco!

Everyone else: bugsy not Marco!

Overlord: bugsy not Marco…

Ebony: well, since you said it last Golf ball, you're Marco.

Overlord: damn.

Ebony: I know you lot know how to play this so let's just get started.

Overlord: *shuts eyes* Marco!

Everyone else: Polo!

Overlord: *heading towards Turner*

Ebony: turner, I'd- oh…

Turner: come get me! *runs off*

Overlord: bashes into wall* ow.

10 minutes later…

Overlord: Marco…

Everyone else: polo.

Overlord: *grabs Garmadon* gotcha.

Garmadon: he cheated!

Ebony: shut up. So we're done with this dare, on to the next one.

Everyone: aww…

Ebony: *glares at everyone else* anyway, the next dare is for Kai-

Kai: *folds arms* I hate you.

Ebony: join the club spike, join the club. You, have to drink a whole bottle of… maple syrup?

Kai: that's it?

Ebony: well, I suppose if you'd rather go into the fangirl room…

Kai: please no.

Ebony: well then, drink up *hands Kai a bottle of maple syrup*

Kai: alright then… *starts drinking it*

Garmadon: that is probably, one of the worst dares ever.

Ebony: not my idea. But I'm pretty sure drinking the whole thing in one go isn't good for you.

3 mins later…

Kai: *groans* done…

Ebony: told you Garm.

Garmadon: will you stop calling me that! I am Lord Garma- *Ebony mutes him*

Ebony: ah, peace at last. Well done Kai that was probably the most dangerous dare ever performed.

Kai: T_Tthe sarcasm.

Ebony: Next up, is a dare for Jay. Well, actually all you four. You guys, have a pillow fight. *makes four pillows appear*

Kai: really?!

Jay: uhh….

Cole: why do you do this to us?

Ebony: all in the job description. Now, we're waiting….

Zane: how embarrassing.

*Jay hits Kai on the head with the pillow, then kai hits him back. Zane & Cole shrug and join in*

10 mins later…

Jay: *spits out feathers* that was fun.

Kai: there are feathers in my hair.

Ebony: congrats Kai, you are the only one who cares. Anyway next dare is for Cole. Cole eat as much cake as you can.

Cole: yes! Cake!

Wu: you are going to get so ill.

Ebony: don't spoil it. *makes a whole table of cake appear* dig in emo.

Cole: I am not emo!

Garmadon: *shoves cole's face in the cake while mouthing something*

Everyone:…

Ebony: oh boy.

25 mins later…

Cole: *laying on the table groaning* can't. Eat. Any. More….

Ebony: that's great buddy. Just great. *snaps fingers and Cole is back in his seat* finally, Zane *reads dare card & starts sniggering* you have to sing everything is awesome while doing jumping jacks.

Zane: *sighs* very well then. *starts doing jumping jacks* ahem.

Everything is awesome  
Everything is cool when you're part of a team  
Everything is awesome when we're living our dream

Everything is better when we stick together  
Side by side, you and I gonna win forever, let's party forever  
We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me, we're all working in harmony

Everything is awesome  
Everything is cool when you're part of a team  
Everything is awesome when we're living our dream

(Wooo)  
3, 2, 1. Go

Have you heard the news, everyone's talking  
Life is good 'cause everything's awesome  
Lost my job, it's a new opportunity  
More free time for my awesome community

I feel more awesome than an awesome possum  
Dip my body in chocolate frostin'  
Three years later, wash off the frostin'  
Smellin' like a blossom, everything is awesome  
Stepped in mud, got new brown shoes  
It's awesome to win, and it's awesome to lose (it's awesome to lose)

Everything is better when we stick together  
Side by side, you and I, gonna win forever, let's party forever  
We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me, we're all working in harmony

Everything is awesome  
Everything is cool when you're part of a team  
Everything is awesome when we're living our dream

Blue skies, bouncy springs  
We just named two awesome things  
A Nobel prize, a piece of string  
You know what's awesome? EVERYTHING!

Dogs with fleas, allergies,  
A book of Greek antiquities  
Brand new pants, a very old vest  
Awesome items are the best

Trees, frogs, clogs  
They're awesome  
Rocks, clocks, and socks  
They're awesome  
Figs, and jigs, and twigs  
That's awesome  
Everything you see, or think, or say  
Is awesome

Everything is awesome  
Everything is cool when you're part of a team  
Everything is awesome when we're living our dream

*stops* done…

Everyone: *laughing*

Ebony: *wipes a tear of laughter from her eye*haha…man that was good. Well on that note, that concludes this chapter. Remember to leave a dare for one of these unlucky folks and I, will see you all next time, BYEEE!


	6. Lots of Ocs

**Sorry for** **the long wait guys,** **writers block & a whole lot of editing were basically it. So,with that out of the way...**

Ebony: hellooo everybody! and welcome back to yet another chapter of my Ninjago dareshow!  
Everyone: aww  
Ebony: *facepalms* I'm just gonna ignore that and get on with the dares. First up is an OC from Madison-the-ninja… so, please welcome Madison!  
Kai: because it makes so much sense to name an OC after yourself…  
Ebony: *glares at Kai* shut up Kai.  
Madison walks in. She has long, straight hair that is dark brown, black red glasses freckles on her nose*  
Madison: hi guys!  
Everyone: hi!  
Ebony: Hi Maddison, so, you ready for your dare?  
Maddison: bring it on!  
Ebony: nice attitude, much happier than that lot! *points at the cast*  
Everyone: hey!  
Ebony: anyways… you, Nya Jay have to build fighting robots and battle each other with them. Nya, you can't use your samurai x suit, cause that's cheating. Ok? *snaps fingers and a whole mountain of spare parts appear* off you three go!  
Maddison: wasn't I meant to dare us that?  
Ebony: yeah but, I just felt like doing it.  
Jay: wait? We are up against an 11 year old?  
Ebony: an 11 year old master of tech./span/p  
Jay: ohh.  
An hour a half later…  
Ebony: *nearly falling asleep* oh wait! What?! *looks at the inventors* you guys done?  
Jay, Nya Maddison: yup!  
Ebony: *Creates a small, triangular arena* let's see what you've got.  
Maddison places a small Silver tin cat in her corner. Jay shoves something that seemed to be one of his training robots that Lloyd had messed with at some point, in his corner. Nya gently places a miniature version of her samurai x suit in her corner*  
Ebony: nice to see Silver, Maddison.  
Maddison: *smiles* thanks.  
Jay: Hello! Kinda got a dare to do!  
Ebony: fine sparky… bla bla ninja go.  
*The three fiddle furiously with joysticks and buttons. Maddison's robot clamps onto the side of Jay's one and pulls out some of the wiring. The samurai x replica shoots it's cannons at bothof them, crushing the two*  
Nya: Yes!  
Jay: no fair! I had a cat on my one!  
Maddison: *sulking* I was meant to win this.  
Ebony: unfortunately not, this is what you get for being cocky.  
Maddison: fine… *looks at a watch* Oh no! I'm late! Gotta go, bye! *runs out the studio*  
Ebony: one down, a few to go, next, please welcome back, Serena Darvil!  
*Serena walks in*  
Kai: is this the Au one or regular one?  
Ebony: regular, obviously, I think you need an optician.  
Serena: hi!  
Everyone: hi!  
Ebony: welcome back Serena! So, you ready to fight hot-head?  
Kai: what?!  
Serena: *nods* yup.  
Ebony: before we start, Kai, try and avoid getting her angry as she has a dark side named Madeline that I reckon, will kick your butt.  
Kai: uh... ok?  
Ebony: great so, master of fire versus a healer, someone who can fly is also able to control snow. Go!  
Kai: this should be a piece of cake.  
Cole: cake! Where?!  
Everyone: /)_-  
2 mins later…  
Kai: *arm pinned behind back* ow, ow, ow, ow! Ow, ow, ow! Ok! I quit, please stop!  
Madeline (serena): fine. *lets go of Kai turns back into Serena*  
Ebony: and the winner is… Serena/ Madeline!  
Serena: yay!  
Kai: beaten…. By a girl…  
Ebony: *blasts Kai* that, is a very rude thing to say.  
Serena: sorry, I need to go now, bye! *walks out*  
Ebony: yet another Oc dare, we have Alexandra fox, who has to sing let it go with Zane. Sso, please say hi to Alexandra!  
*Alexandra walks in waving. She is a fox girl with has black fox ears, cyan eyes and has a white tail*  
Alexandra: Hi everyone!  
Everyone: hi!  
Ebony: welcome to the show Alexandra! *makes Zane appear next to Alexandra and hands them both a song sheet* And now you gotta sing. *sits in her chair*  
Alexandra & Zane:

(can't be bothered to find lyrics)

Everyone: *clapping and whistling loudly*  
Alexandra Zane: *bow. Zane returns to his seat*  
Alexandra: well that was fun. *leaves*  
Ebony: there goes that Oc. And, here comes another one, please welcome Star Miller, daughter of Clouse & also Darkrainbow's OC!  
*star walks in. Has very dark straight hair, brown eyes, tan skin, pale lips, and a golden diamond necklace around her neck. She is wearing purple jordans, lavender jean pants, black ninja gloves, ninja hood (you get the picture)*  
Star: Hi!  
Everyone: Hi!  
Star: hey dad.  
Clouse: hello Star.  
Star: so, Ebony, what do I have to do? Beat up Jay?  
Ebony: I wish… *reads card* you have to go on a date with Kai.  
Kai & Star: What?!  
Ebony: I know you'd probably prefer going out with Lloyd but this is what Dark rainbow said.  
Zane: who were you directing that comment to?  
Ebony: either of them. Greenflame shipping's managed to slip into the show by now. And Star *coughs* Likes Lloyd a lot.  
Cole: Everyone loves the green ninja.  
Lloyd: *sighs*  
Ebony: well, maybe if Nya hadn't listened to the love machine you wouldn't have been so… much less popular.  
Jay: You mean the entire thing started because of a heap of metal?!  
Star & Ebony: Shut up Jay!  
Kai: so, uh… *looks nervously around* you wanna go to the cinema?  
Star: fine. *walks off with Kai*  
Ebony: and, that's hot-head gone for a while. *checks watch* now, in the meantime the next dare is-  
Dean: *bursts through the door to the studio with gashes on his arms and his clothes are torn* Ebony there was a giant snake thingie and- *starts yelling incoherently*  
Ebony: *runs over to him* woah, woah, woah, what happened?  
Dean: giant…purple… snake *passes out*  
Ebony: Someone go get a bucket of water! Actually nevermind I've got this, but first...  
Chen: *chuckling to himself*  
Ebony: noodleman! I may not be a brilliant sister...  
Garmadon: *satisfied smirk*  
Ebony: but I do still care about him! and this is pushing it! *fists glow grey*  
Chen: oh no...  
Ebony: *blasts Chen making a massive hole in the wall* I'm not fixing you this time. Can you go take Dean to hospital Milly?  
Milly: yeah, sure. *carries Dean to hospital*  
Sophie: bro, that's harsh.  
Ebony: *shaking* please be quiet. *shuts eyes*  
Jay: is she...?  
Ebony: *shakes head* no. I'm not Jay. Now, on with the dares. The next few are from Breana. *reading cards and smiles*  
Everyone: *gulps*  
Ebony: Jay, you have to dress up as Barbie and sing I'm a Barbie girl.  
Jay: No. no way!/  
Ebony: *eyes glow bright green and fists glow grey again* you sure?  
Jay:*gulps* nevermind. *dresses as Barbie*  
Everyone: *pulls out phones while Jay sings*  
(I can't really be bothered to find the lyrics)  
Jay: *blushing like mad* done. Can I sit down now?  
Ebony: yeah, sure. I'm putting this on youtube.  
Jay: don't you-  
Ebony: already did it.  
Jay: *folds arms and glares at Ebony*  
Ebony: next, Zane Garmy you two play lazer tag *hands them both guns*  
Garmadon: *points gun at Ebony* say goodbye-  
Zane: *shooting Garmadon rapidly* this is easy.  
Garmadon: Hey! That hurts!  
Ebony: they're real lazers. Of course they hurt.  
*Zane Garmadon have an epic lazer battle ultimately resulting in a tie*  
Zane & Garm: owww  
Ebony: Zane sit down, Garm...  
Garmadon: T_T  
Ebony: Actually, Cole, I got a job for you. *hands Cole a piece of paper and tells him to stick it to Garmadon 'where the sun don't shine'*  
Cole: *sneaks up to Garm and sticks it to him*  
Garmadon: Hey!  
*kai & Star come back in*  
Star: that actually wasn't so bad.  
Kai: well I do pick good movies.  
Star: I chose it.  
Kai: *sees the kick me sign on Garm* hehe... *runs up to Garmadon and kicks him*  
Garmadon: *eyes water starts cursing*  
Star: 0.0 *backs out of the studio*  
Ebony: Do me a favour Kai, put a gag on him, put him in a jack-o'-lantern kick him down mt Everest.  
Garmadon: He will not! I swear to- *Kai gags him shoves him in a pumpkin*  
Kai: I guess not all the dares are bad.  
Ebony: Nope. now, here's mt Everest.*Mt. Everest appears with Kai and the lantern on top* And kick him down.  
Kai: *kicks Garmadon down* you're a jerk old man!  
Garmadon: Mmm! (you little-)  
Ebony: that's all we've got time for today, thank you for reading, please leave a are or two. And I , will see you all next time. BYEEE!


	7. Not quite a chapter

**bet you were expecting another proper chapter weren't ya? well this isn't one, just a random Ninjago short. Enjoy.**

*Ebony is at home sitting on a red sofa & watching TV*

Ebony: *eating cookies* these. are. Amazing! Thank you darkrainbow!

Jay: *bursts through door* How and where did you get those?!

Ebony: How did you get past my security?!

 _Flashback_

 _Jay: ok, I can do this… *steps over tripwire* well that wasn't so hard._

Jay: Let's just say you aren't the best at security.

Ebony: get. Out.

Jay: not until you gimme one of those.

Ebony: all right then but first, you need to figure out this riddle in the next 5 seconds.

Jay: typical.

Ebony: what is grey, painful and will probably hit you in the face soon?

Jay: your grey energy stuff?

Ebony: exactly. *blasts Jay* no one will ever take my cookies. Now get the hell outta here before I call your parents!

Jay: *runs back to the studio*

Ebony: That's what I thought. Now, I think I need dogs, lasers, trap doors, some coffee and… I think I need a co-host. *walks into kitchen*

 **as ebony said, I'm thinking about hiring a co-host/ hostess. If you think you're good enough for the job, let me know. If no-one responds, it's still just Ebony.**

 **This is first come, first serve or whoever makes me laugh in their 'application' & I will accept 2. thank you for bothering to read this random note. **

**Pineapple.**


	8. one Co-host down, one to go

**So, in this chapter I have one co-host. still thinking about the other one and I'll leave it for a few chapters before I decide.**

Ebony: welcome back to my dareshow featuring the Ninjago cast from seasons 1 through 5 Who we torture in every way you guys can think of. And today… *takes out a list of dares* okay, I have no idea what these mean and… hang on, this is my brother's bucket list.

Nya: why do you have that?

Ebony: weelll…

 _Flashback_

 _Dean: can you hold this for me? *hands Ebony bucket list*_

 _Ebony: yeah…. Sure._

Kai: no-one saw that but you.

Ebony: shut up Kai.*eats cookie* damn these are good.

Jay: I want it!

Ebony: remember last time you tried that?

Jay: *eyes widen* yus.

Cole: what did you do to him?

Ebony: the usual, I blasted him. Although… I'm thinking about getting a bazooka or flamethrower…

Everyone: No!

Ebony: I've already placed the order.

Everyone: :-C

Ebony: don't care. Now since I don't have a co-host and it can't be any of you guys *points at cast* I'm alone for a little while longer-

*slushy bursts through the door to the studio*

Slushy: sorry I'm late… Jellybean, hamsters… all that stuff.

Kai: who the heck's that?!

Ebony: this is Slushy, one of my new co-hosts.

Slushy: hi guys! Ready for pain?

Kai: Not really.

Ebony: then you're going first. Slushy, would you do the honours? *hands Slushy a dare card*

Slushy: heck yeah! *reads it and bursts out laughing* This is gonna be good, Kai, you are getting babied, you know, diapers, bottles… all that stuff.

Kai: I hate this place

Ebony: look out, we got a grump. So slushy, as co-host, you get host powers soo... You can do whatever you want with them.

Slushy: I just snap my fingers right?

Ebony: yup and then the fun begins.

Slushy: prepare to be babied Kai! *snaps fingers & Kai's in a diaper with a bottle in his mouth*

Kai: I really hate this place.

Ebony: tell me something I don't know.

Overlord: I am not a golfball.

Ebony: oh my god I had no idea!

Kai: So when do I-

Ebony: *takes a picture of Kai with a camera* Say cheese baby boy!

Kai: Grrrr

Slushy: *laughing loudly* this job. Is. Amazing!

Ebony: *sighs* yeah…. Carrying on, it's your dares Slushy.

Slushy: Yes! So the first one is… Pythor meet your two little siblings Tjara & Enkur!

*Tjara & Enkur walk (or slither I guess) into the studio*

Tjara & Enkur: hi!

Everyone: hi

Pythor: well, that's a first.

Ebony: yup, and there I thought you ate everyone. So, your thoughts on them.

Pythor: *shrugs* they seem alright.

Ebony: amazing, so, next up… Kai vs Enkur!

Kai: ahem. *glares at Ebony*

Ebony: *rolls eyes* fine. *snaps fingers and Kai's back in his gi. Done. *muttering*

Kai: great. C'mon snakey, let's see what you've got! *charges at Enkur*

Enkur: *gets out sword* Sure.

Slushy: Kai I wouldn't- *Gets beaten up in a matter of seconds*

Kai: owww…. That. Hurt. A lot.

Ebony: and that's what you get for not thinking it through.

Slushy: *picks up pudding cup with Jay's name on it* Is this yours?

Jay: *face covered in pudding* nooo…

Ebony: liar. *pushes into pool of piranhas*

Jay: where did it come from!? *being eaten alive*

Ebony: author powers, that's where.

Slushy: should we let him out now?

Ebony: give him ten more minutes…

10 mins later…

Jay: I. Hate. This show.

Ebony: good to know sparkplug, good to know.

Slushy: And now, Lloyd, have some candy! *lobs candy at Lloyd*

Lloyd: :D

Ebony: this seems to… not dangerous.

Slushy: Wait for it… *Counts down on fingers*

Lloyd: *turns green* it's *ach* poison! *runs around panicking*

Cole: and that's why he's called the green ninja.

Everyone: T.T

Ebony: that. Was an incredibly bad joke.

Lloyd: *choking*

Garmadon: do something!

Ebony: fine. *cures Lloyd* happy?

Lloyd: thanks…

Ebony: great. Next one is, Zane sing fix of you by Coldplay to PIXAL.

Zane: Okay…

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Everyone: *clapping loudly*

Slushy: he's good.

Ebony: yup.

Zane: thank you. *walks back to his seat.*

Slushy: I like this one.

Coel: what is it?

Slushy: you have to do the mocho thing from despicable me 2 with the explosives and sharks

Ebony: and volcanoes, can't forget that.

Cole: *groans* but there aren't any volcanoes nearby.

Ebony: Torchfire Mountain? Mt. Vesuvius? Ring a bell?

Cole: damn.

Jay: you aren't gonna get out of this one easily.

Cole: *slaps Jay* shut up Jay.

Ebony: well, let's get to it. *snaps fingers and Cole is tied to a rocket covered in explosives and sharks*

Cole: can we talk about this?

Slushy: no. *sends Cole into a volcano*

Ebony: sunglasses everyone! *puts on sunglasses*

Everyone: *puts on sunglasses and watches the explosions go off* ooh!

Jay: *leans over to Nya* so, nya-

Ebony: *pushes inbetween the two* Oh no you don't. not yet.

Wu: what about Cole?

Ebony: he'll be fine. Once I fix him up.

Slushy: we could just leave him you know.

Ebony: we could, but then there's the contract and my brother and cole fan girls soo…

Slushy: Cole has fangirls?!

Ebony: apparently. So Cole. *Snaps fingers and Cole is back in the studio with the others*

Cole: *smoke rising from him* I smell like burnt cake.

Slushy: but you're alive.

Cole: I guess.

Ebony: moving on, our next few dares are from darkrainbow-

Kai: darkrainbow again?

Ebony: yes Kai, darkrainbow again. Is there an issue? *kai opens mouth to respond* good, didn't think so. First one is that Jay and Nya… oh, oh god.

Nya: what is it?

Ebony: you two have to make out.

Jay: isn't darkrainbow the one who hates me?

Ebony: I'm not really a fan either. But, darkrainbow did say this was a one off. Enjoy it while it lasts sparky, enjoy it while it lasts. I am not looking forward to this.

Jay: *blushing* so, Nya… are you gonna?

Garmadon: get on with it!

Nya: *blushing* ok.

(I really wasn't going to write anything about that as it made me feel really awkward so, no details)

Garmadon: get a room!

Kai|: *covering eyes* Not. Even.

Ebony: ok… I think you two are done… Jay, Jay! Stop already!

Slushy: that was weird.

Ebony: and something I hoped never to see.

Slushy: we done here?

Ebony: for now at least. So, I want to thank you all for reading and please review this lump of text. Maybe even an OC or two and we will see ya'll later! BYEE!


	9. ok, title for this chapter no idea

**I'm sorry this took so long, I don't have a schedule for updates and I watched a squirrel get hit by a car last sunday. great. also I may change my pen name since I only had one pokemon story then I deleted it. so yeah, enjoy.**

Ebony: Welcome back to another chapter of the ninja dareshow featuring me, Slushy and these lucky cast members!

Cast: *groan*

Ebony: well aren't you all positive today?

Kai: you know we'd rather be somewhere else so why don't you let us?

Slushy: because you can't.

Cole: yes we can.

Ebony: if I filled the room with cake would you go?

Cole: no.

Ebony: exactly. Now here are some more dares from darkrainbow! Zane, take pixal to the movies!

Zane: okay. *walks out with pixal*

Slushy: and Lloyd go beat up the overlord.

Overlord: typical.

Lloyd: *grins and starts kicking the overlord* take that golf ball!

Ebony: that's nice. Now onto a few dares from Ketrin'Shirouki. Cole, why are you suddenly interested in Nya?

Cole: well… i… err…

Slushy: you don't have a reason do you?

Cole: *hangs head* no. it was just that Nya seemed to be taking more interest in me.

Ebony: so basically no reason. Garmy?

Garmadon: what now?

Ebony: you need to carry Lloyd around on your shoulders for 2 hours.

Lloyd: yay!

Garmadon: whyyyy? *picks up Lloyd onhis shoulders and starts running around*

Lloyd: I'm the king of the world! *hits head on low hanging light* ow.

Slushy: you had to do that didn't you?

Ebony: *shrugs* what can I say, it's fun.

2 hours later….

Garmadon: can't…. do this any….more…. *passes out*

Ebony: well, looks like he's done for now.

Slushy: so, what's next?

Ebony: Dunno, read the card.

Slushy: *reads card* wow. Jay, you get any weapon you want and start chasing Cole with it. And apparently, he should be really beaten up when you're done.

Jay: *smiles evilly* I want a bazooka.

Ebony: *rolls eyes* fine. *gives Jay a bazooka* all yours sparky.

Cole: can't we just talk this over?

Jay: no. *starts chasing Cole* DIEEE!

Everyone: 0.0

Slushy: that is just… weird.

Ebony: it's revenge. For Cole going out with Nya.

Slushy: makes sense.

Ebony: next up, another dare from madison-the-ninja, she dares Zane & his titanium dragon to battle Madison & Silver.

Jay: the tin cat Silver?

Ebony: *rolls eyes* yes Jay, the tin cat that has feelings, can talk and can turn into a dragon Silver.

Jay: ah.

Ebony: *shakes head* you are so annoying. Anyway, please welcome back Madison and Silver!

*Madison walks in with Silver by her side*

Madison: hey guys!

Everyone: hi!

Silver: hello.

Jay: It does talk!

Ebony: duh, would I lie to you?

Everyone: well…..

Ebony: don't answer that. So, Zane, come up here, grab your dragon and let's get this done.

Zane: alright. *summons dragon* let's do this!

Madison: yep!

Slushy: who d'ya reckon will win?

Ebony: they're both pretty powerful so either one could win.

Overlord: It'll be the girl.

Garmadon: no it'll be the robot!

Overlord: Madison!

Garmadon: Zane! *he & the overlord start fighting*

Slushy: break it up you two! you're missing the show!

20 mins later... (because I lack the ability to write anything good :-( )

*Zane and his dragon are out of breath, covered in scrathes and breathing heavily. Madison is panting, also covered in scratches, bruises, cuts etc...*

Ebony: I reckon that's a tie don't you?

Slushy: Yup.

*garmadon & overlord still fighting*

Lloyd: you know it's over right?

Garmadon: what?! who won?

Ebony: you! you get the grand prize of this. *holds out red button*

Garmadon: what's that?

Ebony: only one way to find out! *slams Garmadon's hand on the button, teleporting him & ebony high in the air above that frozen pool from chapter 3*

Garmadon: *screaming and flailing his arms wildly* this is not a prize!

Ebony: *relaxing and shrugs* what were you expecting Garm? you're megaweapon back? 'cause I will never let that happen.

Garmadon: stop calling me that! wait, aren't you going to fall face first into that pool too?

Ebony: oh yeah... *about to hit the pool* well see ya garmy! *teleports*

Garmadon: that little- *hits ice and starts groaning loudly*

Ebony: *standing next to the pool* chill out garm, could've been worse.

Garmadon: whyyyyy?

Ebony: because it's fun. now, back to the studio.

back in the studio...

Slushy: *eating cookies* yum.

Lloyd: I want one!

Ebony: *appears back in the studio with Garmadon over her shoulder* well ya ain't getting one greenie. *Garmadon's back in his seat*

Slushy: anything else on the list today?

Ebony: other than eat cookies nope.

Slushy: cool.

Ebony: I told you there'd be a catch for that dare and thank you darkrainbow for the cookies. It's great to know you like this. so yeah, don't forget to R & R some dares and we'll see you lot later. BYEEEE!


	10. Ebony's gonna be mad

***panting heavily* great! I made it before Ebony started. Ok, sheprobably will get kinda peeved at some point today 'cause she's just got her first dare. Thank you Princess Bunny, you've just caused me some hell after the show. And- *Ebony walks in* Damn it. Gotta go! *runs off***

Ebony: hey guys and welcome back to my Dareshow! Featuring the ninjago cast, my co-host Slushy and me. Unfortunately I've got my first dare. And I saw it coming.

Me: damn right you did. I mean you torture these people!

Ebony: Not by my ideas! It's your fault I'm stuck doing this and I'll bet there wasn't someone pointing a gun at you when you signed the contract!

Everyone: *can't see me ;-)* …

Slushy: you alright Ebony? You're talking to thin air.

Ebony: *glares at me* sorry I just… errr.

Me: welp, my work here is done. *flies out*

Lloyd: did she say she had a gun pointed at her?

Ebony: ****. Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope! You people just stop!

Garmadon: someone's in a bad mood.

Dean: she forgot to have her coffee.

Chen: when did he get in here?! *Hides*

Dean: when did Zane get back from the movies with Pixal last chapter?

Zane: *opens mouth to respond then shuts it again*

Ebony: *staring at Dean* A. you're meant to be at school right now-

Dean: so are you.

Ebony: and B. that sounds nothing like Dean… so what I want to know… Is who the hell you are!

Dean: damn it she knows! *tries to run out but gets grabbed by Ebony*

Ebony: you're Camille aren't you?

Dean: maybe. *folds arms*

Ebony: well, just saying if you are planning on being Dean, you've got a lot of work to do. *chucks at seat*

Camille: damn it.

Slushy: that was weird.

Ebony: that's nothing, it could be worse.

Slushy: like?

 _Flashback_

 _Ebony: *standing opposite the overlord* you regret it don't you?_

 _Overlord: *covering ears* yes! Just take him and leave!_

 _Ebony: *grabs Dean* c'mon Dean, let's go home._

 _Flashback ends_

Ebony: ask the overlord and you'll know.

Overlord: don't talk about that.

Ebony: What were you thinking when you did that anyway?

Overlord: *scratches back of neck awkwardly* I thought I could use him as a bargaining tool…

Ebony: wow. Just. Wow.

Everyone: ….

Kai: what are they talking about?

Overlord: Nothing!

Ebony: *rolls eyes* He kidnapped my brother and tried to use him as a bargaining thing to get me to do something for him.

Jay: did it work?

Everyone: T.T *facepalms*

Jay: hehe, guess not then.

Ebony: back to the dares… these are from magicwolfpup! Nya gets turned into a puppy-

Nya: for how long?

Ebony: *shrugs* five dares after… maybe, maybe less. *turns Nya into a puppy*

Nya: bark (wow people, just wow.)

Jay: aww you look so cute as a puppy Nya!

Nya: bark! (Thanks!)

Ebony: nice to know Jay.

Slushy: Now, Cole & Jay, you have to play fnaf 1 through 3.

Cole & Jay: dam it!

Ebony: off you go! *pushes them into game room* and now, over to Cole & Jay in the game room.

With Cole and Jay…

Night 1

Jay: this might not be so bad, I mean, we've lasted ten whole minutes!

Cole: because 10 minutes matters so much.

Jay: sorry… just trying to stay positive here!

Cole: I think someone said that we need to just close the left door and do nothing else.

Jay: are you sure that'll work?

Cole: no. but it's worth a shot. *closes left door* and now, we wait.

Night 2

Cole: see I told you it would work!

Jay: I guess it did. Wonder how things are back with Ebony…

Back in the studio…

Slushy: how long do ya reckon they'll last?

Ebony: not much longer… give 'em till night…..4, game 2.

Kai: are we gonna do anything while we wait?

Ebony: of course your royal hot-headedness. *looks at dare cards* you have to fight magicwolfpup's Ocs Maci & Zach Barkley.

Kai: typical.

Ebony: please welcome Zach & Maci Barkley!

*Maci & Zach walk in. Maci is wearing a purple shirt and dark blue jeans. She has dark brown hair and blueish-green eyes. Zach is wearing a black t-shirt with Ninjago rules written on it in red as well as dark blue jeans. He has brown hair and orange eyes.*

Maci: hi everyone!

Zach: *waves at everyone and grins* Hi!

Everyone: hi.

Ebony: so you two can go fight Kai now… and go easy on him.

Kai: *grumbles*

*After a pretty short battle where Zach & Maci overpower Kai pretty easily. Kai's lying on the floor and the siblings high five*

Maci: that was fun.

Zach: yeah! See ya!

*Zach & Maci leave*

Slushy: can you hear something? *Cole & Jay are screaming*

Ebony: I think they're done in there. *teleports Cole And Jay back to their seats, their faces are pale and they're shivering*

Slushy: Foxy get ya?

Cole & Jay: *nod*

Slushy: next up, Garmadon and Wu, fish slap each other.

Garmadon: really?! Of all the things-

Ebony: cut to the chase old man.

Wu: *chuckles*

*Wu & Garmadon receive a fish and start slapping eachother. Garmadon's kind of doing it more…. And harder.*

Slushy: that might leave a mark.

Ebony: yeah… Now Lloyd go bull riding. Here's your bull, now don't tear this place down k? *Summons bull.*

Lloyd: no worries, it'll be a piece of cake.

Ebony: don't get to overconfident. That's more of Kai's thing.

Kai: hey!

*Loyd gets on and does pretty well until the bull starts violently bucking and hurls him off, hitting a wall*

Everyone: Ouch.

Ebony: well that was fun but now we need to go so… *tries to walk off*

Slushy: actually Ebony… we got a few more from… Princess bunny. First one is the Overlord has to wear *sniggers* a pink bubblegum dress! *Overlord is now wearing the dress*

Overlord: I hate you all.

Slushy: the final three are for… Ebony? *looks through the cards* they're all for Ebony.

Ebony: *halfway out the door* S***

The Ninjas: sweet revenge!

Slushy: you have to be nice to the ninjas for 3 whole chapters!

Ebony: *crosses arms* I hate people like this.

Slushy: And apparently there's this letter thing but we don't have it except some stuff about everyone except Ebony getting cake. Uh, ok *everyone but Ebony gets cake*

Ebony: not feeling hungry anyway.

Slushy: And you have to wear the same kind of dress The Overlord is.

Overlord: Ha!

Ebony: B****

Slushy: not my fault. And finally… oh great, Ebony, you have to say this… which Ninja do you have a crush on?

Ninja & Ebony: 0.0

Ebony: none of the above…?

Slushy: that's not how it works.

Garmadon: *thinking (I wonder who she'd say… let's see… she definitely hates Kai & Jay but the others I'm not so sure about… If she likes Lloyd, I swear to Overlord…)*

Ebony: *sighs and breathes in deeply* okay… I. Like…

Cole: who do you reckon it is?

Zane: I highly doubt it is Kai & Jay. She seems to show the most aggression towards them.

Kai: great.

Lloyd: so who do you think'll get picked.

Zane: *thinks a bit* Well, maybe not me, he's had the most dares out of us three and she never seems to show any remorse about it. She barely shows any emotion on mine… but when you got turned into a toddler… she seemed to pity you so…

Lloyd: are you saying….?

Zane: *nods* Indeed.

Lloyd: …

Ebony: I… Like Lloyd ok? The little brat who completely flopped at being evil.

Zane: *smirks*

Lloyd: uh…

Misako: …

Garmadon: stay away from my son! *lunges at Ebony*

Ebony: *sidesteps* ok. That's it. *wearing normal clothes again* we're done here for now and I need to have a serious word with the author for writing this *pulls out bazooka* and of course princess bunny, you are soo dead! See you next time! *runs out*

 **Oh dear god! Bunny, what the hell have you done! I'm so screwed. You, I doubt, but me, I'm screwed! Yeah so thanks and hopefully there will be another chapter if I survive this. *hears Ebony yelling* Eeep!**


	11. Author's note

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I'm focussing on other stories for now, like Guardian Angel and my re-write of Parallels. I promise that I'll update as soon as I've reached chapter 5 on the re-written version.**

 **Also Ebony would like to add *Begins reading sheet of paper* She would appreciate it if n one gave her a dare like her ones last chapter again. She also says please help I'm being held pris- No Ebony You are not! You're jut grounded for attacking me with that Bazooka!**

 **Ebony: Just read the god damn thing!**

 **Fine, fine... And Finally, She would like to state that The Author is a massive Dork- Ebony!**

 **Ebony: *snickering***

 **Anyway we'll be right back next chapter!**


	12. (insert cool name for chapter here)

**We're back. again. I've read most of the dares and noticed a lot of people hate me, but unfortunately, you're gonna hafta wait a little longer for 'em because I wanna do them all in one chapter.**

Ebony: Hello everyone! And welcome back to my Ninjago dareshow! featuring the cast of Ninjago seasons 1 through 5, Slushy and me!

Cast: Noo!

Ebony: yeah, yeah I'm evil bla, bla, bla.

Slushy: Should we just do the dares now?

Ebony: probably. The first few are from trinity mistress of healing. Jay has to battle her OC, Rebecca Johnson.

Jay: Why is it always me?!

Ebony: *puts hand on Jays shoulder* I think she saw how easily you got beat up last time.

Jay: :(

Ebony: well, better you than me. *pushes him forward* anyway, please welcome Rebecca Johnson!

*Rebecca walks in. She has waist length black hair, pale skin and emerald coloured eyes. Ripped black skinny jeans, a purple tank top, leather jacket and black lace up boots.*

Rebecca: Hi everyone!

Everyone: Hi!

Ebony: well, Jay's all yours.

Rebecca: ok.

Jay: *sigh* I really don't enjoy this.

Ebony: isn't that what it's all about?

67 seconds later...

Jay: why do the OCs always win?

Ebony: *shrugs* some of them are OP, others are just... better than you.

Rebecca: um, I'm gonna go now *walks out*

Ebony: bye then.

Slushy: next, ghost Cole has to eat a ten layered chocolate cake without puking.

Cole: can I use my hands?

Ebony: *looks at watch* not yet.

Cole: *sighs* here I go!

Later...

Cole: I think I'm gonna puke...

Ebony: oh god.

*Cole pukes on his dad*

Cole: Oh dad I'm so sorry!

Lou: T_T I'm going to clean myself up. *walks out*

Slushy: when did he get here?

Ebony: no idea. but that was amazing to watch. Next dare... Lloyd has to walk out of the room for five minutes.

Lloyd: this is way to easy. *walks out*

Garmadon: what's the catch?

Ebony: you and Misako have to pretend to break up in front of Lloyd. when he asks why, it's because Misako loves Wu. then you hafta explain it's a dare.

Misako: this sounds bad.

Wu: yes.

Garmadon: /)_- this seems like it will end badly.

Ebony: well, it's your problema. Lloyd! You can come back in now!

*Lloyd walks back in*

Misako: *looking uncomfortable* Lloyd, we err need to tell you something...

Lloyd: what is it?

Garmadon: we're breaking up.

Lloyd: what? why?! *starts crying*

Misako: because sweetie, I love Wu.

Lloyd: D:

ten minutes of crying later...

*studio is covered in a thin layer of water*

Ebony: ok, I think we may end up flooding the studio again so just tell him already.

Morro: *clinging to random pole* Make it stop! I'm gonna die again!

Lloyd: *sniffs* tell me what?

Wu: It was a dare.

Lloyd: What?!

Misako: yes Lloyd, it wasn't real.

Garmadon: yet. I've seen you with him.

Misako: is this really a good time?

Garmadon: *shrugs*

Lloyd: I am not talking to any of you for a while.

Slushy: next, Kai & Zane have to go into a small room and do seven minutes in heaven.

Ebony: of course someone would do 7 minutes in heaven.

Kai & Zane: ...

Ebony: Just do it. It'll be fine. *pushes them into a small room*Oh boy, this is going to be awkward.

Jay: Why?

Ebony: The room has a love charm/curse thingie on it.

Jay: does that mean...?

Ebony: yeah. yeah it does...

7 minutes later...

*Kai & Zane walk out of the room blushing like mad*

Kai: please don't say anything about that...

Zane: Never.

Ebony: *ahem* next, Ronin how did you lose your eye?

Ronin: sorry what? I wasn't paying attention.

Slushy: how did you lose your eye?

Ronin: oh that... *thinking hard* I think, it was around the time I managed to find the aero blades. I went back to my shop to try them out and one of them hit me in the eye and... yeah...

Cole: which one?

Ronin: I'll never tell.

Kai: *looks uncomfortably at his aero blade and pushes it away from him with his foot*

Slushy: next 6 are from princess bunny. Kai, you have to go shopping without flirting with any cute girls. ANY.

Kai: aww... fine... *goes shopping*

Ebony: Jay, you can't play video games for an entire day.

Jay: D: *curls up in a ball and rocks back and forth*

Slushy: Okay... Zane, dumb down everything you say.

Zane: for how long?

Slushy: *shrugs* I guess the rest of the chapter.

Zane: OK.

Ebony: Cole, make a cake and eat the whole thing.

Cole: :D This'll be amazing.

Zane: You sure?

Cole: yeah.

Kai: *sighs* I'm back.

Jay: how many girls didja see?

Kai: 27. I have so many regrets. At least I have video games!

Ebony: 2 birds with 1 stone.

The ninjas: Yay!

Jay: Why?!

Kai: ?

Zane: Jay got banned from playing video games for the rest of the day.

Kai: oh.

Cole: I have made the cake! *starts scoffing it*

Zane: too much cake is bad for you.

Cole: Don't care!

Slushy: Lloyd has to show us the most embarrassing video he has of the other ninja.

Lloyd: well there was that time-

Kai: don't you dare!

Lloyd: They got a really bad hangover.

Kai: :-(

Lloyd: then again, Zane just sat there watching them looking confused... Or, when Kai got 'the wrong package' through the mail

Slushy: that one's good.

Lloyd: okay then. *pulls out phone*

 _Kai: *holding package. he looks around shiftily before opening the box to reveal a bright pink pony*_

 _Lloyd: hey what the hell is that?!_

 _Kai: *jumps and looks nervously at Lloyd, closing the box* Oh, uh... nothing... just the wrong package..._

 _Lloyd: really?_

 _Kai: shut up. I'm gonna go take it back. *walks outside*_

 _Lloyd: We never ordered anything this week!_

Slushy: Okay...

Ebony: that was... interesting.

Kai: *muttering*

Ebony: *cough*cough* brony *cough*

Kai: T_T

Ebony: Anyway, that's all we're gonna do today and join us next time, for torturing the author.

Garmadon: Just the author?

Ebony: *grins* we'll hafta wait and see Garmy, we'll hafta wait and see. I have been The host Ebony...

Slushy: and I'm the co-host Slushy.

Ebony: and that lot have been the cast. I'll see ya'll next time, BYEEEE!


	13. hey I've got an idea, Torture the author

**sorry this took forever, I had to type everything up on my tablet de to being banned from my laptop. (Long story) also, yes I will use your dares but be patient, I'm just trying it get mine outta the way first.**

Ebony: And welcome back to this very special episode of my ninja dareshow where most of this will be about the author! *phone beeps* Hang on. It's a text.

 _Author: I'm not here Einstein._

Ebony: damn. hang on. *creates a grey portal and drags me (blonde hair, blue eyes, green hoodie, jeans and samurai armour) through it* You aren't getting outta this one.

Me: *crosses arms* Like you trying to avoid your dares?

Ebony: shut up.

Me: Only when you do.

Ebony: God I hate you.

Me: *bows* I thank you. *looks at the cast* hello folks my name's ebony umbreon, generally called ebony on any other story but this so... since I will not speak my true name, I'm just author.

Ebony: *glares at me (from now on me is Author just to confuse you)*

Author: *smiles* good to know.

Jay: they really hate each other don't they?

Cole: yup.

Kai: so, the person writing this is (I ain't lettin' you know how old I am. not for a while.)?

Author: Problem Hot-head?

Kai: yes actually.

Author: too bad.

Slushy: can we just do this already?

Ebony: *smiles evilly* of course. first, Kai gets to beat up the author and she can't fight back.

Kai: :-)

Garmadon: Karma.

Author: not really. *kai punches her on her armour*

Kai: oww... that hurts.

Author: T.T It's armour you dingbat. It's made for worse stuff than this as Nya could tell you.

Nya: yep.

Ebony: take of the armour you cheat.

Author: fiiine. Just for this though. *takes off armour*

Kai: now where were we?

Author: *runs for her life*

Kai: hey! Isn't that fighting back? *chases her*

Author: there is a difference between fighting and running!

Half an hour later...

Author: can't... Anymore... *collapses*

Kai: giving up already?

Author: *sticks up middle finger*

Kai: *shrugs and starts kicking Reena*

Author: *moans*

Ebony: that's enough Kai, even though I hate her we still need her in one piece for this.

Kai: fiine. *stops*

Slushy: next, you two have to be handcuffed together for two whole chapters.

Author & Kai:*point at eachother* with him/her?

Ebony: yup. *handcuffs them together* I'm gonna enjoy this.

Author & Kai: *looks at each other terrified, before trying to yank their arms free*

Ebony: you can't do that!

Kai: why not? It's not vengestone.

Ebony: my show, my rules.

Author: technically it's my show. I'd be hosting if you hadn't barged in. In fact-

Ebony: *mutes her* I think we've heard enough.

Author: *unmutes herself* author powers. Never forget that emo.

Ebony: I am not emo! *clears throat* anyway! next dare! Garmadon gets to use the mega weapon to send the author into the worst movie he's ever seen.

Garmadon: *megaweapon appears in hands* about time.

Author: wait, if I'm stuck to Kai, then won't he end up in there too?

Kai: *gulps*

Ebony: even better.

Garmadon: two birds, one stone. *sends them into escape from tomorow*

Author: *now In movie* I'm not even gonna ask how garm has seen this. (In all seriousness this has to be the worst movie ever. Take my word for it cause I don't want you watching it)

Kai: *staring at fingers* what are these things?

Author: fingers, there very useful for doing stuff, like typing... or flipping off at people. *sees main character* oh s*** its that pedo *drags kai off to behind a tree*

Kai: why are we-

Author: he's a pedo.

Kai: O.O

Author: send us back! PLEASE!

Meanwhile...

Slushy: we should do something.

Ebony: yeah... *brings them back*

Author: and~ we're back*looks at hands* no fingers again too. sigh.

Kai: *eye twitches* ...

Lloyd: is he alright?

Zane: he is just suffering from short term shock due to being dragged through another dimension.

others: oh.

Jay: how come the author isn't effected?

Author: I'm pretty much an inter-dimensional being on this site so yeah.

Ebony: you also get bitten by the great devourer. *picks up tiny green snake*

Author: I'd love to say something like 'what? that little thing?' but I know better... so~ *holds arms apart dramatically* let him at me.

GD (great devourerer) : *flings self at author's arm and chews it cutely*

Kai: that does not look the way I expected. *tries to edge away from Author*

Garmadon: waiting for the venom to kick in. any minute now...

Wu: it took several years for you.

Garmadon: don't ruin it.

Author: *pulls off great devourerer and flings it at Morro*

Morro: *is completely oblivious to a snake flying right through him till it hits acidicus in the face*

Acidicus: *screaming loudly* IT HURTS!

GD: mama?

Ebony: WTF.

Slushy: umm... yeah, that's weird.

Author: *now lying on the floor twitching violently*

Kai: *arm half way to the floor* help?

Ebony: and that's also weird. Well folkie dokes-

Author: *now perfectly normal* really? that's the best you've got?

Kai: I'm with the author, you never say that and it sounds weird coming from you.

Ebony: if you can do any better, be my guest.

Kai: with pleasure.

Author: *clears throat* T.T

Kai: *muttering* one day...

Author & Ebony: but not to-day. *looking at each other* why are you? I was gonna- oh my god we're in synch!

Everyone: *looks to Zane for explanation*

Zane: I don't know everything. you need to realise that.

Everyone: *looks at Wu*

Wu: *shrugs*

Author & Ebony: well while Ebony/The Author- Hey! this is your- eh. Just watch the clip. Or read it I guess.

 **And then. stuff happens. lots and lots and lots of stuff, possibly a short story worth happens, in which... eh, maybe i'll tell y'all someday. Maybe not. Roll clip!**

* * *

WAMPG (where are my pants guy): Honey *wearing no pants* where are my pants?~

Some random person: *throws a pair of pants at the guy* TAKE IT! JUST PLEASE STOP!

Wife: THANK YOU!

* * *

Ebony: *looking at kai awkwardly* well... we've discovered why the author and I spoke the exact same thing in synch and... I think that's sorted so since we've got through all her dares, let's do some others!

Slushy: so, Lloyd, why did you have no lines in the lego movie?

Lloyd: *has quick flashback and shudders* well, A. we're gonna have a spinoff movie apparently and... well, I got really awkward and kept forgetting my lines so it was just cut out. *sighs* my one shot at stardom.

Ebony: Zane, go into a room full of 10,000 rabbid fangirls and try not to lose any body parts.

Zane: O.O

Author: *murmuring* mission. in-f******. possible.

Zane: *trudges to fangirl room (the latest addition to the studio)* I will see you on the other side. *walks in*

Ebony: well while Zane's doing that- *high pitched squeeling and a yell* Cole needs to eat his own food.

Everyone - cole & Zane: The ultimate punishment.

Cole: it is NOT that bad. I'll prove it. *eats mouthful of his cooking* see perfectly- *turns green and runs to the bathroom where spluttering and gagging is heard*

Everyone: *winces*

(in fangirl room)

Fangirl 1: OMGG! I've got some of his hair!

Fangirl 2: I've got his arm! *squeal*

Author: oh my effing god. get him out of there.

Ebony: *snaps fingers and Zane appears missing one arm and sparking.*

PIXAL: Zane?

Zane: *says nothing and sits back down in his seat*

(in the fangirl room)

Fangirl 1: awww... he's gone.

Fangirl 3: when are we gonna get food?

Slushy: Jay, go make something out of the samurai x & spinjitsu master mechs.

Jay: *pulls out spanner* no problemo.

Later...

Jay: Tadaa!

A massive gold, red & white mech stands towering next to Jay. It has four arms, several deadly looking weapons and so on.

Everyone: woah.

Jay: I had some spare parts too, so I fixed Zane's arm.

Zane: *experimentally waves his new arm* it works!

*Loud applause*

Ebony: O.O what was that?

Author: I dunno. Welp anywho guys, since I weirdly enough decide to write above 1000 words per chapter but less than 2000 it's all we're gonna do today. Also. This is a one off. if the great devourerer is involved with another dare for me again... well, you'll see. now i'm going to find some actual antivenom before I become a blonde version of Ebony so~ BYEEEEE!

Ebony: Hey I do the out-


	14. I HAVE A COVER IMAGE! it's probably bad

Ebony: Welcome, for the thirteenth time, to my Ninjago dare show where Slushy and I torture the cast, possibly the author-

Author: yeah no.

Ebony: And you just sit back and laugh at it. so, onto today's dares. the ninja get cookies and I get a poisoned cake *cookies and cake appear* so... tie Cole to a chair while I deal with that or there'll be no more dare show, which none of you would want. *Gets rid of cake*

Cole: *now tied to a chair* I want the cake~

Zane: You'll die if you eat it.

Cole: but it's ca- *cookie shoved in mouth*

Kai: Just eat the cookie.

Author: Or Ebony will eat it for you. because trust me, it's her favourite.

Cole: *eats cookie with no hands*

Ebony: amazing, but not very helpful, life skill there.

Slushy: yep. Kai & Nya, what would you do if Chen was your uncle?

Kai: Cry. because I can't date Skylor and Chen is incredibly weird.

Ebony: baby.

Chen: :-(

Nya: look up the family tree. Or just swear never to let anyone know.

Ebony: well great. cuz he is.

Kai, Nya & Skylor: whaaaaaaa?

Author: you have just dropped a massive bomb there.

Ebony: I know. Next, Lloyd has to eat as much candy as possible and get super hyper.

Kai: And you're not going to explain how the hell we're related?!

Slushy: Course we won't.

Kai: grrr.

Author: *sighs* I have never been hyper. must be cool.

Ebony: go ask Dean about it.

Author: I have enough problems right now. *points to handcuff joining her and Kai*

Lloyd: awesome. (yes he did just ignore that exchange completely.) *starts scoffing candy*

10 mins later...

Everyone: *cowers behind chairs*

Lloyd: why are you scared? I don't feel any- *Starts shaking before running around the room like a maniac. oh god he's on the ceiling!* Best day ever!

Author: He's as fast as Sonic!

Kai: Who?

Author: /).-

when Lloyd finally slows down...

Lloyd: *clinging tightly to a pole while people start prodding him with brooms* I'LL NEVER COME DOWN! NEVAAHHH~!

Author: *looks at Morro*

Morro: what?

Author: oh... nothing. just reminded me of something.

Ebony: *snaps fingers and Lloyd's chained to his chair so he cant move*

Lloyd: *eye twitches*

Jay: well I'm scared.

Slushy: anyway, Jay has to fight Count Raptor's seviper and lose.

Ebony & Author: shouldn't be too hard then.

Jay: Why~?!

Slushy: also Ebony gets a rose.

Ebony: *Rose appears in her hand* thank you.

Kai: dear overlord-

Overlord: hai.

Kai: she's being polite!

Everyone: *gasps*

Ebony: really?

Author: _thinking: quick! change the subject!_ oh look! no thorns!

Ebony: oh yeah... *tucks rose behind ear*

Author: Just bring out seviper... just checking, there aren't any zangoose around are there?

Everyone: Zan-goose?

Author: /).- *shows everyone a picture of a zangoose*

Zangoose: aww... *walks out*

Ebony: I am not even... Please welcome, Seviper! (if you don't know what a seviper is, it's a pokemon. and so Is zangoose. if you wanna know what they look like, look it up. Because let's face it, there's always someone.)

Seviper: *slithers in smiling* hello!

Everyone: hi!

Seviper: where'sss Jay?

Jay: sorry, Jay's not available right now, please leave a message after the- *Ebony & Author chuck him infront of Seviper* BEEP.

Seviper: *grins evlly as his tail glows purple and starts hitting Jay with it*

Jay: please. stop. hi- hitting me. It hurts!

Nya: just pretend to be knocked out or something!

Jay: ok! *falls to the floor*

Ebony: Yay! Jay once again fails.

Slushy: he could've used his powers. I mean, didn't say he couldn't.

Ebony: sh! it's better this way. Anyway, thanks for coming seviper! I like the rose.

Seviper: no problem. *slithers out again*

Author: *looking at watch* how much longer am I stuck to this guy?

kai: hater.

Author: don't start hot head. you will regret it.

Ebony: well... I should really say now but... am I feeling like a nice person?

Author: you? nice person? Ha! When hell freezes over *Takes off handcuff* welp anyway, it's been two chapters, im outta here. *flies off*

Kai: Hey! what about me! I'm still stuck in- *Key hits him in the face* Ow. *uses key to take off cuff* Woah! that thing was tight! I've got a massive red ring on my wrist!

Ebony: eh. Anyway, Jay, you're going in a pit of crazy wolves and insane cats.

Jay: *Clings to chair* I am really getting sick of this!

Kai: better you than me. Ha!

Jay: Shut up Kai.

Slushy: *Rolls eyes and drags Jay over to a pit of wolves & cats* come on!

Jay: but I don't wanna~

Ebony: *grabs random broomstick and starts Poking Jay with it* Just get in! The sooner you're in there, the quicker it'll be over!

Jay: but- *falls in*

Nya: Jay!

Morro: woo!

Ebony: shut up morro that's my line!

Jay: *screaming as wolves and cats start to attack, bite and generally tear him apart. (only not literally for Nya's sake)*

Ebony & Slushy: *looking over edge of pit* owch.

Slushy: so... we should get him out of there before he dies.

Ebony: yeah. just give it a few more seconds though.

2 secs later...

Ebony: okay, let's get him out of there. *teleports Jay to seat*

Jay: *covered in blood, scratches, gashes etc.* This is hell.

Morro: clearly you haven't been to the cursed realm.

Garmadon: yeah, that wasn't great.

Chen, Clouse & Ghosts from cursed realm: yup.

Garmadon: then again... this place ain't much better.

Ebony: going to ignore that... *looking at cards* -Evil smile- hey cole!

Cole: 0.0

Ebony: yeah, Rain wants to fight you. no weapons.

Cole: Rain...?

Ebony: you remember darkrainbow? change of name and i'm going to call her rain from now on.

Kai: what's the name now?

Ebony: T.T go find it yourself. Anyway, please welcome Rain!

*Rain walks in. She has brown curly hair, brown eyes, tan skin and is in a black short sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, leather gloves, a leather jacket, black and blue jordans and~ a bracelet like Nya's only with a black button*

Rain: hey guys!

Everyone: hi!

Rain: but not you Jay.

Jay: *muttering* figures.

Slushy: so~ Cole, grab your scythe-

Ebony: you have some failing to do. You ready Rain?

Rain: *pulls out black twin swords* you know it!

Cole: sigh. *gets into battle stance*

Meanwhile...

Ebony & Slushy: *eating airheads*

Kai: *about to say something*

Ebony: no.

*Cole yelps as Rain makes a gash on his arm*

Ebony: I want to see this.

Jay: *reaches towards bowl*

Slushy: Jay. no.

Jay: :( *slowly retracts arm*

Rain: ha! oh my ghost that was fun! *looks at jay* you're next.

Cole: *clutching arm* I think... serious blood loss... *flops onto floor*

Slushy: *sighs* I've got it. *heals him and now cole is back in his seat*

Rain: well that was fun but I kind of have to go... *sheaths swords and walks out*

Ebony: bye! Hmm... I think I was forgetting something...

Rain: *walks back in, slaps Jay and walks back out again*

Slushy: was that it?

Ebony: probably.

Slushy: *reading dare cards* oh. Zane...

Zane: yes?

Slushy: someone has your eye.

Zane: *raises hand to face* but it was here a second ago.

Jay: I had just finished dealing with his lost body parts!

Ebony: how did they get it?

Slushy: no idea.

Kai: what about when he went in the fan room?

Ebony: nope. He still had his eyes... I think.

Lloyd: We've got to get it back!

Garmadon: not yet Lloyd, you're not completely over it yet.

Lloyd: but- *has a spasm* I'm fine!

Slushy: *continues reading card* and we can't take it or it'll disappear. damn. no loopholes.

Jay: or I could just make a new-

Ebony: not now jay!

Jay: but-

Ebony: Jay. shush. Anyway that's all we're gonna do today, please drop a review or two depending on if you're a guest or not and we'll be back next time. As always, I have been Ebony,

Slushy: I'm Slushy,

Ebony: and that lot are the cast. BYEEEE!


	15. Doom, gloom & distractions

**Gloom, doom & distractions. Trust me. it will all make sense when you read this. Also, long periods of time between updates. Sorry.**

Ebony: welcome back to my ninja dare show where we torture the cast of seasons 1 through 5 in a limitless number of ways and possibilities... *thinking* but the limit is your imagination I guess. and how much cruelty you can dish out. And how much the author is actually bothered to write.

Author: *yelling from outside* Don't push it emo!

Ebony: *yelling back* shut up! *ahem* Anyway, first dare. "Holds out hand* Lloyd. candy. now.

Lloyd: *hugs candy bag protectively*

Slushy: *walks in holding a crate* Hey Ebony! The delivery's come through!

Ebony: great. *glares at Lloyd* one moment kiddo. *walks over to crate and opens it, grabbing a large, black cylinder"

Jay: is that...?

Cole: *sinks slowly into his seat* ...

Everyone: 0.0

Lloyd: ?

Ebony: *now holding the cylinder (it's actually a BAZOOKA. As if Ebony wasn't dangerous enough) to Lloyd's face* Candy. Now.

Lloyd: *Gulps and slowly drops the candy bag into Ebony's hand*

Ebony:*pockets candy* And the rest of it please.

Lloyd: *sighs* I'll be right back. *walks off*

Garmadon: Lloyd? What are you-

Lloyd: *comes back in in a bulldozer full of candy* *sniffle* my candy...

Garmadon & Misako: Lloyd. we need to talk. Now.

Lloyd: Hell no! *Turns the bulldozer around and puts it full speed out the

door*

Misako: LLOYD MONTGOMERY GARMADON, YOU GET YOUR SORRY BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!

Everyone: 0.0 RUN LLOYD!

Ebony: *eating candy casually*

Slushy: *ahem*

Ebony: *looks at Slushy* oh sorry, want some?

Slushy: *grabs bag* yup. Anyway, next dare...*reads card* Oh no...

Cole: what?

Slushy: COLE'S COOKING ALL WEEK!

Everyone: *gets up and starts running around screaming except Cole*

Cole: MY COOKING IS. NOT. THAT. BAD! *slams foot down and creates Earthquake, knocking everyone over*

Unlucky guy in the studio next door (lets just call him Phill.): WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST KEEP IT DOWN! I AM TRYING TO DO STUFF IN HERE!

Everyone: 0.0

Ebony: *from under a pile of cast members* WELL SO-RRY! BUT THIS GUY, *points at Cole* IS COOKING ALL GODAMN WEEK!

Phill: O.O Sweet Jesus! I am so sorry for you all! * runs out at... is that... 20 MPH?! Jesus. That guy is fast!*

 **let's order pizza.**

Ebony: and~ finished! *throws empty pizza box out the studio doors*

Author: *gets hit by it while mopping up pizza outside* Grrr...

Ebony: well, next Windbag over here-

Jay: Ha! wait have I said that yet? *starts flicking through diary*

Kai: *stands up* Jay's got a diary! Grab it!

Cast: *jumps towards Jay*

Jay: *screams*

Slushy: It isn't worth it guys, it's just bad drawings & Nya.

Cast: aww. dang.

Ebony: *nods* yup. I checked. Anyway, Morro whose your favourite ninja out of these five... *tries to find words to describe them* PJ men.

Ninja: *facepalm X5 activate.*

Morro: I don't like any of them. Especially Kai. Or Lloyd. They just had to make things so~ much harder for me didn't they? And **I** was supposed to be the green ninja, not that pr-

Ebony: T_T if I could answer my question via rambling about how much I dislike aspects of each of them, I would have, trust me. So just be honest about this.

Morro: ... have you just hooked me up to a lie detector?

Slushy: yes.

Morro: *sighs* God help me. *machine bleeps* Okay, Overlord help me. *beeps again* fine... First spinjitsu master help me.

First Spinjitsu master: nope. *walks out*

Wu & Garmadon: Dad?!

Garmadon: how did he get here?

Ebony: NO MORE DISTRACTIONS, JUST ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION!

Morro: 0.0 ok, ok, calm down lady *beep* woman, *beep* evil jerk. *beep* oh come on! ... It's Cole. He has done practically nothing to stop me to the point where he basically died.

Cole: :-(

Slushy: okay then, Wu, whose the most annoying-

Wu: Jay.

Jay: :'-(

Slushy: okay then. Garmadon, you get ten gallons of coffee.

Garmadon: what? *ten gallons of coffee appear in front of him. in a mug* Am I meant to drink all this?

Ebony: ya. It kind of makes sense cuz your brother's a tea addict.

Garmadon: I knew you would cause me hell and I was right! you have. Like three times. *Picks up mug* Screw it. *drinks it*

When the caffeine kicks in (everyone is doomed!)...

*fire everywhere and people are running and screaming. Garmadon has dat crazyass look in his eye*

*Slushy, Ebony & the author are hiding under a table*

Author: -so basically no death rays. Either of you.

Ebony & Slushy: aw...

Author: by the way, you need to sort this out. You started it. you fix it.

Ebony: WHAT?! HOW THE HELL ARE WE MEANT TO DO THAT?!

Author: I gave you those dang powers for a reason mate. and it isn't just for torturing.

Slushy: We could catch him and chain him up so he can't move.

Ebony: *with an evil gleam in her eye* Great! but I, have an even better idea.

* * *

Garmadon: *now in a vengestone cage with tons of padlocks, chains and a moat full of laser dolphins surrounding it* Guys... I'm fine now... the dolphins are probably going to kill me...

Ebony: no you can't. your wife is the reason for another damn love triangle and since I dislike you anyway, you're staying in there. Next dare is that Kai can't use hair gel. at all.

Kai:Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Ebony: that includes the several thousand... not quite sure what the correct measurement is but still, it includes what you have in your hair right now.

Kai: *cries*

Chen: *whispering to Skylor* what do you see in that guy?

Skylor: Do you not think I ask myself that question everyday?

Ebony: so, Kai, say goodbye to your gel until I remember to give it to you... or if the author takes pity on you. or if you find it. But that's unlikely so~ your stuck like this for 3 chapters. *removes Kai's hair gel and his hair flops down and ends up looking like Jay's*

Jay: *stifling a snigger*

Kai: Somethin' funny Zaptrap?! *Creates orb of fire in his hand*

Jay: *gulps* no sir.

Kai: Didn't think so. *puts fire out*

Garmadon: *still inside cage looking quite bored* you know, I do wonder why we don't just use our powers to get out of here.

Camille: It is not as easy as you'd think.

Kai: when did half these people appear?!

Camille: there's a coffee room backstage where we end up until we are actually needed. Background characters plus minor ones sit in there most of the time. And Zane seems to like it in there. Hence why he barely says anything. And Nya. And a few others. It's a pretty cool place actually.

Ebony: yes, thank you Camille.

Slushy: next dare, Chen, since you are Kai & Nya's uncle, act like it.

Chen: *folds arms and humphs*

Wu: that's not how an uncle acts.

Chen: shut up, I can be whatever sort of uncle I want.

Ebony: Noodle guy's got a point, my uncle's a d*** and is constantly wasted.

Chen: *smirks at Wu*

Wu, Kai & Skylor: *facepalm*

Ebony: Okay so, *pulls out fancy pocket watch* you see this nice, fancy Pocket watch I 'borrowed' off a certain mad man in a blue box?

Kai: yeah, wh- oh no I see where this is going.

Ebony: Great *hypnotises Kai*

Slushy: that seemed way to easy.

Ebony: I've been practising. Anyway, Kai Smith you are no longer a brony.

Kai: I am not a brony.

Ebony: so, i'm gonna clap my hands and you won't remember anything about this... but one last thing, you *whispers something to Kai, who nods* Well then, *claps hands* can you hold this Kai? *hands him a plush of Pinkie pie*

Kai: yuck! *drops it... and sets it on fire*

Pinkie: remember me as the funnier, fourth wall breaking Jay! *turns to ashes*

Jay: hey!

Ebony: *looks at reader (probably not you, but someone else. You know who you are.)* Now will you stop pestering me? Good.

Slushy: so... There was a talking pony plush. Wow. Anyway, Kai has to be hung upside down from the ceiling while everyone hits him with sticks.

Kai: *sighs* WHY DO YOU PEOPLE HATE ME?!

Ebony: *puts hand on Kai's Shoulder* There are a lot of fans out there that like you okay?

Kai: Okay... you are acting strangely nice. I'm worried.

Cole: you... ermm, kind of should be, you're already upside down.

Kai: what?! *room flips back round and Kai's hanging from the ceiling* How the hell does that work?!

Ebony: Fanfiction logic!

Kai: that makes no sense at all!

Ebony: that's the idea! *pulls out large stick and whistles* come on guys! grab a stick!

Cast: *grabs sticks and start bashing Kai*

Slushy: This is great!

Ebony: yup. It sure is!

Garmadon: STILL in the cage!

Ebony: shut it geezer.

Later...

Ebony: -and that, is how to successfully vent your anger on a fictional character.

Kai: I AM NOT FICTIONAL!

Ebony: to the readers you are. Anywho, apparently I have to end each sentence I say with 'in accordance to the prophesy'... or the one of the ninja at random can use a weapon of choice provided by TOMFP to beat me up with...

Ninja: *grin evilly*

Ebony: ... in accordance to the prophesy. And I'm stuck like that for the rest of the chapter... in accordance to the prophesy. (in head: damn.)

Slushy: welp,good luck with that. So, next... *reading card* Can you just ship Nya with one single person?! Please! This is getting stupid!

Ebony: It's Ronin isn't it. In accordance to the prophesy.

Slushy: yup.

Ebony: just please stick with Jaya Lego! you actually worked hard to devlop that... in accordance to the prophesy. *sigh*

Jay: What? What's happening?

Ebony: *draws elaborate picture of Nya kissing Ronin in front of Jay*

Jay: Oh come on! It's bad enough with Cole, but a middle aged guy who you barely know?!

Nya: do you think I'm really keen on it either?

Ronin: hey! What about the sword of sanctuary?

Nya: But that never happened.

Ronin: *rolls eyes... eye* just kiss me already.

Nya: fine... *kisses Ronin*

Jay: *is raging so hard inside his head*

Ebony: *rolls eyes* Cole, Jay, you have to read bruiseshipping... for it is in accordance to the prophesy.

Cole & Jay: Bruiseshipping?

Ebony: *write on sign and turns it around. it says: 'just read it dammit!'*

Cole: okay then...

After they read it...

Cole: promise me this will never happen.

Jay: never.

Ebony: you better not. Because I swear I have had enough of people screwing up Jaya. Anywho, LLOYD! WE NEED YOU OVER HERE! in accordance to the prophesy.

Lloyd: I have finally escaped mom. *looks at Garmadon* Why are you in there?

Garmadon: *casually sips coffee* Caffeine.

Lloyd: okay... so, what hell do I hve to do?

Ebony: you have to dye your gi purple... in accordance to the prophesy.

Lloyd: umm... okay? *gi is died purple*

Jay: does this make you the purple ninja now?!

Ebony: JUST BECAUSE YOU WEAR A CERTAIN COLOUR, IT DOES NOT MEAN YOU ARE THAT NINJA! AND GODSAKE PLEASE, TRY NOT TO WEAR YOU ELEMENTAL COLOURS ALL THE TIME! in accordance to the prophesy.

Everyone: 0.0

Slushy: *holding a bag of kernels* Kai, pop this popcorn.

Kai: pfft, easy. *pops popcorn*

Ebony: *grabs popcorn bag and throws it out of the studio* with luck that may reach Boggie. in accordance to the prophesy.

*alarm goes off*

Everyone: ?

Ebony: and~ there goes the 'run for your life, cole's cooking today alarm'... in accordance to the prophesy.

Slushy: ah. forgot about that.

Kai: Run?

Ebony: *nods* everybody run! *gets nailed on the back of the head by a flying pair of nun chucks*

Jay: ha! also RUN!

*camera switches to static for a while before coming back online. Ebony is under a table somewhere."

Ebony: *whispering* okay guys... I think we're safe. well I am anyway. The author's trying to persuade Cole not to cook and... *camera is turned around to see Cole running down the hallway, looking kind of a pale green* I guess she might have. Anyway, I'm going to hideout under here till it's safe. SO, thanks yall for reading, leave a review and I hope we'll see you all next time. Ebony out. *fire ball to the side of the face* OWW! SON OF A-


	16. Halloween special I

**Welcome to The first ever Ebony's dare show Halloween special! *cue thunder and lightning* So, I want to thank you for sending in your suggestions for this chapter. Now, without further ado, LET'S DO THIS!**

T'was a dark and stormy Halloween night, small children and teens alike wandered the streets in costumes scary, cute or... To be honest I'm not really sure what Jay's wearing... oh, wait. it's that weird girl disguise... no comment.

Jay: *sulking* I can't believe you convinced me to wear this thing.

Nya (dressed as little red riding hood): *nudges him and winks* I think it looks good on you.

Jay: *blushes* really?

Kai(in a vampire outfit with fake fangs & blood down the side of his face): *barges past them eating candy* no Jay, you don't. Nya's only saying that to spare your feelings.

Jay: shut up Kai.

Kai: well it's true. have you got any candy? no. Has everyone else got candy? yes. because they're wearing semi-decent costumes.

Nya: Kai, don't be so mean.

Kai: I'm not. I'm being honest. Anyway, I'm gonna go catch up with the others. *eyes Jay suspiciously* I'm watching you. *runs off*

Nya: so, just me and you huh? *puts hand on Jay's shoulder*

Jay: I guess... Nya did you really just say that I looked good to make me feel better?

Nya: course not. The pink brings out your eyes.

* * *

Cole and Zane are sitting on a brick wall at the end of the street watching other trick-or-treaters have their fun.

Cole: sigh.

Zane (changed his eye colour to red just because): what's wrong?

Morro: *floats up behind them looking disgusted and has his arms crossed* for a start those kids have no idea what ghosts actually look like. I mean come on! Shove a blanket over your head, cut two eye holes and bam! a 'ghost'. It's pathetic.

Cole & Zane: *scream & fall off wall*

Cole: where'd you come from?!

Zane: and why of all people are you bothering to follow us?

Morro: well, I'm a ghost. it's Halloween. It's our job to scare the crud out of people.

Cole: or you could try something else.

Morro: *shrugs* it's tradition. And secondly, I'm here to formally invite you two official members of the undead to partake in the yearly event of the Halloween 'Scarefest' in which virtually all rules for meddling with the affairs of the living are lifted.

Zane: but I am not dead. I understand why you would ask Cole to take part, but why me?

Morro: *starts floating upside down* because~ you did technically die after the second defeat of the overlord, making you dead. And since you were rebuilt after your official death, you are now either classed as a Frankenstein creature or a Zombie as you rose from the dead.

Cole: *turns away from Morro* I'm not buying it.

Morro: it's a competition.

Cole: still not feeling it.

Morro: the one who can cause the most terror wins a day as one of the living again.

Zane: *opens mouth*

Morro: or in your case as a human. So, what do you say? *holds out hand*

Cole & Zane: *look at each other*

Morro: well?

Cole and Zane take Morro's outstretched hand as a smile spreads across his face.

Cole: deal.

* * *

Lloyd(in a Fritz Donnegon outfit): Trick or- Ebony?!

Ebony(in a witch's hat, leaning on a broom): *looking rather tired* oh. It's you. *hands him a bunch of red candy* just take it and leave me alone. *something smashes in the kitchen* dammit. WILL YOU QUIT IT!?

Lloyd: *looks past Ebony into the house* what's happening in there?

Ebony: Oh you know, 'Scarefest' an' all so there are ghosts and poltergeists all over the place. Ghost of one of my friends trashing the place. the usual.

Lloyd: wait what?!

Ebony: you don't know?! Scarefest is really big! ghosts everywhere, they can do anything! except kill people.

Lloyd: so they're allowed possess people?!

Ebony: I guess. *ghost of a girl with brownish red hair appears behind Ebony. she grins before disappearing into Ebony*

Lloyd: Ebony? there's a-

Ebony: *eyes & hands glow Grey* BEAT IT TWERP!

Lloyd: *gulps*

Ebony: I SAID BEAT IT!

Slushy: *with a sack of candy over her shoulder.* Don't worry Lloyd I'll Save you! *strikes hero pose before throwing a water balloon at possessed Ebony. It misses. Instead breaking the window of that poor guy next door's house*

Ebony & Lloyd: /)_-

Slushy: ooh... I'm just gonna go now... *runs off*

Ebony: NOW BEAT IT!

Lloyd: *screams and runs away*

Ebony: *watches him as the ghost de-possesses her* ha! good one Wendy! *sniggering*

Wendy: *floating behind her, holding a juicebox* yeah, never thought I'd live to be able to do that!

Ebony: you didn't!

*both laughing loudly*

* * *

Cole: *sticks head out of wall in some kids house* BOO!

kids: *scream and run off*

Cole: *sniggers* now, let's grab some cake!

* * *

Zane: *walking along the road* so how would one most effectively scare someone?

Kid in a freddy fazbear outfit: *walking past with a group of friends*...and then I totally jumpscared him. it was hilarious! crying like a sissy!

Zane: jumpscares? hmm...

PIXAL:*once again trapped in Zane's head* Zane watch out there's a-

*car crashes into Zane*

Guy in the car: OH MY GOD! I'VE HIT SOMEONE!

His wife: I told you to be careful Nathaniel! and look where it got us!

Nathaniel: *gets out of car and runs over to Zane where a large group have gathered around him* Out of the way! I am so- *sees Zane lying in pieces on the floor* oh no, no, no, no...

Zane's head: Don't worry, I'm fine.

Everyone: *screams and runs away* ZOMBIE!

Zane: *finishes putting himself back together* weird. wait... Zombie? that gives me an idea...

* * *

Morro: *looking at a scoreboard reading 'Cole' & 'Zane'* how's it looking Bansha?

Bansha: Well, Zane's just scared a group of I'd say twenty people so add that to the scoreboard.

Morro: so that's five to Cole & twenty to Zane... Well it's clear there isn't much competition going on between them and the droid will clearly win...

Bansha: shall we shake it up a little?

Morro: *smirks* what else is there to do? *disappears and reappears behind Cole* sup.

Cole: *screams* oh. it's you... what do you want?

Morro: came to tell you that Zane's winning right now.

Cole: *sighs* lucky him...

Morro: Then do something about it! Stop him, possess him whatever! just win!

Cole: he's as deserving as me to get that prize.

Morro: that maybe, but has he ever known the joys of a warm embrace? a cool summer breeze? how it truly feels to be alive?

Cole: I-I guess not...

Morro: exactly. he has nothing to miss... but you on the other hand... you miss it greatly don't you?

Cole: well yeah but-

Morro: then do what you have to if you want to feel like that again!

Cole: *clenches fists* you're right.

* * *

Zane (wearing tattered and torn clothing covered in dirt): *doing a zombie walk down the street sending little children screamingin all directions* brains... brains...

Lloyd, Jay & Nya: ZOMBIE! *runoff*

Kai: wusses.*leaning against a fence* well, what do you know? *walks over to Zane* finally got into the Halloween spirit I see? *looks at him* not a great costume though... I mean what are you meant to be? cosmic space hobo?

Zane: *growls*

Kai: just saying, effort is required if you want it done right.

Zane: you know Kai, I'd appreciate some positive words from you.

Kai: well, just being honest.

Zane: that's all you ever say 'just being honest' well if _I'm_ honest I am rather sick of it!

Kai: Zane? what's gotten into- *Zane punches him and storms off without another word* Oww... *rubs cheek* what's gotten into him?

Zane: *growls at kai*

Kai: *yelps and runs*

Cole: *smirks as he emerges from Zane's body* I could get used to this. Besides, I'm the one getting that free day of being human.

Zane: *laying on the floor panting*

Jay: *still screaming*

Morro: *floats up to Cole* great work buddy, that'll show the tin can!

Cole: *puffs out chest with pride* three more points to me! now, if you don't mind... *looks at Jay* I've got something I've been meaning to do _._

* * *

Lloyd: *runs into Kai drenched in sweat* Kai! KAI! Something terrible is happening!

Kai: *rubs head* ow. and what?!

Lloyd: it's-it's Ebony! she got possessed and Scarefest and candy and- *passes out*

Kai: *gently picks up Lloyd and drags him over to a fence where he props him up* Scarefest huh? is that what all this is about? Morro you- nevermind... should probably get the kid back home though... whoever that ghost was who possessed her, you really are way to blimmin' smart for your own good. *picks Lloyd up again* okay kiddo, let's get you back home.

Zane: *eventually recovers from being possessed* that... that evil... of course he would wouldn't he? turn us against each other.

PIXAL: Zane? are you alright? Your friend was really... strange.

Zane: Don't worry Pixal, I'm fine... mostly. But Morro's turned Cole against us. We need to do something.

PIXAL: the aspect of becoming human again must be preventing him from thinking straight.

Zane: yes. but what can we do?

PIXAL: well...

Zane: I've got it! we need to beat Cole in the competition to snap him out of it!

PIXAL: no! Zane! it'll only make it worse! *sighs* WHY DOES NOBODY LISTEN TO ME?!

* * *

Cole: *sneaking up behind Jay, who had his back to him* this'll be a piece of cake. *taps Jay on the shoulder*

Jay: *looks around* what?

Cole: *disappears and reappears screaming like a banshee*

Jay: *screams like a tiny girl and runs off*

Cole: that was way to- JAY WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!

Jay: *standing in front of Cole holding something that looks like it's from Ghostbusters* Vacuum.

Cole: why do you? wait Jay no! I can explain!

Jay: *lowers vacuum* fine. but it better be good.

Cole: So, there's this thing with the undead called 'Scarefest'. it's a competition where whoever scares the most people wins a day as one of the living again! do you have any idea how much this means to me?!

Jay: a lot I guess...

Cole: exactly. so.. umm... sorry for scaring you.

Jay: and I'm sorry for nearly going Ghostbusters on you. now let's go scare some kids!

Cole: YEAH!

 **-insert montage of Zane & Cole scaring children crazy here-**

* * *

At the end of the night...

Morro and a crowd of other ghosts/ the undead crowd around a chalk board including Cole & Zane.

Morro: And the winner is...

Cole: please be me, please be me... I mean, I scared like 150 people!

Zane: *crosses fingers*

Morro: *looks at Zane & Cole and grins evilly* Wendy Yonda with 257 scares!

Wendy: YES! I WON! I'M GONNA BE ALIVE AGAIN!

Cole & Zane: WHAT?!

Morro: sorry boys, but look on the bright side, 2nd place, which both of you got, is A mountain of Candy!

Cole & Zane: *shrug* worth it.

* * *

Ebony: *sitting on a broom that's hovering above the bounty, the brim of her hat tipped slightly forward like in one of those western movies.* Thanks for reading this first ever special chapter of Ebony's ninja dare show!

Slushy: Don't forget to leave a review!

Wendy: *appears in a puff of smoke beside Ebony* And of course... *Entire cast appear behind Ebony, Slushy & Wendy*

Eveyone: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	17. And, back to business

Ebony: So, *takes off witches hat and throws it into corner of the room* welcome back to my ninja dare show featuring the cast but not crew of Ninjago, seasons 1 through 5, featuring Slushy,

Slushy: sup

Ebony: me and all of your methods of torture.

Kai: did she just say 'not crew'? how come they don't have to suffer?!

Ebony: *looks at him like he's stupid* because they have money to bribe me not to get them involved. Moving on-

Cast: WE HAVE MONEY!

Ebony: well too late. should have told me earlier. like, may 1st early, Anyway, let's get to the dares. Jay use that suit you built in chapter 14 to fight Garmadon's mech thing.

Garmadon: still in the cage.

Ebony: do I have to? I do don't I... *snaps fingers and Garmadon and Jay are in their respective mechs* may I point out, this entire studio is you people proof so don't try it.

Garmadon: *turns mech towards Ebony*

Ebony: and I can easily overpower you.

Garmadon: damn.

Kai: just fight already!

Garmadon: shut up! *hits Jay's mech*

Massive fight scene that looks like one of those retro games. (rock 'em, sock 'em robots)

Slushy: well, this is weird.

Ebony: *looks up from a miniature version of rock 'em, sock 'em robots she was playing against Kai* sure is, if I wanted entertainment like that I go to an arcade-

Kai: or magic up one of those.

Ebony: -in terms of massive fighting robots that is. but games are evolving now aren't they? animation so great it almost seems real...

Jay: *pounds Garmadon's mech into the ground* HA! YES! I'VE FINALLY WON SOMETHING! *confetti canons fire*

everyone: ...

Slushy: unexpected.

Ebony: very. *magics Jay & Garmadon back to their seats and Garmadon's mech into storage while Jay's is shoved through a portal to somewhere. (I am a person of my word, unless it's to the cast)*

Slushy: next, Kai has to battle Rain's Oc Jake Miller, with just your powers.

Kai: this'll be a piece of cake.

Ebony: DO YOU IDIOTS LEARN NOTHING?!

Cast: 0.0

Ebony: -.- just bring him in. hot-head needs a lesson in getting to cocky.

*Jake walks in. he has very very light brown short blonde hair, blue eyes, round blue glasses, light tan skin, pale lips, on his wrist is a bracelet like Nya's but with a dark blue button. he is wearing a gi similar to the season 5 ones, only grey and black, black gloves and black shoulder spikes*

Jake: hi.

Everyone: hi!

Ebony: so, you ready to knock the wind out of Kai?

Jake: -.- terrible pun and yes, yes I am.

Kai: pun?

Jay: yeah, I don't get it. how's it a pun? and i'm with Jake on this one. it wasn't very- *ebony knocks him upside the head with a frying pan*

Ebony: finish that sentence and I swear...

Jay: *rubbing head* okay, okay, no more puns.

Ebony: Kai, it's a pun because he's the master of wind. *morro opens mouth* and he is not related to you. let's just clear that up. so, Kai master of hot-headed- I mean fire. versus Jake master of wind. GO!

After a short battle where no matter how hard he tries, Jake keeps putting out Kai's fire every two seconds...

Kai: *groans* oww... it's official. I HATE the wind.

Jake: to easy. Well, I should go now. *walks out*

Ebony: and the morale of that tale: _if your name is Kai Smith, being cocky will cause you pain._ Anyway, next, Jay, how can you get more ugly within two seconds?

Jay: I take great offence from that.

Ebony: just answer.

Jay: I don't. *suddenly wearing an eye patch* besides, eye patches are cool.

Ebony: *pulls elastic tie of eye patch back and pings it in Jay's face* they may be cool, but they are also painful and only look good on cool people. Not you basically. And~ it kind of means that you (spoiler alert) lose an eye.

Jay: oww...

Slushy: hey Cole?

Cole: what?

Slushy: are you an emo because you've got black hair and you're constantly wearing black?

Cole: I AM NOT EMO!

Everyone: 0.0

Ebony: okay then... also Cole?

Cole: wut? *something hits him in the face* owww... the heck was that for?

Ebony: cooking spice courtesy of steam ninja. it makes it not... whatever you can call your 'food'.

Cole: YAY! no one will mock my cooking! *maniacal laugh*

Slushy: 0.0 whoa. chill. next... *sighs* Steam's got Zane's eye again!

Everyone: *groans*

Zane: this is becoming rather annoying.

Ebony: you don't say. *grabs Jay's eye patch and gives it to Zane* wear that until we think of something better. *gives Jay a 'no stupid remarks' look*

Slushy: Zane has to sing 'noticed' by mandopony.

Ebony: *looks up from tablet* FNAF.

meanwhile in my apartment...

Author: *sighs* welp, don't know this one... TO GOOGLE!

back in the studio...

Zane: okay then. *ahem*

All I wanted was to be on the stage  
But I'm living my dreams  
From inside of a cage

Don't look away  
Don't turn your back  
Don't you dare disengage  
Joints are rusty,  
Tank is empty,  
Now I'm running on rage

All alone on Pirate Cove  
It drove me half insane  
Even if you'll never hear,  
I'll sing a cheer to ignore the pain

But I just want to be noticed  
I only crave your gaze  
But when you look away  
From my display  
It sends me in a craze  
'cause I just want you to notice  
I just want everyone to know  
But now my heart is dark  
My bite is worse than my bark,  
I just wanna put on a show

All I wanted was to play in the band  
Even if it was challenging  
With a hook for a hand...

You never listened  
Never bothered  
Never looked my way  
It's only fair for me to visit you  
And make you pay!

All alone on Pirate Cove  
It broke my heart in two...  
You never came to see me  
So now I'm coming to see you

But I just want to be noticed  
I only crave your gaze  
But when you look away  
From my display  
It sends me in a craze  
And I just want you to notice  
I just want everyone to know  
But now my heart is dark  
My bite is worse than my bark,  
I just wanna put on a show...

Everyone: *applauds*

Slushy: that's catchy.

Ebony: *takes off headphones playing either the original song or something else ( honestly what she listens to is beyond me. shes very secretive about this stuff)* oh, yeah. that was great.

Slushy: *looks at the headphones* What were you listening to?

Ebony: *hides headphones* nothing.

Slushy: right... and next we all have to dance to numa numa.

Kai: Numa what?

Ebony: numa numa. damn. you people and otherworld culture... they never know it... anyways... *snaps fingers and a boombox appears* play the music. speed times 2, this isn't my favourite... *numa numa starts playing*

Cole: we have to dance. To THIS?

Ebony: shut it dirt face, everyone has their own taste in music. *sighs* you're a blimmin' dancer, DANCE!

lots of awkward dancing later...

Author: *turns music off* Ebony. Headphones. Now. *holds out hand*

Ebony: what headphones?

Author: *rolls eyes and summons headphones to her from out of Ebony's pocket* these ones... oh yeah and we've got a visitor outside...

Ebony: really?

Author: yup. It's Arceus.

Ebony: since when?

Author: since dare. *puts headphones on and walks out* Hey, Arceus, it's the guy in all black, black clothes, black hair.

Arceus: okay. *walks in* Where is Cole?

Cole: why do they hate me? *waves at Arceus* here...

Arceus: *hyper beam to the face* Well, that was a nice break, now *sighs* BACK TO BEING A POKEMON GOD! *disappears in a puff of smoke*

Ebony: *coughs* next... ninja vs Soul eater anime characters (Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty). good luck to you guys, yo gonna get wrecked.

Ninja: awww...

Soul eater Characters: how did we get here?

Ebony: just beat up the multi-coloured ninjas.

2 seconds later...

*ninjas scattered about the room, all groaning in pain*

Ebony: and back to the anime... *sends soul eater characters back.*

Slushy: and Jay has to fight maniac at midnight's oc streak!

*Streak comes in. she is wearing a midnight blue ninja gi with red and silver trim, light blue vest with a wolf paw on it and silvery blue boots*

Streak: hey guys!

Everyone: hi!

Lloyd: Hi Streak!

Streak: hey Lloyd!

Ebony: *whispers to Lloyd* she likes you... Anyway, *pushes Jay towards Streak* Beware of retractable blades.

Jay: retractable what now? *gets hit on the head* ow... *rage mode activate* I WON ONCE, SO I'M GONNA WIN AGA- *Streak knocks him out*

Streak: *grins smugly* well, that felt great. anyway, I need to go now...

Ebony: *arms folded* Your dare show?

Streak: something like that. *winks at Lloyd and walks out*

Kai: WHY DOES EVERYONE TORTURE US!?

Ebony: shut up! *pouts* this one's better anyway...

Author: *walks in holding frying pan, hits Ebony upside the head for being mean about another dare show, walks out*

Ebony: *clutches head* WHY YOU LITTLE... *chases after Author*

Author: oh snap... *runs off*

Slushy: well, since Ebony's busy I'm doing the outro today. So, thank you all for reading, don't forget to drop a dare and we'll see you all next time, BYEEE~!


	18. Portal 7

**2 chapters in one day! this is new. AND THEY'RE BOTH ACTUAL CHAPTERS!**

Kai: *tied to a cart on a 2000 foot rollercoaster* DAMN YOU!

Ebony: *standing behind him, chucking a dare card behind her, holding a wrench and kicks the cart down the track* I know, I know. Best dare ever by the way.

Kai: WHYYYYYY~?!

*rollercoaster falls apart leaving Kai trapped underneath*

Author: *appears next to Ebony eating a bar of chocolate* you like him really.

Ebony: I DO NOT! how did you even get here?!

Author: *shrugs* anywho, show's starting. I'd grab Kai and head over to the studio. *teleports*

Ebony: fine~ *grabs Kai and teleports to the studio*

* * *

Kai: the pain...

Ebony: Welcome back to my Ninjago dare show featuring me, Slushy and of course... a bunch of lego figures AKA the Ninjago cast from seasons I through V. So, you ready?

Slushy: You know it.

Cast: Please let us go home!

Ebony: NEVER!

Cast: :-(

Slushy: On with the show!

Ebony: first... Lloyd has to fight AwesomeDisneyWolfChild's oc Tora, daughter of morro, master of wind!

Wu: *looks at Morro* how old are you?

Morro: everyone has their secrets old man.

Ebony: Please welcome Tora!

*Tora walks in*

Tora: hey guys!

Everyone: hi!

Ebony: welp, he's all yours!

Lloyd: this is new.

Tora: *pulls out fan weapons* let's do this!

Later...

Lloyd: *lying on the floor* this is rigged!

Ebony: course not! you're just pathetic.

Tora: well, I should probably get going, see ya! *walks out*

Slushy: next, Ebony can shoot jay with her energy.

Ebony: *fistpumps*

Jay: Nuuuuuu!

Ebony: *blasts him with grey energy* and now, Slushy and I get airheads. *bowl of airheads appear in front of Ebony & Slushy*

Cast: D:

Lloyd: *eating candy from Halloween special*

Ebony: *evil smirk*

Slushy: can we tell him now?

Ebony: yup.

Lloyd: *finishes candy* what?

Ebony: that was Serpentine blood.

Lloyd: 0o0

Serpentine: D:

Fangtom: he's a Vampire!

Everyone: *shuffles away from Lloyd while he's frantically trying to brush the blood off his tongue*

Ebony: *sighs happily* only in this place...

Slushy: next, Kai, rain changed her username to Kairocksrainbow.

Kai: *fistpumps* Thnx! :3

Ebony: and next Cole go on a date with Rain's oc Juna, master of smoke and fire.

*Juna comes in. she has light red hair with red streaks tied into Elsa braid, light brown eyes, pale white skin,red lips and has a crazy loom rainbow band necklace. she's wearing a black hoodie, underneath her hoodie is a dark blue short sleeved shirt, dark blue jean shorts & black and blue air Jordans*

Juna: Hi. Where's Cole, I like him.

Ebony: right here, *pushes Cole in front of Juna*

Cole: hey, so, you wanna go to the movies?

Juna: *blushes* sure.

*they walk out*

Ebony: Straight to the point then. next- *gets hit in the face by a letter coming through a portal* hey, what's *reads it* oh. oh no...

Slushy: what is it?

Ebony: I'm being sued...

Cast: *fistpumps*

Ebony: oh **** what do I do?!

Author: dude, Boggie just had bad... positioning. maybe you should give a warning next time. Hang on,*opens up a portal and sticks head through it* BOGGIE? YOU IN... oh. Damn. anyway, I'll talk to you later about this. *takes head out* It'll be fine. *walks out*

Ebony: okay...

Slushy: Next, *pulls out bazooka and holds it in Lloyd's face.* Candy. Now. And I dare, I DARE you to oppose. By the way there is an army of robots that we'll set on you if you have any ideas.

Lloyd: ummm... *looks at candy and begrudgingly hands it over to Slushy*

Slushy: *puts bazooka away* thought not. *hands it to Ebony who opens up a portal to Princessbunny*

Ebony: HEADS UP! *drops it through and is about to close it when a small girl with long, wavy muddy brown hair and blue eyes appears out of the portal. Her belt is covered with miscellaneous robotic parts"

Girl: Hey, I'm Kim, Technopath and I'm here to beat up Kai.

Ebony: well, unexpected. anyway, KAI!

Kai: wut?

Ebony: *pushes him over to Kim* she is going to beat your sorry ass!

2 secs later...

Kim: *just beat Kai's sorry ass* this. is far too easy. Anyway, *opens up another portal* I'm outta here. *jumps into it and it closes behind her*

Ebony: yokay, then. *zips shut portal Kim appeared out of and opens another one. She sticks her head through it to find Cole & Juna in the cinema* Okay, Cole, you have to go on a fruit & veg & meat diet okay? okay. *takes head out and zips it shut*

Slushy: Kai, hand over the sword of fire.

Kai: don't have it.

Slushy: *summons it and opens a portal* HEADS UP!

Ebony: lots of portals today. Anyway, Lloyd arm wrestle TheCartoonGoddess' oc eve.

*eve comes in. she tall with caramel blonde hair and hazel eyes with a crystal necklace on her neck*

Eve: hi guys!

Everyone: hi!

Lloyd: don't push me this time! *walks over to Eve* okay lets do this.

5 seconds later...

Ebony: and~ Eve wins.

Eve: yes! Anyway, gotta go! *opens up portal and leaves*

Ebony: SO MANY DAMN PORTALS!

Boggie: *tampering with Zane*

Ebony: THAT'S THE ONE WHO SUED ME! *jumps at Boggie*

Boggie: hehehe... *lobs wrench at Cole and throws down a smoke bomb* YOUR COOKING SUCKS!

Ebony: YOU'VE WON THIS ROUND! BUT NOT THE WAR!

Slushy: everyone has to watch the titanium ninja episode... that's harsh.

Jay: what?! why?

Ebony: you'll see.

After watching it...

*Almost everyone is hugging Zane and saying 'don't leave us...'*

Zane: I can't move.

Ebony: yeah guys break it up, we need Zane for the next one. and Cryptor. You're not letting go are you? *Pulls out magnet and Zane, Cryptor & Mindroid fly onto it. Turns off the magnet* You & you,*points at Cryptor & Zane* fight. You, *points at mindroid* are incredibly cute.

Mindroid: :3

Zane: let's finish this.

Cryptor: I agree. This shall prove once and for all that I, AM SUPERIOR!

Ebony: *facepalms* I wanna see where this is going.

(don't worry your not missing out on much unexpected. just Zane kicking Cryptor's butt*

Cryptor: *looking really beaten while Zane hasn't even broken a sweat* That's it. *Picks up radio* CALLING REINFORCEMENTS!

*nindroid army surrounds Zane*

Zane: this hardly seems fair.

Cryptor: ATTACK!

*Zane gets really beat up*

Cryptor: *holding a plasma cannon* And now to finish this... *charges it up* Say goodbye- *powers off*

Ebony: *tossing and catching a pair of batteries* Not in my studio.

Slushy: Okay then... This guy has just placed bedrock all around Kai in creative mode and has given him twin diamond katanas of magma.

Kai: NO ONE CAN GET ME NOW!

Ebony: *pulls out laptop* /gamemode1 (your gamemode has been updated) *Ebony starts floating* I know my minecraft stuff. and I know how to break bedrock. *punches bedrock all around Kai. it breaks* and now you're as vunerable as the rest of us.

Kai: Damn. *starts slicing at Ebony with the katanas* WHY AREN'T YOU DYING?!

Ebony: creative mode. Anyway, next I have to sing 'Just Gold' by mandopony. Um... alright.

Kai: Can you even sing?

Ebony: I can and i'll prove it. Cue the music!

time for the main attraction  
the story must be told  
time for a chain reaction  
It never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are  
Just gold

I'm not the bad guy  
I'm just a bit surprising  
It's not worth losing sleep  
It's not worth analyzing

There was a time, not so long ago at all  
I was just like you...  
...Can you hear my call?  
Now I'm poppin' in, Over here,Over there  
I'll be checkin' in, but you'll never be aware!  
In the beginning I kept a keen eye  
On the state of affairs with the new guy  
Now i got a new gig (let me know if ya dig)  
Ain't goin' home, so I better go big  
Just got a glance of at Cam 2B  
then you get a little surprise...

It's me!

You may say that I'm breaking your mind...  
In my opinion

You're much to kind

Time for the main attraction  
The story must be told  
time for a chain reaction  
It never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are ...

Just gold

You did a good job  
Watching those little screens  
It warms servos and and circuits  
to hear some fresh screams  
but don't get me wrong, you were very brave!  
when faced with friendly singing animals, you never caved!  
I'm finished training, done explaining  
no more facts are left remaining  
now you know the gist of it  
You're a perfect fit!  
I don't wanna hear no more complaining!  
I'm passing down this golden opportunity  
Eternal scrap yard immunity  
Take it with pride, and joy the ride  
You'll Forever be a part of this community

You may say that It's all in your mind..  
But in the end I think that you will find...

You are the main attraction  
Your story must be told  
you are a change reaction  
that never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are

Just gold

you are the main attraction  
your story must be told  
you are a chain reaction  
that never gets old  
some bots get satisfaction  
breaking the mold  
some bots are just distractions  
some bots are  
just gold!

Everyone: ...

Ebony: Well?

Everyone: *claps*

Ebony: thank you. And I'm pretty sure I can sing, but do you wanna try it?

Kai: nope.

Ebony: didn't think so.

Slushy: next... cole has to go on a date with nya and jay can't do anything about it... till they get back.

Jay: you evil- (strings of loud cusses)

Everyone: 0.0

Nya: Let's... let's just go.

Ebony: first, *opens portal to the cinema and sticks head through it* sorry to disturb you but I need to borrow Cole. *grabs Cole and pulls him back through*

Juna: aww...

Cole: what?

Ebony: you take her on a date ok? and make it quick!

Cole: okay then... *walks out with Nya*

Ebony: *sticks head back through portal* Sorry Juna, I promise i'll give him back for a while sometime soon. *pulls head out and closes portal* Anyway, everyone has to sing everything is awesome. I've just sung too... okay lets get this over with.

Everyone: *sigh*

(I would put the lyrics here but it takes up a lot of space and I've already done this once)

Slushy: and~ Ebony is going to have to be nice to the ninja AND they get to lock her in a cupboard with spiders.

Ninja: *fistpump*

Ebony: seriously?! would you be nice to anyone who did that to you ON PURPOSE huh Maniac? WOULD YOU!?

Ninja: *shove her in the spider cupboard*

Lloyd: where did we even get this?

Slushy: dunno. it's kind of... I don't know.

*Squealing from inside the cupboard*

Kai: she really hates spiders doesn't she?

Nuckal: Actually, those are the spiders.

Everyone (minus the skulkin): how do you know that?

Nuckal: underworld's full of them, we know these things.

Ebony: *from inside the cupboard* SIGN OFF! I'M GOING TO HAVE A WORD WITH A CERTAIN SOMEONE...

Slushy: okay... thank you all for reading, don't forget to leave a review and we'll see you all next time BYE!

 **oh. oh no... she's talking about me isn't she? Damn. she's only just over the other one. *Ebony comes crashing into the apartment with a bazooka***

 **OH **** SHE'S HERE! *changes to static***


	19. Candy mountain & a TARDIS

**Someone thinks I'm an amazing writer! *squee* Also any hate towards Chima is simply my own opinion. and I apologise to all who like it.**

Ebony: *blasts the last spider off her shoulder* And~ we're back. again. so, I should do the intro and maybe THIS TIME THE OUTRO BECAUSE AS FAR AS I KNOW I HAVEN'T GOT ANY DARES THAT WILL CAUSE ME TO MISS IT THIS TIME! *ahem* Welcome, back to My ninja dare show where Slushy and I torture the cast of Ninjago seasons 1-5 with your suggestions! So, *evil smile* on with the show!

Cast: *groans*

Kai: you've already been sued! can't we just go home?! *Ebony mutes him*

Ebony: and~ you've just lost your speaking privileges for this chapter. and we're only 112 words in. Also, as an added bonus, you're going first. So, kai, there is a room and the floor is made completely out of Lego bricks. you have to walk barefoot across it.

Kai: *silently cursing as he takes off his shoes (which I didn't know he had) and walks into the Lego room*

Slushy: and now, we join Kai Smith in the world of pain.

Kai: *jumping about clutching his feet and silently screaming in agony*

everyone: *wince*

Ebony: that's gonna leave a mark... OR SEVERAL! no, but seriously I should probably get him out of there... *magics Kai out*

Kai: (owww...)

Slushy: next, Zane & possibly Jay have to watch an episode of Doctor Who and build a working TARDIS.

Jay: easy enough. C'mon Zane, let's do this!

After watching the episode...

Jay: y'know I've just realised we don't have any of the-

Ebony: *dumps TARDIS parts in front of them* there. now you do, also... I'll probably need to 'borrow' that soon...

Zane: how soon?

Ebony: when I need it.

Later...

Jay: tada! one working Tardis!

Ebony: is it bigger on the inside?

Zane: *pushes open door to reveal an exact replica TARDIS console room. which was way bigger on the inside* yes, yes it is.

Ebony: you know Jay, this is the first time I have ever not completely hated you.

Jay: :)

Ebony: and, moment's over I hate you again.

Jay: *sigh* and there goes slight immunity to dares...

Zane: *pats him on the back* it's okay.

Lloyd: *still hasn't recovered from last dare* DOES THIS LOOK LIKE IMMUNITY TO YOU?!

Ebony: Anyway, next Kai has to fight AwesomeDisneyWolfChild's oc Aden. So, please welcome Aden!

*Aden comes in. (he has shape shifting powers btw) blonde hair, tall, and wears red and black ninja gi.*

Aden: sup.

Everyone: hi!

Kai: *groans*

Aden: why isn't he talking?

Ebony: *waves sound remote in the air* volume control. with these guys, it comes in handy. *drops it turning Kai's voice back on* damn author.

Kai: I CAN TALK AGAIN! anyway, let's do this!

2 seconds later...

Kai: *lying on floor groaning as Aden shifts back from Kai to himself*

Ebony: you are so overconfident.

Kai: shut up.

Aden: I'll just go now. *exits studio*

Author: standing by what I said last chapter. Now I'm leaving before anymore pain can befall me. *teleports away*

Slushy: Jay has to short circuit Zane.

Zane & Jay: D:

Slushy: *pulls out bazooka* do it.

Jay: sorry Zane... Zane, what is 175.3 divided by 0?

Zane: it's- *eye twitches and he starts sparking and short circuits*

Jay: you are terrible people. *sits down*

Ebony: and now you get the duck tape. *pulls out a roll of duck tape and shoves it across Jay's mouth* and now. there is one less loud mouth in here.

Jay: mmm! mmft mmm! Mmm! (don't ask me what he's trying to say)

Ebony: uh-huh... yeah I have no idea what you just said.

Slushy: Kai you have to read a Jaya fic.

Kai: Jay-a? oh no. not shipping!

Ebony: yup. Now read it!

Later...

Kai: *eye twitches* way too graphic. *glares at Nya & Jay* I never want to see either of you do that or there will be hell to pay.

Ebony: Cole, your banned from every cake store ever.

Cole: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*pauses to breathe* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!O!...O.

Everyone (-cole): *takes off earmuffs to protect against Cole's high pitched scream*

Slushy: Nya, there are fanboys outside who want to see you.

Nya: What?! WHy me?

Ebony: because. I'm not sure if they'll try and tear you apart or not. haven't really met one before but first time for everything! *pushes Nya outside*

Fanboy 1: Guys look! It's Nya!

Fanboy 2: Oh my gosh you are so cool!

Fanboy 3: Do you like Ronin, Jay or Cole more?!

Nya: they're not tearing me apart! yes!

Fanboy 1: why?

Nya: umm... you haven't seen what fangirls can do.

Author: *appears next to Nya, floating on her side* actually Nya, we aren't all like that. Not everyone tries to tear their favourite character apart. *looks at the fanboys* Oh hey Chris! and yeah, I should probably get out now... too much testosterone. There are like hundreds in here. *disappears*

Fanboys: who was that?

Fanboy 2: do you know her?!

Fanboy 3: can I have your autograph?!

Fanboys: YEAH ME TOO!

AND ME!

Random 1: PLZ LOVE ME!

Nya: *shrugs* could be worse. OKAY BOYS! SINGLE FILE LINE! NO PUSHING!

back in the studio..

all male characters that have fangirls: That is so unfair!

Ebony: well would you rather be girls? because if you do...

Guys: 0.0 nope.

Ebony: didn't think so. next, oh hello... I can choose a dare for someone!

Cast: ooohh...

Ebony: Hmmm... you know what? since you guys asked for it-

Guys: PLEASE NO GENDERBENDING!

Ebony: fine~ only one of you gets it. And that is *drumroll from nowhere* JAY! because I hate you most.

Jay: *shakes head frantically* MMMMM! MFFT! MMMF MMMM MMFT!

Ebony: *takes tape of Jay's mouth so it really hurts* what is it zaptrap?

Jay: PLEASE NO! PLEASE I DON'T WANNA BE A GIRL!

Ebony: And too late. *turns Jay into a girl* fanboys are your problem now.

Jay: *staring at himself* I fell weird. *puts hand over his mouth* OHMIGOSH MY VOICE IS REALLY HIGH PITCHED! AHH!

Everyone: *sniggering*

Jay: SHUT UP! DON'T JUDGE ME...

Slushy: is that an attempt at acting like a girl? that isn't very good.

Ebony: nope.

Slushy: and finally, Ebony can choose a dare for Lloyd.

Lloyd: *gulps*

Ebony: *pretends to be thinking* how lucky are you feeling Lloyd?

Lloyd: T.T well since I'm stuck in this dump not very.

Ebony: T_T So, I'm going to ignore that. Now, how would I weigh up how much I like you and how much I like to see all of you get hurt?

Garmadon: pretty easily actually as you have no soul.

Ebony: neither do you.

Garmadon: touché.

Ebony: Merci. Now, I think that if I really wanted to punish you... i'd take your candy... but we've already taken most of it... Or there's greenflame. And I think all you readers out there know how this will end if that's what I do choose...

Author: you know Ebony, you'd make a great villain in a story. *throws down smoke bomb and disappears*

Ebony: dammit. need to author proof the studio. Anyway, where was I? oh yeah... greenflame... scare you, Kai and your parents. Actually you know what? I have two buttons here, one red, one blue. one of them leads to candy mountain, the other... CHIMA.

Slushy: That's really harsh.

Ebony: I know.

Kai: HOW CAN YOU BE THAT MEAN TO SEND HIM TO THAT PLACE?!

Ebony: it's 50-50.

Lloyd: um... Red is always bad, but then that's what you want me to think... so I should press red... WHY ARE YOU MESSING WITH MY MIND?! SCREW IT I CHOOSE RED! *hits red button and teleports to Chima's very own- nah just kidding. he's in candy mountain. but what hell this will bring upon us Ebony has no idea. I might need to borrow the TARDIS depending on how this plays out...*

Lloyd: *sticks head out from a heap of candy* YUS! THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME! *mountain rumbles* oh no...

Back in the studio...

Kai: where'd he go?

Slushy: *looking at tablet* Candy mountain. you do realise where you've just sent LLOYD don't you?

Ebony: don't worry, it'll be fine. hopefully. Anyway, that's all we have time for today and we'll see ya'll next time. Don't forget to leave a review! BYEEE~!

Author: *sneaks into TARDIS and it slowly fades away*


	20. never leave the TARDIS you'll regret it

**Sadly, for the most part of this chapter, I have been stuck inside a cardboard box (thanks to my brother). My back is really hurting too. welp, anyway, let's get this overwith. (P.S. I'm sorry if this is terrible but I'm feeling a bit bleugh right now... I've just read the worst fanfic ever.)**

Ebony: Welcome back to another chapter of My ninja dare show, featuring the lucky last of Ninjago, my co-host Slushy

Slushy: hey!

Ebony: and~ me.

Cast: *groan*

Ebony: can you people at least do something different for once?

Cast: nope.

Ebony: didn't think so. Anyway, on with the dares. First, Kai has to bungee jump into a pit of lego figures.

Kai: aww...

Ebony: *snaps fingers and Kai's on a bridge with his legs tied together by a bungee cord*

Kai: do you ever feel bad about these things?

Ebony: *pushes Kai off bridge* nope. and I never will be.

Kai: *screaming as he falls into the pit of legos. He then face plants into it as the rope snaps* EBONY!

Ebony: *squints at Kai* wasn't me this time. Maybe.

Back in the studio...

Kai: *pulls out a minifigure from his hair* damn you.

Ebony: *bows* I thank you.

Slushy: so, next Ebony has to pretend she has a soul.

Ebony: hmmm... how do I do that anyway?

Kai: By not enjoying our pain.

Ebony: *looks up from laptop* so, I have to feel guilty about doing these things? Damn. this is going to be impossible... probably shouldn't have made that deal with him...

Jay: what deal?

Ebony: none of your business! *ahem* next dare... oh, we all have to read the author's Ninjago & Mlp crossover.

Cast: *groan*

After reading it...

Kai: so... Lloyd's a brony. *waits for response* hey, where's Lloyd?

Jay: I actually really want to know if that invention worked.

Cole: how are we all okay about this?!

Wu: Princess what?

Garmadon: pah, as if I'd associate with amateurs like that!

Nya: so, I can scare whoever Reena is.

Ebony: I am going to have a serious word with the Author later...

*TARDIS materializes in the studio and the author (now wearing a bow tie & is unfortunately stuck with glasses because my eyesight is terrible...) sticks her head out*

Author: someone call my name? *sees the cast with a copy of the crossover* oh...

Lloyd: *sticks his head out* what? what's happening?

Author: get back in the TARDIS Lloyd, it'd probably be best for both our reputations if we did.

Lloyd: why?

Author: it's the brony thing.

Lloyd: oooh...

Ebony: oh no you don't. *drags them both out*

Author: damn. Welp, I'm not sticking around to see where this is going. *throws down smoke bomb and disappears*

Lloyd: *sighs* Typical.

Later... (because arguments about brony-ness)

Slushy: Now that that's overwith... Jay has to get stuck in a real life zombie apocalypse.

Jay: Oh no... do I at least get some gear?

Ebony: *chucks a plank with a nail sticking out at him* you get that.

Jay: what?! no cool gadgets, no zombie vaccination?

Slushy: nope. *snaps fingers and Jay's in the middle of nowhere surrounded by slowly... slowly damn those things are slow, advancing zombies*

Jay: *shaking* s-stay back... I have a plank...

Zombies: *growl*

Jay: hey wait a minute... I have LIGHTNING POWERS! *blasts them all with lightning. most of them disintegrate but one...*

Zombie: *grabs at Jay's leg*

Jay: AHH! IT'S ON ME! *Hits it with plank* GET OFF ME! *blasts it* GET OFF!

Zombie: *bites Jay*

Jay: *screams and hacks it to a pulp* NO! I'M TO HANDSOME TO BE A ZOMBIE!

Ebony: *sticks her head through a portal* No you're not! *takes head out*

Jay: WHY~?!

Back in the studio...

Slushy: ouch. that's gotta hurt.

Nya: GET JAY OUT OF THERE! HE'S GOING TO DIE!

Morro: nope, he's gonna be undead. much worse experience.

All members of the undead in Ninjago: yup.

Nya: DO SOMETHING!

Ebony & Slushy: 0.0 we should probably get him out of there... *teleport Jay back to the studio*

Ebony: so, let's see if there's an antidote... before he turns and kills pretty much all of us.

Kai: pretty much all of us?

Ebony: *points at ghosts* dead, *points at Garmadon, Chen & Clouse* dead, *points at Cole* dead and~ *points at herself* do you even want to know? *throws antidote at Jay* problem solved. Anyways, Cole has to sing do you want to build a snowman.

Cole: *sigh*

-insert lyrics here because I want to see how much I actually write for this thing and also I dislike that song-

Everyone: *applaud*

Ebony: next, Zane has to make out with PIXAL in a different room.

Zane: okay then. *PIXAL & him walk out into another room*

Slushy: well, while they're busy Lloyd, you aren't allowed into any candy stories unless Ebony & I say. which is probably never.

Lloyd:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ebony: on the plus side, Slushy & I get chocolate.

Lloyd: That's not good for us.

Ebony: who said it was for you? Anyway, Kai has to fight Rain's oc Zoe, master of dark lightning. So, please welcome Zoe!

*Zoe walks in. She has shoulder length auburn hair, pale skin & dark orange eyes. She is wearing a dark lightning bolt pendant & A Dark red ninja gi with dark blue lightning bolts at the wrists and ankles, black leather gloves, dark red ninja hood, light green jean shorts and neon and black Jordans. (one guess what the element is.)*

Zoe: *grins* Hey guys!

Everyone: hi!

Kai: *looks directly at readers* This is becoming a theme isn't it?

Ebony: NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! THAT'S SLUSHY & MY JOB!

Kai: ookay.

Zoe: well, this is weird.

Ebony: sorry Zoe, just clearing something up there. Anywho, you ready to beat up the hot-head?

Zoe: Yup.

Slushy: then let's do this!

7 seconds later... (i'd write something but you know me, I'm bad at this stuff.)

Ebony: And~ Master of Dark lightning wins!

Jay: umm... isn't that my-

Ebony: shut up Jay.

Zoe: *shakes head* welp, I'm going, see ya! *walks out*

Slushy: *looking through dare cards* Next... oh... this isn't going to end well.

Jay: what is it?

Slushy: you have to take Ebony out on a date.

Kai: *snorts*

Jay & Ebony: -Insert long string of curse words here-

Slushy: It's a dare. You're gonna have to do it.

Jay: *chuckles nervously* do you uh, wanna go see a movie?

Ebony: *humphs* can we please just get this overwith?

Jay: DO I LOOK LIKE I WANNA DO THIS?!

Ebony: I KNOW YOU DON'T! AND I DON'T WANT TO EITHER!

Author: *shoves them outside* your welcome. *walks off*

Slushy: should we watch them suffer or get on with the dares?

Cast: watch them suffer?

Slushy: hmm... Let's get on with the dares. I'm not going to give you lot an opportunity to get out of this.

Cast: aww...

Slushy: So, we've got the date recording for the readers later but for now, *holds up a bag of Lloyd's confiscated candy* Lloyd has to go on a sugar high. *chucks bag at Lloyd*

Lloyd: *eyes light up* If you insist... *starts scoffing the candy at a record pace*

Slushy: meanwhile we pray to any Gods whatsoever that this does not kill us all.

Lloyd: *starts twitching*

Slushy: CHAIN HIM DOWN!

Cast: *scrabble to chain Lloyd to the chair as the twitching becomes more violent until he can't move*

Slushy: okay... I think... I think we're safe. Anyway, Kai has to tell Skylor- *sees Skylor and temporarily makes her deaf* that he's breaking up with her.

Kai: you monster...

Slushy: if you're mad, I'd go vent the rage on the one who dared you, not me.

Kai: and who was that?

Slushy: wouldn't you like to know? *Un-deafens (is that even a word?) Skylor* Kai's got something to tell you...

Skylor: what?

Kai: I...umm... am... kind of... sorta... listen, I love you, it's not you... it's me...

Skylor: *she demon mode activate* ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?!

Kai: no... I just... uhh... *Curls up into a ball and starts crying* I'M SORRY IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS DARED TO! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Skylor: *returns to normal* as long as it's not real...

Kai: it's not... I swear...

Slushy: remind me not to get her angry. Next Kai has to make a smoothie out of everything in the fridge, Do we even have a fridge? right we do. And then everyone but me & Ebony has to drink it, including Kai who has to do it without puking.

Kai: *sighs* where's the fridge?

later...

Cast: *coughing & spluttering... and gagging and retching yada yada. Note to self, cleanout fridge.*

Kai: *has turned bright green*

Slushy: *raises eyebrow* you alright there Kai?

Kai: I'm gonna be sick... *throws up all over the floor*

Slushy: ooohh... I do not wanna clean that up. *snaps fingers and the puke disappears* let's see, what else is there... *looks through dare cards* Zane,

Zane: yes?

Slushy: simplify 2i6u

Zane: I3u

Slushy: probably right, next...

*Ebony walks back in, dragging a semi conscious Jay behind her*

everyone: ?

Ebony: long story.

Jay: I. hate. You.

Ebony: I didn't leave you in the cinema with the fangirl though did I? you should be grateful.

Jay: T.T ...

Ebony: *Teleports Jay back to his seat before clapping her hands together* well, What've I missed?

Slushy: Lloyd on a sugar high, Kai 'breaking up' with Skylor while she went full rage mode on him, Kai making the cast & himself puke and Zane doing math.

Ebony: not much then?

Slushy: nope.

Ebony: *pulls out dare cards* and so, life continues as normal. *clears throat* SO~ I get to blast Jay with my powers... or strongest attack. HYPER CANNON! *shoots hyper plasma-y cannon at Jay*

Jay: oh -beep- *gets hit in the chest by the cannon, sending him smashing through several walls*

Ebony: *sighs contently* I love my job...

Slushy: Cole has to eat 999999 cakes in 10 minutes.

Cole: piece of-

Ebony: don't say it.

Cole: *sticks tongue out at Ebony. he get's hit in the face by an R.A.E.O. (randomly appearing edible object. Namely cake.)... before 999998 more fall on top of him*

Ebony: START THE CLOCK!

10 mins later...

Cole: *is probably incredibly fat now.* Done...

Ebony: that's gonna take a LONG time to work off...

Slushy: yup.

Ebony: Nya eat your least favourite food.

Nya: NO! NOT- actually what is my least favourite food?

Kai: It's sushi.

Nya: thanks a lot dear brother...

Kai: You're welcome.

Nya: *plate appears in front of her covered in sushi* damn this place. *starts eating*

later...

Nya: *is green. And runs out*

Ebony: ewww...

Slushy: Lloyd has to watch My little pony seasons 1-4

Lloyd: *still twitching*

Ebony: oohh... wait. I got it *tips bucket of water on Lloyd*

Lloyd: HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Ebony: you remember the brony talk?

Lloyd: *nods*

Ebony: go watch all the episodes.

Lloyd: is this a trick?

Slushy: no it's a dare. *teleports Lloyd into a room where he watches MLP* we've also got to watch him watch it.

Everyone: *sarcastically* yay...

after watching it...

Pretty much all of them: that. was. evil.

Villains: far worse than anything we could ever imagine... hey... that gives me an idea...

Ebony: no evil scheming on the premises.

Villains: damn.

Ebony: so, with that... pony related ending, we're done here. SO, I want to thank you all very much for reading and don't forget to drop a review, and we. will see you all next time, BYEEEEEEE~!

Jay: *from outside* oh. my. gosh... There's a way out...


	21. he's found a way out

Ebony: Welcome back to another chapter of the dare show! bla, bla you know the intro. as always it's the cast,

Cast: (unenthusiastically) hi...

Ebony: my good co-host Slushy.

Slushy: Hey guys!

Ebony: and yours truly. *cracks knuckles* now... lets. get. to this! First off, Zane has to get drunk on whisky & put on a kilt.

Zane: but I can't get drunk.

Slushy: can you try?

Zane: *shrugs* I do not think so.

Ebony: hmm... *lobs a crate of whisky at Zane* well get trying!

I gave up timing how long this took after about an hour...

Zane: *staggering about & hiccups* you know... it's funny... I didn't think I could but-but I can...

Everyone: /)_-

Kai: dude you need to chill.

Zane: *gets all up in Kai's face* I-I need to chill? I'm the...

Cole: master of ice.

Zane: what the emo said... I think- I think I know... how to chill.

Cole: I AM NOT EMO!

Ebony: *Mumbling* Jesus this is getting too much. the cartoon levels are going through the roof!

Slushy: *standing next to a cartoon-o-meter (which has a red arrow indicating cartoon levels. it's WAY through the roof)* It's true. I think we should move on.

Zane: *in a kilt doing a Scottish dance... with bagpipes*

Ebony: 0.O yup. *Teleports Zane to the 'calm the f*** down room'*

Slushy: *ahem* next, pony related ones. Lloyd kiss princess Celestia and Cole afterwards you have to challenge her to a... cake eating contest? seems fairly legit.

Lloyd: oohh... I can already hear the fangirls rage...

Cole: I'm gonna be in a cake eating contest, against a HORSE?! *ahem* clearly i'll win. I, have hands.

Ebony: And an oversized mouth. (if you've seen the memes, this is even better.) so, I now need to summon a magical large Pegasus with an ice cream cone stuck to it's face. lets do this. *opens a portal and ties a rope around her waist and a random yet convenient lamppost*

Slushy: or you could use host privilages.

Ebony: eh, it's more dramatic. plus, there's something I've been meaning to do... -evil eyes emoji goes here- *holds nose & jumps in*

Author: *appears next to the portal holding a fedora to her chest* and that. was the last that was ever seen of 'Ebony'. Well, if I cut the rope anyway. Now if you'd excuse me I have things to do, involving a cartoon fight & smoke bombs. AUTHOR AWAY! *runs out*

Slushy: *shakes head and yells into portal* DO YOU HAVE HER!

Ebony: *holding a sword to celestia's neck* YES! now you, the one that is not a crystaly pony but yet works in a place full of 'em.

sorry for all those who either dislike mlp or don't give a s*** about it.

Flash: *points to himself* me?

Ebony: YES! you sound like Kai & I don't like that. I also dislike you yourself and the way you were introduced to this hellhole!

Celestia: *sighs* this is the third time this week...

Ebony: SHUT IT SUN-BUTT! we're going to the studio, I'll give you cake for it later and then... *glares at flash* I'll deal with you. *tugs on rope and is back in the studio* I have. the god of pastel horses!

Celestia: O0O ...

Lloyd: *sinks into his seat* why~?

Slushy: Lloyd, you know it's your turn.

Lloyd: *sighs and shuffles over to celestia, kissing her on the cheek before running back to his seat, spitting out horse hair*

Celestia: this. is. so, so much worse than everything else.

Ebony: sh, sh... I promised you cake, so you get it. *table of cake appears infront of her* and now Cole, you get your share.

Celestia & Cole: *glare at each other before shoving their faces into a pile of cake*

Later...

Ebony: *shoves Celestia back through the portal. and closes it. no more horses running around here!* done. now, more mlp. The villains + Lloyd have to watch all the mlp two parters and luna episodes. now get out of my sight and avoid Zane. we don't know if he's alright yet. *kicks them into the TV room*

Villains: *scream*

After that...

Lloyd: *comes out covered in water and blood* ...

Slushy: what the hell happened?

Lloyd: they all commited suicide... they hate the show that much.

Ebony: and the water?

Lloyd: ghosts.

Ebony: ooohh... note to self: either put more effort into magic or get a machine that can restore the dead characters back to the way they were before death.

Slushy: T.T anyway, *makes sensei deaf & blind* the ninja have to replace sensei's tea supply with powdered soda.

Ninjas: 0.0

Slushy: should be delivered about now...

Ebony: *fighting with a falcon* JUST GIMME THE DANG PACKAGE!

falcon: *lets go and settles on Ebony's shoulder.

Ebony: T.T *opens it and looks inside* yup, this is it. just curious though, how do you make this stuff.

falcon: *gags before shrugging*

Ebony: you sure?

falcon: *gives a nervous expression and flies off*

Ebony: okay then... *chucks the package at the ninja* it must be done.

Ninjas: *replace the tea and sensei is back to normal*

Ebony: *reads dare card before chucking it over shoulder* I've done it. Sorry maniac, princess bunny got there first. Just as well too... or... *shudders*

Kai: SHE LIKES-*Ebony duck tapes his mouth*

Ebony: they already know.

Kai: mm mmm mm mm a mmm mm? (translation-then why can't I say it?)

Ebony: reasons. mostly I'm wondering if anyone is willing to look at previous chapters in order to get answers... still, no one's noticed yet... *ahem* Anywho, *sticks head through a portal to the calm the f down room* you done in there yet?

Zane: yes...

Ebony: great. cus you're up next. *grabs Zane & drags him back into the main room* You have to fight your oc probably sister Megan. okay? i'm not going to wait for a response so yeah. PLEASE WELCOME MEGAN JULLIAN!

*Megan walks in. she has white hair and wears a blue hoodie with crystally sort of specks on the shoulders & brown trousers/pants depending on where you're from*

Megan: hey everyone!

Everyone: hi!

Ebony: so, you ready to fight Zane?

Megan: yeah, that's why I'm here.

Zane: lets just do this.

Ebony: so, Zane master of ice versus Megan master of ice & music... GO!

since Zane's probably on a hangover right now I think you know where this is going... not like the actual characters ever win anyway...

Ebony: and~ Megan wins!

Megan: better luck next time Zane! well, I'm outta here. *walks out*

Zane: I... really don't feel good...

Slushy: hangovers.

Zane: I think i'm just gonna... *turns green*

Ebony: a sudden layer of mould appears. Just go.

Zane: *runs out*

Ebony: welp, that's all we have time for today so, don't forget to leave a review and we, will all see you next time, BYEEEEE~!

* * *

Zane: *finishes getting the alcohol out of his system*

Jay: *hangs down from ceiling above Zane* Zane! PSST! ZANE! UP HERE!

Zane: JAY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! actually, where have you been all chapter?

Jay: *eyes light up* I found a way out!

Zane: really?! we must tell the others!

Jay: don't worry about them. I've already got that covered. *looks around shiftily* just follow me... *disappears up into the rafters*

Zane: alright then. *climbs up after him*


	22. 5017, 5718 & public enemy no6

Ebony: And~ welcome back once more to my ninja dare show, bla, bla, bla Cast.

Cast: eh.

Ebony: bla, bla, bla Slushy.

Slushy: sup.

Ebony: so, first off, Jay has to drink an entire carton of rotten milk.

*Tumbleweed, tumbleweed*

Ebony: hang on a second... where is sparkplug... where's Zane for that matter too?

Everyone: *shrugs*

Slushy: you don't think they got out?

Ebony: 0.0 oh Jesus... Slushy, c'mon, we need to get them back.

Slushy: No kidding.

*they both run out before Ebony teleports back five minutes later*

Ebony: okay, main cast, we need your help to get Zane & Jay back.

Kai: why? outside is better than here.

Ebony: urgh... *opens blinds revealing a desert full of strange looking beasts and strange traps* you sure 'bout that?

* * *

 **Insert the events of the special chapter here. Don't worry, I'll post it soon.**

* * *

Ebony: okay... we're back. everyone is back. Okay... I'd take a day off but i'm stuck here because someone lost the fudging house keys.

Author: I DID NOT!

Ebony: DID TOO! Anyway, Jay, jug of rotten milk, *jug appears in front of Jay* drink it. ALL of it.

Jay: *covered in cuts and bruises and bandages an' all that* fine... *drinks it* I... bleugh *pukes*

Ebony: *snaps fingers and it disappears* NEXT!

Slushy: I have to go on a date with Zane. *sigh* okay lets go. *chucks dare cards to Ebony & walks out with Zane*

Ebony: *grins evilly* just me & you guys... Good times, so, next up, Kai, metal bat, Jay kissed Nya.

Kai: HE DID WHAT!?

Jay: what no- *gets beat up*

Nya: no, KAI- *Ebony mutes her*

Ebony: sorry Nya, it's for the best. *watches Kai beat Jay to a pulp*

5 mins later...

Ebony: okay, you're done. *snaps fingers and Jay is healed and Kai & him teleport back to their seats. No metal bats... oh no, that was just brutal. AND I HATE JAY!* Next up, Lloyd read an energy wind fanfic *lobs fanfic at Lloyd* Enjoy.

Morro & Kai: -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep- (because they totally know where this is going)

Later...

Lloyd: *shivering* no... no more...

Ebony: *uses powers to pick up fanfiction and look at it* ah, here's the problem. it's M rated. Oh well, *lobs it in trash can* Next, COle has to fight Rain's oc Jallory. PLEASE WELCOME JALLORY!

Cole: sounds like JAYlor-y.

Ebony: shut it dirt bag.

*Jallory comes in. she hasblue eyes, jet black hair, pale skin & lips, a chain metal bracelet on her wrist, magenta ninja gi, dark red jean shorts and Magenta and Black jordans.*

Jallory: hey guys.

Cast: hi!

Ebony: so, you ready?

Jallory: yeah... okay, lets do this.

Cole: *sighs* just get it over with.

Ebony: Cole master of earth versus Jallory master of darkness who can also turn invisible, so good luck e- *Jallory looks at Ebony* Cole. HE isn't technically emo I guess. BEGIN!

later... not that you don't already know how this will end...

Cole: *laying on the floor groaning* so dark...

Jallory: I'm out of here. Bye! *walks out*

Ebony: bye... *looks at door* Slushy's still not back yet so- *slushy & Zane come back in* nevermind.

Slushy: So, what's next?

Ebony: Me, Kai & you have to watch... okay, no. No, no, no, no! I am sick of all these ponies! *ahem* wehavetowatchall3mlpmovies...

Slushy & Kai: *facepalm*

Ebony: (unenthusiastically) away.

3 or so hours later...

Ebony & Kai: please kill me now.

Slushy: I am so tired of this... *pulls out dare cards* anyway, Kai has to fight Calicoheart's oc Carmela, please welcome carmela!

*carmela comes in. she has peach skin, blue eyes, blue hair in a side braid. wearing a Galaxy tank top with black cycling shorts and galaxy long converse shoes.*

Carmela: sup. where's Kai?

Kai: *sighs before standing up* lets do this.

Ebony: Kai master of fire versus Carmela, no powers described. GO! *health bars appear above Kai & Carmela, Kai's reading 100 and Carmela's 80*

Later...

Kai: *stands triumphantly above Carmela* HAHA!

Ebony: well, there's something you don't see everyday. *helps Carmela stand up*

Carmela: I'm out of here. *walks out*

Ebony: Wu gets a cookie and... *blushes* Lloyd & I have to do seven minutes in heaven? Wait what, no...

Author: IT'S THE RULES!

Ebony: *sighs* god help me. c'mon greenie...

7 minutes later...

Lloyd & Ebony: *walk out of the room in an awkward silence* no comment.

Slushy: alright then... Next Zane has to act like a werewolf for a day.

Zane: okay. *does nothing differently*

Ebony: I got this. *holds up picture of a full moon*

Zane: *starts acting like a dog*

Ebony: *sighs contently* I can have so much fun with this... anyway, next Boggie... *mutters something inelligable* has to beat up the ninjas and Nya... something something... time travel? whatever. pleasewelcomeboggie!

*Boggie comes in. he looks similar to Zane only with dirty blonde hair and wearing purple*

Boggie: hey!

Cast: hi!

Ebony: ninjas are over there... (I don't think she will ever recover from being sued...)

Boggie: *pulls out naginata* Okay then, who's first?

Later...

Boggie: *puts away weapon* my work here is done. SMOKE BOMB! *throws down smoke bomb and disappears*

Ebony:okay...

Slushy: Nya has to read greenflame fanfiction.

Nya: I hate this place.

Afterwards...

Nya: *edges away from Lloyd & Kai*

Ebony: *looks in disgust at dare card before burning the bottom half of it* next, the ninjas have to take off their shirts while we unleash fangirls onto the studio. they're going back to the room afterwards though... SO, guys?

Ninja: *grumbling while they all take their shirts off*

Slushy: TAKE COVER! *opens the doors to the fangirl room*

Everyone: *hides*

FAngirl #1: OMG! THEY'RE SHIRTLESS!

and oh how the fangirls swarmed the unlucky ninjas...

Ebony: *evil smile* while they're busy... *sets up stand and sells the ninjas clothes before looking at the camera* what? have to make a living somehow.

Later...

Ebony: *rifles though dollar bills*

Ninjas: HEY! you can't just sell our stuff!

Ebony: *shrugs* can, will and already have. you wanna go talk to the fangirls?

Ninjas: nope. 0.0

Ebony: didn't think so. *roulette wheel falls from the ceiling next to Ebony* missed me sucker. Lloyd, spin this thing. *chucks it at Lloyd*

Lloyd: fine~ *spins it* Cinderella? *throws it out window and hears someone yelling* ooh...

Slushy: next, Kai has to read one of his fanfictions to everyone. WAIT? THIS GUY CAN WRITE?

Kai: *sinks into chair*

Jay: oh damn... they found out... wait this isn't my problem.

KAi: is too! it's your fault I'm in this mess! *arguments*

Ebony: T.T *fires shotgun*

Everyone: 0.0

Ebony: okay you two shut the eff up and Kai go read that piece of s*** or I swear I will make your life a living hell.

Kai: 0.0 fine~ *pulls out fanfiction* okay... *looks at camera* you don't mind cutting this out do you?

Later...

Everyone: *laughing*

Garmadon: *puts away phone* blackmail for later.

Kai: *throws fanfiction out window* I give up. *walks off*

Ebony: humiliation... I love it. Finally, Toxikitta & Paleman- *police sirens* T.T Okay its either me or them. Anyway, they have to admit they're criminals.

Toxikitta & Paleman: We've been discovered! *smoke bomb*

*bunch of police agents burst in*

Officer Steve: EVERYBODY FREEZE!

Everyone: *puts hands up*

Steve: WE HAVE THIS PLACE SURROUNDED! PRISONERS 5017 & 5718 GIVE THEMSELVES UP IMMEDIATLY... *sees Ebony & narrows eyes* you...

Ebony: oh... hehe... Hi Steve, how's the wife?

Steve: Don't you try that talk with me buddy...

Kai: some serous crud is going down...

Slushy: no kidding...

Ebony: well Steve, nice seeing you again, *looks out window* Wow, how'd you guys get out here anyway? eh, never mind. *snaps fingers and the police disappear* you two owe me 57 favours now. Anyway, thanks you guys for watching, we'll see you all later. And don't forget to leave a review okay? BYEEEE!~

 **So, you know that chapter I mentioned earlier/ 2 chapters ago? well screw you guys I'm writing it anyway so yeah. And I had an idea... and i'd ask for a few ocs for it but~ meh. screw that. I'll work something out.**


	23. Deadman's desert

***emerges from a pile of homework coughing and spluttering* okay *cough* It's done, take it! i'm not doing more like this for a while... *pulls science homework out of hair* I've got this to do and~ *deep breath* thankyoutoeveryonewhosentinanoc,especiallyRain...ididn'tusethemallsorry...alsodoyouhaveanaccountonhereatall?justwondering... *panting* Okay, I'm done, just...just read it. I need to sort all this out.*holds nose and sinks back into pile of homework***

*Ebony & Slushy run out of the main studio room*

Ebony: I bet it was when I blasted him through those walls... he must've found Zane and taken him with him...

Slushy: T.T they are so screwed.

Ebony: yup. Those two? out there? *snorts* they'll be dead before *looks at watch* seven. Plus, the studio moves everyday. we have three hours max.

Slushy: we need to get them back in here.

Ebony: *nods and turns on walkie-talkie* Bring in the retrieval squad. *turns off walkie-talkie* Actually, with all that space to cover, we'll need more people. *teleports into studio* okay, main cast, we need your help to get Zane & Jay back.

Kai: why? outside is better than here.

Ebony: urgh... *opens blinds revealing a desert full of strange looking beasts and strange traps* you sure 'bout that?

Kai & a few other characters: *stand up* we have to get them back here.

Garmadon: wait... don't you have magic powers or something? poof them back here.

Ebony: MY POWERS DON'T WORK AS WELL OUT THERE! NOW EITHER MOVE YOUR BUTTS OR SAY BYE TO YOUR FRIENDS!

Main cast: 0.0 *run out*

Rest of cast: what about us?

Ebony: I dunno, back to your rooms or something. go entertain yourselves for a while. *teleports out*

Pythor: ssso, you guyss fancy trashing the place?

Everyone else: HECK YEAH!

Author: *sighs* this is going to be a long day. *pulls out broom*

* * *

Jay and Zane are wandering about aimlessly in the desert. they are definitely lost. Why haven't the idiots turned back yet?

Jay: who... knew there could be such a dump huh? where are we anyway?

Zane: *shrugs* I can't find any information on this area. Although I assume this is not in Ninjago. *something large and black runs past them*

Jay: what was that?

Zane: I don't know.

Jay: Should we be scared?

Zane: *in a deadpan tone* no, of course we shouldn't be.

* * *

Ebony and slushy stand in front of a line of the (most of the season 5) main characters (not Misako. instead we've got Garmadon because he demanded to be involved) and another line of Ocs which are: Streak- light brown hair with red streak in it, blue gi. Stanley- short choppy black hair, brown eyes, pale skin & lips, platinum necklace. Ryan- Black hair. Maddison. Maddy- Long, straight, dark brown hair, black and red glasses, Freckles on her nose.

Ebony: *sighs* Okay... I didn't expect to ever have to do this but... *pulls down whiteboard thingie from the ceiling* two people have left the building... in an incredibly hostile environment, the Deadman's desert.

Slushy: and since the studio teleports to a new location every night-

Kai: ah, that explains why I always have the feeling I'm moving at night. *Ebony gives him a 'shut up' look*

Slushy: we have less than 3 hours to find them and get back to the studio before it moves.

Stan: why not just use our powers?

Ebony: /).- okay, did I forget to mention powers don't work as well beyond a 20 metre radius of the studio?

Everyone: we're screwed.

Ebony: yes. yes we are. *tosses everyone a wrist communicator thing* I'm sure you all know what these are if you've watched enough sci-fi stuff so, no more explaining. We leave immediately, keep your guards up and if you see anyone that is not us, Jay or Zane, under no circumstances trust it. This place is full of tricksters. I should know... *ahem* Now let's do this. CUT TO THE OUTSIDE!

*tumbleweed, tumbleweed*

Maddison: should we just go?

Slushy: yeah.

Outside the studio...

Streak: Welp, this is a dump.

Lloyd: no kidding.

Ebony: *sighs* I think I'm going to have to fix the studio later...

Maddy: should I do it?

Ebony: We'll see.

Maddy: I'm the master of technology! I can do this no problem!

Ebony: well... -insert flashback to last time she tried doing electrical work (lots of fire. Lots and lots of fire) here- Yes.

Garmadon: Can't we just leave them? They aren't worth it.

Ebony: *slaps Garmadon* SHUT UP! the plot demands it! *ahem* Okay everybody, split up, keep your eyes open and trust no one.

Ryan: So, don't trust anyone else here?

Ebony: URGH! yes, no... maybe. if we are wearing these things and can enter the 20 metre radius, trust them. If not, kick it's ass and/or run.

Maddison: so, do we go it alone or in pairs?

Slushy: alone. We'll cover more ground that way.

Ebony: Unless you want your crush exposed...

Maddison: *turns bright red*

Ebony: Can we just go now?!

* * *

Jay: Zane~ I'm thirsty... and hot and bored.

Zane: T.T in retrospect this isn't worth it.

Jay: Hang on a minute... *squints and spots somebody* Is that...? Is that Nya? How'd she get out here?

Zane: umm... Jay?

Jay: HEY NYA! OVER HERE! *runs over to her. And she is running towards a maze. oh boy. they really haven't read up on this place.*

Zane: Jay~ *runs after him* this is a stupid idea and you know it... but you don't care.

* * *

Ebony: *looking at footprints in sand* I think, they went that way. *points northwards*

Stanley: didn't expect that... they're going to die.

Garmadon: I do the sarcasm here buddy.

Streak: cat fight!

Slushy: lets just go.

Bit of trekking later...

A maze stands in front of the group with several different entrances.

Maddison: they are not in there.

Ebony: could be a trick...

Ryan: are we gonna take the risk?

Nya: for my boyfriend, yes! *runs into maze*

Kai: Dammit! *runs after her*

Everyone: we're going in there aren't we?

Ronin: Let's just go in there, get the chick and leave.

Ebony: oh, Ronin, you are here. I've been meaning to talk with- *Ronin's already ran off* He has major debt issues. Okay guys... screw this we need to- *everyone's already in there* OH FOR F**** SAKE! *runs in there too*

Meanwhile, with Morro...

Morro: *floating through the walls of the maze* nope, nope, nope, nope, some kid, nope, nope- wait a second... *back tracks through several walls* Some kid? what the heck is that doing here?

With Cole...

Cole: *wandering about* am I meant to say something? I mean, I have nothing to say and I don't talk to myself out loud. But I'm doing it now. *A massive demon wolf leaps at him* OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL!? *wolf goes straight through him* and I'm a ghost again. *fist pumps* It has it's advantages... *Wolf snarls at him* Haha, sucker... *has a brainwave* I wonder what it'd be like to possess this guy, it seems faster, has a better sense of smell... *manages to tire out the wolf* Welp, *holds nose* let's try this out.

With streak & Lloyd...

Streak: well~ this isn't how I imagined i'd spend today...

Lloyd: how did you expect to spend it?

Streak: sitting on a couch drinking sprite & eating candy.

Lloyd: seriously?

Streak: probably not.

more walking...

Lloyd: we're lost aren't we?

Streak: maybe? Should've brought a map...

Lloyd: /).-

With Maddy & Nya...

Nya: maybe this wasn't the best idea.

Maddy: *sighs* probably not. But, i'm sure we'll find Jay & Zane.

Nya: you think?

Maddy: definitely. Besides, how bad could this be? *has idea* Do you have any robotic parts on you? I kind of left Silver at home...

Nya: *digs about in her pockets* I think.

With Ebony, Slushy and Kai...

Ebony: on the plus side, not alone.

Slushy: nope.

Ebony: on the minus side, we are also stuck with Kai.

Kai: HEY! I didn't choose to get stuck with you.

Ebony: *sticks tongue out at Kai*

Slushy: *sighs*

With Sensei and Stanley...

Stanley: *kicks a stone* We. are. screwed.

Sensei: we'll be fine. Fanfiction's like this always turn out fine. mostly.

Stanley: what?

Sensei: *takes sip of tea* nothing.

Stanley: Why did I get the tea addict?

With Maddison & Ryan...

Ryan: Okay then... this is, not good.

Maddison: could be worse.

Ebony's voice from over communicator: like if I- *Maddison turns it off*

Maddison: shut up...

*rumbling*

Ryan: *holds up fists* what was that?

Maddison: sounded like running.

*Demon wolf comes charging around corner*

Ryan: WHAT THE- *Jumps out of the way, along with Maddison*

Demon wolf: *skids to a halt in front of them* Oh, hey guys.

Maddison: Cole?

Cole wolf: yep. found this wolf and kind of borrowed it's body, pretty cool huh?

Maddison: *has idea* Can we have a lift?

* * *

Jay: *skids to a halt in the centre of the maze. Well done sirs. well done. now you need to get out.* What? where'd she go?!

Zane: *grabs hold of Jay's arm* okay. no more. I'm sick of this. I'm in charge now. No more following your lead.

Jay: but- *Something appears behind them*

Zane: Just shush. *drags Jay along completely unaware of it*

Jay: *sees it* 0.0 Zane?

Zane: what is it? *looks around to see it* oh damn.

* * *

Finally, there is a probably only temporary quiet between the arguing characters, (Ebony & Kai)

Kai: so, I've always wondered, how do you know so much about this place?

Ebony: I'm the host, it's my show. I need to know these things.

Slushy: I didn't know about this place... Or half the things about the studio. SINCE WHEN DOES IT TELEPORT?!

Ebony: security reasons. I was going to tell you but~ I got side-tracked. Could be worse though, I told you about everything else.

Slushy: *raises eyebrow* everything?

Ebony: yup. But we need to get our asses moving or we'll be out here for the rest of forever. *rumbling* Or of course we could die. whatever comes first.

Kai: how can you sound so... uncaring about this?!

Ebony: It's a fanfiction. And if I know the author, which I do... she won't let us die. Well, she'll probably have issues deciding with me but~ *rumbling gets louder. Okay move. *checks watch* we've only got 2 hours. Which isn't very long.

*rumbling becoming louder by the second*

All three of them: OKAY WHAT IS THAT ANYWAY?!

Cole wolf: *comes hurtling around the corner with Ryan & Maddison on his back* MIND OUT THE WAY! WE ARE NOT POPULAR HERE!

Slushy: what?!

*ghost army is following them*

Ebony: *unenthusiastically* oh boy, shapeshifters... okay everybody get on the Cole voiced wolf.

Slushy, Kai & Ebony: *gets on*

Ryan: wait, how much space is on here?

Kai: We'll think about it later.

*water slowly seeps up through the ground*

Kai: HOLY S*** MOVE!

Maddison: the water must be appearing because Kai is scared of water.

Cole: T.T it's just like the haunted temple all over again. only with more people and I'm a wolf.

Ryan: how come it's only Kai & Cole's fears?

Ebony: don't give this place ideas! Just keep moving until we can lose-

Maddison: Hang on! I have an idea! *creates a wall of plants behind them... and because their ghosts, is ineffective* oh great.

Eventually everyone meets up in one passage...

Stan: we're doomed.

Ebony: why did I let this depressed guy come?

*wall appears behind them, blocking off the water and ghosts as well as leaving only one way for the group to go*

Ebony: yeah we're screwed. Well then loyal steed ONWARDS!

Cole: if your not careful i'll let you deal with the wolf.

Streak: I'm sure it'll be fine.

Maddy: *puts away screwdriver* I think this should do it... DONE!

Everyone minus Maddy & Nya: ?

Nya: It's kind of like Zane's falcon only smaller, but it works as an aerial camera. We'll be able find them far quicker now!

Slushy: not even going to ask how you got this. Speaking of which where is the falcon?

Meanwhile...

Falcon: *grooming self in the middle of nowhere* Squawk! (translation: what? I can have a life outside of these people.)

And back to the rescue team...

Maddy: *lets the camera fly off to try and find Zane & Jay*

Garmadon: so... how're we going to be able to see where they are if that's the only camera?

Ebony: *quickly glances at the camera and motions it to hide* No idea.

Kai: *rolls eyes* JUST GO! I'M SICK OF THIS PLACE AS IT IS! and when I get back I am going to read the Ninjago atlas and see where the hell this place is. *storms onwards*

Everyone: *shrugs and follows him*

Ebony: *mumbling under breath* Anyone ever heard of maze runner? This seems way to familiar.

Stan: *sighs*

Maddison: *looking around* well, this is definitely different. New section of the maze. Look, the walls are newer and cleaner than the other ones.

Nya & Maddy: *looking at remote control thing* I don't see anything yet...

Nya: *squints at it* hold on...

Maddy: its just a smudge. *wipes the screen clean* See- wait a second.. *messes about with the controls* GUYS! I THINK WE'VE FOUND THEM! THEY'RE... surrounded by weird blue things.

Ebony: 0.0 S*** *decides to take charge* OKAY PEOPLE WE NEED TO MOVE QUICK OTHERWISE THEY ARE DEAD! Maddy, Nya there a GPS thing on there? or a communicator? anything that can get us to them or them to us.

Nya & Maddy: Working on it!

Ebony: Maddison, can you find a way to the top of there? Maybe provide us with some vines or something?

Maddison: can do.

Ebony: Kai, no being a hothead.

Kai: HEY!

Ebony: Cole, currently you are the best tracker in that body, scout ahead. You should be able to find us easily. If you can get the guys even better. Ryan, Go with Cole, he may be a wolf but he'll probably be slowed down by that massive body he's stolen. If anything happens Streak will need to be on hand to help out.

Garmadon: WHY ARE WE LISTENING TO THIS PERSON?!

Ebony: BECAUSE I KNOW THIS PLACE BEST OUT OF ALL OF YOU!

everyone: ...

Ebony: YOU WAITING FOR A BACKSTORY EXPLAINING EVERYTHING?!

Kai: maybe.

Ebony: You're not getting one.

Slushy: *facepalms* okay then, lets just forget about that and move on... So, everyone, get to it!

Everyone given a job: *doing that*

Everyone else: what about us?

Ebony: I waste my talents on you people.

Slushy: okay then, I'll do the talking now because Ebony's sulking.

Ebony: AM NOT!

Slushy: *sighs* Ronin, do you have some special talent that's going to help you out here?

Ronin: umm... I can salvage a bunch of stuff.

Slushy: that's not helpful. Now remember, we only need to do this if we can't find a quick way to Zane & Jay.

Garmadon: so, what about getting out of here?

Slushy: Don't worry, I was keeping track.

*cuts to scene of a bunch of large rocks in a trail throughout the maze*

Ebony: not even asking where you got those rocks.

Slushy: *shrugs* Found them. Anyway, Sensei, do you have some magic tea or something that can help?

Sensei: *digging about in pockets* Well, there's travellers tea.

Slushy: Great! we can use that to get back to the studio.

Kai: Or home.

Ebony: Don't start this again.

* * *

Zane and Jay are back to back in the maze's centre surrounded by shape shifters (those blue things)

Zane: Definitely not worth it.

Jay: shut up already! *punches a shapeshifter* I thought Ninjago would be close!

Zane: yeah... well haven't we been in enough places like that to realise we wouldn't be anywhere near human civilisation! *kicks another*

Shapeshifters: *talking in a strange language* (translation:

 _oh, they can fight._

 _Naw... They're two of the ninjas, you thought they couldn't fight?_

 _How do you know about that?_

 _that explorer guy left a book..._

 _WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP! we need to employ cunning tactics if we want to defeat them._

 _Yeah but why?_

 _Shut up no one cares about your opinion._

 _DAMMIT JUST CHANGE INTO SOMEONE THEY KNOW!_

 _fear or like?_

 _Like! they don't fight back as much that way.)_

And so they morph into people that those two like... or actually them. Very confusing. I think the real Zane's the one on the... far right? ah, that one. you see, that guy- and you can't see him cause this is a piece of text. Completely lost track of Jay though. I'll just see if they are actually bothered to use their powers. That would definitely help. not that they can really use them but it'll be interesting to watch. oh, there's the tiny bird thing. Hmm... you know, thinking about this-

* * *

Ebony: did you guys just see that?

Kai: what?

Ebony: I just sensed a cut away scene...

Maddy, Nya & Maddison: FOUND THEM!

Ryan: where?!

Nya: centre of the maze. the blue things have disappeared and now there are multiple Zanes, Jays and... Is that me?

Ebony: okay then. Move quickly. Maddison, I know your powers aren't as great but is there some way you could get more vines up there?

Maddison: *yelling down from the top* PROBABLY! ALSO DON'T YOU HAVE POWERS TOO?!

Ebony: It's only short term! And not very good! and kind of hurts. Actually, good point. *creates a ladder and hurriedly climbs up it* OKAY, SLUSHY- *slushy is already up there* good work. SO, now we need to get the ones who can't fly up here. Hmm...

10 mins later...

Cole: *on a makeshift power made winch. He is screwed if the powers fail.*please don't drop me...

Ebony: dispossess the bloody wolf then!

Cole: no! I like it. it's fluffy!

Maddison: and covered in blood!

Cole: Don't care! *now at the top* see I told you it'd be fine.

Stan: unless the powers stop. i'd laugh. no more of your cooking.

Cole: what?!

Stan: *erases that memory* nothing.

Streak: so, we're up here. now what?

Ryan: now, we walk/run on top of the walls and try to reach those two. The walls should all connect up so~ *all the ghost just float over to the centre* Just see if we can get there.

Wall walking later...

Nya: nearly there, hang on Jay!

Kai: Wow. I might actually get my ten bucks back now.

Lloyd: so, how are we going to get down without killing ourselves?

Cole: *who has nearly fallen off the wall 17 times because of the wolf thing* I dunno.

Maddy: *tinkering with the remote as the bird lands on her shoulder* Problem solved. Kind of.

Streak: This is probably the most exciting thing that's happened all week! But *squints at the fight* who're the real two?

Stan: Not going to end well...

Ebony: oh my god Stan, lighten up or go home!

Slushy: Hmm...

Maddison: What if we stay up here and throw safe stuff at them that won't hurt them, if they are the real deal?

Ryan: sounds good, but with what? and afterwards how'd we get them?

Sensei: well-

Garmadon: not now brother, I want to see how they manage this.

Morro: *floats down there and lets out a shrill whistle, catching the attention of all the fighters*

Ebony: what the hell is he doing?!

Slushy: distracting them? That's not helpful.

Ebony: *hits head* think, think... weaknesses that could expose the fakes... Come on...

Morro: OKAY, WHICH TWO OF YOU ARE THE REAL ONES?! *everyone puts their hands up* should've expected that. OKAY THEN, LET'S PUT THIS DIFFERENTLY. THE REAL ZANE AND JAY WEAR GREY AND ORANGE. WHICH ONES ARE REAL?! *most shape shifters morph to fit that category. Zane & Jay are pretty confused though*

Ebony: you still have those rocks Slushy?

Slushy: yep. We're going to attack them aren't we?

Ebony: Yup. *everyone gets a pile of rocks* OKAY, YOU KNOW WHO WE'RE AIMING FOR! HIT NO ONE ELSE! FIRE!

rescue team: *all starts chucking rocks at the fakes, knocking them out as they revert to their original forms*

Morro: well, that narrows it down a bit. since there are only six of you left... here's a mental test that only Jay & Zane know. Jay's father is named Ed.

Fake Jay: False!

Morro: mmhmm... *hail of rocks hit the fake* Zane's worst fear was his past.

Fake Zane: true. *hail of rocks*

Morro: well, I have expired all questions, someone else have a go.

Everyone on the wall: /).-

Ebony: I HAVE ONE! THIS SHOULD DETERMINE THE FAKES. WHO WAS THE FIRST PERSON I INJURED FOR THE SAKE OF IT ON THE SHOW?

Zane & Jay: Garmadon!

Ebony: Well, that's an awful shame really...

Zane & Jay: WHAT?!

Ebony: I was hoping the shape shifters would display better knowledge of you after copying you.

Shapeshifters: -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep- *hail of rocks*

Ebony: seriously though. Where did you find all those rocks?

Slushy: honestly? I have no idea.

Zane & Jay: CAN YOU LET US UP NOW?!

Garmadon: can't you climb?!

Zane & jay: T.T no.

After that...

everyone's up on the wall and sensei's just setting up the travellers tea.

Kai: you know we could go home don't you?

Sensei: hmm... We could, but I left my tea supplies back there.

Cast: THEN BUY SOME MORE!

Sensei: WE HAVE NO MONEY! *portal back to the studio opens*

Cast: *sigh*

Ebony: saved by the geezer's love of tea.

Sensei: what did you call me?!

Ebony: *pushes him through the portal* nothing. Now cast, either we get back in there or face those things. *points at shape shifters*

Cast: *grumbling before going through the portal*

Maddy: so, what should I do with this little guy? *points at the bird*

Ebony: whatever you want. Keep it, take it apart, whatever.

Maddy: hmm...

Streak: what about the wolf Cole possessed?

Ebony: I'll figure something out.

Everyone except Ebony enters the portal.

Ebony: *hesitates and looks down upon the beaten and bruised shape shifters. unknown to her, one looks up*

Shape shifter: *hisses* (translation: _we know what you are..._ )

Ebony: *hisses back* (Translation: _not doing anything about it though huh?_ ) *walks through the portal, destroying it behind her*

In the studio...

The remaining cast are stuck in cages as I end up clearing up the mess they made.

Author: the things I do...

Zane: *walks in rubbing head* afternoon every- *sees the cast and author* what happened? *winces. I think something hit him in the head. Won't say what or how though*

Author: *leans on broom & laughs* oh you have no idea Zaney, no idea. Wonder what happens when Ebony's proven wrong. They think you escaped with Jay.

Zane: but I didn't.

Author: Deadman's desert. look it up.

Rescue team come through the doors.

Ebony: and, we're back. *studio trembles* just in time too. *looks out window* wow...

Everyone else: what?

Ebony: Ocs, this is your cue to leave.

Ocs: ?

Ebony: It's new new Ninjago city. I'd get out quick.

Streak: what about the wolf?

Slushy: you have animal powers right?

Streak: yup. *has idea* I'll be right back...

Later...

Streak: yeah, he said he won't hurt you guys as long as you feed him every so often. And scratch behind his ear. he likes that.

Ebony: okay then. *while the cast aren't looking she opens the doors to let the ocs out* Thanks.

Maddison, Ryan, Streak & Maddy: no problem.

Stan: it was fun I guess.

Ebony: okay so, i'm pretty sure you can all find your way home after this. SO yeah, thanks for the help.

Ocs: see ya! *walk out*

Ebony: *closes the door* and, that's that- *sees the two Zanes* S***


	24. Christmas shorts (Ebony & Dean)

**No, this isn't an actual chapter. And no, I have not been working on a new one. Why? BECAUSE I'M ON A BLOODY HOLIDAY, THAT'S WHY! *ahem* although of course none of you have been bugging me to write a new one. just wanted to point that out.**

 **Anyways, I want to wish you all a very merry Christmas, regardless of where you are in the world. And thanks for your support with this lump of text. seriously. without you lot it would basically be like this:**

 **Ebony and the cast: *sitting in an awkward silence* ... now what?**

 **So... yeah. And as a crappy Christmas gift, I bestow to you two shorts which I've called 'Stealthy snapshot' and 'the _'greatest'_ gift of all' enjoy if you feel like it...**

Ebony groaned as she awoke to the sound of smashing on the roof. _Dean again probably._ There were voices up there too. _okay, not Dean then. but just encase..._ "Dean! what the bloody hell are you up to now!" Dean suddenly appeared from behind the couch Ebony was lying on, causing her to start and fall off. "what?" He asked.

"Nothing." Ebony shook her head and pulled on her grey fleece. She ninja style sneaked up the staircase onto the roof of her apartment, taking out her phone to use as a torch to light her path. And when she did reach the roof, what did she see? A sleigh with several reindeer and some fat old guy in red.

"Bloody hell..." she breathed. Unfortunately by the time she was noticed by anyone, she had already snapped a picture, posted it on social media, stole some presents and was back inside her apartment, locking the door behind her.

She would not be on Santa's good list this year.

 **NEXT!**

"REE!, REE! WAKE UP MAN IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Dean squealed as he chucked a present at Ebony's face.

"What?! What's happening?! Has the fat guy found me?!" She yelled as she sat bolt upright on the sofa, machete in hands. The paranoid torture show host relaxed when she realised it was just her super hyped brother. However, she was also very disgruntled by the fact that she was hearing that voice again and the fact that it called her a 'paranoid torture show host' even though it was totally true for the most part.

"uh... no. I just thought we could open our presents..." Dean said, looking worriedly at his older sister.

"yeah. Lets go do that."

And so, with hearts filled with happiness they began to tear open all the presents that were laid, under the tree. many presents were there, from the hospital bound parents, far away relatives, each other and of course, Saint Nick himself. But... Ebony only got coal from him. which she then chucked into the fireplace to help with the fire. Good work.

 _'thank you.'_

Oh damn. she can hear me after all... That means I have to give them their presents now doesn't it?

 _'oh yes it does mate. And if you don't... I have a machete with your name on it.'_

It says made in china. but that's not the point... Anyway, happy Christmas!

And out of the blue, two presents, slowly faded into existence, one in white wrapping paper and one in black.

"aw COOL!" Dean grinned from ear to ear as he quickly tore it open to find a note, reading _Happy Christmas Dean, enjoy! My friend gave it to me after work experience on the death star... planet thing. from Ebony. Not your sister while she uses her stage name, the real, Ebony umbreon._ And upon removing the note from the box, he found inside... he found, a stormtrooper helmet. "Woah..." Dean breathed, eyes sparkling, "She really went all out this time..."

"I'll say..." Ebony muttered. _'you haven't got me anything good have you?'_ Course I have. I've got you the greatest gift of all... "nice..."

"Open yours now!" Dean grinned, as he scooted closer to his sister, kneeling on the floor beside him.

"alright then..." She was sceptical. very sceptical. She didn't trust the author. and Ebony, I don't trust you likewise. But, begrudgingly, she inhaled deeply, pulling away the ribbon from the box and opened the flaps at the top to reveal-

"Nothing?" Ebony sighed, feeling annoyed. oops, nearly forgot- a sheet of paper appeared inside the box. Ebony tentatively picked it up and read it. _Happy Christmas Reena,_ _I said it would be the greatest gift of all and here it is..._

 _YOUR SOUL BACK!_

 _I had to do a ton of haggling with Satan for this. you have no idea. no idea at all. something to do with the grumpy old Scottish bloke I bought the studio off of. But you don't care._

 _From, Ebony Umbreon/ the author because I can tell you're using the stage name again._

Ebony was... she didn't know what to think. She could have her soul back! after all that time... she could finally be who she used to be. But then she thought. WHo was she before?

A wimp.

A nobody.

She couldn't go back to it. Think what she had achieved since then! She was responsible...ish, feared by those who were far more important than her, a leader... she was looked up to by her brother. he trusted her to look after him. And she would.

"Ree?" He said, concerned. "What is it?"

Ebony looked at him, from the piece of paper, the fire crackling behind him. Time to make a choice. "Nothing." And without another word, she strode over to the fire and threw the paper in, watching it sizzle and burn. "you want some pancakes?" She said to Dean once she had looked away.

"Heck yeah!" And he raced into the kitchen, Ebony following soon after. "Sorry author, but I think it's better this way." And she closed the door.

But if only she had searched the entire box. Because if she had, she would've found a piece of string. And if she had pulled it, a secret hatch. And in there... a photo. Of some of the people she cared about most.

Her family,

Her friends

And the ninjas.

 **The end. So, Merry Christms, happy new year &-**

 **Ebony: what the hell is going on in here?**

 **I am bored and I decided to write something for the show.**

 **Ebony: This piece of trash has nothing to do with the show!**

 **yeah, but it does for you. and you are part of the show.**

 **Ebony: *opens mouth to respond***

 **And don't you owe me a present?**

 **Ebony: ah. *runs off***

 **she never gets me anything. the joys of being her creator. Welp, what I said nine lines up. See ya!**


	25. 1st update of the year!

**ignore this. chances are, it does not effect you.**

 **rain, underneath 'enter code displayed' there's generally a set of 4 numbers at the bottom of the registration thing to prove your not a robot. It doesn't always show up but you have the option of getting an audio of it (the headset) or getting a new one (the arrows). Type in the number provided by it and that should do it. Also, is it your birthday? I've seen a few fanfics talking about it. If so, happy birthday!**

Ebony: *In a Santa hat* So~ Merry Christmas. *thick layer of snow falls down onto the floor* And happy new year. *confetti cannons fire* Okay, now that that's over with, *throws Santa hat somewhere* Back to business. Welcome to the show, with me, slushy

Slushy: hi!

Ebony: and the cast...let's get straight to it.

Jay: So we don't get to say anything anymore?

Ebony: There's a new series and you're on the box art, what more could you ask for? Not a day off or health insurance. we don't do that.

Cast: ...

Ebony: well, glad that's settled. First off, Kai, *creates a bonfire with a stake in it* stand in it and sing burn by Elli Goulding.

Kai: no.

Ebony: okay somebody hand me the plasma cannon.

Kai: *chuckles nervously* never mind. But at the least get rid of the stake. I'm not a witch.

Slushy: you sure? *Kai glares at her* I'll take that as a maybe.

Kai: *steps into the fire (now without the stake)* this isn't so bad.

Garmadon: *throws empty cup at Kai* less moaning more singing!

Kai: I hate you so much. But not as much as I hate you. *points at Ebony*

Ebony: Aww thanks. Like this is new. NOW SING!

Kai: alright, alright, geez. *clears throat*

-the lyrics go here. sorry, my electronics are playing up right now and won't let me copy and paste and I've already wasted enough time with this-

Kai: And done. Now I'm gonna go sit-

Slushy: actually there are still a few more for you from this person.

Kai: oh my god seriously?!

Slushy: ya. You have to use goo for hair gel.

Kai: Wow people. Wow. *barrel of goo falls on him* why do you do this to me?

Ebony: *leaning against empty barrel* Just doing my job. So, once you've finished with that, *opens a tear in reality* head through there and get whats on the paper. *hands kai a sheet of paper with a drawing of the elements of harmony on it*

Kai: Please, not the- *gets shoved through by everyone who dislikes him*

Ebony: Leave for two seconds and~ *sidesteps as Kai is flung back through the tear*

?: AND STAY OUT!

Kai: *groans*

Slushy: you got it?

Kai: no...

Ebony: well, you failed. While you were there you didn't run into someone who sounds a lot like you did you?

Kai: what I said last time.

Ebony: good. *kicks him and he slides along the floor back to his seat*

Slushy: Next up Jay, You have to be struck by 10000 volts of electricity for an hour.

Zane: He's not going to make it.

Nya: what?!

Zane: *bites inside of cheek* nothing.

Jay: why am I so hated?

Ebony: why are you so moany?

Slushy: Now jay, hold this. *hands Jay a lightning rod*

Jay: what? why? *gets hit by several lightning bolts*

Ebony: I thought he would've known more about electricity.

Slushy: yeah. guess not.

1 hour later...

Jay: *basically black and charred and smells like... bacon?*

Ebony: and, *teleports Jay back to seat and he's better. mostly. just no one point out that he smells weird. and that his hair's gone mad* sorted, next, we all have a custard pie fight. I remember last time... Cole, eat it and I will kill you.

Cole: :(

*custard pies start appearing*

Ebony: eh. screw it. ATTACK!

later... yeah. Cole did eat all the pies. he didn't die.

Everyone: *covered in custard*

Cole: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Ebony: yes. yes it was.

Slushy: Next, Jay has to fight Thor god of thunder!

Jay: -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-

Ebony: clearly knows his mythology though. *whistles*

Thor: *appears in a flash of lightning* whoeth summoned me? I waseth in the midst of a battle of epicest proportions

Everyone: *points at Jay, except Jay who just cowers in his seat*

Ebony: he did...eth.

Jay: 0.0 Wait, what?! NO I- *gets nailed by the hammer*

Everyone (minus Thor & Jay): ouch.

Thor: that shall teacheth thou petty mortal to meddle with the affairs of the mighty THOR! *flies off*

Jay: *can't move because the hammer is still on him* I can't breathe. Or move. Does anyone know how to get this thing off me?

Ebony: could, should, would... won't. Anywho-

Jay: seriously?!

Ebony: Kai, I know you love fanfics, so read this. *chucks book at Kai*

Kai: okay then...

Later...

Skylor: *hiding behind a chair*

Jay: *having the **** beaten out of him by Kai*

Ebony: *looks at readers* You know what the best part is? It only exists inside the author's mind. That is what's so amazing about this reaction. *coughs and looks away*

Slushy: Kai, quit it. we don't cover this sort of thing. *Kai reluctantly stops* Anyway, we all have to watch digimon vs pokemon and megaman vs astroboy.

Later...

Ebony: eh. that did not effect my view of life. Anyway two questions, two answers. Boggie, We just can, don't question it. And two...

Meanwhile...

Toxikitta & Paleman have their hands up, surrounded by cops (they just ran outside. idiots.)

Tox: we didn't think this through did we?

Paleman: Your problem. *disappears*

Tox: Goddammit.

Trey: Don't move.

Tox: and now we have the ice guy's alter ego... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY?! THIS ISN'T YOUR AREA!

Jack: Long story, anonymous tip off. now stay quiet and come with us.

Back in the studio...

Kai: I don't get it. nothing happened.

Ebony: *grins evilly and taps the side of her nose knowingly* you'd love to know. So, next... *turns white* oh -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-

Kai: YES! It's one for her!

Cast: *cheer*

Slushy: what's up?

Ebony: *looks at the ceiling* Look up. *mistletoe is hanging above Ebony and Kai*

Kai: Why me?!

Ebony: Why _ME_?!

Author: because I'm being threatened with a laser canon by someone who sounds pretty serious. And, unlike you, I don't respawn or reset.

Ebony: *raises eyebrow*

Author: And I want revenge for all the times you've attacked/bazooka-d me. So I will definitely let it happen. bye. *disappears*

Kai & Ebony: *looking pale*

Kai: any other person...

Ebony: Okay fine. Make it quick. I already feel fangirl rage. and my own. I will kill the author. I swear. *kisses Kai quickly before they both recoil, spitting and trying to wipe any traces of that happening off them* Nothing. Never. *gags* Oh jesus... I, I don't feel good.

Kai: *burns mistletoe* Nothing... nothing happened...

Garmadon: Kai & Ebony sit-

Ebony & Kai: GROW UP!

Garmadon: *smiles smugly* I already have what I need...

Slushy: No comment. *ahem* Next-

Ebony: You just expect us to move on?!

Slushy: You do it.

Ebony: but it's me, I do that.

Slushy: well I'm doing it too. So, Kai...

Kai: *cursing quietly*

Slushy: Challenge Zane to a duel. *tosses him the card* Read this, it'll tell you what to do.

Kai: *reads it* You can't be serious.

Slushy: *shrugs* Not my fault. now, do it.

Kai: *sighs* walks over to Zane tears Zane's hand off, hits him with it and says in the most 'enthusiastic' way* I challenge you to a duel. *drops Zane's hand*

Zane: Can I at least have my hand back?

Kai: yeah, sure.

Zane: *picks it up and reattaches it* I am ready.

Kai: okay, quickly, not too painful.

Zane: The same to you.

After some not dangerous at all fighting...

Zane: *points a sword made of ice at Kai(who's on the floor)'s neck* I win.

Kai: *narrows eyes* well played. *gets up*

Everyone: that. was pathetic.

Jay: *still under the hammer* why~?

Ebony: (she's fine. probably.) okay, Zane, watch all the star wars movies then force pin Jay to a wall.

Jay: I have been remembered! NOW GET THIS HAMMER OFF OF ME!

Ebony: no.

after Zane's watched the movies...

Zane: I can't move him.

Jay: Thor's hammer, remember?

Ebony: eh. I guess we can let this one slide. I'm enjoying the lack of Jay.

Slushy: yeah. definitely feels... quieter.

Jay: :(

Zane: I'll just sit down now.

Slushy: Yeah, no. *hands him a lightsaber* Chase Kai with that for a bit, Misako, Garmadon and Morro need to cosplay as Padme, Darth vader and darth maul, Cole, float above Lloyd and say "use the force Lloyd..." *takes a breath* And Wu, talk like yoda.

Wu: Do that, I cannot.

Garmadon & Misako: we're cosplaying. can we just sit down now?

Morro: yeah, we look like idiots.

Ebony: *snaps a picture* After I use this for revenge on Garmadon. And encase I need it for the others. And, Cole-

Cole: *spinning around slowly about Lloyd's head* use the force Lloyd...

Lloyd: you're enjoying this too much.

Cole: but it's fun. Not everyday you float around someone's head doing flips.

Lloyd: sigh.

Kai & Zane: *running around the studio*

Wu: *sighs* I have raised a bunch of idiots.

Ebony: what's that yoda?

Wu: a bunch of idiots, I have raised.

Garmadon: no kidding.

Ebony: So~ Star wars. lots of that. Anywho, thank you for reading, drop a review and we'll all see you next time, BYEEEEE~!

Later in a dark and empty studio...

Jay: *still laying there with the hammer on him* guys? GUYS?! LITTLE HELP?!

Ebony: *walks in and turns the lights on* Oh. I was wondering where you went.

Jay: About time!

Ebony: Thor's been looking all over for this. *picks up hammer and walks out, turning off the lights behind her*

Jay: *takes a deep breath*


	26. Into the Outlands

**has anyone seen the new episodes of Ninjago? welp either way I'm saying it: 'Dara' is probably Kai & Nya's mother and Lloyd WILL be incredibly jealous of Jay.**

Author: Hello and welcome to another chapter of Ebony's ninja dare show! Featuring Ebony-

Ebony: (wearing a rucksack) *humpfs*

Author: Slushy-

Slushy: Hi!

Author: the cast,

Cast: meh.

Author: And today, ME! we'll explain in a few seconds. So~ *raises an eyebrow at Ebony* I think you'd like to do the talking.

Ebony: *folds arms* Okay, so thanks to a 'dear' reviewer, I'm spending the day in the outlands. Thank god it isn't in Chima. So, if that's what you wanted rabbit, you just failed. *sticks tongue out*

Author: Ebony~ I'd go now if I were you, or I'll make you.

Ebony: *holds up hands* okay, okay, geez. I'm going. I hate you~ *opens a portal to the outlands* Peace out suckers! *jumps through*

Cast: *sigh in a relieved way*

Slushy: You know I'm still here right? Plus if the author decided to show up she DOES want to see you all get hurt.

Cast: aww...

Author: yep. So true. *dare cards appear in hand* I have been wanting to do this for a while... *ahem* First off, Zane has to kiss PIXAL.

Zane: *shrugs* okay then. *kisses her*

Author: And in that moment, millions of Pixane shippers were slightly happier than before. for no reason.

Kai: at least she isn't Ebony.

Author: I'm close enough to her. Where do you think I got the inspiration?

Jay: from your worst enemy?

Author: *holds up sign reading ' _my dark side_ '*

Slushy: why not just talk?

Author: eh, I had it lying about. Comes in handy a lot.

Slushy: okay then. *reads dare card* Kai has to fight AwesomeDisneyWolfChild's OC Jayden master of water.

Kai: that's just an unfair advantage.

Slushy: and you're a hot-headed complainer.

Kai: *narrows eyes*

Author: well, whatever Kai, it's still happening. PLEASE WELCOME JAYDEN!

*Jayden comes in*

Jayden: Sup.

Slushy: *pushes Kai over to Jayden* Okay then, Jayden, you know why you're here?

Jayden: to beat up Kai.

Author: exactly. So, three... two... JUST GO!

Later... lets face it we all know how this ends, it is the way of dare shows.

Kai: *sopping wet and lying on the floor while everyone is standing on their chairs/ floating above the water* Unfair advantage. Just like I said.

Author: *nudges Kai with foot* It's still alive!

Jayden: Sure as heck hope so, I wasn't trying to kill him.

Author: I know. Thanks for coming!

Jayden: no problem! *runs out*

Author: *shuffling through dare cards* Next's for Ebony, save that for later... that's just a weird review... blank card, _'I hate you'_ Thanks Ebony... _'Can you sing the weekend whip please Kai?'_ Yeah, pretty sure he can. Kai?

Kai: Whatever. *grins* But I know this one pretty well. *ahem*

-Lyrics go here...copy and pasting is still not working. I swear, when it does I'll do it for the songs-

*bows*

Everyone: *applauds*

Kai: thank you, thank you, I'm stuck here indefinitely.

Author: Or until I get bored, go on hiatus or people stop caring about this.

Kai: or that. Speaking of which how long will that take?

Author: when the preeminent comes back to life.

Slushy: probably never.

Morro: we're dead.

Cast: *nod in silent agreement*

Slushy: So~ next, Kai has to warm up a hot pocket. *chucks one at Kai*

Kai: well thanks. *warms it up* do- *Author throws it at Kai's face. Kai screams and starts running around*

Author: just doing my job. So~ anything else? not now? and since I have around 400 words more to go before I reach the minimum I write... I am coming up with dares myself.

Morro: Does this mean the preeminent's coming back now the author has to do stuff?

Author: /).- no. it won't come back. And trust me, I've been doing this for like 8 months. this probably will last a tiny bit longer than that. *claps hands together* So~ Dares.

Cast: 0.0

Author: what have I always wanted to see?

10 minutes later...

*fire. Fire everywhere*

Slushy: so what was the dare again?

Author: death battle between the characters.

Slushy: This'll be fun.

Author: mm hmm... I doubt they'll die though. nah, they'll give up after a- *fighting stops* now. ARE YOU DONE YET!?

Ghosts: *stick heads out of a pile of carnage* YES!

Author: great. *snaps fingers and everything's back to normal* Oh... we should probably go check on Ebony. SOMEONE GO SWITCH ON THE CAMERA!

meanwhile...

Ebony: *pointing a sharp stick at a bunch of cobras* Get back! or I'll turn you into a skipping rope!

Snakes: 0.0 Ssss... (translation: Nope. I'm out.) *slither off*

Ebony: yeah, keep running suckers. *pulls out cookie from rucksack and slowly eats it. she spots the cameras* oh now what? Eh, whatever. *awkward silence* she's ran out of ideas hasn't she?

back in the studio...

Author: have not! I'm just thinking! Just never had to do one for this before.

Ebony: *yells from through the portal* damn it woman! just let me come back over there and I'll show you how it's done!

Author: how is that still even open?

Ebony: Because reasons!

Kai: CLOSE THAT THING! I WANT TO LIVE A CHAPTER IN THIS HELLHOLE WITHOUT THAT SHE-DEMON!

Ebony: JUST YOU WA- oh -beep- it's got my rucksack. THIS ISN'T OVER!

Cast: *try to block the portal with random objects*

Author: *grins*

Slushy: you're planning something aren't you?

Author: 3,2,1 and~ *explosion covering the cast in custard* Dean wanted me to, can't say no to an innocent kid. well you can, but he wouldn't leave me alone.

Dean: *from outside* YEAH!

Slushy: right...

Author: *snaps fingers as she comes up with an idea. also the cast are not covered in custard* Lloyd, I dare you to take the realm crystal and wherever you end up, you have to go to the nearest being, slap them and them run away.

Lloyd: *shrugs* better than this place. *crystal hits him in the face* OW!

Author: just move your butt!

Lloyd: fine, fine... *rubs nose before he teleports to some other remote dimension*

Slushy: where'd you think he'll end up.

Author: I'm hoping Chima. I want to see how he'd react to animal people... with weird stuff... it only exists because lego want money. I'm sure of it. Although, I guess he could end up in Ninjago too.

With Lloyd...

Lloyd: *walking around a desert* could be worse I guess. *trips and falls over rock* ouch. *gets up* stupid author. (even he's blaming me now) So, gotta find someone. *sees Ebony* oh -beep-

Ebony: what the hell are you doing here?!

Lloyd: *inhales deeply before running over to Ebony, slapping her and teleporting back to the studio*

Ebony: *raging* THAT ******!

in the studio...

Lloyd: *tumbles out of portal* done.

Author: I guess that's it then. *clears throat* I'm sorry if you didn't Enjoy this one as much as others, but I have to work with limited reviews okay? okay. So, thaNk you all for reaDing, leave a review, and we will see all you people next time, BYEEEEE~!?

later...

Ebony: *thrown through portal* I'M BACK! and by the way the mongoose took the camera. *sees readers* You know the drill. but, if you don't, three lines up. so, *brushes sand off of her* I'm gonna go find that mongoose.


	27. Deja vu

**Good news everyone! copy and paste is working again!**

Ebony: okay, we're back. More importantly, your amazing host is back. *looks at script* who wrote this? I sound more vain than Kai!

~cut~

Ebony: Welcome back to another torture filled chapter of my Ninja dare show! Featuring...

Slushy: ME!

Cast: *groans*

Ebony: The cast and of course me. Because it wouldn't make any sense otherwise. Anywho, after that day in the desert, I am going to relish your pain a lot more than usual. So, first lucky one of you is Zane!

Zane: *sinks into seat*

Ebony: spend another night in Yang's temple. stay there till 7 am. You ever played fnaf?

Zane: what?

Ebony: Welp, he's dead. again. So long tin can! *snaps fingers and Zane appears inside the haunted temple* we'll come back to him later.

Slushy: yeah. he's doomed. So, next *laughs*

Garmadon: JUST GET THIS OVERWITH ALREADY! I WANNA GO HOME!

Ebony: YOU DON'T GET TO GO HOME ANYWAY! YOU'RE DEAD!

Garmadon: *glares at Ebony*

Slushy: Okay... okay... EbonyandKaihavetospendawholedayatthemallholdinghands!

Kai & Ebony: 0.0

Kai: OH COME ON!

Ebony: WHY DO YOU PEOPLE HATE ME!?

Cast: BECAUSE YOU'RE EVIL!

Ebony: yeah. I know why you hate me, but I'm talking about the reviewers.

Garmadon: SHUT UP AND GO ALREADY!

Ebony: I swear to god when I get back...

Kai: I will NOT touch her again.

Slushy: you're gonna have to or-

Author: *walks in, glues Ebony & kai's hands together, walks out*

Slushy: or that.

Ebony: *looks at hand, then at Kai* is anyone else getting Deja vu?

Slushy: just go. It'll be fine.

Ebony: fine~ *walks out dragging Kai behind her*

Kai: help~

Ninjas: *cringe*

Jay: this won't end well.

Zane: says the optimist.

Jay: trust me on this, I know how this'll end.

Slushy: quiet over there! I'm still here you know! *shuffles through dare cards* Anyway, Lloyd-

Lloyd: 0.0 yes?

Slushy: you have to kiss the author.

Lloyd: damn.

Author: *gets shoved into the studio by some magical force behind the doors* say what now?

Slushy: Kiss Lloyd.

Author: uhh... isn't he technically like 10?

Slushy: just do it. I still have the bazooka.

Author: *sighs* never thought I'd do this on a Monday evening. *Kisses Lloyd* okay, I've kissed the green one. I'm out. Gonna go enjoy the bonus footage. *tries to walk out*

Slushy: actually, there's still one more.

Author: *sighs* Deja vu anyone else? no seriously. This is way too familiar.

Slushy: who's your favourite ninja?

Author: Zane or Lloyd. Although I pity Cole most, hate Jay most and don't feel anything for Kai. *Kai fangirls begin to rage* Hey, I'm entitled to my own opinion. Now peace out! *runs off*

Slushy: *sarcastically* well now we know so much more useful information. so now, the ninjas have to fight the avengers.

Ninjas: meep.

Jay: lucky Kai.

Meanwhile...

Kai & Ebony are running for their lives through the mall as they're pursued by the fangirls.

Ebony: I told you to try and put on a disguise or something!

Kai: shut up and keep running!

Ebony: *looks at hand* when do you think this glue'll wear off.

Kai: Soon I hope.

Back in the studio...

Ninjas: 0.0

Jay: scratch that.

Slushy: okay, so, EVERYONE TAKE COVER THE AVENGERS ARE COMING!

Everyone (- the ninjas): *hide*

*Avengers appear in the most dramatic way possible*

Thor: *sees Jay* YOU.

Jay: meep.

other ninjas: we're dead.

One dramatic yet hilarious fight scene later... (I say that because I enjoy watching lego figures get beat up by the avengers)

Avengers: *cheer*

Thor: WE HATH DEFEATED THE TREACHEROUS DEMONS!

Cap: *facepalm* seriously?

Slushy: *waves hand and teleports the avengers out* Welp, that was fun. *heals the ninjas* Nya has to dump water on Morro.

Nya: *evil grin*

Morro: *sighs* seriously? I've drowned at least twice already.

Nya: *throws bucket of water at Morro. who kind of disappears in a puff of smoke*

Slushy: great work Nya. *heals Morro who's shivering and dripping wet*

Morro: why~?!

Slushy: because you're on a dare show. *pulls out bazooka* any other questions?

Cast: 0.0

Slushy: didn't think so.

Ebony & Kai: *burst through the studio doors, slamming them shut behind them and then holding the door with a mop*

Kai: have we lost them?

Ebony: doubt it. but we should be far more worried about the mop.

Kai: T.T because this girl cares about a mop more than my health.

Ebony: T.T naw.

Kai: should've seen that coming.

Ebony: *holds up hand glued to Kai* okay, now what do I do about this? *pause* oh wait a minute... *snaps fingers and glue disappears*

Kai & Ebony: I'M FREE!

Slushy: well done. you've lasted around an hour or so.

Ebony: eh. I'll live. *dare cards appear in hand* so, what's next? *reads it* the ninja have to sit in a room with Starry-eyed ninja while she screams. VERY. VERY. loudly.

Kai: so, not fangirls?

Ebony: T.T decide that yourself... CLEARLY SHE IS OTHERWISE WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE BE HERE?!

Ninjas: 0.0

Ebony: get out.

Cole: what about Zane?

Ebony: oh yeah... how is he doing anyway?

At the haunted temple...

Zane: *walking around casually with his amazing glow in the dark head* this isn't so bad.

Wendy: *casually floats around and spots Zane* oh, hey buddy, watcha up to?

Zane: 0.0 uh... what're you doing here?

Wendy: nothing much. just visiting my great uncle's 2nd sister twice removed.

Zane: what?

Wendy: *sighs* I. am. related. to. one. of. Yang's. students.

Zane: oh.

Wendy: what're you doing?

Zane: *sighs* long story.

Wendy: I've got plenty of time. just be worried about yourself. you know there's like a curse on this place?

Zane: yes. I've already had the exposition. *portal opens up beside Zane and Ebony sticks her head through*

Ebony: oh hey Wendy, how's Kenna?

Wendy: she's good.

Ebony: cool. Okay, Zane, I gotta borrow you for a while so, you're coming with me. *grabs Zane & drags him back through the portal* Go find the others, if you hear screaming you're in the right place. sit in the room with the others till starry passes out or something.

Zane: ...

Ebony: *shoves him into the room* Everyone, if you care about your hearing I suggest you cover your ears now!

Wu: what?!

Garmadon: he's getting old.

Slushy: you don't say.

*Incredibly loud screaming coming from other room, along with a ton of other screaming. is that Cole? or Jay? Or Kai? you know it really could be any of them*

Everyone: MY EARS!

Slushy & Ebony: *covering ears* warned you.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Slushy: WE WARNED YOU!

Everyone: oh.

*screaming stops*

Ebony: has she passed out?

Slushy: why don't you find out?

Ebony: *sighs* well damn. I'll be right back. *walks over to the room before opening the door and looks inside* you alrigh-

Ninjas: *lying on the floor twitching*

Ebony: uh...

Starry: *In a pink & red T-shirt & skirt* hehe... I think I over did it.

Ebony: yep. I think maybe you should go now.

Starry: okay... bye! *runs out*

Ebony: *looks at the ninjas* well damn.

after dragging the ninjas back into the studio...

Ebony: WHY ARE YOU IDIOTS SO HEAVY?!

Kai: shut up.

Zane: what? I can't hear you.

Jay: He's deaf.

Cole & Lloyd: yup.

Ebony: *sighs* what's next?

Slushy: Kai has to hit you in the face really hard & Cole gets cake.

Kai: *suddenly stands up grinning evilly*

Cole: *eyes light up* CAKE?! *cake falls on Cole's head* 8D

Zane: *looks around* WHAT?!

Jay: *facepalms* does anyone here know how to use sign language?

Ebony: me. *signs something, that I am not allowed to say because reasons, to Zane*

Zane: *eye twitches*

Ebony: nice to know.

Kai: JUST LEMME PUNCH HER ALREADY!

Slushy: THEN PUNCH HER YOU WUSS!

Kai: FINE! *punches Ebony's face. yeah, that hurt him a lot. recoils holding his fist* WHAT THE H IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Ebony: *shrugs* maybe it's impolite to hit a girl.

Slushy: burn.

Kai: SHE'S A DEMON DAMMIT!

Ebony: and you're a fictional character, your point? by the way one of your fans sends her dedenne. *throws the dedenne at Kai. (if you don't know what it is, look it up. It's not my job to tell you what everything looks like... oh wait it is...*

Biju (the dedenne): Dedenne?

Kai: should I be scared of this thing?

Ebony: *holds up pokedex* maybe. *throws it in bin* what's next?

Slushy: Kai gets a portal gun.

Kai: wha?

Slushy: *throws portal gun at Kai* this thing.

Kai: oh... how do I use it?

Ebony: *sighs contently* there are so many ways I could torture him using this. there's GLaDOS, Wheatley... so many possibilities...

Kai: *shoots a blue portal at the floor and pokes it with his foot* I don't get it.

Slushy: right click to shoot the orange one at the ceiling.

Kai: what? this isn't a computer- *orange portal hits ceiling* oh. *looks through portal on floor* now what?

Zane: KAI NO!

Ebony: *pokes Kai into the portal with the mega weapon because reasons*

Kai: *falling through the portals on loop* NYAAAGH!

Nya: what?

Ebony: no not you, he's just screaming. *takes picture of Kai* I'm sure Chell would love this.

Cast: who?

Slushy: it's a portal reference.

Kai: HEEELLLPPPP MEEEEEE!

Ebony: Give me the portal gun then!

Kai: hell no.

Ebony: suit yourself. *grabs it anyway*

Kai: oh no.

Ebony: *shoots portal at wall and Kai comes flying through it, smashing into the other wall*

Kai: why~?!

Ebony: because you're on a dare show. And no- oh god damn it rabbit.

Cast: *cheer*

Ebony: yeah, it's your problem too

Cast: aww...

Ebony: we have to run... a baby day care centre? and slushy doesn't have to? unfair~

Slushy: yes!

everyone else: T.T

Slushy: just go do it.

Ebony: I'll see you on the otherside...

Later...

*cast and Ebony come back in covered in paint and I think kai's got a crayon in his hair*

Ebony: we're out of business, turns out ghosts and evil overlords aren't safe for children.

Slushy: *looks up from book* took you long enough.

Ebony: yeah, yeah... anyways, that's all folks, remember to leave a review, follow, favourite, whatever, and we will all see you next time, BYEEEE!


	28. Karma, ducktape edition

Ebony: Welcome back to another chapter of my Ninjago dare show! featuring...

Slushy: ME!

Cast: eh.

Ebony: and me. So~ let's get to it. First off, Jay has to sing the Mlp theme tune while dressed up as one of the mlp characters.

Jay: why~?!

Ebony: *mimicking Jay's voice* Why~ not? *ahem* God, that voice is so hard to do... now do it sparky!

Jay: *sighs*

10 minutes later... (Jay was whining about the costume)

Jay: *in a pinkie pie costume* I hate you.

Ebony: not my problem. *pulls out gun* now get busy singing or get busy dying.

Jay: *muttering* fine...

My Little Pony, My Little Pony Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...

I used to wonder what friendship could be

Until you all shared its magic with me

Big adventure

Tons of fun

A beautiful heart

Faithful and strong

Sharing kindness! It's an easy feat

And magic makes it all complete

You have my little ponies

Do you know you're all my very best friends?

There. I'm done. never do this again. *takes off costume*

Everyone: *puts phones away*

Jay: HEY!

Slushy: how do you know the lyrics to that song anyway?

Jay: *points at Lloyd*

Lloyd: HEY!

Slushy: right~ Next, Lloyd gets to bitch slap Jay.

Jay: karma coming quicker than usual.

Lloyd: *bitch slaps Jay*

Ebony: Zane has to take PIXAL on a honeymoon.

Zane: but we're not married.

Ebony: shut up, take the girl and come back when we tell you to.

Zane: alright then. *he & PIXAL walk out*

Slushy: doubt that'll last long. so~ Kai has to read a technoshiping fanfic

Kai: *groans* why me?

Jay: oh yeah, like you're totally doing far worse today.

Kai: Just give me it. *fanfiction hits him in the face and he reads it*

Afterwards...

Kai: *eye twitches* why couldn't you just settle for Nya?

Ebony: because this lives inside the mind of the people who think it works.

Kai: BUT IT DOESN'T!

Ebony: YOUXSKYLOR DOESN'T! YOU JUST SEE HER AND BOOM! LOVE! *ahem* Cole go find some other piece of yaoi to stare at for a while.

Cole: *sighs*

Slushy: Nya go fight Rain's OC Kadian, master of light & Mind. No weapons, just powers.

Neuro: *opens mouth to say something*

Ebony: no. Anywho, please welcome KADIAN!

*Kadian comes in. He has golden sort of hair like Lloyd's only choppier, he has dark aqua eyes, light tan skin, pale lips, and a necklace that is hung by a yellow lightning bolt. he wears an aqua ninja gi, black leather gloves, dark blue skinny jeans & aqua & white jordans*

Kadian: hi

Everyone: hi

Nya: okay then, *walks over to Kadian* let's get this over with.

Later...

Nya: *laying on the floor groaning*

Kadian: welp, I'm out. bye! *walks out*

Ebony: not even Nya stands a chance against the OCs.

Nya: shut up...

Ebony: can't. it's my job. Anyways, Ninjas have to be kids for the rest of the chapter... so... *grabs Zane & PIXAL from their honeymoon* This is your problem too tin can.

Ninjas: 0.0

Cole: I CAN'T BE A KID AGAIN...AGAIN.

Ebony: can, have, will, are. *turns the ninjas into kids*

Ninjas: *high pitched children's screams*

Everyone else: *covers ears*

Slushy: bad idea?

Ebony: *ninja are still screaming* T.T bad idea... WHAT'S NEXT?!

Slushy: JAY HAS TO FIGHT PYTHOR WITHOUT ANY WEAPONS OR POWERS!

Ebony: WHAT?!

Slushy: I SAID-

Ebony: hang on. *ducktapes the ninja's mouths* So, Jay vs Pythor?

Slushy: yup.

Ebony: *nudges Jay forward with her foot* c'mon squirt.

Jay: T.T Mmm mm mm mm. (Translation: you insult me.)

Ebony: someone go get Pythor!

Pythor: *looks up from Morro's newspaper* really? against _him_?

Ebony: beat up the child already.

Pythor: *cracks knuckles* okay then.

Jay: 0.0 *gulps*

Later...

Jay: *ducktaped to the ceiling groaning* T.T

Pythor: *hands Ebony the ducktape and slithers off*

Slushy: is there a problem that ducktape can't solve?

Ebony: nope. anyway, next!

Jay: *ahem*

Ebony: I'll get you down in a minute. maybe. Kai has to eat all of Cole's cake.

Kai & Cole: 0.0 *shaking head frantically*

Ebony: yes. *tears ducktape off of Kai & Cole's mouth* now do it.

Kai: owww... *rubs face* I hate you.

Ebony: *sniggers* your voice is adorable like this.

Kai: *growls* Cole, gimme the cake.

Later...

Kai: *cake crumbs everywhere* how much cake does this guy have?!

Cole: not that much...

Slushy: NEXT! Cole has to sing 'reach out for the truth' from persona 4.

Cole: awww...

Now I face out I hold out  
I reach out to the truth of my life  
Seeking to seize on the whole moment, yeah

Yeah  
Naked truth lies only if you realize  
Appearing in nobody's eyes till they sterilize  
Stop the guerrilla warfare to keep it fair  
Bro change your rage to a smarter greater ´cause

You know the stake is high stardom is near  
Those who sympathized you die killers pass you by  
Do not waste your time in hating flirting guys  
Use your might to AIs do justice to them all

Now I face out I hold out  
I reach out to the truth of my life  
Seeking to seize on the whole moment to now break away

Oh God let me out  
Can you let me out?  
Can you set me free from this dark inner world?  
Save me now

Last beat in the soul

Ebony: *sips soda* you know what I love? how they all sound like whiny kids.

Ninjas: :-(

Ebony: *tilts soda at them* you'll thank me one day.

Kai: for what?

Ebony: preparing you for an enemy like me. (if that ever did happen... I don't know what to do.) Anyways, Kai, how's Biju?

Kai: *Biju's sleeping in Kai's hair* It's fine.

Slushy: Kai would be a great pet owner.

Kai: hey!

Slushy: just saying. Ebony has to fight Princess bunny.

Ebony: *puts down soda* It's because I've been calling her a rabbit isn't it?

Slushy: probably.

Ebony: I don't get it. Bunny RABBIT. eh, whatever.

Cole: she's dead.

Jay: Mm? (who?)

Kai: either of them. I'm hoping Ebony's gonna get it.

Ebony: I'm not deaf idiots.

*portal appears and a short girl with curly brown-black hair, grey eyes, a long sleeved purple & black shirt, leggings, black vans, and purple glasses walks through*

Ebony: *sighs* portals.

Bunny: I told you I wasn't a rabbit.

Ebony: *looks down at her* you, are shorter than I expected.

Bunny: *glares at Ebony*

Kai: hmm... oh, I know this one, she's the one with a crush on-

Bunny: *mutes Kai*

Ebony: remember kids, being OP sucks for everyone else. Okay then Bunny...

Bunny: finally!

Ebony: *smirks* rabbit. Let's do this.

Bunny: You are going down! *makes popcorn appear in everyone else's hands*

Everyone: :D

Ebony: you forget, I have things you don't.

Bunny: what?

Ebony: access to reviews, host powers, author privileges, ducktape... *eyes narrow* and knowledge of your ninja crush.

Bunny: you wouldn't.

Ebony: Try me.

Slushy: welp, this is going to hell. Ebony, Host with author powers, grey energy and ducktape (because it's being used a lot today) vs. Princess Bunny control over soundwaves, teleportation, mind reading and author powers-

Ebony: author powers?

Author: NOT MY FAULT!

Ebony: IT BETTER NOT BE!

Slushy: *shakes head* BEGIN!

Afterwards... Ebony's downfall is immanent...

Ebony: *laying on floor groaning* karma. ******* karma.

Bunny: HA! I WIN! *ahem* I'm out-

Ebony: *stands up* oh no you don't. Not yet.

Bunny: you want some more?

Ebony: hahaha... no. *ahem* BUNNY LIKES COLE!

Bunny: YOU EVIL-

Cole: 0.0 this is not a good day.

Jay: mm mmm. mm mmm mmmmm mm mm mmm. (says you. I'm still ducktaped to the ceiling)

Cole: oh... yeah...

Bunny: I am going to-

Ebony: *Opens portal underneath Bunny* go home. *closes portal* Anything else while we're here?

Cole: *eye twitches* someone has a crush on me...

Kai: Nya had a crush on you for like a season.

Nya: true.

Cole: dude, it's a fangirl.

Kai: *opens mouth to respond, then closes it*

Ebony: didn't think so. *shuffles through dare cards* more from Rain. Do I ship Jaya or Nyole? Well... the new season will be pushing Jaya. I'm sure of it. Nyole... eh, it seemed a bit forced.

Jay: mmmmmmm mmm mmm mmm m mm? (soooooooo you ship me and Nya?)

Ebony: hahaha... in your dreams. I don't care about either. as long as the show's still good and Jay gets injured, I won't give a crud. but~ If it get's too confusing, ship Nya with almost everyone. seriously. go watch the new season, that'll add at least one more person to the list.

Jay: *sighs*

Lloyd: better luck next time Jay.

Ebony: ducktape, remember?

Lloyd: *shrugs* took it off.

Ebony: oh Christ it's the midget Lloyd... NEXT!

Lloyd: what do you mean midget-

Slushy: I get chocolate chip bars. yes. *eats one* hey... there's half of one missing.

Cole: heh...heh...

Slushy: *glares at Cole* I'll deal with you later.

Ebony: oooh, you're in for it now. Jay-

Jay: mm?

Ebony: *tears ducktape off his mouth* here's a cookie. eat it.

Jay: kinda tied to a ceiling here.

Ebony: nice work with the ducktape Chumsworth. *pulls out katana and cuts the ducktape and Jay falls to the floor*

Jay: ooowwww... *Ebony holds cookie infront of him* gimme. *eats it*

Slushy: poison?

Ebony: as if a Jay hater would give him a treat.

Jay: *mouth full* wait... what?! *turns green* I'M DYING! I'M DYING! SOMEONE HELP ME!

Nya: *panics*

Ebony: Nya is reduced to Jay's babysitter. *trips Nya over* he's fine. he always is.

Nya: why am I trusting you?

Ebony: because I'm a fellow girl who spends some time in Ninjago actually doing something.

Nya: still not convinced.

Ebony: *rolls eyes and snaps fingers, healing Jay* the things I do... *starts eating a candy bag*

Lloyd: *reaches for bag*

Ebony: *slaps Lloyd's hand* NO CANDY FOR YOU!

Lloyd: *cries*

Slushy: such a cruel world... for candy addicts. You are terrible parents.

Garmadon & Misako: 0.0 can't argue with that...

Slushy: So~ Cole has to go on a date with Kai.

Kai: we're kids.

Slushy: I dunno, go to the arcade or something.

Cole: I'll take it. *walks out with Kai*

Ebony: They grow up so fast. *coughs* That was a bad joke, even for me... *looks at dare cards* Okay... Zane gets a chocolate brownies with chocolate chips in it. Because reasons.

Zane: yeah! *eats it*

Ebony: Should I make a comment about the ninjas as kids? *looks at them* Nope. that would be-

Slushy: Don't make the pun.

Ebony: fine~ So, that is just about all we have time for in this chapter, R & R and we, will see you all next time! BYEEEE~!


	29. Cole lookalikes

Ebony: welcome back to another chapter of my Ninjago dare show! featuring...

Slushy: Me!

Cast: when can we go home?!

Ebony: and me. *looks at the cast* by the way the answer is no. you are not going home.

Cast: *sigh*

Ebony: don't worry about them. they're always like that. always. it really annoys me. Anywho, on with the show! First up, Cole has to fight awesomedisneywolfchild's OC Coltin Brookestone, who's probably like your long lost twin brother or something.

Cole: I have a twin brother?!

Ebony: I said probably.

Cole: but still!

Ebony: /.- *ahem*

Slushy: *sighs and grabs a megaphone* PLEASE WELCOME COLTIN BROOKESTONE!

Everyone else: 0.0 (recently, their ears have been suffering a lot. if you haven't noticed.)

*Coltin comes in. he looks just like Cole except he wears an orange ninja gi*

Coltin: hey guys!

Cast: hi!

Coltin: so, where's my brother?

Cole: *stares at Coltin* you weren't kidding. *stands up and walks over to Coltin* let's get this overwith...

Slushy: family face off. So, Cole, master of earth vs. Coltin also master of earth... And... GO!

later...

Cole: *laying on the floor groaning*

Coltin: I win! anyways, see ya! *walks out*

Slushy: and the OC wins. because reasons. Next, zane has to make everyone in this fic a cake. except Kai.

Zane: *shrugs* could be worse. *walks off to go make cake*

Kai: why does life hate me?

Ebony: life doesn't hate you Kai, the fans do. some of them love you too...

Kai: who are you and what have you done with Ebony?

Ebony: but at the moment, it's just hate. Just the way I enjoy it.

Kai: and there's Ebony.

Ebony: shut up flameboy.

later...

everyone except Kai: yay! *eats cake*

Kai:*stomach growls* awww...

Ebony: eh. So~ next, Zane has to adopt The Night Ninja's OC Sapphire.

Zane: but I'm not qualified to-

Slushy: you kidnapped Lloyd right?

Ninjas: yeah...

Lloyd: so true...

Slushy: then you had to look after him.

Ninjas: *open mouths*

Ebony: shut up. *whistles* HEY! SAPPHIRE! GET IN HERE! AND MIND THE DOG! HE BITES!

Sapphire: *runs in. she has black hair, grey eyes & wears a black dress, trimmed with indigo* why is there a massive wolf thing out there?!

Ebony: I... err... didn't want to take it back to the maze. plus it's Cole's fault for possessing it in the first place.

Sapphire: right~

Ebony: So *contract appears in her hand* sign here and here.

Zane: okay... *signs it*

Ebony: *contract disappears in a puff of smoke* All yours.

Sapphire: YAY!

Ebony: now get out. before this ruins consistency.

Sapphire: fine~ *runs out*

Slushy: things only get weirder... *reads card* today isn't your day Ebony.

Ebony: dear god...

Slushy: you have to kiss each of the ninjas-

Ebony & ninjas: 0.0 -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-

Slushy: let me finish! and then admit who the cutest ninja but not Lloyd is.

Ebony: *suddenly smashing head against wall* WHY~?!

Slushy: JUST DO IT!

Ebony: *inhales deeply* I. hate you all. *kisses the ninjas before gagging* why~?

Ninjas: SHE KISSED ME! *gag*

Slushy: *sighs* GROW UP! IT ONLY GETS WORSE FOR YOU!

everyone else: 0.0

Slushy: now say it.

Ebony: so~ like appearances or just in general?

Slushy: I don't know... in appearances.

Ebony: why does life hate me? In appearances... well... probably *loud noises go off meaning you can't hear her. but it's Kai. she said kai. and is kind of pointing a revolver at my head. i'll see you guys on the other side*

Everyone: okay...

Ebony: welp, next... *snow covers the studio floor* SNOWBALL FIGHT!

a large amount of ice related injuries later...

Everyone: so cold...

Kai: *has a large area of melted snow around him* meh.

Slushy: that's like water you know.

Kai: *screams*

Slushy: life is good. Anyways... Me & Ebony get a ton of stuff and Lloyd's candy stash *random food items appear*

Lloyd: MY CANDY!

Ebony: not anymore. life is good. *eats chocolate brownie* anyway... Lloyd fight Rain's oc Liza. So~ please welcome Liza!

*Liza comes in. she has hair like Cole's only with orange streaks, blue eyes, pale skin, pale lips and a silver crescent necklace. she wears a dark teal ninja gi, black leather gloves, dark teal ninja hood, dark teal Jean shorts & Orange and blue Jordans*

Liza: hi!

Ebony: So~ Lloyd?

Lloyd: I'm sick of this.

Ebony: T.T *uses powers to lift Lloyd out of his chair and in front of Liza* now fight!

Lloyd: sigh.

Liza: Let's do this!

Slushy: Lloyd master of energy or something vs Liza master of telepathy & black water... GO!

later...

Lloyd: *lying on the floor groaning* this is getting old...

Liza: well, that was pretty cool. gotta go! *runs out*

Ebony: hey Kai, how's the dedenne?

Kai: *watches Biju sitting on his shoulder* it's okay.

Ebony: great~ Sakura wants it back. in fact she should be here in 3...2...1 and~

*Sakura comes in. She has short black hair, pale skin, grey eyes and wears a blue crop top, pink skirt and a blue hat*

Sakura: I'm here for Biju.

Biju: Dede! *runs over to Sakura*

Sakura: you didn't hurt her right?

Ebony: wouldn't dream of it.

Sakura: okay. by the way I dare Ebony to eat a durian! *walks out*

Ebony: sigh. *eats one* there. happy? what's next?

Slushy: well. there's whenever Jay talks to Ebony it has to be in slow motion. he has to do it a lot.

Jay: *In slow motion* awww...

Ebony: this will annoy me a lot. Are you happy?!

Cast: yes!

Ebony: Kai has to go swimming. see how you like them apples

Kai: *gulps* can we talk about this?

Ebony: *makes swimming pool appear and pushes Kai in while she pulls out a notebook and pen, not bothered by Kai half drowning* what do you want to talk about? There's your fear of water, how you hate me, how you'll probably drown... fangirls, that's always a good one.

Kai: help...

Ebony: *scribbles something down* mm hmm... interesting... and how do you feel about all this?

Kai: WHY ARE YOU PRETENDING TO BE A THERAPIST?!

Ebony: How do you know I was pretending to be a therapist? is it because you have one?

Slushy: that's kind of annoying. stop.

Ebony: fine~ *snaps fingers and the pool disappears and Kai's in his seat*

Kai: *coughs out water* why~?!

Jay: because reasons.

Slushy: Welp, Cole has to drink one of those healthy smoothies. *smoothie appears in Cole's hands*

Cole: what's the catch?

Ebony: drink it already!

Cole: fine~ *drinks it then gags* urgh... what is in this stuff?!

Ebony: *shrugs* ever heard of reading the label?

Jay: *in slow motion* BURN!

Ebony: quiet you! what's next? *reads card* And~ the cast have to watch season 1 of Chima... so cruel...

Cast: *Scream*

Ebony: SHUT UP AND GO! *shoves the cast into the TV room* and now... we sit back & watch them scream.

Cast: LET US OUT! *banging on the door*

Slushy: this'll be good.

lots of screaming later...

Ebony: I think they're done. ARE YOU DONE?!

Cast: YES! NOW LET US OUT!

Ebony: *opens door and the cast fall out*

Cast: *breathing heavily* why~?!

Slushy: AND~ now Lloyd has to be a llama for the rest of the chapter and he has to be called Lloyd the llama. *snaps fingers and Lloyd's a llama*

Lloyd the llama: baaa!

Ebony: can he still speak English?

Lloyd the llama: baaa!

Slushy: I guess not.

Ebony: shame. the llama could've had something to say.

Lloyd the llama: BAAA! (I AM TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING!)

Ebony: I don't speak llama. *looks at dare cards* And now the cast has to fight Deadpool!

Cast: 0.0 -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-

Ebony: so~ HEY! DEADPOOOL!

*a random Deadpool appears*

Deadpool: Somebody called?

Cast: we. are dead.

-has to cut out this scene because reasons-

Ebony: I wish you luck cast, you're gonna need it. *throws a cheesy puff on the floor* I think we should hide.

Slushy: yeah... *Ebony & Slushy hide*

Deadpool: ooh! A cheesy puff! MINE!

Jay: MINE! *tries to grab cheesy puff*

Deadpool: HEY! *pulls out swords* THAT'S MINE!

And so the violent and gory (deadpool didn't get the memo) fight began... over a cheesy puff. by the way, Deadpool says hi.

Later...

Deadpool: *eats cheesy puff* Like I said mine! *laughs* you lego men are adorable.

Ebony: *looks up from behind chair* I think it's safe. Is it safe?

Cast: no. duh.

Deadpool: yeah, it's safe. unless you have another cheesy puff.

Slushy: nope.

Deadpool: *puts away swords* well then, I'm going back to my universe to go annoy wolverine. PEACE OUT! *smoke bomb and disappears*

Ebony & Slushy: *stand up*

Ebony: *coughs as she brushes dirt off her jeans* I think that's fine. So~ Thank you all for reading don't forget to-

Deadpool: leave a review, favourite, follow, the whole shabang! *looks at computer screen* do I get paid now?

Author: DAMN IT DEADPOOL!


	30. shipping because why not

**Hey, hey guys! new season episodes.**

Ebony: welcome back to another chapter of my Ninjago dare show, featuring...

Slushy: Me!

Cast: please stop this...

Ebony: yours truly...and a cast who don't appreciate what we do for them. *coughs* on with the show. First... -evil grin goes here- Kai has to have a haircut.

Slushy: ooh, that's gotta hurt.

Kai: *whimpers*

Ebony: Don't worry. *pulls out hedge cutters* I know what I'm doing. So hold still!

Kai: *screams*

later...

Ebony: cheer up flame boy, you're not bald.

Kai: *hides head* MY HAIR!

Ebony: *puts away hedge cutters* In my defence, I told him to hold still. he didn't.

Slushy: of course not... Next- *reads dare card* oh. It's her.

Ebony: *looks over Slushy's shoulder at the dare card* you do realise the only reason you're here is FeetInTheAir right?

Slushy: whatever. Anyways, she's got your falcon Zane. you're not getting it back.

Zane: :(

Ebony: depressed nindroid is depressed. Next, Lloyd take this box. *Hands Lloyd a box of MLP dolls*

Lloyd: this is a cruel joke.

Ebony: maybe try and avoid being a brony then

Lloyd: you insult me.

Ebony: just doin' my job.

Slushy: so true... Anyway, Cole has to fight the ape titan from attack on titan but you can only use your powers.

Cole: I hate you.

Ebony: and, let's get this over with. but first... *Studio grows a ton* we're gonna need a bigger studio. and an ape titan.

*ape titan appears*

Slushy: and~ there we go. *pushes Cole in front of the titan* go nuts.

later...

Ebony: *puts down phone and writes something down on a notepad* and~ 172 complaints of property damage. *phone rings* 173. *phone rings again* 175. okay, I think we're done here. *ape titan disappears and Cole's back in the studio which is back to normal*

Cole: my life... sucks so much...

Ebony: *pokes him with a stick* get up.

Cole: no!

Ebony: SOMEONE GO GET ME A BUCKET OF WATER!

Cole: *jumps up*

Ebony: problem solved. *floods studio*

Ghosts: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Ebony: sorting out Jay's dare. so, zaptrap... go stand in it and shock yourself. everyone else, take cover.

Jay: *standing in the flooded studio* sigh. *shocks himself*

Ebony: *drains studio of water* ah, alas poor Jay, I knew him not.

Jay: *looks up (he was on the floor) at Ebony* I hate you.

Ebony: feeling's mutual. NEXT!

Slushy: *gives Garmadon coffee* I'm sorry your son is such a screw up. *gives him another barrel*

Garmadon: *sips coffee* thank you. I needed that.

Slushy: no prob- *sees next card* great to hear from you too. *throws it away*

Ebony: well, whatever that was... Cole, take Dawn Julian's toy cat okay.

Cole: but-

Ebony: *holds up Dawn. she looks like Zane with PIXAL's marking only in ice blue*

Zane: *looks at PIXAL* do we...?

PIXAL: maybe?

Dawn: *waves at everyone*

Slushy: isn't that adorable? now go crush her dreams and trust in humanity by stealing this toddler's toy.

Cole: do you now how bad that makes me feel?

Ebony: do you know how old Wu, Garmadon & the almightily wise old Lloyd are? because that's far worse.

Cole: *sighs* I don't even wanna know. *takes Dawn's cat toy*

Dawn: *cries*

Everyone: 0.0

Dawn: *freezes Cole*

Ebony: *puts Dawn down and backs away* you... you can go now.

Dawn: *runs out crying*

Slushy: and now, for something on the other end of the scale... or something. Jay & Nya go watch season six of Ninjago.

Jay & Nya: YES! NOT CHIMA! *go and watch it*

Kai: wait... isn't that the Jaya season?

Slushy: yes it is. and it makes the rest of you look like morons because Jay is hopeless and they need to make him look less hopeless.

Ebony: And Zane hasn't been having a good week. let's leave it at that... so~

later...

*Jay & Nya come back in*

Ebony: do you two like each other more or less now?

Nya: uh...

Jay: more!

Ebony: he ships it. NEXT! *reads dare card* sorry bud, but it's not T rated. It's K+. we don't do that here. anyways, 999999999 cakes for Cole, 999999999 milkshakes for Kai... just 999999999 candy bags, milky ways, pies, mixed soda and lollipops and leave it at that. *all that stuff appears with their respectful owners*

Cole: CAKE!

Kai: MILKSHAKES! why?

Lloyd: CANDY! I'M NEVER GONNA GO OFF A SUGAR HIGH AGAIN!

Nya: *Gives Lloyd a weird look* milkyways... okay...

Zane: why do I get pie?

Ebony & slushy: *shrug* no idea.

Ebony: *sips soda* it's pretty good though.

Slushy: yup. SO~ next... the ninjas, me & EBony have to admit out favourite mlp characters? I don't even watch the show.

Ebony & the ninjas: yup. except Lloyd.

Lloyd: HEY! but it's twilight...

Ebony: knew it! Kai, you owe me a $1.50.

Kai: damn. *hands Ebony the money*

Ebony: yus! *ahem* next, Kai go fight Ninjago fangirl1's OC Lily. she's basically girl Lloyd. so... if those greenflame fics really are true...

Kai: you insult me.

Ebony: yes. I do. Please welcome Lily!

*Lily walks in. she's basically a girl Lloyd. just like Ebony said*

Lily: Hey guys!

Everyone: hi

Slushy: so~ *pushes Kai towards Lily* go fight.

later...

Kai: *lying on floor groaning* life sucks.

Lily: well... I'm out! bye! *walks out*

Ebony: Kai loses. *kicks him* Get up.

Kai: go to hell.

Ebony: *shrugs* can't. Satan has a restraining order against me.

Slushy: *shakes head* okay~ next, *mistletoe appears above Kai & Cole*

Kai & Cole: 0.0 you can't be serious.

Slushy: deadly serious. now do it. *pulls out bazooka*

Kai & Cole: I am so sorry. *kisses each other*

rest of cast: 0.0 ... this is actually happening.

Nya: my brother... kissed Cole. okay then... shipping me with Jay doesn't sound so bad now.

Jay: HEY!

Ebony: lavashipping everybody. it's happening. *ahem* next, *reads card* it comes naturally. and I will teach you eventually. first lesson's free, next costs... something. Anyway~ free tip: If you hate Jay, let him know it.

Jay: HEY!

Ebony: *Jay is suddenly on fire* let him know it.

Slushy: Next, I get a chocolate chip brownie. *eats it* FREE FOOD! YES!

Ebony: one day... *ahem* next, *plasmashipping fanfic hits Zane in the face* go read that tin man. you'll love it. a bit like lavashipping, only less Cole and more flaming sparkplugs.

Jay: what are you saying?

Ebony: tip 2: Jay is thick. make sure you let everyone know it.

Slushy: true. Anyways~ Lloyd go play FNaF4 with the lights turned off.

Lloyd: but- *gets kicked into games room*

Ebony: I wanna see how long this guy'll last... *screaming from game room* the depressing part, he's probably only on the title screen. NEXT! Nya has to go on a date with Rain's OC Ray. who is also Cole's brother because reasons. SO~ You go do that.

Jay: WHAT?! WHY IS SHE GOING OUT WITH EVERYONE?!

Ebony: *shouts in Jay's face* WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT SHE ISN'T JUST YOURS AND THAT YOU ARE ON A DARE SHOW WHERE ALMOST ALL THE RULES ARE BROKEN AND NO ONE CARES!

Everyone: 0.0

Nya: okay... I'm out. *goes on a date with Ray. (I'm sorry, I wrote this at 1am. just feeling lazy)*

Slushy: wait till his girlfriend finds out.

Ebony: that won't happen. probably... hopefully. what's next?

Slushy: Cole has to get blasted by ninjapony's OC Tori's bass cannon. then she gets to kiss Zane.

Ebony: well damn. Anywho, please welcome Tori!

*Tori comes in. she has ice blue eyes, long titanium hair in a pony tail, bangs that are swept to the right of her face, top like Jay's from the tournament of elements, dark blue leggings, knee high ninja boots with white ribbon tied around boots that look like Zane's from the possession season & ice blue circuitry around her neck... that took a while. oh yeah, she also has a built in base cannon on her right arm.*

Tori: hey guys!

everyone: hi

Cole: seriously?

Ebony: you have just kissed gel hair and you really think this is that bad?

Cole: point taken

Tori: so~ *charges or whatever bass cannon*

Slushy: take cover! *everyone minus Cole & Tori duck*

Tori: *blasts Cole*

Cole: AHHH! *gets knocked back by the cannon*

Zane: *looks up* is it safe?

Tori: *kisses Zane* in your face PIXAL! *ahem* well.. I gotta go bye! *runs out*

Ebony: *shrugs* I never get the shipping dares... Anywho, that's all we've got time for today so~ R&R and all that stuff and we will see you all next time, BYEEEEE~!


	31. The djinn-y of the lamp and co

Ebony: minor *shoots something* pest control issues right now... may possibly delay... *shoots something else* updates... *hits something with a mallet* there we go. sorry, deadpools. lots of deadpools.

Deadpool: I am not a pest!

Ebony: of course not. you're the loud mouthed Spiderman and wolverine hybrid. NOW SKIP GET TO THE GOOD STUFF!

* * *

Ebony: So~ welcome back to the ninja dare show featuring, as always...

Slushy: me!

Cast: *hold up sign saying 'send help'*

Ebony: and yours truly. first off... Jay kiss Nya.

Jay: heck yeah! *kisses Nya* things are coming up Jay!

Slushy: for now... now go fight Elliot, ninja of time.

Jay: sigh.

Ebony: please welcome Elliot!

*Elliot comes in. she has green eyes and blonde hair*

Elliot: hey!

Everyone: hi

Ebony: Welp. *shoves Jay in front of Elliot* close your eyes and hope for mercy.

Jay: so encouraging.

Ebony: It's mah job. Elliot?

Elliot: ready.

Slushy: Jay master of lightning vs. Elliot master of time... GO!

less than a second later... (idk. timey wimey stuff)

Jay: *on the floor groaning* can I like... win for once?

Ebony: you'll win when someone lets you. for now deal with it!

Elliot: :T Well, gotta go, bye! *runs out*

Ebony: and now I've got to spend a night at Freddy Fazbear's as a night guard. Okay. *puts on night guard hat* let's do this!

Ninjas: dead.

Garmadon: if only.

Ebony: I'll bring you back an animatronic if you're not careful. *walks out*

Garm & Ninjas: 0.0

6 hours later...

Ebony: *casually walks back in holding crowbar* and~ I was fired. *drops crowbar into trash can* what now?

Slushy: of course. And that's Garmadon and Kai's $10 gone forever.

Garm & Kai: *sigh*

Slushy: Jay & Cole have to fight each other and whoever wins gets to kiss Nya. Cole, you get no weapons.

Nya: why am I a prize?

Ebony: shh... ask no questions.

Jay & Cole: wasn't this resolved?

Slushy: the hell it was. now let's do this!

guess who wins?...

Jay: *standing over Cole* and that was for the love triangle.

Cole: you know I let you win right?

Jay: *narrows eyes* of course you did. So~ *kisses Nya* I have claimed my prize.

Nya: *sighs*

Ebony: poor Nya, solely a love interest. Moving on, Kai go in a room of hyper-rabid fangirls for an hour. I will see you Kai, *shoves Kai into the fangirl room* in hell.

Kai: (gets no time for response) *pounding on the door* LET ME OUT! they're...they're... HELP!

Nya: uh...

Ebony: Don't worry *pounding stops* ah. okay yes. worry. be very VERY scared. I think Kai may be in a teeny bit of trouble.

Nya: *eye twitches*

Slushy: he is dead.

Ebony: while Kai's busy with the fangirls-

Fangirl 1: WE HAVE HIM!

Fangirl ?: AND NOW TO FORFILL THE PROPHESY!

Slushy: dead.

Nya: what prophesy?!

Slushy: quiet you. Anyway, Zane... you have to do Ebony's homework for a week

Zane: *shrugs* okay.

Ebony: *evil grin* well then, you can start now. *massive pile of homework appears on top of Zane* all yours tin can

Zane cannot breathe

Slushy: next Lloyd gets immunity to all dares this chapter.

Lloyd: WOOOO! IN YOUR FACES!

Garmadon: *eye twitches*

Slushy: *hands him coffee* drink up buddy. you've got a lot of work ahead of you

Lloyd: *still celebrating*

Ebony: however, if you do get a dare this chapter, I am revoking your immunity.

Lloyd: but-

Ebony: but what?

Lloyd: I'm your favourite *puppy eyes*

Ebony: well screw that. *pushes Lloyd away* I don't care.

Jay: you terrible person.

Ebony: shut it. So~ next... *reads dare card* huh.

Cast: what?

Ebony: *pulls out magic lamp style teapot* guess it's time I let them out.

Morro: take cover! the new characters are coming! *ducks behind chair*

Ebony: *shrugs and rubs the lamp. I am calling it a lamp because rubbing a teapot sounds stupid. say it out loud and listen to how stupid you sound.* OI! YOU LOT! GET OUT OF THERE!

Pirates: NO!

Ebony: *rolls eyes and rubs it harder. still nothing*

Slushy: I think that one's a defect.

Ebony: Don't worry, I have my ways of getting them out. *holds a lit cigarette lighter underneath the teapot. suddenly the new cast members appear. screaming. and crying. and cursing. they clearly are not happy*

new characters: WHY?!

Ebony: please welcome the new cast members. everyone minus Nadakhan go sit down somewhere.

Nadakhan: *looks at Ebony* not you again...

Slushy: ladies and gentlemen, we have a genie.

Ebony: you know the deal Nadi. so~ go sing _friend like me_ from Aladdin.

Nadakhan: no.

Ebony: fine. I _wish_ you would sing friend like me from Aladdin.

Nadakhan: I hate you.

Ebony: just doing my job. now sing four arms.

Nadakhan: *mumbling* fine...

-no lyrics because reasons, guns and some idiot making a stupid wish-

Everyone minus Nadakhan: ...

Slushy: and you thought his voice was weird anyway

Ebony: *nods* Welp, you go somewhere else. *Nadakhan humphs and floats over to a seat* and what's next?

Slushy: we all get chocolate chip cookies!

Everyone: YAY!

Slushy: and now Wu has to glue his beard to a wall for the rest of the chapter

Wu: wha- *beard already glued to wall* how?

Garmadon: *sighs contently* I live to see my brother humiliated.

Ebony: and I live to torture all of you. and now original ninjas have to try and beat me up.

Ninjas: YAY!

Ebony: note when I said TRY. welp *yawns* come at me bro.

later... Kai I don't know okay!? I don't know! now shut up and get out! what do you mean there's a deadpool- urgh... look what you're making me do! GET OUT! *ahem*

Slushy: *looks at watch* seriously?

Ebony: *while still being attacked futilely by the ninjas* looks that way. you idiots done yet?

Ninjas: *panting* yes...

Ebony: remember kids, author powers for the win. NEXT!

Slushy: *looks at dare card* why is Nya shipped with everyone anyway?

Ebony: because the writers couldn't figure out what to do with her or something. is that it?

Slushy: no. just a comment. So~ Kai?

*Kai screaming*

Slushy: oh yeah... someone go get him.

Ebony: *snaps fingers and Kai ,who is missing part of his gi, hair going everywhere and is very afraid, appears back in the studio* Kai? *nudges him with foot* I think he's in shock. great. what the hell were they doing in there?

fangirl ?: THE PROPHESY HAS BEEN FORFILLED!

everyone: 0.0 ...

Slushy: *dumps bucket of water on Kai's head* LOOK ALIVE MAN!

Kai: *screams and jumps up*

Ebony: Kai's back.

Slushy: now go on a date with Lily okay?

Kai: bu- *gets shoved out*

Ebony: he's having a great day... so~ TIMESKIP!

later...

*Kai comes back in with Lily, lily was described last time. but you're not missing much*

Ebony: and~ now you all have to play fnaf... ALL of them. against Lily over there. so~

later...

Slushy: fail?

Ebony: *looks up from where she's petting Fluffy (that massive wolf that Ebony's too lazy to take back to the maze)* duh. I just locked the door so they couldn't get out.

*cast pounding on game room door*

Ebony: it's very effective.

Slushy: should we let them out?

Ebony: just a little longer. Fluffy, shake. *Fluffy licks Ebony's face* eww... *wipes spit off face* close enough. yeah, let's let 'em out. *cast reappear in the studio*

Lily: wimps!

Ebony: thank you Lily.

Slushy: now Lloyd has to fight Ventus, AwesomeDisneyWolfChild's OC.

Ebony: LLOYD'S IMMUNITY HAS BEEN REVOKED!

Lloyd: seriously?

Ebony: we have ways of making you do it. *Fluffy growls*

Lloyd: 0.0 okay.

Slushy: please welcome Ventus!

*Ventus comes in. he has black hair, wears a black jacket and dark blue jeans*

Ventus: hey.

Everyone: hi

Ebony: so~

Lloyd: fine~

Slushy: Lloyd master of green ninjaness vs. Ventus master of dark nature-

Bolobo: uh...

Slushy: quiet you. GO!

you know where this is going. by the way, renegade line of text with little to no relevance to anything. don't worry, this happens much more in space. lots more. like 7 odd times.

Ebony: and, Lloyd loses. as usual.

Lloyd: *in a whiny voice* shut up~!

Ventus: I'm out. bye. *walks out*

Ebony: well, that went well. next, Kai gets to punch Jay everytime he laughs.

Kai: YES!

Jay: that's not happening here.

Ebony: *smirks and holds up 'I has a bucket' meme*

Jay: *laughing and getting punched* you... you monster...

Slushy: we could do so much with this. Anyway, Jay has to read a yuri fanfic.

Jay: *recovered from the meme* what's a yuri?

Ebony: go ask resident fanfic expert. *everyone looks at Kai*

Kai: I am not saying anything.

Jay: *yuri fanfic hits him in the face... and he reads it*

later...

Jay: *eye twitches*

Ebony: Cole read a glacier shipping fanfic

Cole: *GLACIERSHIP TO THE FACE!*

Slushy: Nya go eat a lemon without flinching.

Nya: what type?

Ebony: a lemon's a lemon. *lemon hits Nya in the face* dig in girl.

Nya: *chews the lemon* I hate this... it's so sour! *eye twitches*

Ebony: does that count as flinching?

Slushy: Don't think so.

Ebony: huh... never knew that. next... hm... my favourite OC of Rain's... anyone that hates Jay! oh wait... that's all of them.

Jay: nobody loves me.

Ebony: no idea. I cannot answer that. also, Lloyd's candy. yes. *eats Lloyd's candy* NEXT!

Lloyd: my entire childhood... gone forever... I SPENT YEARS ON THAT COLLECTION!

Slushy: and I get a chocolate chip donut and a soda *items appear in Slushy's hands* yes. *eats donut* by the way, stop being such a little baby Lloyd.

Lloyd: *cries*

Ebony: no sympathy. Anyway, Zane, GREENFLAME! *greenflame fanfic hits Zane in the face*

Zane: why?

Ebony: *snaps fingers and fluffy appears* you probably don't remember this guy do you?

Zane: no.

Slushy: he will eat you if you don't read it.

Zane: okay then...

Slushy: and now, all the ninjas have to fight Rain's OC Zaya. So~ please welcome Zaya!

*Zaya comes in. she has dark cyan hair with black highlights that just past her shoulders, fiery green eyes, fair skin, pale lips and a necklace with an orange fireball hanging off of it. she wears a neon ninja gi, black leather gloves, neon jean shorts and black jordans with blue flames on the sides*

Zaya: hey

Everyone: hi

Ebony: ninjas?

ninjas: uhh

Ebony: and~ too late. *ninjas are teleported in front of Zaya*

Slushy: ninjas vs. Zaya master of metal and gold energy... GO!

15 secs later...

Ebony: huh. they lasted longer than I expected.

Slushy: yup.

Zaya: *chuckles* too easy. Anyway, see ya! *runs out*

Ebony: well, that just about wraps it up for this chapter. so~ new people. or snakes. or djinns. or whatever the hell they are. thank you all for reading, leave a review and we will see you all next time... BYEEEEEE!


	32. The chapter where stuff happens

Ebony: welcome back to the ninja dare show, featuring...

Slushy: me!

Ebony: yours truly and~ those guys out back. *points at the cast* I've given up letting them say hi. seriously, it's too meh for this place. Anyways... On with the show! first... *reads dare card* I'm going on a shopping trip with one of Rain's OCs so~ *tosses dare cards to Slushy* I wish you luck with them.

Cast: *about to say something*

Slushy: don't try it.

Ebony: see you suckers later. *walks out*

Slushy: Next, *laughs* you are the most lucky person in the world right now Kai.

Kai: 0.0

The actual luckiest guy in the world: THAT'S A LIE! *$1000 dollars hits him on the head* I AM THE LUCKIEST!

Slushy: I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! NOW GET OUT OF THE STUDIO OR I'LL SET THE DOG ON YOU... or throw a black cat at you. *guy runs out* weird guy. SO~ Kai has to watch EVERY episode of MLP. just checking Lloyd, where have you got up to in the series?

Lloyd: *mumbles* season 4...

Slushy: then spoil the ones Lloyd hasn't seen yet to him.

Kai: why does the world hate me?!

Slushy: OH MY GOD MAN SHUT UP! you have fans okay, most of us don't even _exist_ to everyone else, let alone have fans. so quiet, consider yourself lucky and go watch that darn show!

Kai: but- *Gets thrown into TV room. the door locks behind him.*

Slushy: and now... we wait. *Kai starts screaming* I love this job.

later...

Slushy: *teleports Kai back in* how was that hothead?

Kai: *eye twitching* friendship... magic... ponies... ponies...

Slushy: o-kay... Kai? *waves hand in front of Kai's face* Kai? *grabs megaphone and yells in Kai's ear* KAI!

Kai: WHAT?!

Slushy: go give greenie spoilers.

Kai: *sighs* we have much to discuss...

exposition later...

Lloyd: that's messed up.

Kai: welcome to the real world

Slushy: weird... anyway, Ronin.

Ronin: *quickly pockets a lamp* yes?

Slushy: okay, first... gimme the lamp. *takes lamp off Ronin* second, can you sing?

Ronin: uh...

Ninjas: don't do it.

Ronin: shut it. Yes. I can sing.

Ninjas: *whispering* no he can't...

Slushy: that answers that then. Next, Kai has to sing 'I am a superstar' by Toybox. and you have to take all pain/insults we throw at you.

Kai: damn. that... that song. I hate you all. *inhales deeply*

-Kai was then both verbally and physically assaulted while singing that song. Ebony came back halfway too. she gave him a look of 'what the ****' and shot Kai with her new gun. Kai did recover, about ten minutes later. but vowed never to sing that song again. EVER-

Kai: never... never again... by the way, what about this bullet in my arm?

Ebony: *magics bullet out* Problem solved. Next up, Kai-

Kai: *groans* AGAIN?!

Ebony: shut up Kai. you have to stand under the mistletoe with Starry's OC Carrie, master of colours.

Kai: her? you've got to be kidding.

Ebony: 1. how do you even know each other and 2. I had to stand under that mistletoe with you as well. remember she is NOT me. which is probably better for your health.

Kai: I guess...

Slushy: well, please welcome Carrie!

*Carrie comes in. she has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and wears glasses*

Carrie: hey g- *sees Kai* oh no.

Ebony: I'm going to assume Starry didn't tell you the dare. welp, *mistletoe appears above Carrie and Kai* you know where this is going.

Carrie & Kai: hell no.

Slushy: we have a massive wolf, a large arsenal of weaponry and host privileges. I suggest you get it over with.

Carrie & Kai: never speak of this. *kiss each other*

Carrie: I am going to kill Starry for this! *runs out*

Kai: I'm gonna be sick. *gags*

Slushy: oh no you don't. Anyway, Ebony & I get cookies. *cookies appear in Slushy & Ebony's hands*

Ebony: *eating cookie* I've missed this...

Slushy: yep.

Cast: aww...

Ebony: and now the ninjas are going to be hybrids for the next... I'd say 700 words or something. *snaps fingers and the ninjas are in their hybrid forms (I've done this before, chapter 5)*

ninjas: *scream*

Kai: I hate this so much...

Ebony: quoth the porcupine man.

Kai: what the hell does that even mean?

Ebony: *looks up from English dictionary* I'm... not sure.

Slushy: okay then... next, no candy for Lloyd.

Lloyd: *sighs*

Slushy: and Cole has to poke Lloyd until he's angry.

Cole: but he's part dragon!

Slushy: just do it.

several hundred pokes later...

Cole: *still poking Lloyd* u mad yet?

Lloyd: no.

Cole: how about now?

Lloyd: no...

Cole: now?

Lloyd: *eye twitches* YES! NOW STOP IT! *Cole spontaneously catches fire*

Cole: *screams* HELP ME I'M ON FIRE! *runs around still screaming*

Ebony: stop drop and roll idiot!

Slushy: he's not gonna listen.

Ebony: guess not. Well... I'm sure it'll be fine~ he isn't a ghost right now is he?

Cole: NO I'M NOT NOW HELP ME!

Ebony: Dean! There's a flaming idiot running around! get a bucket of water or something!

Dean: *from outside* the dog's eating me! what do I do?!

Slushy: helpful brother there.

Ebony: shut up. FLUFFY! DROP HIM! you know what... I'll do it myself. *bucket of water hits Cole on the head* what is Dean doing here anyway? never mind. And now-

A random Seliel appears.

Seliel: *looks around* nope. I'm out. The comics are better. *tries to walk out*

Ebony: oh no you don't. *grabs Seliel* go kiss your love interest.

Seliel: *looks at Cole* He's part bear.

Ebony: isn't the point of true love that it's what inside that counts?

Seliel: I guess...

Ebony: then go kiss him. otherwise you'll find yourself in here much more often.

Seliel: I don't like the sound of that. *kisses Cole* see you later bear boy. *smoke bomb*

Cole: didn't expect to see her again.

Jay: now will you leave Nya alone?

Cole: oh my gosh are you seriously bringing this up again!?

Slushy: You two, shut up. just shut up. no one cares anymore!

Cole: I don't even like Nya! *Nya glares at him* In... that...way...

Slushy: anyway, *reads dare card* oh the irony.

Ebony: wait for it...

Slushy: We have Jay & Nya's kids, Jade & Noah. beware of time portals.

Ebony: I'm sick of these frikking portals! absolutely sick of them! I have bad memories of them. especially time ones... -insert flashback here- *portal opens up next to her* always near me. thank you author for your amazing positioning.

*Jade and Noah come out of the time portal. Jade looks like Jay only with Nya's eye colour (brown maybe?) and Noah has Nya's hair colour and Jay's eye colour (I don't. know.)*

Ebony: ladies and gentlemen, Jaya is real. Like season 6 hasn't already proven that... So~

Jade & Noah: *staring at Jay and Nya* oh my gosh... they're not old!

Jade: and are part animal?

Jay: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!

Slushy: leave it Sparky. Jade, Noah, fill this room with water and then send electricity through it.

Noah: isn't that a little dangerous?

Ebony: don't worry... we know what we're doing. *mumbling* probably...

Jade & Noah: *shrug and Noah covers the floor with water and Jade electrifies it*

Everyone: ouch.

Ebony & Slushy: *somehow not suffering any pain*

Nya: okay kids, that's enough... you can go home now.

Jade & Noah: okay. *time portal to whenever that happens*

Ebony: *snaps fingers and the water disappears* you know, we say when the dare's over. But I'll let it fly this time. Next, Lloyd what would you do if you had an opposite?

Lloyd: like bizzaro?

Ebony: I don't know.

Lloyd: well... It'd be cool I guess... But it would suck as well. mostly because its someone else to fight.

Ebony: well~ here is your opposite Cor. and she's gonna go fight you. twice.

Lloyd: what?

Ebony: *rolls eyes* let me put it simply. An OC is going to come in. you are going to fight each other. So~ please welcome Cor master of water, wind, sound, technology and shadows! by the way, hybrid stuff disappearing... now! *snaps fingers and the ninja are back to normal*

*Cor walks in. She has shoulder length brown hair & brown eyes. She is wearing black Jeggings, a purple shirt, and leather jacket & fingerless gloves*

Cor: hey!

Everyone: hi

Slushy: Okay then, for the first fight, Lloyd can't use his green energy stuff and Cor can't use her shadow powers okay? okay.

Lloyd: *walks over to Cor* whatever...

Cor: Let's do this.

Slushy: Lloyd vs. Cor, round 1... go!

you know where this is going...

Lloyd: *lying on the floor* Do you people ever get bored of this?

Ebony & Slushy: nope.

Cor: *holds out hand to Lloyd* you alright?

Lloyd: *takes it* oh yeah, perfectly fine. Just going through the motions.

Cor: o-kay then.

Slushy: and now 2nd time around you both get to use all your powers. NOW GO!

Later...

Cor: *lying on the floor (unexpected development.)*

Lloyd: WOOO! I WIN! *ahem* sorry...

Cor: *stands up* whatever. *about to walk out*

Ebony: nope. You still have one more dare to do. You, Lloyd & Morro have to go in that closet over there for around 10 minutes.

Morro: seriously?

Ebony: and no possessing anyone Morro. and you and Lloyd have to kiss this girl at least once.

Lloyd & Morro: you've got to be kidding me.

Slushy: nope. *Suddenly Lloyd, Morro & Cor are in the closet* and now we wait.

10 minutes later...

Ebony: okay, that's enough. *lets them out of the closet* now Cor, you can go.

Cor: Woo! *runs out*

Slushy: Kai, you have to go to the Pokémon world with Sakura.

Kai: *sighs*

Ebony: and away you go! *snaps fingers and Kai is in the Pokémon world*

in the pokemon world...

Oak: welcome to the world of pokemon. my name is prof. Oak.

Kai: NOT THE TUTORIAL!

back in the studio...

Ebony: huh. always wondered how that would go. what's next?

Slushy: Morro has to possess you for two chapters.

Ebony: of course. of course.

Morro: oh hell no.

Ebony: I agree with windbag.

Slushy: you're going to have to...

Morro: fine. but I'm only doing it for **1** chapter.

Ebony: *sighs* Don't try and get inside my head. you probably don't want to see half the things I think about.

Morro: just shut up. *possesses Ebony. And then looks inside her head because reasons.* OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL?!

Ebony: I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!

Morro: well I'm sorry! I don't trust you with these things!

Ebony: WELL TRUST ME! IT'S MY OWN ******* BODY!

Everyone else: 0.0

Slushy: this is just weird...

Lloyd: *suppressed memories resurface*

There was then a power struggle between the two for about 10 minutes before Ebony finally said screw it.

Morro: *panting* how the hell does she live with this stuff?

Slushy: *shrugs* not even. So, since I'm not going to be demoted because of some guy possessing Ebony, I'll be doing the outro. Thank you all for reading, leave a review or several and we'll see you all next time... BYE!


	33. Morro, get out

Ebony: *hits self in the head* I think... I think he's stopped. *ahem* encase you didn't know I am now sharing my body with Morro for the chapter. and it is as wrong as it sounds. Anyways~ welcome back to the dare show featuring as always...

Slushy: me!

Cast: *sigh*

Ebony: and yours truly. So~ without further ado, on with the show! First, Jay sing _'what do you mean?'_ by Justin Bieber to Nya.

Jay: yay! Not a pain related dare!

Ebony: for you at least. now get on with it!

Jay: *ahem*

What do you mean? Ooh  
When you nod your head yes

But you wanna say no  
What do you mean? Hey  
When you don't want me to move  
But you tell me to go  
What do you mean?  
Oh, what do you mean?  
Said we're running out of time  
What do you mean?  
Oh oh oh what do you mean?  
Better make up your mind  
What do you mean?

You're so indecisive of what I'm saying  
Trying to catch the beat, make up your heart  
Don't know if you're happy, or complaining

Don't want for us to end where do I start  
First you wanna go to the left and you want to turn right  
Wanna argue all day, making love all night

First you up and you're down and then between

Oh I really want to know  
What do you mean? Ooh

When you nod your head yes  
But you wanna say no  
What do you mean? Hey  
When you don't want me to move  
But you tell me to go  
What do you mean?  
Oh, what do you mean?  
Said we're running out of time  
What do you mean?  
Oh oh oh, what do you mean?  
Better make up your mind  
What do you mean?  
You're overprotective when I'm leaving  
Trying to compromise but I can't win  
You wanna make a point but you keep preaching  
You had me from the start won't let this end  
First you wanna go to the left then you want to turn right  
Wanna argue all day make love all night  
First you up and you're down then you're between  
Oh I really want to know  
What do you mean? Ooh  
When you nod your head yes  
But you wanna say no  
What do you mean? (oh what do you mean) Hey  
When you don't want me to move  
But you tell me to go  
What do you mean?  
I wanna know  
Oh what do you mean?  
(Ooh)  
Said you're running out of time  
What do you mean? (ah baby)  
Oh oh oh what do you mean?

Better make up your mind  
What do you mean? Ooh  
When you nod your head yes, but you wanna say no  
What do you mean? (you're so confusing baby)  
Hey, when you don't want me to move,  
But you tell me to go  
What do you mean?  
Oh, what do you mean?  
Said we're running out of time  
What do you mean?  
Oh oh oh what do you mean?  
Better make up your mind  
What do you mean?

Ebony: *uncovers ears* I think he's done. *ahem* NEXT!

Slushy: no more mlp for Lloyd.

Lloyd: *cries*

Garmadon: it's moments like this that make me wish I was around for his childhood... so I could have stopped this.

Slushy: *tosses him a bottle of whisky* You're gonna need more than coffee for this.

Garmadon: damn straight I will.

Ebony: yeah, yeah Garmadon is a terrible father. we get it... well your dad wasn't an evil psycho was he Morro? so shut up. Anyway~ Cole, go on a date with Kai.

Kai: but I have a girlfriend!

Cole: and he's Kai!

Ebony: yes. we all know that. we've been here for over 29 -beep- chapters. now get to it! *pushes them both out the studio* Slushy?

Slushy: Zane go flirt with PIXAL.

Zane: *coughs awkwardly* you look great today PIXAL.

PIXAL: probably because I'm not just stuck in your head now.

Slushy: flirting. nindroid style. isn't great?

Ebony: it sure is. the worst part, Zane seems to be doing a better job than two other romantics... anyway, *opens a portal and drags Cole & Kai back into the studio* Nya, make out with this ghost in another room. *Points at Cole*

Jay & Kai: *are angry as **** *

Ebony and neither Kai nor Jay bird can do anything about it.

Nya: uhh... al-righty then... *walks out with Cole*

later... because reasons...

*they both come back in*

Slushy: Jaya shippers raged. ANd now, Ebony & I get an infinite amount of chocolate chip cookies! *the cookies appear*

Ebony: YESSS! I HAVE WAITED AGES FOR THIS *begins eating them then stops* shut up Morro. this is my body, not yours. *ahem* Kai.

Kai: it's a fight isn't it?

Ebony: is it ever anything else?

Kai: well there was that time we-

Ebony: you hated it too.

Kai: yeah... *shudders* I did.

Ebony: If you'd let me finish, you have to go fight Rain's OC Kayenta with no weapons.

Kai: okay then. *sighs*

Slushy: PLEASE WELCOME KAYENTA!

*Kayenta comes in. she has dirty blonde hair with black streaks, sea blue eyes, pale skin & lips and a necklace with a black fireball on it. She wears a Violet, redish ninja gi with dark red mini fireballs at the wrists, black leather gloves, Violet red skinny jeans, Black converse with orange flames at the sides. I wonder what her favourite colour is.*

Kayenta: Hey, where's Kai.

Kai: *hiding behind chair* not here.

Kayenta: *sarcastically* well then, I guess Kai _isn't_ here.

Ebony: And~ magic. *uses powers to lift Kai up and drop him in front of Kayenta* now go fight.

Kai: hehe...

Slushy: Kai, master of fire vs. Kayenta master of dark fire and waves. yes you guys are related so shut up... NOW GO!

you know where this is going...

Kai: *On the floor. I swear there's going to be a ninja shaped indent on there eventually. no seriously.* WHY~?!

Kayenta: *laughs* too easy. well, see ya. *walks out*

Slushy: Kai, master of flopping.

Kai: shut up.

Slushy: no. anyways~ Ronin... Ronin put that damn lamp down!

Ronin; *slowly puts the lamp down*

Slushy: next time, i'll hit you over the head with it! *ahem* out of _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ by Green Day, _Hit Me With Your Best Shot_ by Pat Benatar, or _Forever Alone_ by Grand Finale, which song describes you best?

Ronin: well~ I don't often find myself near a stereo-

Ebony: I can vouch for that. I stole his one _ages_ ago.

Ronin: so it WAS you!

Ebony: your dumbness is hilarious.

Ronin: anyway, Depressingly, i'd have to say Boulevard of broken dreams.

Slushy: because we all know Nya is way out of his league.

Ronin: shut up.

Slushy: *inhales deeply* great. now you have to sing it.

Ninjas: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (it is clear they think he can't sing.)

Ronin: everyone's a critic. well, whatever...

-lyrics go here. I'm gonna stick with 1 set of lyrics per chapter due to reasons-

Everyone: *covering ears* MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!

Ronin: well thanks. *muttering under his breath*

Ebony: *hits ear* okay, I think I can still hear... next, HEY MORRO! YOU LIKE CHOCOLATE?

Morro: yeah, why?

Ebony: no reason. now stay quiet.

Morro: no way. I don't wanna stay in there!

Ebony: chapter's not over yet~ we're both bound by the laws of the dare show. And I will not take a backseat to a guy in MY OWN BODY!

Slushy: I think you might wanna see a doctor about that.

Ebony: or walk into an area filled with water and order him to get out.

Slushy: true. next, Lloyd, someone's OC wants to kill you. thoughts?

Lloyd: which one? there are tons that want to kill me.

Slushy: one called Rinto.

Lloyd: hmm... nope. don't remember her.

Ebony: *facepalms* she ain't gonna be happy. Anyway, the ninjas have to watch the Japanese version of the show... so~ *snaps fingers and the ninjas are in the TV room. or something. I get lost in this place all the time*

later...

Ebony: *looks up from a bonfire she and slushy made out of several random items belonging to the ninjas. oh look! It's cliff Gordon's book! yeah. you go burn that* And~ back in the room. *snaps fingers and the ninjas are back in the studio* thoughts?

Jay: I sound like a stupid whinny teenager.

Cole: I sound like a girl.

Lloyd: little me REALLY sounds like a girl.

Kai: Sensei sounds weird.

Zane: I... don't know. why was I in the fridge. I was never in the fridge... I just left a note. I swear.

Kai: yeah sure you did...

Slushy: *snaps fingers and the bonfire disappears* anyway, last dare Starry's OC dared her to go kiss Kai under the mistletoe... and Jay? can an OC dare it's author?

Ebony: yes. they can. but the real question is how the mistletoe survived being disintegrated. Anywho~ STARRY! GET IN HERE! MIND THE DOG! I THINK HE'S ON THE LEASH THOUGH... PROBABLY.

Starry: *gets shoved in* Why am I here?

Ebony: your wonderful OC Carrie dared you to go kiss hair gel and blue bird under the mistletoe.

Starry: you've gotta be kidding me.

Slushy: take it out on Carrie, not us. now get it over with.

Kai & Jay: SHE'S THE ONE WHO MADE US ALL GO DEAF!

Kai: I don't like this.

Jay: nope.

Starry: ditto.

*Slushy & Ebony shove the three of them under the mistletoe. seriously though. how did it survive being disintegrated?*

And so, they kiss... then they gag, then Starry runs out to go do something to get revenge on Carrie. then Kai & Jay walk back to their seats and wonder why no one can accept that they have girlfriends.

Slushy: mistletoe. it can do strange things to people.

Ebony: *looks at watch* YES! it's been a chapter! Morro get out of my body now!

Morro: *flies out* FINALLY! *looks at Ebony* by the way, you might need to see a therapist guy about some of those things in there. kinda creepy.

Ebony: *goes back to normal and sighs* eh, I don't got time for that. SO~thanks as always for reading, remember to drop a review... or several and we will see you all next time... BYEEEE!


	34. Jay is having a bad day as usual

**okay. I'm going to do it this time. *inhales deeply* from the day I post this to the next chapter I post afterwards... you remember the co-host thing? how I said there would be two? and there's only slushy. so, I am going to actually get someone else in here. i'll put the names into a hat and pull one out at random to be fair. and then we'll have both co-hosts. there. I'm going to get this out of the way. whatever, enjoy.**

Ebony: *stretches* that feel sooo~ much better. do you have any idea how *stretches again* awful it is having someone else stuck in your body/head?

Lloyd: I know the feeling.

Ebony: *throws book labelled _'advanced torture methods'_ at Lloyd* no. bad. you don't need to talk.*ahem* Anywho~ welcome back readers, to my amazing dare show! featuring all your cruel torture techniques, the cast...

Slushy: yours truly

Ebony: and me. with the intro out of the way... ONTO THE DARES! the ninjas have to watch ben 10 AND Jurassic world.

Ninjas: *celebrate* IT'S NOT A BAD ONE! or chima. *shudder*

Slushy: get your butts in there. *shove them into the TV room* where did this room come from?

Ebony: I dunno. I think there's also one that whenever you open it there's an alternate universe... and the one with sharks... the fish tank... the internet. don't go to the last one. please. it can get pretty nasty. *ahem*

lots of binge watching later...

Ninjas: *walk out*

Ebony: sooo~ how was that?

Jay: *clutching head* the theme tune is stuck in my brain!

Kai: ...

Zane: this is scientifically impossible. I don't want to go there.

Lloyd: DINOSAURS! THE COLOUR GREEN! YEAH!

Cole: 0.0 I think this kid needs to calm down.

Slushy: I'll say. next, Lloyd do you remember that OC rinto from last time?

Lloyd: no. because I have no idea who she is.

Ebony: you know, the usual, revenge fuelled girl, hates you because reasons, part of a fanfic that isn't published... hang on a minute... AND she has the same powers as me?! you gotta be kidding me. (don't take offense Destiny. she just thinks she's more original than other Ocs. which I can clarify she isn't.)

Author: *chucks a book labelled _'elements that aren't always used for OCs'_ at Ebony* SHUT UP AND ACCEPT IT!

Ebony: *pouts* fine.

Slushy: /).- Rinto is going to come in here and fight Lloyd.

Lloyd: sigh.

Ebony: shut up. we've heard all this before. So~ please welcome Rinto!

*Rinto comes in. she has brown skin, dark brown hair, purple contact lenses and wears a dark purple and black ninja gi*

Rinto: Where's Lloyd?

Lloyd: why does everyone hate the green ninja?

Ebony: eh, it's a harsh world. *pushes Lloyd over to Rinto with her foot* now, less moany more fighty.

Rinto: *glares at Lloyd and pulls out daggers* you are in BIG trouble now...

Lloyd: *gulps* hehe... at least tell me what I did to you.

Slushy: nope! no exposition necessary... so~ Lloyd, master of power? is that it? vs. Rinto, master of illusions... GO!

it was a long and epic battle where both sides seemed evenly matched... oh who am I kidding? you already know how this ends.

Lloyd: *on the floor with Rinto pointing daggers at his neck* HELP! I THINK I AM ACTUALLY GOING TO DIE!

Ebony: Rinto leave the kid alone. it's unfair fighting against someone who's technically like ten. you have a clear advantage.

Rinto: *puts away daggers* fine~ I'm out. bye. *walks out*

Ebony: well, that took more time than I thought it would. Morro, why are you the only competent villain in Ninjago. also you have been sent chocolate. *throws chocolate at Morro. it flies straight through him. :T*

Morro: *picks up chocolate and starts eating it* I learn from the mistakes of those before me. and there were a TON of those. also, personally knowing a certain old man helps.

Wu: *still stuck to wall* humpf.

Slushy: old man is still stuck to wall. Anywho~ since we don't care *reads dare card* hmm... lets... see... JAY! you are our next lucky dared person.

Jay: oh god no...

Slushy: you have to *takes a deep breath* Sit in a room with crazy, rabid, psychopath fangirls, crazy dogs, insane wolfs, extremely angry cats while wearing nothing but boxers, then let Kai burn you alive.

Jay: dear god...

Ebony: I know right? those poor cats and dogs...

Jay: *glares at Ebony*

Ebony: I love you too sparky *winks*... NOT! INTO THE DE- I mean... FANGIRL ROOM YOU GO! *snaps fingers and Jay's in only his boxers. she shoves him into the new and improved fangirl room* LET THE PAINS BEGIN!

-cut-

Ebony: Do you think Jay's still alive in there?

Slushy: pfft, yeah. they won't kill him. only severely injure him.

Jay: *banging on the door to the fangirl room* LEMME OUT RIGHT NOW! THEY'RE TEARING MY BOXERS!

Everyone: 0.0

Ebony: I am not dealing with that. *snaps fingers and Jay's back in the studio fully clothed (thank god) and still has all his body parts. huzzah* Kai?

Kai: already on it. *Jay is now on fire* MY SISTER DESERVES BETTER THAN YOU!

Jay: *running around screaming* I LASTED WAY LONGER AGAINST NADAKHAN THEN YOU!

Kai: IT NEVER HAPPENED!

banter. and by that I mean two teenagers yelling about a girl. all while said girl looks away. clearly ashamed to know either of them...

Ebony: *casually sticks out leg tripping Jay over before pouring a bucket of water on him* stop, drop and roll. idiot. *kicks Jay over to his seat* And now... Nya, read a disturbing fanfic.

Nya: already in one.

Ebony: /).- one day I will kill you all you ungrateful little- *ahem* go. *dumps pile of disturbing fanfics on top of Nya* I'd recommend Dipper goes to taco bell.

one fanfic reading later...

Nya: *eye twitches* ...

Slushy: Zane, read a green moss fanfic.

Zane: why do I always end up reading Lloyd X someone stories?

Ebony: because dear nindroid, you are hard to torture... sometimes. and it always pays to see how badly your efforts for Lloyd have failed.

another fanfic reading later...

Zane: *no emotion*

Slushy: Lloyd has to write a portal fanfic and Ebony and I have to read it? oh god no.

Lloyd: *hugging random Wheatley* YAYY!

Slushy & Ebony: I am very afraid.

one fanfic writing later...

Ebony & Slushy: *reading Lloyd's fanfic*

Lloyd: so~ whatcha think.

Slushy: *looks at Ebony worriedly* uh... I don't know. I can't read half of it.

Ebony: *squinting at the page* and then GLaDOS... i'm sorry, do you know the first thing about portal?

Lloyd: nope. just there's a wheatley, GLaDOS, Chell and portals.

Slushy: and there we go. he knows nothing.

Ebony: And now... *Suddenly holding shotgun* I get to shoot Jay AND get more of Lloyd's candy. Win win.

Jay: Nooo!

Ebony: *raises gun* hold still sparky. or there'll be a hole through your head.

Jay: 0.0

Slushy: RIP Jay.

Ebony: and~ *shoots Jay's leg* huh.

Jay: *eye twitches. then starts screaming* OH MY GOD THERE'S A HOLE IN MY LEG! *falls over*

Ebony: Jay is now immobilised. *starts eating Lloyd's candy*

Slushy: Now I get a chocolate milkshake and some more of Lloyd's candy! *starts eating the candy*

Garmadon: how much of that stuff do you have?

Lloyd: I'll never tell~!

Ebony: *ahem* moving on. Cole, rainbowify your hair!

Cole: what?

Ebony: *pours rainbow hair dye on Cole* that.

Cole: MY HAIR!

Everyone else: MY EYES!

Slushy: anyway, ninjas have to fight Rain's creepypasta OC Tayson. *thunder and lightning* wha...?

Ebony: *face palms* GARY! THE LIGHTS ON THE FRITZ! FIX IT! *ahem* please welcome Tayson.

*Tayson comes in. he has short choppy fiery red hair, bloodshot red eyes, pale skin & lips. he wears a dark red hoodie with a huge red-orange fireball in the middle of the hood, emerald green skinny jeans, bronze Nike shoes and a necklace with a red blood drop hanging on it*

Tayson: Hi.

Slushy: And~ ninjas?

Cole: covered in hair dye.

Jay: *on the floor* been shot in the leg.

Kai, Lloyd & Zane: ...

Slushy: and~ *pushes ninjas over to Tayson* go fight.

Ninjas: uhh...

Kai: doesn't seem too bad.

Tayson: *suddenly in murder form*

Ninjas: great work hothead.

Slushy: Ninjas vs. Tayson... GO!

later...

Tayson: I win. *normal form* I uhh... should probably go. bye. *runs out*

Ninjas: sigh.

Ebony: Next... Kai, use slime as hair gel.

Kai: But I've already done that...

Ebony: well do it again.

Kai: sigh. *puts gel in his hair* ahh... ew... it's cold...

Slushy: Lloyd, play undertale!

Lloyd: o-kay. *goes into the game room*

later...

Ebony: he... probably isn't done yet.

Lloyd: *comes back in* DONE!

Ebony: never mind.

Slushy: Nya, go fight AwesomeDisneyWolfChild's oc Forrest.

Nya: okay then.

Slushy: please welcome Forrest!

*Forrest comes in*

Forrest: hey guys!

Slushy: nya?

Nya: *walks over to Forrest* ready.

Slushy: Nya, master of water vs. Forrest, master of wolves and nature... GO!

later...

Nya: *lying on the floor* of course.

Forrest: well, I'm out. Bye! *runs out*

Ebony: Next... Slushy and I get cupcakes. *snaps fingers and cupcakes appear in Ebony & Slushy's hands* WOO!

Jay: I want cupcakes...

Cole: *stomach growls* yeah...

Slushy: well too bad. instead, Jay gets to fight Starry's OC Alice.

Jay: seriously?!

Ebony: the universe hates you. accept it. anywho~ please welcome Alice!

*Alice comes in. she has blonde hair and blue eyes*]

Alice: hey guys!

Ebony: *leans over to Jay* did I mention she REALLY hates you?

Jay: *sighs* today is not my day.

Ebony: no -beep- Sherlock. *shoves him over to Alice* Now go get your ass kicked.

Alice: *glares at Jay*

Jay: *glares at Alice*

Slushy: if you two are done with your staring contest... Jay, master of Lightning vs. Alice master of shadows... GO!

Shadow: uhh...

Ebony: how many times do we have to go over this?!

later...

Jay: *lying on the floor* sigh.

Alice: TAKE THAT! *ahem* uh... gotta go bye! *runs out*

Slushy: by the way... that girl who made you all deaf says hi.

cast: what? I can't hear you.

Ebony: *shakes head* Anywho~ that's all we have time for this chapter, don't forget to leave a review and we will see you all next time BYEEEEE!


	35. I don't like it

**The 2nd co-host will be announced next chap. so stay tuned... or something.**

Ebony: Hola a todos y bienvenidos una vez más To- colgar en. Estoy hablando español... AUTOR! VOY A MATAR POR ESTA!

~CUT~

Ebony: is it English? am I speaking English? I am? good. I'll kill her one of these days I swear... *ahem* welcome to my ninja dare show where as always... TORTURE! featuring...

Slushy: Me!

Cast: us...

Ebony: and yours truly. so, on with the dares. but if I start speaking Spanish again... *ahem* Now, the reason that the characters always lose is due to an ancient tradition of dare shows. that the cast never/barely win. there's like a 1 in 10000 chance or something. let's give you an example. Next dare!

Slushy: Kai has to fight Lapis from Steven universe on a beach.

Kai: uhh...

Ebony: watch and learn dear reader... and we will demonstrate how unlikely it is to overpower the opponent. *snaps fingers and Kai's at a beach with Lapis*

Kai: 0.0 I don't like the look of this pla- *sees Lapis* oh -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-

Lapis: who are you?!

Kai: I am just a friendly... totally not aggressive person... hehehe...

Ebony & Slushy: *appear from nowhere* HE TRAPPED YOU IN THE MIRROR!

Lapis: YOU DID THAT?! I'LL KILL YOU! *suddenly water powers*

Kai: 0.0 oh -beep-

later...

Slushy: Kai loses. again.

Ebony: *drags a water logged Kai back into the studio* told you. it's not likely.

Kai: I'm cold.

Ebony: *drops him* and I'm done with you. next up... *reads dare card* wow. *sarcastic applause to the guest who said that* You're right. I'm bad. but at least I'm not Jay.

Jay: HEY!

Ebony: I'm proud of you. but as for the dare itself... I don't think that there is a version of me like that. i'll check though... *opens a portal to an alternate universe* nope, *opens another one* nuh uh *opens another one and an explosion comes through it. she blinks and coughs* Nope.

Slushy: what the hell happened there?

Ebony: You... don't wanna know...*opens one more portal* no- oh... -beep- there I am. god. I hate people like this. almost as much as death threats. OI! YOU THERE! *grabs Ebony of... let's call it universe N151616* got her.

(okay... a name...)Reena (because I am lazy): what the?! *sees the ninjas* you! *hands glow*

Ninjas: 0.0

Slushy: and now, we have two of them. great.

Ebony: *slaps Reena upside the head* no. bad. you are not killing them. that's my job. and shut up Slushy.

exposition to Ebony 2 later...

Reena: I'M BAD IN THIS PLACE?! I don't like it.

Ebony: I don't like you either. moving on.

Slushy: Kai has to kiss Ebony. again.

Kai & Ebony: *groan*

Kai: I HATE this sick joke.

Ebony: you and me both.

Reena: I'm okay with doing that. *blushes*

Ebony: I hate you more by the second.

Slushy: did I mention it has to be on the lips?

Kai & Ebony: -beeeeeeep-

Ebony: *lightbulb* I've got an idea that will make us both happy...er. You, not evil me, kiss this idiot!

Reena: Really?!

Ebony: yes...

Kai: I still hate this.

Ebony: shut your eyes and imagine it's not me in any shape or form.

Kai: fine. *shuts eyes and kisses Reena*

Reena: It's weird kissing you. especially since you're not evil.

Kai: *looks at Ebony & Slushy in a weird way. they shrug*

Ebony: well that's nice and all, bythewaykittywedidthedarebecausetechnicallyitwasmethatKaikissedso~nochainsaws. NEXT!

Slushy: Cole gets a 20ft cake. *snaps fingers and Cole gets a cake*

Cole: YASS! *eats it*

Reena: Can I go home now?

Ebony: in a bit. *reads dare card* too gruesome. done it twice. meh. and 0.0 I'm sorry but I will never do that. I don't care about your chainsaw arm either. I have been sued, possessed like three times and you think i'm scared of a bloody chainsaw. *moves onto next dare card* Jay has to fight me. haha...yes.

Jay: Oh -beep-

Slushy: dead. but I wanna see this. So~ Ebony, master of illusions (she wouldn't leave me alone about it okay?) and host with author powers vs. Jay master of lightning... GO!

0.= ouch. *ahem* later...

Jay: *on the floor*

Reena G: 0.0 I'm scared.

Jay: *spits out tooth* you...probably should be... *coughs*

Ebony: *claps hands* well. that was fun. So~ 151616 get back to doing what you were before. *portal opens next to Reena*

Reena: I am so sorry for all of you. but on the other hand... I'm gonna kick your alternate asses. *runs through portal*

Ebony: *closes portal and barricades it with random objects* I never want to see her again. ever. Slushy?

Slushy: *rolls eyes* Cole has to take Kai on a honeymoon.

Kai & Cole: bu- *slushy teleports them to some honeymoon place*

Slushy: next!

Ebony: Lloyd has to go on a date with Nya.

Lloyd: I don't like this...

Nya: I'm dating Jay... there was a whole season about it...

Jay: yeah!

Ebony: and may I remind you, it never happened. you two and the viewers are the only ones who can remember it. So~ no one cares. *kicks Lloyd & Nya out the door* GO DATE! NEXT!

Slushy: Zane has to read a creepypasta fanfic

Zane: 0.0 why?!

later...

Slushy: *pokes Zane* Zane? Zane.

Zane: *eye twitches* I do not like this.

Ebony: moving on... *AK-107 appears in hands* sweet... target practice time? *looks at Jay*

Jay: uh... can't you shoot someone else?

Ebony: hahahaha no. *suddenly an apple appears on Jay's head*

Jay: *gulps*

Ebony: *looks at camera apologetically* I'm not legally allowed to kill him. I'm so sorry. *closes eyes and fires at the apple. and unfortunately hits* URGH! I can't even hit him on accident! And~ any oc who hates Jay, I'm cool with.

Slushy: sigh. I can go chase Jay with a chainsaw. *chainsaw appears* huh.

Jay: I hate this place. *starts running*

-Insert chase music here-

Ebony: *eating popcorn* oh right, *chucks popcorn over shoulder* they're finished... next, *throws fanfiction at Nya* READ IT!

Nya: what is it?

Ebony: a fanfiction. let's see if you're smart enough to figure out what it is...

Slushy: be very VERY afraid...

later...

Nya: *eye twitches* I hate being the only girl...

Skylor & Misako: HEY!

Nya: shut up! we all know you do nothing!

Slushy: and the fanfiction was...

Nya: me & Cole. *gets hit by banana* oh wow. very funny.

Ebony: wasn't me.

Slushy: Anywho... Kai gets chocolate ice cream. *opens portal and drops the ice cream through it*

Kai: WHO DROPPED ICE CREAM ON ME?!

Ebony: ARE YOU DONE EATING THAT KAI?!

Kai: NO!

Ebony: good. *grabs Kai & Cole and drags them back into the studio*

Kai: my ice cream...

Ebony: quiet you. And now, ninjas & Nya go fight Rain's OC Jake.

Ninjas & Nya: *collective groan*

Slushy: Please welcome Jake!

*Jake comes in. he has short black hair with blue streaks, blue eyes, light tan skin, pale lips and a bracelet like Nya's but has a blue jewel. he wears a Grey ninja gi, black leather gloves, Grey ninja hood, dark blue skinny jeans & Grey Jordans*

Jake: hey.

Ninjas: *sigh*

Slushy: *shut up. *pushes them over to Jake* I'm not going to wait for anymore of this so, Ninjas vs. Jake master of wind & blue fire but can also turn into a wolf-

Ninjas: WHAT?!

Slushy: GO!

later... how many time skips have we used this chapter anyways? hang on. i'm gonna go check... 8. I think it's 8.

Ninjas: *on the floor* sigh.

Jake: *turns back into a human* I can see why you are he only ones who are able to defend this place. *walks out*

Jay: compliment?

Kai: sarcasm.

Ebony: genius.

Slushy: And now the ninjas have to play yandere simulator.

Ninjas: what?

Slushy: a video game. *kicks them into the games room*

later...

Ebony: are they done yet? *bangs on games room door* HURRY UP! WE'VE GOT A SHOW TO RUN!

Ninjas: ...

Ebony: well... i'm going to assume that means you are. so get back in here.

Ninjas: NEVER!

Ebony: *rolls eyes and whistles*

Ninjas: *screaming*

Slushy: the dog?

Ebony: what else?

Ninjas: *run out, slamming the door behind them*

Ebony: so~

Ninjas: murder for love.

Slushy: and that's it really.

Ebony: give or take a few things. Next, Slushy and I get some massively large amount of treats. so *sticks tongue out at Lloyd*

Lloyd: one day... I WILL HAVE MY STASH BACK!

Ebony: *snaps fingers and the candy appears* WOO! FREE FOOD! *ahem* uh... I think that's about all we have time for... so~ thank you all for reading, leave a review and we'll see you all next time. BYEEE!


	36. that's some powerful superglue

**And co-host 2 shall be revealed... I don't want anyone to hate on me for this. I did this using a wheel of fortune thing. so I suggest you take it out on the website. and not on the person who's making these things for ya.**

Ebony: *chewing on toffee* So~ *swallows* we now have two co-hosts. about time Author. Anywho, welcome back to the show featuring...

Slushy: me!

Cast: help.

Ebony: downers. and... *nothing* co host 2 is late so I think we'll get- *mini explosion goes off outside* never mind.

?: Ace! don't do that!

Slushy: things are off to a good start already.

Ebony: eh. not my problem. does it look like this girl has cash? cuz she don't. *ahem* YOU GONNA HURRY UP?!

Sakura: *sticks head around door* uh...hehe... sorry. Ace kind of accidently set something on fire.

Ebony: just get in here.

Sakura: *returns Pokémon* okay.

Slushy: so there you go.

Cast: yay. more torturers.

Ebony: So~ Sakura, I now grant you host privileges. *snaps fingers and host privileges. because apparently that's a thing* Do you want to do the honours?

Sakura: sure! Kai has to fight Nya with their powers. poor Kai.

Ebony & Slushy: *facepalm*

Kai: can I say no?

Ebony & Slushy: NO! *shoves Kai and Nya into the centre of the room*

Nya: you're dead.

Kai: *sighs* yep.

Slushy: so~ Kai, master of fire vs. Nya master of water... GO!

la- HOLY **** TIDAL WAVE! *dives for cover* is it gone? *coughs out water* later...

Kai: *drowning* HELP!

Everyone else: *on crudely constructed rafts*

Sakura: this isn't good.

Ebony: *floats past using the great devourer as a paddle* ya don't say.

Nya: Where's Cole?

Slushy: *points under water* down there. trapped under several chairs.

Nya: sigh. *holds nose and jumps into the water*

Ebony: okay. that's enough of this. *about to snap fingers when Sakura does it first, getting rid of all the water* thank you Sakura. *wrings out great devourer before tossing it over her shoulder* Next?

Slushy: kai and Nya get cake. *cake for Kai & Nya*

Kai & Nya: YES!

Ebony: hey, Kai!

Kai: what?

Ebony: *snaps fingers and mistletoe appears above Kai* guess what time it is?

Kai: not another Oc...

Sakura: so~ this happens a lot.

Ebony: bingo. so~ please welcome Starry's oc Kloey master of animals.

*Kloey comes in. she has short hair and glasses*

Kloey: I did not agree to this.

Ebony: something tells me otherwise...

Kloey: shut up. or I'll get like a shark or something to bite you.

Ebony: *smirks.* (death threats. I think she finds them funny now.)

Kai: *facepalm* I really am sick of this.

Sakura: but you're going to have to...

Kai: but-

Hosts: SHOVE! *shove Kai into Kloey*

Kai: uh... *Kloey kisses him* okay...

Kloey: *turns bright red* I'm gonna go kill Starry now. *runs out*

Slushy: Starry isn't very popular with her OCs is she?

Ebony: nope. Next?

Sakura: *reads dare card* o.o

Ebony: *looks over Sakura's shoulder* don't worry, some ocs out there are more psycho...

Sakura: *ahem* Ronin is your left arm robotic?

Ronin: *for once not trying to steal a lamp* no. It's just armour. if it was I would have used it to scare a ton of children by pulling it off in front of them.

Everyone else: 0.0

Ronin: don't act so surprised. I've done worse.

Slushy: alright, moving on... Kai, you get a slap for having an ego in skybound.

Kai: sky what now? *VIRTUAL SLAP. it still hurts. trust me.*

Slushy: the new season.

Kai: =.= *rubs head*

Sakura: ouch.

Ebony: *points at Jay* you. you caused this stupid ending.

Jay: I saved Nya's life!

Ebony: I'm watching you... *does the _'I'm watching you'_ hand thingie. which I can't describe. I think you know the one.* speaking of the sparkplug, he has to fight AwesomeDisneyWolfChild's OC Chara... some form of shadow demon.

Jay: no...

Slushy: yeah.

Sakura: so, please welcome Chara!

*Chara comes in. she has blonde hair, dark red eyes and demonic wings. she wears a red skirt, red shirt and a black jacket.*

Chara: hey guys!

Ebony: *about to make comment about demons* nah... so, Jay?

Jay: *halfway out the door*

Sakura: Jay... get back in here.

Jay: nope. *walks out*

Slushy: *rolls eyes and whistles*

Fluffy: *comes in, drops Jay from its mouth and walks out*

Ebony: *shoves Jay over to Chara* c'mon sparky.

Slushy: So~ Jay master of lightning vs. Chara shadow demon... GO!

later...

Jay: *on the floor* well. wasn't that predictable?

Everyone else: yes.

Chara: *laughs* that was good. well, better get going. see ya! *runs out*

Sakura: He's going to be okay right?

Ebony & Slush: *exchange glances* yyyyyyeah... probably.

Sakura: I'll take that. moving on, Kai has to fight Zuko from avatar.

Kai: who?

Ebony: someone please check this guy for amnesia.

Sakura: another TV show character.

Kai: oh.

Sakura: so. just snap my fingers right? right. *snaps fingers and Zuko appears. I hate how you people make me do research into these things.*

Zuko: what the-?! where am I?!

Kai: what's up with his face?

Ebony: *looks up from laptop* long story. he has daddy issues.

Zuko: *growls*

Slushy: well, good luck Kai. you need it and run for cover!

Fire. fire everywhere. you see, this... THIS is why I told them to install sprinklers or something. but no~ *ahem* oh right. you can still hear me. uhh... later I guess...

Sakura: okay, okay... that's enough. Get off of Kai!

Zuko: *looks up from where he's strangling Kai* huh?

Kai: can't... can't breathe... why? why god why?

Sakura: get off him now. or i'm gonna have to make you. you can't just sit here all day you know.

Zuko: uhh... *lets go of Kai* I should probably get home.

Ebony: *snaps fingers and Zuko disappears* Remind me to call you any time I need help with getting someone to do something... without force.

Sakura: thank you.

Slushy: and now, Lloyd has to fight another one of AwesomDisneyWolfChild's OCs Samuel Wu.

Wu: *still attached to a wall* I... I am not going to ask.

Ebony: It's probably best you don't. as far as i'm aware there's only one girl you want.

Garmadon: oh yeah, like you are totally the only one who knows this.

Ebony: *fake surprise* oh my god! Garmy's still here!

Garmadon: I would rather be in hell.

Sakura: okay... please welcome Samuel Wu!

*Samuel comes in*

Samuel: hey guys. *sees Wu attached to wall* uh... o-kay. where's Lloyd?

Lloyd: not here.

Ebony: right here. *snaps fingers and Lloyd's in front of Samuel*

Lloyd: hehe... can we talk this out?

Everyone else: NO!

Slushy: Lloyd master of... whatever the correct term for it is vs. Samuel master of the exact same thing GO!

later...

Hey.

What if I told you...

it was...

a tie?

Well it was.

so wow. good on you broccoli boy.

Lloyd: *still standing. just* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *confetti cannons* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*cough* *cough* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *passes out due to lack of oxygen*

Samuel: is... is he okay?

Sakura: probably.

Samuel: and he is excited about tying?

Ebony: you have no idea man, you have no idea.

Samuel: right. I'm just gonna... go now. bye. *runs out*

Wu: I'm proud of him.

Ebony: I'm proud of your beard still sticking to the wall. or your intelligent methods of removing said beard from the wall. Wise old Yoda man huh? I think not. Anyway, Lloyd has to kiss Miss Kitty's Oc Lielack. oh wait, isn't this the kid who was threatening me with- right. Anywho, please welcome Lielack!

*Lielack comes in.*

Lielack: hey guys.

Lloyd: why am I shipped with so many ocs?

Ebony: because dear greenie, you are the only ninja who has never had romantic interest. so either people think you're just lonely or something.

Lielack: Hey Lloyd!

Lloyd: *blushes* hey.

Slushy: just kiss already!

Lielack and Lloyd: *Kiss each other*

Ebony: *listens for the other ocs shipped with Lloyd's screams* never mind.

Lielack: well, I gotta go... bye! *runs out*

Sakura: anyway, Kai has to marry Jay.

Kai & Jay: WHAT?!

Sakura: that's what it says.

Jay: god help us all.

Kai: I am not gonna be the bride.

*wedding bells ring* later...

Kai & Jay: *blushing furiously*

Nya: wow. it... it actually happened.

Slushy: next Nya has to kill cole.

Cole: *ghost* already dead. technically.

Slushy: never mind. Zane has to play bread kittens.

Zane: *Ipad appears on his lap* this isn't some form of trick is it?

Sakura: who knows?

Slushy: who cares.

Ebony: *looks up at the script above her* isn't it funny how I'm the only host who's name begins with 'E'?

Lots of levelling later... or you know, whatever you do in that game.

Zane: I do not feel good.

Sakura: 10 straight hours on an Ipad isn't good for your health.

Ebony: right. next, everyone has to listen to winters -beep- up and some other Mlp thing. but, since Sakura wasn't mentioned, I guess she's out of it

Sakura: yay?

Ebony: yay.

later...

Slushy: never gonna unsee that.

Everyone else: nope.

Ebony: I prefer the one with the horse with a gun in it.

everyone: *looks at her weirdly*

Ebony: horses were injured, youtubers were shot at.

Sakura: now all the ninjas have to fight miss kitty.

Ninjas: -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-

Lloyd: well, I kinda tied with someone... so~

Kai: kid. you tied. and this is a -beep- author. get your facts straight. we. are. all. dead.

Ebony: truer words were never spoken. anyways, Kitty?

Miss Kitty: *comes in* you re in big trouble.

Ninjas: 0.0

Kai: T.T no -beep- Sherlock.

Slushy: ninjas vs. Miss kitty... GO!

*elevator music playing in the background* later... damn elevator.

Ninjas: *just about still alive* whyyyyy?

Miss Kitty: well, I'm done. see ya! *walks out*

Ebony: not going to wait for more. so~ bye. thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, we now have a final co host, Sakura, don't forget to drop a review and we, will see you all next time... BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!

several hours later...

Sensei: *still stuck to wall* I swear one of these days...


	37. here we go

Ebony: *flicking through reviews* oh look, questions! great. I'm gonna go sort this out before we get to the fun bit because i'm tired of stopping halfway through to answer questions. or just go annoy the author with them directly. she'll probably answer them or something if she can be bothered... I don't care.

Sakura: What are you doing?

Slushy: talking to an empty space. again.

Sakura: o-kay...

Slushy: just leave her to it. it's best not to tell her she's nuts.

Sakura: you wanna go annoy the cast?

Slushy: yes. *both walk out*

Ebony: that's what they think.

* So, Angel, no you are not the only one who likes PIXAL & Nya, they simply are in the unfortunate position of being the only female cannon main characters that do something.

* also, yes. the ending to skybound is stupid. you wanna know why? NONE OF THE SEASON ACTUALLY HAPPENED! that's why. all of that Jay character development, the other character de-development (EG. Ego Kai)... old Lloyd. And don't get me started on the plot holes. like Echo Zane.

Echo: *suddenly appears* did you call?

Ebony: no. *Echo's arm falls off* how did you even survive this long? Anyway, doesn't take a genius to figure out why he's a plot hole. Also, I take great offense from that other statement. Not all OCs are bad... maybe pointless, but people put a lot of time into them so there. and quite a lot have no interest in having a relationship with any of your bloody ninjas okay? some OCs can be good, some bad, some evil and some... really don't like people who can't accept a large part of any -beep- fandom.

* Ninja pony, we did not forget you and you are not hulk okay?

* And. finally. yes Destiny, Echo Zane is here. as are all members of the cast that speak at least once. *sighs deeply* I'm done... just checking, this isn't gonna be a thing now is it? no? thank god.

* * *

Ebony: Hello, and welcome back to the 37th chapter of my ninja dare show. featuring... Torture! Chaos! Jay getting injured! also of course...

Slushy: me!

Sakura: and me!

Cast: help.

Ebony: and yours truly. so, on with the show. *snaps fingers and dare cards appear in her hand* Let's kick this off with a fight.

Cast: *gulp*

Ebony: Lloyd has to fight Sapphire walker-

Ed, Edna & Jay: ooohh...

Ebony: thank you walkers and ADOPTED son... It's Jay's long lost sister.

Jay: how come I didn't know about her?

Slushy: does the word OC mean anything to you?

Sakura: *facepalm* please welcome Sapphire!

*Sapphire comes in. she has dirty blonde hair, green eyes, side swept bangs and freckles on her face & she wears sapphire blue ninja boots, black leggings, white V-neck t shirt and Royal blue Sweatshirt*

Sapphire: hey guys!

Jay: hi sis!

Slushy: don't care. so, *shoves Lloyd over to Sapphire* Lloyd master of... power. I think it's power. vs. Sapphire master of plasma... GO!

later...

Lloyd: *on the floor* why? why always the floor? *suddenly duck-taped to the ceiling* wow. so much better.

Sapphire: see ya later. *walks out*

Sakura: ouch... Anyway, Jay has to play silent hill. *lightning outside* and... it's suddenly a storm.

Ebony: weather consistency _is_ an issue.

Jay: Aww... horror game.

Ebony: yeah, yeah poor little blue ninja. now get your butt into the game room! *kicks Jay into the game room*

later...

Jay: *curled up in a corner* it's not real. it's not real. it's not real...

Slushy: i'm just gonna ignore that. next, Lloyd has to eat a jalapeño without drinking water or anything.

Lloyd: *rolls eyes* how bad can it be?

Slushy: have none of you idiots learnt anything?

Kai: I learnt never to allow myself to be kidnapped... or dragged through a portal... or... or a lot of things. mostly involving you people.

Ebony: *very sarcastically* I love you too Kai.

Cole: uh... I think... I think Lloyd's kind of... smoking?

Lloyd: *steam coming out of mouth* OH! OH GOD! HELP! IT HUUURTS...! *running around. then falls over* the torture will never end...

Sakura: doubt it.

Ebony: next, Nya has to eat wasabi.

Nya: so~ no don't do somethings?

Ebony: no but I don't- very clever.

Nya: thank you. *eats some wasabi* o-kay... that... hurts a lot. *drinks a large glass of water* haha! never said I couldn't.

Ebony: I will kill one of you some day.

Sakura: moving on, Zane has to read a forgiven shipping fanfic.

Zane: a what fanfiction?

Sakura: eh... you'll find out. *tosses Zane a forgiven shipping fanfic*

later...

Zane: *eye twitches* I do not understand why anyone would find pleasure in something such as this... with children.

Slushy: welcome to the internet. Cole has to flirt with Kai.

Kai & Cole: this was from the same person as the last five times wasn't it?

Ebony: answer's on a post card.

Kai & Cole: T.T

Ebony: get to it love birds.

Cole: uh... you... look... nice?

Kai: I can't do this.

Ebony: well, that was great. kai gets a jar of chocolate cookies and a hug...

Kai: *eating cookies* awesome.

Ebony: and then he has to dye his hair black.

Kai: not awesome. *gets covered in black dye* seriously?

Ebony: *shrugs*

Sakura: next, Slushy gets a pitchfork and can hit Jay with it. *snaps fingers and Slushy gets a pitchfork*

Slushy: nice.

Jay: -beep- *runs away*

Sakura: the wild Jay fled.

Slushy: yeah, I doubt that. *chases after Jay*

Ebony: cue the chase music...

later...

Slushy: *hits Jay with the pitchfork* finally. Okay, *tosses Pitchfork away* now the ninjas, Nya, Ebony & I have to fight Rain's OC Kacey. great.

Ebony: *facepalms* I think rain really dislikes that OC.

Slushy: what makes you say that?

Ebony: well~ they are outnumbered, outmatched, on my turf and also, host powers... and I have figured out a way to beat whoever I have to fight against.

Sakura: feeling lucky right now. anyway, please welcome Kacey!

*Kacey comes in. she has very light brown hair with blue highlights that show in a messy ponytail, blue eyes, pale skin, around her neck is a necklace that is hung by a green gemstone and she wears a very light blue ninja gi, black leather gloves, Very light blue ninja hood, wears dark blue skinny jeans & Teal and Black Jordans*

Kacey: hey...

slushy: quiet one isn't she?

Ebony: *rolls eyes*

Sakura: okay, Ninjas, Nya, Ebony & Slushy vs. Kacey master of sound and poison... GO!

later... okay, I doubt many ocs could defeat 8 odd people at once, especially since two of them can do basically whatever they want. I mean, come on!

Kacey: *panting hard*

Ebony: wow, put up a darn good fight there... for someone fighting 8 people. but~ *snaps fingers and a portal appears underneath Kacey* I really doubted you could win. *Kacey falls through* Anywho, the ninjas have to fight Blurgocoat?'s OC Darling.

Ninjas: *groan*

Sakura: so, please welcome Darling!

*Darling comes in. she has waist length black hair & blue eyes. and she wears an orange ninja gi with a skirt and leggings*

Darling: Hi!

Ninjas: *sigh*

Slushy: and~ get to it. *pushes ninjas over to Darling* Ninjas vs. Darling master of amber... GO!

later...

Ninjas: *on the floor*

Kai: overconfident?

Zane: T.T most likely. but also, do be aware that this is a rigged game.

Darling: well, see ya! *walks out*

Sakura: now Morro has to possess Jay.

Morro: *floats over to Jay* just checking... you haven't got any psychotic thoughts?

Jay: no.

Morro: haunting memories?

Jay: no.

Morro: split personality issues?

Jay: no...

Morro: absurd understanding of multiple universes that makes your head hurt real bad?

Jay: no!

Morro: just checking. after last time... welp. *salutes* I'm getting out when he gets a dare. I refuse to taking a beating for this guy.

Jay: just do it already!

Morro: *possesses Jay*

Ebony: *suddenly $50 appears in her hand* thank you Ilene.

Slushy: moving on... Okay... Cole has to make out with Kai.

Kai & Cole: can there be a pass?

Ebony: that's not how this show works.

Kai: but the other dare shows have it...

Ebony: well this isn't the other damn dare shows is it?

Kai: lady, I have a girlfriend and Cole's dead.

Ebony: eeh... look, I don't make the dares here. now get to it or I'll find the bloody plasma cannon.

Kai & Cole: *blush furiously* first spinjitsu master help me...

later...

Kai & Cole: never... EVER again...

Ebony: now go do seven minutes in heaven.

Kai: NO! YOU HAVE TO BE -beep- KIDDING ME! I AM SICK OF THIS! I- *Ebony shoves him and Cole into a closet. Kai bangs of the door furiously*

Ebony: It's Vengestone Kai! don't bother!

Kai: but it's not locked right?

Ebony: *looks at key in her hand* no Kai. it is not locked.

7 minutes of hell later...

Ebony: *leaning against closet* okay... we're done. *bangs on the closet door and Kai & Cole both fall out*

Cole: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

Ebony: *with a megaphone* WHY DO YOU THINK?!

Sakura: *uncovers ears* Zane has to speak for the rest of the chapter only using elements in the periodic table.

Zane: Oxygen potassium...

Ebony: don't talk for the rest of the chapter. please.

Slushy: *rolls eyes* Next, ebony has to fry the ninjas because someone REALLY wants to eat them.

Ninjas: -beep-

Zane: Fluorine uranium carbon potassium.

Ebony: I thought I told you to shut up. And~ here we go... *snaps fingers*

later...

Jay: I'M ON FIRE! *runs around on fire. and screaming*

Kai: *just sitting there* I... I'm not feeling anything. *suddenly is covered in cheese sauce* WHAT THE HECK?!

Ebony: *shrugs* In my defence... I did not know that was going to happen. maybe. possibly... *ahem* Miss Kitty's OC Lielack has to do seven minutes in heaven with Lloyd.

Lloyd: *groans*

Lielack: *randomly appears* Hey Lloyd!

Lloyd: hey...

Slushy: Into the closet you go. *kicks them both into a closet*

Sakura: *looks at watch* this won't end well...

7 minutes later...

Lloyd: *falls out of the closet* I-I'm done with this.

Lielack: I should probably go... bye! *runs out*

Sakura: Jay is now pregnant and Kai's the father.

Morro: nope. *deposes Jay* you're on your own sparky.

Jay: I-I'm what?! *starts hyperventilating*

Kai: *eye twitches*

everyone: *staring at Kai in a weird way*

Kai: I have nothing to do with this.

Sakura: the dare card says otherwise...

Slushy: NEXT! Nya has to turn into a ghost and Kill Cole with some magical gadget. *snaps fingers and Nya's a ghost... with some weird gadget. you know, dumping a bucket of water on Cole works too.*

Nya: *now a ghost* I feel weird... well... *inhales deeply* sorry Cole.

Cole: so many regrets...

later...

Ebony: *pokes Cole with a stick. it goes straight through him* Cole? Cole? I think he's legitimately dead. well... *snaps fingers and Cole's fine again* He's not going to escape dares.

Cole: *sigh* wait a minute... I'm not a ghost anymore! YES!

Ebony: anyway, to round things off... Kai has to fight Ninja pony.

Kai: *groans*

Ebony: I told you we hadn't forgotten you.

Sakura: so~ please welcome Ninja pony!

*ninja pony comes in. she has long dark blonde hair with platinum blond tips, green/grey eyes, light tan skin & freckles on her nose. she is wearing a white v neck t shirt, blue jeans, black leather jacket, and purple converse sneakers*

Ninja pony: hey

Kai: I thought she'd be a pony.

Ebony: and that princess bunny would be a bunny and rain would be a rainbow. names mean nothing.

Ninja pony: so~ guess I'm gonna kick your butt now.

Kai: *gulps*

Slushy: Kai master of fire vs. Ninja pony with author powers... GO!

later...

Kai: *on the floor* naturally.

Ninja pony: *laughs* you really are a pushover. well... I should get going. bye!

Ebony: well... that wraps that up. Thank you very much for reading, don't forget to leave a review or perhaps favourite or follow and we, will see you all next time... BYE!


	38. THE FLOOR IS MOCKING ME

Ebony: welcome back to my ninja dare show! featuring as always...

Slushy: Me!

Sakura: Me!

Cast: *groan*

Kai: WHEN ARE PEOPLE GOING TO LET US GO HOME?!

Ebony: *with a mega phone yelling at Kai* YOU'LL KNOW WHEN, AND IT SURE AS HELL ISN'T NOW!

Kai: 0.0 *slowly backs away*

Ebony: *tosses mega phone away* so shut up. First, Lloyd, go play Fran bow.

Lloyd: Fran what?

Slushy: *shoves him into game room and turns off the light* you'll find out...

Later...

Lloyd: *walks out of game room with a very pale face*

Ebony: you can tell that went great.

Sakura: yep. Next, out of all the ninjas, who's the best at FnaF?

ninjas: *all point to Zane*

Sakura: well~ okay...

Slushy: next, Cyrus, favourite piece of tech?

Cyrus: any and all technology that can make the world a better place.

Ebony: says the man who created a -beep- ton of robots that then turned on everyone in the city.

Cyrus: that was not my fault.

Ebony: neither was standing under a falling piano when you got your legs back then?

Cyrus: *opens mouth then closes it*

Ebony: precisely. next, Kai fight Skylor.

Kai & Skylor: *groan*

Skylor: and there I was thinking I could stay out of this...

Kai: you and me both.

Sakura: *appears between Skylor and Kai* so~ i'd get to it. sooner you fight, sooner it's over right?

Slushy: well~ don't care. Kai master of fire vs. Skylor master of amber...

Kai: can we talk this over.

Ebony: *with the megaphone* NOPE.

Slushy: GO!

later...

Kai: *lying on the floor* T.T hello floor, my old friend.

Sakura: now Jay has to fight Nya.

Cole: I'm sensing a pattern here...

Kai: *scoots back to his seat*

Slushy: jay master of lightning vs. nya master of water... GO!

later...

Jay: *puts hands in the air* okay, okay... I surrender. I'm just sick of the floor... *narrows eyes* I can hear it mocking me...

Ebony: *nudges Nya* still think you made the right choice?

Nya: T.T shut up.

Ebony: there's always the other sailboats...

Slushy: Now Cole has to fight Seliel.

Cole: *snaps fingers* I knew it! and... damn. but... Seliel's not here because she isn't in the show... so~

Ebony: *pulls out copy of Ninjago comic, reaches into it. Sticks head through portal in book. grabs Seliel. Pulls her through it* And they say it's cool when you pull a rabbit out of a hat.

Seliel: *facepalms* not here again...

Slushy: go fight Cole.

Seliel: he has an unfair advantage...

Slushy: don't care. *shoves her over to Cole* Cole master of earth vs. Seliel... GO!

15 minutes of Seliel punching a ghost later...

Seliel: T.T *picks up bucket of water*

Cole: -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-

Seliel: *dumps it on cole*

Ebony: well. that went well. *snaps fingers and Cole is back in his seat. and not dead dead... still a ghost but not... I give up*

Seliel: *ahem*

Ebony: *tosses Seliel a comic* theres a hundred dollars in the comic universe. see if you can get back through.

Seliel: *cursing darkly and wanders out*

Ebony: next Cole has to cook something-

*Cole's turn to cook alarms go off*

Ebony: and the cast have to eat it.

*mass panic erupts*

Sakura: 0.0 well... now what?

Slushy: *pulls out pistol and fires a blank at the ceiling. everyone stops.* shut up. sit down. and Cole make whatever you call 'food'.

later...

Cast: *holding hands over mouths as they rapidly turn green*

Cole: *humphs* It is NOT that bad.

Sakura: have you ever actually tried any of that stuff?

Cole: well, not really but-

Ebony: then there you go.

when the cast have recovered from you know, that... 'stuff'...

Sakura: Kai & Jay have to switch bodies.

Kai & Jya: hell no!

Sakura: *snaps fingers and Kai & Jay have swapped bodies*

Kai & Jay: *scream*

Kai: my hair!

Jay: MY hair! I'm going to poke my eye out I swear.

Kai: you're all tall... Jay, why are you a midget?

Jay: shut up. At least I still have my-

Kai: finish that sentence and I'll make sure to damage this body as much as I can.

Jay: *gulps* n-never mind...

Slushy: anyway... the ninjas have to be a yandere's senpai and tell them you hate them.

Ninjas: dear God...

Slushy: *snaps fingers and Each Ninja gets a Yandere*

Ninjas: *gulp*

Yanderes: *gasp* SENPAI!

Kai: *inhales deeply before pulling out a megaphone* I. HATE. YOU!

Yandere 4: w-what?

Kai: I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND LADY! AND YOU... YOU ARE JUST MESSED UP!

other ninjas: *shrug* I hate you.

Yanderes: *eyes twitch* あなたの邪悪な邪悪な怪物! 私は呪いあなたとあなた家族とみんなを愛と A 数千年運が悪いのと不名誉... 私の復讐を存続する場合...

Ninjas: wut.

Zane: oh no.

Cole: what'd they say?!

Lloyd: *holding onto random hat* RUN FOR THE HILLS!

When all the Yanderes are *ahem* contained and sent back to their respective homes... far, far away from the studio...

Kai: and... and I thought... fangirls were bad... but yanderes...

Ebony: that's what you get. So~ next... *reads dare card* unless Carmela gives them dares hmm? but she has. so I don't have to perform that dare. so nye. *sticks tongue out* anyway... Everyone has to become a ghoul from Tokyo Ghoul (DAMN RESEARCH! .) and you have to be specific ones given to you or something... well... *snaps fingers and everyone's a ghoul*

Lloyd: what... what am I?

Ebony: *rolls eyes* Lloyd is Uta, Zane is Amon, Cole is Ayato, Jay is Yamori, Kai is Ken Kaneki, Nya is Touke, Slushy is Riza and I'm dead- sorry, Ryouko.

Kai: Am I a hot character? *waggles eyebrows*

Ebony: you're never hot.

Garmadon: I think someone would disagree with that... *nudges Ebony*

Ebony: Say one more word old man... So... we're these things now. whoo.

Sakura: *raises eyebrow*

Ebony: next...

Sakura: Kai has to have a rematch with Carmela who had some serious... accidents while not here. and now she's a one eyed ghoul. (I don't know what you said with the link Calico... I'm afraid I can't actually read Dutch :P)

Ebony: *shakes head* someone's been hanging out in the wrong~ neighbourhood.

Kai: *snaps fingers* wait, wait! I know this one... didn't I end up beating her over the head with her health bar?

Slushy: Yeeeeah.

Kai: -beep-

Sakura: and if you lose then Carmela eats you.

Kai: -beep-

Author: *sticks head around the door* Kai you're out of hair gel.

Kai: *falls to his knees* -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-

Slushy: over dramatic much.

Sakura: please welcome Carmela!

*Carmela comes in. only more ghoul looking... i'm sorry i'm getting lazy.)

Carmela: *narrows eyes at Kai*

Kai: *gulps* please, let me win this one.

Slushy: *with one of the microphones you see in boxing* So~ ladies, gentlemen, ghouls and everything else Ninjago staff have thrown at us to accept as people... Kai vs. Carmela ROUND 2... and... GO! *ding, ding*

later...

Kai: *face first on the floor and says in a muffled voice* well -beep- me.

Carmela: *smirks* this is gonna be good.

Kai: AUTHOR! AUTHOR DAMMIT! ANYONE! ANYONE AT ALL! I AM NOT READY TO BE EATEN YET!

Ebony: Don't worry, I've got this one.

Kai: 0.0 ANYONE AT ALL PLEASE HELP!

Jay: just leave him be. I wanna see this.

Slushy: he's got your body.

Jay: 0.0 holy -beep- *grabs Slushy* you HAVE to save him.

Ebony: and~ too late. *kai gets eaten*

Carmela: I'm out. *walks off*

Jay: *standing there slack-jawed* my body... Kai... oh my god.

Sakura: *snaps fingers and Kai appears, still in Jay's body*

Kai: *smashing head against wall* why?! god, WHY?!

Ebony: *shrugs at the camera* well... that's all the time we have here today so, thank you all for reading, leave a review, favourite, follow etcetera, and we, will see you all next time... BYEE~!


	39. Kai still can't swim

**SO~ can I tell you something random? No? Don't care. someone's bound to read this anyway. On May 27th, the dare show will have officially been going on for a year! and... I feel very accomplished because of that. YAY! so, in my true and stupid fashion, I want to celebrate that. and I have no idea how. well, I've kinda got an idea but~ you know, having a random collection of shorts isn't the greatest... but lemme know what you think.**

 **now on with the sho- oh wait... one more thing. *inhales deeply* I AM going to use an OC as a temporary host. just for this chapter. and once more after that. And that's where I'm drawing the line. So. I've been rambling for a long ass time, Ebony's getting impatient and yeah. just read the damn thing.**

Ebony: *looking at text above* you took your time. *ahem* Welcome to my ninja dare show... featuring...

Slushy: me!

Sakura: Me!

Cast: *groan*

Ebony: and me. SO~ apparently we have a temporary host. DESPITE THE FACT SHE SAID THAT WAS IT.

Author: I HAVE A VERY HARD TIME SAYING NO TO PEOPLE IN CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES.

Ebony: wimp.

Author: =.=

Slushy: please just get to it.

Jay: yeah, kinda wanna get this over with.

Sakura: come on~ we've gotta start!

Ebony: *rolls eyes* so here is today's temporary host Izzy. *whistles* IZZY! GET IN HERE! AND MIND THE DOG! *whimpering from outside* oh this was a horrible idea. why Author? why?

Izzy: *comes in. she has gold eyes, brown hair and is wearing a black and purple cloak* Hello torture house!

Ebony: ladies and gentlemen, a twelve year old knows what this is. oh wait a second... *ahem* yeah, this is Izzy, I'm babysitting her for a while because her sister is out doing whatever the hell she does.

Izzy: You're not babysitting me.

Slushy: well, this is off to a great start...

Sakura: here we go.

Ebony: I could be.

Izzy: I don't need a babysitter.

Ebony: oh yeah? with those pow- *shakes head* i'm not gonna delay this any longer so~ *hands Izzy Dare cards* there you go, don't damage them it cost a lot to laminate them... and~ *inhales deeply* first off Jay and Kai have to sing Battle scars by Lupe Fiasco ft. Guy Sebastian.

Kai & Jay: WOO! NO PAIN INFLICTING DARES! *get hit by random buckets*

Kai: oh haha...

Slushy: please just get to it.

Kai & Jay: *breathe in deeply*

-Insert Lyrics here because Author is lazy-

Kai: done.

Slushy: thank you captain obvious.

Izzy: My turn!

Ebony: *facepalms*

Sakura: go ahead.

Izzy: Zane & Lloyd have to survive a fangirl apocalypse!

Zane & Lloyd: *gulp*

Ebony: *snaps fingers and Lloyd & Zane are in that alternate universe thing that Kai wished up*

Zane: this... this is not good.

Lloyd: well... seems pretty empty right now. maybe we're-

Rabid fangirls: *scream*

Lloyd: RUN AWAY!

rabid fangirl #7: I WANT HIS HAIR!

rabid fangirl #27: I WANT HIS HEAD!

Zane: *raises eyebrows before running full pelt away from the fangirls*

back in the studio...

Slushy: *looks at watch* ten more minutes?

Garmadon: *with popcorn* twenty for the tin man and get my son out of there now!

Ebony: twenty minutes for both of them!

later...

*Zane & Lloyd tear through a portal back into the studio*

Lloyd: SHUT IT! SHUT IT NOW!

rabid fangirl: LLOOYYD...

Izzy: *hits fangirl with the handle of a broom* CLOSE IT! OR WE'LL BE SWARMED!

Ebony: *rolls eyes and zips the portal shut* fine~ *fangirl arm sticking through it* get back in there. *kicks it back in*

Sakura: o-kay... Me, Ebony & Slushy get cinnamon buns, milkshake and all of Lloyd's candy!

Slushy & Ebony: *cheer*

Ebony: best part of the job. free food.

Izzy: *muttering darkly* one day...

Ebony: sorry kiddo, hosts only.

Izzy: *narrows eyes* technically, I am a host, so~

Ebony: *rolls eyes* fine~ *hands Izzy some candy* don't eat it all at once.

Slushy: Anyway, next, Cole has to fight Rain's OC Krissy with just powers and Spinjitsu.

Cole: *groans*

Sakura: so, please welcome Krissy!

*Krissy comes in. he has short brown hair with golden, Cyan eyes, very pale skin, and around his neck is a golden necklace with a blue fireball with golden edges hanging from it. He wears a water blue ninja gi, black leather gloves, water blue ninja hood, wears Water blue skinny jeans, Very light blue Jordans*

Krissy: hey.

Sakura: Cole?

Cole: *sighs and gets up, walking over to Krissy* why~?

Slushy: SO-

Izzy: Cole master of Earth and my- *Ebony covers her mouth*

Ebony: uh, uh... this is Slushy's thing.

Izzy: *growls* At least let me talk or do something.

Ebony: hey, this counts as work experience. you're getting something out of this. And wait you're dang turn.

Slushy: Cole master of Earth vs. Krissy master of Sapphires and black ice... GO!

later...

Cole: *lying in a ninja shaped indent on the floor. I KNEW that this would happen. I knew it!* well great.

Krissy: well... I'm done here. *walks out*

Ebony: Pythor gets a gravity gun.

Pythor: *gravity gun appears* hmm... ssso. how isss thiss operated?

Slushy: did you try flicking the on switch?

Pythor: *flicking switches on gun completely oblivious to the snake next to him being tossed about by the gun*

Izzy: Kai now has to go to the farcry primal universe and scare cavemen with fire.

Kai: and that's it?

Izzy: yes.

Kai: just in and out?

Izzy: yes.

Kai: no catches?

Izzy: JUST GO DO IT! *shoves Kai through a portal to far cry primal*

Kai: alright, alright... *brushes dust off clothes* now to find some cavemen.

Wandering later...

Kai: *peers through a bush and sees a caveman and a wolf* well~ here goes nothing. *walks out into the open* Hey! you there! *caveman looks around* do you know what this is? *sets hands on fire*

Caveman: *freaks out and the wolf tackles Kai. alongside several other stone age mammals*

Kai: *under a pile of animals* that's it they said, in and out they said...

Ebony: *sticks head through portal* and~ yoink. *grabs Kai and drags him back into the studio* next dare.

Sakura: Lloyd has to go into a video game where the main character is called Lloyd. *snaps fingers and a portal appears next to Lloyd*

Lloyd: uh... okay. *jumps through the portal and ends up in tales of symphonia* well... this could be worse.

Lloyd Irving: how did you...?

Lloyd: magic. you wanna see me disappear?

Lloyd Irving: *raises eyebrow*

Lloyd: abracadabra... *jumps back through portal* nailed it.

Slushy: *sarcastically applauds Lloyd* well done. Now- *loud rumbling from beyond the fangirl portal* TAKE COVER!

Ninjas: *run and hide*

Izzy: *shrugs* am I meant to be scared?

Ebony: for the sake of humour yes.

1 trillion tiny fangirls appear

Izzy: I could take 'em.

Sakura: yes, we know. *looks at Ebony* actually... you handle this one.

Ebony: *hitting head against wall* why did I agree to this?

Izzy: I'll be fine.

Ebony: It's not you I'm worried about.

fangirl herding later...

Ninjas: *at the top of convenient flag pole*

Slushy: *kicks the flagpole and the ninjas fall off* Now that that's sorted, Sakura, you can bring out your pokemon for a while.

Sakura: yes! *suddenly her pokemon appear. which are: Chester the chesnaught, Ace the charizard, Rio the lucario, Laddy the lapras, Kenny the blaziken and of course, Biju the dedenne*

Biju: *sits on Sakura's head* De dedenne!

Ebony: naturally... Kai!

Kai: *groans* what?

*swimming pool appears*

Kai: T.T you monster.

Ebony: I- *Izzy pushes Kai into the pool* eh. good job.

Izzy: I just wanted to see if he could swim.

Kai: *thrashing about in the water. because as far as I'm aware, he can't swim* HEEELP! *gurgle*

Slushy: SWIM KAI! SWIM!

Kai: *flailing about in the water*

Sakura: Kai can't swim. you know that right?

Everyone else: yes.

Izzy: that's the fun part.

Kai: HELP!

Ebony: JUST SWIM TO THE OTHER SIDE!

Kai: *flails to the other side and climbs out* I'm... *coughs out water* done.

Slushy: no you aren't. it said swim. not flail. so~

*A girl with black hair and golden eyes with a pair of pink headphones around her neck bursts in*

?: WHERE'S IZZY?

Izzy: *backs away slowly and her eyes turn brown* hi Meghan...

Ebony: welp, I'm screwed.

Meghan: *grabs Izzy's arm* c'mon. we're leaving. *glares at Ebony* I don't know who the heck you are, but I don't trust you with my sister.

Ebony: *laughs* no one should. by the way, Ebony, host of this here show... you may have heard of it.

Slushy & Sakura: *facepalm*

Meghan: never heard of you.

Ebony: because I don't exist in your universe. but~ you do in mine so yeah.

Meghan: *rolls eyes* right~ *muttering* I knew I shouldn't have let you wander off... all this evil stuff'll unlock your true potential...

Izzy: I take that as an insult.

Meghan: you know how things are. *sees Cole* hey Cole.

Cole: hi?

Ebony: look, if you're done rambling now, please leave.

Izzy: ohh come on~ I was enjoying myself...

Meghan: no. *walks out with Izzy*

Ebony: *ahem* well... she has good timing. Meghan & Izzy belong to Ponygirl009 by the way. so~ thank you all for reading, don't forget to review, favourite, follow, all of that stuff. and we, will see you all next time... BYEEE~!


	40. Cole's good day

Ebony: Hello~ everybody! and welcome back to the show... featuring...

Slushy: Me!

Sakura: Me!

Cast: *sigh*

Ebony: and yours truly. But guess what?

Kai: here we go again...

Ebony: we have nearly been on air for a year! and by on air I mean existing. well, we've all been existing longer than that but this thing- never mind! so, before our special chapter which i'm told the author will make at some point... we have the usual thing. *snaps fingers and dare cards appear in her hand* First up, Lloyd has to fight Derpypidgeon's OC Ardis master of light.

Sakura: so please welcome Ardis!

*Ardis comes in. she has long blonde hair and violet eyes. she wears a white and light gray ninja gi*

Ardis: hey.

Lloyd: *sighs* okay... let's get this overwith quick.

Slushy: so~ Lloyd master of energy vs. Ardis master of light... GO!

later...

*Lloyd is in the ninja shaped hole in the floor. I THOUGHT I TOLD SOMEONE TO FIX THIS!*

Lloyd: *gets up* nope.

Ardis: well, that was easy... for the green ninja.

Lloyd: you try doing this as often as I do. I dare you.

Slushy: no daring from you.

Ardis: good thing I don't. *walks out*

Suddenly, a random exit appears.

Jay: is that...?

Garmadon: freedom?!

Kai: run for it!

Cast: *run towards door, only to slam into a brick wall*

Ebony: *laughing* ahahaha... you think I'm as dumb as to actually let them out through there? I'm not.

Sakura: o-kay... Next, Ebony and slushy have to give Lloyd £100000

Ebony & Slushy: *look at each other*

Slushy: of course. *hands him £100000*

Lloyd: *still in the hole* what's the catch?

Ebony: that it's in pounds. therefore worthless in this place.

Lloyd: sigh.

Slushy: next, Cole and Zane have to make out.

Cole: robot.

Zane: but Cole is a ghost.

Slushy: don't care.

Zane & Cole: *sigh*

later...

Cole: never again. I am sick of this.

Ebony: too bad. Kai and Cole make out.

Kai: but we've already done this one.

Ebony: hmm... fair enough. I'll give you this one. but just this one. Jay has to be a ghost for the rest of the chapter. *cookie appears in her hand* yes!

Jay: *suddenly a ghost* well. this is great.

Cole: don't touch water, go near Nya or attempt to drink anything.

Jay: T.T good advice.

Sakura: next, Kai & Lloyd have to read greenflame.

Kai & Lloyd: *groan*

Sakura: Lloyd, get out of the hole.

Lloyd: I'm stuck. *suddenly in his seat* my legs are dead.

Slushy: but you can still read right?

Lloyd: no~ *book hits him in the face*

Sakura: don't care.

later...

Lloyd: *eye twitches* what... the hell...

Kai: *rolls eyes* so, just for reference, how many more times am I going to be doing this?

Ebony: as many times as the reviewers please!

Kai: *groans*

Slushy: next Kai & Lloyd have to do some greenflame shipping.

kai & Lloyd: *jaw drop*

Kai: hell no! he's like... ten! and I have a girlfriend and he's a guy and his dad hates me and why? just why?

Ebony: /).- we have been over _why_ many times. just do it. please. and get it over with.

Kai & Lloyd: *blushing profoundly*

Garmadon: and~ there goes my son's childhood.

Misako: *slaps him* don't talk about that.

later...

Kai & Lloyd: *still bright red*

Ebony: could be worse could be- *reads dare card* -beep-

Kai: ha! see how you like it!

Ebony: *slaps him in the face with the dare cards* I do dares often okay? so shut up.

Garmadon: just do the dare lady!

Ebony: *blushing deeply* Me & cole have to... *awkward cough, awkward cough*

Cole: oh heck no. *stands up* I am tired of this. I AM BEING PUSHED TOO FAR HERE. I am not touching her!

Ebony: *sarcastically* well thank god. I was worried you liked me.

Sakura: you're going to have to do it.

Ebony: *inhales deeply* well, never thought I'd lose my childhood to a ghost.

Garmadon: so, you... _haven't_ done this before?

Ebony: what do you take me for?!

Slushy: We'll be back shortly.

later... oh I am so dead for this one... *crashing and yelling outside* so, so dead.

Ebony & Cole: *faces are about as red as Kai's gi*

Ebony: *inhales deeply before walking up to the camera and banging on the lens* you there! no, not you, or you, close that other tab dammit, you disgust me. You know who you are-

Sakura: calm down.

Ebony: no. shut up you. *turns attention back to the camera* you know who you are. And I don't know what you're thinking with that last dare... but I don't like it. (I apologise for Ebony's statement. but she isn't too happy about that. you'll be fine though, I... probably not so much.)

-cut-

Sakura: /).- next Cole gets cake.

Cole: *cake appears in front of him* WOOO! *phases through cake* aw...

Slushy: next Zane has to make out with PIXAL

Zane & PIXAL: uh... okay...

later...

Ebony: *whip nae-nae starts playing* T.T look, I think you know what-

Deadpool: WOO! Everybody dance! *starts freestyling*

Ebony: Why is he here?!

-cut-

later... someone go fix the camera! it's on the fritz again! seriously. I think Ebony did something to it.

Sakura: Kai has to kiss Cole for 20 whole seconds.

Cole: sigh...

Kai: why...?

Sakura: please just do it.

Kai: fine... *kisses Cole*

Slushy: and now Jay & Nya have to fight Rain's OC Maihreen.

Sakura: please welcome Maihreen!

*Maihreen comes in. she has elbow length blonde hair with red highlights, brown eyes, pale skin. she wears a silver necklace that has a sapphire pendant, a bright yellow gi & hood, black leather gloves, red skinny jeans & red and yellow jordans*

Maihreen: hey.

Ebony: Jay, Nya.

Jay & Nya: *sigh and walk over to Maihreen*

Slushy: so, Jay master of lightning & Nya master of water vs. Maihreen master of telekinesis and smoke... GO!

later...

*the ninja shaped hole has multiplied.*

Maihreen: well, that was easy. wasn't expecting much from you two anyway. *walks out*

Jay: *from inside one of the holes* I take great offence from that.

Nya: *groans*

Ebony: Nya!

Nya: *groans even louder*

Ebony: fangirl apocalypse. 3,2,1... now. *snaps fingers and Nya is in the place Kai wished up. I'm gonna call it fangirl central from now on*

Nya: oh no.

*fangirls wander aimlessly around*

Nya: *inhales deeply* it's fine... they aren't interested in you...

rabid fangirl 62: look it's nya!

rabid fangirl 37: I SHIP HER WITH JAY!

Rabid fangirl 12: I SHIP HER WITH COLE!

*both fangirls glare at each other*

Rabid fangirl 69: I ship her with Kai.

*everyone glares at her*

Rabid fangirl 43: KILL HER FOR NOT KNOWING THAT NYA & KAI ARE SIBLINGS!

Rabid fangirl 88: ALSO THOSE ARE LAST YEAR'S SHOES! KILL HER AGAIN!

*rabid fangirls are now in possession of mob weapons nd chase after rabid fangirl69*

Nya: *watches them chase 69* o-kay... *turns to walk away*

casual fangirl: *leaning against a wall* pfft... *looks up from phone* I am so glad I'm not like that.

back in the studio...

Ebony: *sighs* that could have been so much better...

Sakura: anyway, whenever anyone swears for the rest of the chapter, they have to give Ebony $10.

Jay: fu-

Kai: *covers jay's mouth* bad.

Slushy: and~ Cole has to kiss Morro.

Cole: *muttering darkly*

Morro: *tries to float through the wall*

Ebony: there's a waterfall outside today!

Morro: 0.0 *floats back through*

Slushy: Now kiss.

Cole: *sighs and kisses Morro*

Ebony: well, that's all the author is bothered to write for this one, remember to f, f & r and we'll see you all next time for our little short compilation... BYEE~!


	41. 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY!

**So~ It's been a year... And I said I'd do something so... yeah. *facepalms* god I am so awkward about these...**

Ebony: Hello~ everybody! and yes. It is 5am when im filming this... and yes. I am in an unusually good mood. do ya wanna know why? well even if you don't, I don't care.*puffs out chest* I have been hired to do this show for nearly an entire year! Heck, this show has been going on for nearly a year. The best part? *number of reviews, follows and favourites appear next to her* Look at all those! *number goes down* God dammit... *ahem* Anywho~ before I introduce our special segment of bonus footage, montages and more... The author has instructed me to tell all of you about a little poll on her profile about the least popular ninja. so you know, check that out I guess. But without further ado... The one year chapter!

* * *

 **Hybrid issues (5)**

Ebony: *opens eye* did it work?

*everyone else is an animal*

Ebony: T.T guess not. *grows wings* and damn. This didn't happen last time. *walks off* Someone go fix this!

 **Big red button (9)**

Garmadon: who won?

Ebony: you! And you get the grand prize of this!

Slushy: I don't think that-

Ebony: shh, shh, *holds out red button*

Garmadon: what's that?

Ebony: only one way to find out! *slams Garmadon's hand onto the button*

*Garmadon disappears alongside the button*

Slushy: weren't you meant to disappear too?

Ebony: *sighs* I'll be right back. If you see an old man yelling at a jammy dodger let me know. *walks out of the studio*

 **Superglue snakes (13)**

Author: guys… *great devourer stuck to arm* It… it's stuck

Great devourer: *whines* (HELP! I'M STUCK!)

Ebony: superglue. Works every time.

Later…

Author: you ready for this?

Great devourer: *nods*

Author: okay then. *notches great devourer in bow* ready… aim… FIRE! *releases the string and great devourer hits Ebony in the face*

Ebony: GET IT OFF! *falls over*

 **The ceiling (15)**

Ebony: *stands on the ceiling casually sipping soda*

Kai: *looks up at her* how?

Slushy: superglue. You wanna try it?

Kai: yeah sure.

Later…

*Kai is glued to the ceiling*

Kai: *blood rushing to his head* I… I think…. I'm gonna… *faints*

Ebony: *Still sipping soda on ceiling* it takes a lot of getting used to. Piñata anyone?

 **Stupid table (15)**

Director: CUT!

Ebony: *hits head on the table* ow! ****! *nunchucks head in her direction. She ducks* HAHA! *boomerang to the side of the head* HOW?! HOW DO YOU DO THAT?! *bunch of other things hit her on the head*

Cast: *see the camera pointed at them and hide the objects they were throwing*

 **Possessed vase (16)**

Ebony: *watches Lloyd run off screaming* I think that went well, don't you?

Wendy: *smashes ancient vase* yeah!

Ebony: what the heck man?! He's gone! You can stop!

Wendy: *looks up* uhh…. *points at shattered vase* It was insulting Ninjago.

*Morro floats out of the shattered vase*

Morro: *in a ghostly way* what the flip~ man~

Wendy: T.T someone call the ghostbusters.

Later…

Wendy & Morro: *clinging onto the carpet* HELP!

Peter: they're resisting… a lot.

Ebony: /).- why did the ghost call ghostbusters?

Wendy: I didn't think it through.

Morro: no duh.

Meanwhile…

Slushy: I DIDN'T MEAN TO BREAK YOUR WINDOW!

Man next door: YOU ARE PAYING FOR THAT!

Slushy: *throws water balloon at him and runs away*

 **The crew (17)**

Cast: but we have money!

Ebony: too late. Plus, the crew had more money.

 _Ebony: *appears in the Ninjago studio* so~_

 _Crew: *hands her a wad of cash* take it and keep us out of this._

 _Ebony: *flicks through the cash* very well._

Cast: *stare open mouthed*

Ebony: ah yes, good times.

Slushy: you blew the money didn't you?

Ebony: *sighs* yes.

 **Rollercoaster (18)**

Ebony: so~ is it all set up? *pokes rollercoaster*

Author: yep.

Kai: uh, this looks too stable.

Author: no comment. Now get in the cart.

Kai: okay then… *get in cart… it starts moving. Very fast. Manages to go round entire track* huh. It didn't collapse.

Ebony: damn. *looks at rollercoaster* which idiot tightened the screws?!

Kai: *cart doesn't stop going* IT WON'T STOP!

Ebony: huh. Right… give him an hour.

Kai: *screaming*

 **Portals**

Author: CUE THE MONTAGE!

 _*portal opens up underneath Ebony*_

 _Ebony: *standing at the edge of the portal* T.T who's the wise guy?  
_

 _*portal opens and letter hits Ebony in the face*_

 _*Portal closes on Ebony's head*_

 _Ebony: I'M STUCK!_

 _*Kai falling through the portals on the floor and ceiling*_

 _Ebony: *leans over the edge of the portal* huh…_

 _Kai: *hits Ebony causing her to fall in too*_

 _Both: AAAHHHHHH!_

 _Slushy: *sits back and laughs* this is too good… *picks up portal gun* hmm… *closes orange portal*_

 _Ebony & Kai: *slam into the floor* ow…_

 _*portal opens underneath princess bunny*_

 _*GLaDOS sticks her head through a portal*_

 _GLaDOS: which one of you humans stole the portal gun? I need that for testing you know._

 _Everyone: 0.0 *points at Jay*_

 **Bungee rope (20)**

Kai: do you ever feel bad about these things?

Ebony: nope. And I never will *pushes Kai off bridge*

Kai: *screaming as he falls into the pit of Legos. The rope holds out. * huh? *uncovers face* I'M FINE! YES!

Ebony: *from the bridge* huh. The guy wasn't lying. Welp. *cracks knuckles* only one thing left to do. *pulls out scissors* nah. That's too easy. *throws them over the side of the bridge and kai screams in pain* I, have a much better idea. *pulls down on the bungee cord*

Kai: AHHHH! *comes flying back up. Then down. Then up. And eventually gets tied up by the bungee cord at the bottom of the bridge* help?

*Tumbleweed, tumbleweed*

Kai: OH COME ON!

 **Jay and Ebony's date (20)**

*both sitting awkwardly in the cinema*

Ebony: say nothing. Do nothing. And godsake pretend you aren't you.

Jay: what?

Ebony: *motions to the fangirls in the row behind them*

Jay: 0.0

Fangirl#53: OH. MY. GOSH. It's Jay! *squeals* who's the girl?

Jay & Ebony: ****

Fangirl#87: I don't know. But she better not be ruining my Jaya fantasies!

Ebony: *looks at Jay* at least someone likes you and Nya.

Fangirl#53: We could be the first ones to see his new crush!

Ebony & Jay: WE ARE NOT INTO EACH OTHER!

Random guy: SHHH!

Fangirl#87: can I hug him?

Fangirl#53: HECK YEAH!

Jay: run?

Ebony: *already halfway through the door* run.

lots of running later…

Jay: can't… can't do it… *collapses*

Ebony: *panting* get up… you stupid blue bird…

Jay: I can't do it…

Ebony: *sighs* okay then. *looks at the approaching fangirls* I guess… I am actually going to have to do this… *picks Jay up and keeps running*

Jay: why are you doing this?

Ebony: because your fangirls will kill ME if YOU die. And Nya. Her too. And so, so many other things.

Jay: fair enough.

 **Bylaw 47b of the studio rules (20)**

Villains: hey… that gives me an idea…

Ebony: no evil scheming on the premises.

Slushy: nope. *pulls out rule book* in fact, it's in direct violation of bylaw 47b of the studio rules.

Villains: what?

Ebony: *hits the villains on the head with the rule book* lets spell it out shall we?

Slushy: No. *hits the villains with another rule book*

Ebony: evil scheming *hits the villains twice with the book*

Slushy: on the premises! *hits the villains three times with the rule book*

Villains: *just gone cross-eyed. Maybe that was a teeny bit too hard guys*6.9 I… I… *all pass out*

Ebony: great. Now what?

Slushy: *throws book over shoulder* no idea. *looks at script* I don't think this was meant to happen.

Ebony: shh… tell no one.

 **Hole in the wall (20)**

Ebony: *points plasma cannon at Jay* ready… aim…

Jay: *gulps*

Ebony: FIRE! *tiny stream of water hits jay in the face*

Jay: that's it?

Ebony: ha ha in your dreams. *flicks switch on the cannon* eat plasma sparky. *shoots the plasma cannon at Jay*

Jay: *gets blasted through several walls*

Everyone: *looks through the hole Ebony made*

Slushy: so~ there's a hole in the wall. Now what?

Ebony: now. We go hide it so no one notices it.

Nya: what about Jay?!

Ebony: he's probably fine. Maybe… does anyone know where we are? I have a bad feeling about this place. But don't tell Nya Jay is probably going to die.

Nya: o.o

 **Nindroids don't get wasted (21)**

Zane: *looks weirdly at the whisky* but I can't get drunk.

Slushy: can you try?

Zane: I guess…

*looks at watch* okay~ so far, we have been here five hours. Nothing. This guy can't get drunk. By the way pretty much everyone else has left. We got that bored…

Ebony: *walks back in with a bag of potato chips* how about now?

Zane: *still drinking* nothing…

Ebony: *sighs* okay then. Give me the whisky and I'll show you how it's done.

Five more hours later…

Ebony & Zane: *still drinking*

Ebony: *puts down whisky* weird… it didn't take that long last time… oh no…

Zane: what?

Ebony: going down! *passes out*

Zane: I don't- *passes out too*

 **Rafters. They hurt a lot (21)**

Zane: *finishes getting the alcohol out of his system*

Jay: *hangs down from ceiling above Zane* Zane! PSST! ZANE! UP HERE!

Zane: JAY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! actually, where have you been all chapter?

Jay: *eyes light up* I found a way out!

Zane: really?! we must tell the others!

Jay: don't worry about them. I've already got that covered. *looks around shiftily* just follow me... *tries to disappear up through the rafters but hits his head and falls onto the floor*

Everyone else: *laughing*

Jay: *lying face first on the floor* shut up…

 **7 minutes in hell (22)**

*Ebony and Lloyd sitting in a small cupboard in silence*

Lloyd: *opens mouth to say something*

Ebony: *ducktapes his mouth shut*

 **Were-ninja (22)**

Ebony: hey, check this out. *walks up to Zane* hey Zane…

Zane: what?

Ebony: *holds up full moon* night-time.

Zane: *starts acting like a dog*

Ebony: day time. *hides moon*

Zane: *goes back to normal*

Ebony: *waggles eyebrows* I think you know where this is going.

 **SOLD! (22)**

*Ebony and Slushy selling things belonging to the ninjas to the rampant fangirls*

Ebony: This'll make up for the money I lost from the crew right?

Slushy: probably. WHO WANTS THE FALCON?!

Fangirls: ME!

 **WITCH! (25)**

*Kai is tied to a stake in the middle of a bonfire*

Kai: seriously?

Ebony: yes. You and your friends are guilty of witchcraft.

Kai: but you can use magic too.

Ebony: *opens mouth then closes it and runs away*

Kai: *looks at Slushy* help?

Slushy: in a second… just gotta beat this level… *playing on tablet*

Kai: *sighs* do you smell burning?

 **~Under the mistletoe~ (25)**

*Ebony and Kai standing under the mistletoe*

Ebony: which ***hole came up with this idea?

Kai: I am not touching _that_ thing

Ebony: likewise flameboy, likewise.

 **Unworthy (25)**

Jay: *trapped under Thor's hammer* help…

Ebony: *walks in easily picks up hammer and turns to walk out*

Jay: *stands up* you can't be serious?! How is SHE of all people worthy?!

Ebony: oh Jay, if only you knew. Tell you what, *turns around* If you can lift the hammer, I'll give you dare immunity for a week. Then maybe I'll tell you how the demon is worthy.

Jay: deal!

Ebony: okay then. *drops hammer* go pick it up.

Jay: easy. *tries to pick it up* no… I AM worthy… If she is… I am too!

10 hours later…

Ebony: you give up?

Jay: *lying on the floor panting* yes…

Ebony: *picks the hammer up* it's as simple as having character development. Now, I'm gonna go find Thor. *Walks out* hey Slushy! Guess what!

Slushy: *from outside* he's not worthy?

Ebony: *also from outside* you know it. By the way, do you know where Thor is? *hammer flies through wall* never mind.

Jay: did she just say I have no character development?

 **A day at the mall (27)**

Ebony: stay quiet, hide your face and make sure that no one recognises you.

Kai: I'd rather not be spotted with you.

Ebony: and I don't want to be spotted within a mile of you.

*fangirl walks past*

Ebony & Kai: 0.0

Kai: *pulls down cap to hide face*

Ebony: *puts up hood*

Fangirl#87: *looks at phone and gasps* Kai's here!

*suddenly fangirls appear*

Ebony & Kai: 0.0

Ebony: *whispering* how does she know you're here? *looks at Kai who's on his phone* Damn it Kai!

Kai: *chuckles nervously* sorry.

Ebony: what did you do?

Kai: updated my status…

Ebony: GOD DAMN IT MAN!

*fangirls look around*

Kai: nice going moron.

Ebony: if you hadn't updated your status…

Fangirl#87: IT'S KAI! GET HIM!

Fangirl#53: IT'S THAT GIRL FROM BEFORE! KILL HER!

Ebony & Kai: -BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP- *start running*

 **Child's play (28)**

Ebony: screw it. I'm making the pun.

Kid ninjas: no! don't do it!

Ebony: I'd make a comment about the ninjas as kids, but that would be child's play.

Slushy: that's it?

Ebony: yup.

Slushy: that's the pun?

Ebony: yup.

Slushy: well… that wasn't as bad as I was expecting.

Ebony: nope. But~

Kid ninjas: *on the floor twitching*

Ebony: I guess that scarred them more than expected…

Slushy: I'll go get the broom.

 **The cut out scene from… (29)**

Ebony: it's Deadpool…

Deadpool: the one and only. That's D-E-A-D-POOL and don't you forget it. Also rhymes with too cool, ain't no fool and don't stay in school

Author: oh no…

Slushy: what is it?

Author: Deadpool fans.

*suddenly Deadpool fans flood the studio*

Slushy: dear god…

 **Ebony the night guard (31)**

Ebony: okay… *puts on night guard hat* let's do this.

At the pizzeria…

Manager: and don't break the animatronic. Seriously. It took forever to find that heap of junk.

Ebony: no promises *winks*

Later…

Ebony: *sips soda* this isn't so hard. *looks at springtrap who's staring at her through the window*

Springtrap: You're gonna have to let me in there someday…

Ebony: no.

Springtrap: Please?

Ebony: no. *flashes torch at him* go away.

Springtrap: *just stands there* that only works with idiots.

Ebony: *presses audio button and a child's laughter plays from another room*

Springtrap: I'm gonna go find that child… *bangs on the window* THEN I'LL KILL YOU! *runs off*

Ebony: guess that makes you an idiot too huh? *starts playing minecraft on the tablet*

Springtrap: *bangs on the window again*

Ebony: Nyargh! *falls off chair*

Springtrap: THERE WAS NO CHILD!

Ebony: *stands back up* you broke my ipad.

Springtrap: that'll be the least of your problems when I'm through with you… *cracks knuckles*

Ebony: *grins* It'll be the least of yours too.

10 seconds later…

Springtrap: *his head now sitting on the desk* I… hate you.

Ebony: I love ya too purple guy. *drops crowbar*

Springtrap: just you wait till my lawyer hears about this.

Ebony: *shrugs and spots a tape recorder* hey, Springtrap…

Springtrap: T.T what?

Ebony: *holds up a tape recorder* you ever heard of Phone guy?

Later…

Manager: get out. You're fired for assaulting the animatronic. *gives Ebony a pink slip*

Ebony: *confetti goes off* WHOO! By the way, if you find some tape recordings in there, take them out. I got bored and I don't want some idiot have a heart attack over it.

 **The prophesy (31)**

Fangirl ?: NOW TO FORFILL THE PROPHESY!

Kai: Uh guys? There's a portal… and tribal face paint on fangirls… help? Oh god! Get off me! I DON'T WANNA GO THROUGH THERE!

Back in the studio…

Everyone: uh… okay?

Ebony: oh. Who let that psycho in here?!

 **How to lose your accent in 30 seconds (31)**

Nadakhan: *yelling at Ebony & Slushy with his amazing accent*

Slushy: what's he saying?

Ebony: I don't know. That accent is way too thick.

Nadakhan: *still yelling*

Slushy: you think we should do him a favour?

Ebony: of course.

Slushy: *snaps fingers and Nadakhan's accent disappears*

Nadakhan: AND- and… what did you do to my voice?!

Ebony: I can understand him again!

Nadakhan: I am going to kill you for this!

Ebony: well~ I wish you wouldn't attempt to kill me or Slushy. ever.

Nadakhan: damn it. *narrows eyes* just you wait though… you've only got one wish left… and when you use it… then we'll see who's laughing.

Ebony: And I wish that after making three wishes the number of remaining wishes I have would reset back to three without any of my previous wishes being voided.

Nadakhan: *standing… or floating I guess there slack jawed* you cannot do that! It is against the rules!

Ebony: no it isn't. I didn't say I wanted more wishes, just that the number of wishes would reset. So there.

Slushy: Okay… I want a wish now.

 **Possession (32)**

Morro possessing Ebony: *eye twitches*

Garmadon: so~ what's it like in there?

Morro: horrible…. It's so dark and scary and…. Confusing… she knows way too much.

Ebony: I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!

Morro: SHUT UP!

*the two then begin a long power struggle where they are both trying to take control and generally yelling at each other… themselves? I don't know. *

Garmadon: *backing away slowly*

 **GET OFF THE STAGE! (32)**

Kai: *attempting to sing 'I am a superstar'*

Everyone else: BOO! HISSS! other generic insults! *throwing random objects at Kai*

Kai: I'm sorry! I can't- *Ducks as Ebony shoots the space next to his head* STOP IT!

Slushy: *throws an empty beer can at him* GET OFF THE STAGE LOSER!

Kai: *grumbling* I never asked for this...

 **THE LIGHTS ARE ON THE FRITZ AGAIN! (34)**

Gary: Okay, tell me when it's right. *turns dial and the room switches to a frozen wasteland*

Slushy: colder.

Gary turns the dial again, this time the room becomes an ice palace

Kai: not bad...

Ebony: slightly warmer.

Gary: *rolls eyes and turns the dial again. everything is now on fire. even this text. and the inside of your screen.*

Everyone: TOO HOT!

Zane: the logic behind these events being connected to the lights... It... it does not compute! *eye twitches*

Ebony: Gimme that. *pushes past Gary, carefully inspecting the dial before kicking it, everything returns to normal* There. problem-

*all the lights go out*

Slushy: T.T nailed it.

Ebony: once I find you I am going to slap you in the face.

Meanwhile Zane's head begins to glow.

 **Tidal wave (36)**

Everyone: *in the middle of an ocean on a crudely constructed raft with no land in sight*

Sakura: uh...

Ebony: Okay. *stands up* I vote we chuck Nya overboard first!

Most of the cast: HOORAY!

Ninjas, Ronin, Sensei, Slushy, Sakura & Nya: T.T

Garmadon: OVER THE SIDE! *kicks Nya overboard before sighing contently* I missed doing that...

Sakura: *looks at Slushy worriedly* is... this a normal occurrence?

Slushy: kinda. just look out for when Ebony cracks.

Sakura: how long does that take?

*Ebony yelling at a large goldfish in the sea*

Slushy: not very long.

later...

Everyone: *now being held captive on a pirate ship*

Kai: well... this sucks.

Jay: *with an eyepatch on* don't worry matey, I be savin' yer!

Kai: *looks over the side longingly* This isn't worth it...

Garmadon: *puts a and on Kai's shoulder* no... it isn't. but we must perservere none the- *pushes Kai overboard* I have been wanting to do that since the pilot episodes.

 **Camera on the fritz (40)**

Ebony: and then-

-cut-

Kai: *trying to get some potato chips out of a vending machine*

-cut-

Fluffy: *sleeping on Kai*

-cut-

Wu: *trying to remove his beard from the wall*

-cut-

Garmadon & Wu: *trying to remove Wu's beard from the wall*

-cut-

Garmadon: *walks out* not worth it.

-cut-

Jay & Kai: *kicking the vending machine as Wu looks at them in disappointment*

-cut-

Jay: *puts hand on chin before kneeling down and sticking his arm into the vending machine to try and get the potato chips*

-cut-

Jay: *arm stuck inside vending machine as Kai tries to pull him out*

-cut-

Jay: *stuck completely inside the vending machine*

Kai: *looking confused* how?

-cut-

Ebony: *sticks head around corner before ninja-stealthing to the other side of the room*

Jay: *bangs on the vending machine glass*

Ebony: ? *looks at Jay and bursts out laughing*

-cut-

Slushy: *tips the vending machine over. Jay is still stuck inside* hmm?

-cut-

Slushy: *hits the glass with a large mallet. it does not break.*

-cut-

Sakura: *looks at Vending machine thoughtfully before pulling out a key and tries to open the machine. it fails.*

-cut-

Hosts: *trying to smash the vending machine glass*

-cut-

Nya: *casually wanders into the room while everyone is trying to get Jay out of the vending machine* ?

-cut-

Nya: *inserts a dollar into machine and presses some buttons before Jay falls out* your welcome.

Jay: *laying face down on the floor*

-cut-

Ebony: *kicking Jay repeatedly while cursing loudly about how the hell he got in there*

-cut-

Ebony: *being dragged away by Slushy & Sakura*

-cut-

Ebony: *still kicking Jay*

Sakura: *hits Ebony over the head with a baseball bat before yelling at her about kicking Jay constantly for the past 6 hours*

-cut-

Ebony: *leaning against the vending machine asleep with an empty bottle next to her*

Jay: *lifts head up, looks around, stands up and walks over to the vending machine, taking some potato chips and kicks Ebony before walking away*

-cut-

Fluffy: *walks up to the camera and sniffs it. he lets out a confused growl before turning it off*


	42. the one where Kai gets hell

**Thanks so much for all the cake and confetti and support you guys! I really appreciate it! and thank you all for sticking with this fic for so long!**

Ebony: *covered in confetti* Well... *coughs out confetti* glad to know that you all enjoy this.

Slushy: *sticks head out of confetti pile* So~ what are we going to do with all this confetti?

*everything is covered in a thick layer of confetti*

Ebony: I, have no idea.

Sakura: we could save it for a party.

Ebony: hmm... good idea. but we just had a party.

Sakura: oh yeah... *looks around* has anyone seen Biju?

Biju: *inside the vending machine* DEDENNE!

Author: *walks past as she sweeps up confetti and shakes her head* that thing causes more trouble than it stocks potato chips. And random ninjas.

Ebony: *snorts as she sees Biju trapped in the vending machine* hahaha- *coughs out more confetti before covering her mouth* I need to get that sorted.

* * *

Ebony: Okay so, Welcome back to my ninja dare show, featuring...

Slushy: Me!

Sakura: me!

Cast: *not looking very happy*

Ebony: And me, so~ onto the show! First of all, the ninjas have to watch I feel fantastic and... *squints at dare card* flufflepuff? what the hell is a flufflepuff?

Ninjas: *groan*

Slushy: *kicks the ninjas into the TV room* and~ shut up.

later...

Ebony: *opens door to the TV room as the ninjas get flung out of it by an invisible force* So, *looks down at the ninja pile* did you enjoy that?

Kai: I really wish-

Jay: *eye twitches* DON'T SAY THAT!

Kai: *groans* You should be dead.

Ebony: so should you. Considering all the stupid things you do.

Cole: Ladies, ladies, please. you've already been at it a year.

Sakura: next everyone in the cast has to fight each other at once.

Cast: well -beep-

Ebony: this is gonna be good. *suddenly standing behind a stall labelled 'bets'* PLACE YOUR BETS ON THE WINNER! WHOEVER GETS IT GETS A FREE SMALL CHILD- wait what? oh sorry... I mean... WINNER GETS A PAID DAY OFF! *random people flock around the stall*

Sakura: o-kay then...

Slushy: So~ this is gonna suck... Lloyd vs. kai vs. Zane vs. Cole. vs. Jay vs. Nya vs... You know what? no. no.

Cast: *confused look*

Slushy: *pulls out megaphone* JUST FIGHT DAMMIT!

later...

Cast: *all in a pile on the floor groaning*

Darreth: *sticks head around a pillar* Is it over? *sees everyone lying on the floor and walks onto the top of the pile* I, the mighty brown ninja, declare this a vi- *gun clicks from behind him*

Sally (she does actually exist.): Mr. Darreth. I suggest you stand. down.

Darreth: *puts hands in the air* uh look kid I don't want any trouble- *gun fires and barely misses his head and Darreth flops onto the floor* I'm sorry.

Slushy: and~ Unnamed character from those three scenes wins.

Sally: I have a name!

Ebony: sorry squirt, we don't care.

Sally: *throws down gun and walks away muttering darkly* no one ever cares...

Slushy: anyway~ Kai, break up with Skylor and date Carrie.

Kai & Skylor: NO!

fangirl who clearly doesn't support Kailor: -beep- YEAH!

Slushy: yes. *pulls out gun* now.

Kai: *sighs* well, I'm breaking up with you, 'Kay Skylor?

Skylor: right~

Sakura: and~ *Carrie is shoved in* please welcome Carrie! *I've done this before and I'm not doing it again*

Carrie: why am I here?

Ebony: You, and Kai. on a date.

Kai: NO!

Carrie: *turns around and tries to walk out* nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope- *suddenly handcuffed to Kai* I hate you.

Ebony: *raises eyebrows* Now either you two go on a date or spend the next five years stuck like that.

Carrie: ne-ver mind. *walks out dragging Kai behind her*

Kai: *mouths the words 'tonight at the bar?' to Skylor*

Skylor: *smirks* we'll see.

Ebony: ships like these weren't built to last. *ducks large amount of complaints from Kailor shippers*

later...

Kai: *dragging Carrie behind him* nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope! *holds arm out* now take this thing off me. *Handcuffs disappear*

Carrie & Kai: I'M FREE! I'M FREE! I'M FREE! *hug each other before realising what they were doing and recoil quickly*

Kai: get out.

Carrie: *already halfway out the door* VENDETTA!

Sakura: Kai gets to slap Chen in the face 10 times.

Kai: WOO!

Chen: well... at least I'm already dead.

Kai: *slaps Chen* this is for the island! *slaps him again* this is for Zane! *and again* This is for stealing our powers! *again* this is for turning Skylor against me! *and again* This is for stealing from the bounty! *this is very repetitive* This is for turning me evil for five seconds! *-sigh-* this is for the theories! *the author fled* this is because you _look_ stupid! *-1 to Chen's health* this is because you _sound_ stupid! And this... *finally it's nearly over!* IS FOR THE FANFICTION ABOUT THE TOURNAMENT WITH OCS!

Chen: *completely unfazed* are you done now?

Kai: yes I am.

Slushy: and now Kai-

Kai: -beep- sake...

Slushy: shut up Kai. has to fight ninja pony.

Kai: *banging head against the wall* why- does- everyone- hate- me?!

Ebony: *bangs Kai's head against the wall* I dunno Kai. I doubt the ego's your issue.

Kai: *rubs head* god I hate you.

Sakura: and~ please welcome Ninja pony!

Ninja pony: *walks in. I've done description before so, yeah* hi guys!

Kai: why~?!

Slushy: *pushes Kai over to ninja pony* Kai master of fire vs. Ninja pony with author powers... GO!

not that much later...

Kai: *in a third ninja shaped hole in the floor. we need better floors. this is going to become a serious issue* sigh...

Ninja pony: haha! you are no match for my black belt in martial arts!

Kai: *sticks head out of hole* tell you what, you and me swap for a day, you sit here and handle all my dares with your black belt and super powers and I'll go do whatever you do.

Ninja pony: no.

Kai: worth a shot.

Ninja pony: well, I should go. *walks out*

Ebony: now zaptrap has to poke himself with a broken bottle. here is a broken bottle. *holds out a glass bottle to Jay*

Jay: I'm gonna regret saying this but... it's not broken. *Ebony smashes bottle over Jay's head* never mind... *takes bottle and gently pokes himself with it* okay... done.

Sakura: zane & Lloyd have to read a greenice fanfic.

Lloyd & Zane: *groan... and~ fanfics to the face*

later...

Zane: *raises eyebrows* I am glad this is merely fiction.

Lloyd: yup.

Kai: I wish this was...

Slushy: Nya go sing I will always love you to Cole and then kiss him. and before the plasma pair say anything you can't do anything to prevent this.

Nya: *sighs and mumbles something about something about seaway? no wait, sorry, Skybound. she said Skybound*

-lyrics go here because author is lazy as always-

Ebony: Cole go French kiss Kai.

Kai: one of these days... _I'll_ be the one laughing at _your_ pain. And then you'll see how funny it REALLY is. (Kai may or may not have just snapped. you have been warned. also I should probably up my defences. just encase)

Sakura: please Kai, just do it...

Kai: fine. *kisses Cole*

Sakura: Ebony gets a flaming chainsaw to chase Jay around with.

Ebony: *fistpumps* HELLA YES!

Jay: HELL-A NO!

Slushy: Sakura gets chocolate cookies, fudge brownies and a vanilla milkshake.

Sakura: YES!

Slushy: shame I don't get anything.

Ebony: and Slushy gets a blunderbuss gun.

Slushy: I take it back. *grabs gun* this is gonna be good...

Ebony: so~ with that dealt with... thanks for reading, leave a review, and we'll see you all next time okay? BYEEE~!


	43. you had ONE job

Ebony: hello and welcome back to my dare show! featuring...

Slushy: Me!

Sakura: Me!

Cast: *sigh*

Kai: go -beep- yourself.

Ebony: *raises eyebrows at Kai* And me. SO. let's get straight to business. Kai has to fight Ponygirl009's OC Sahara Lord.

Kai: seriously...

Ebony: well, next time, don't insult me straight off the bat, K?

Sakura: please welcome Sahara Lord!

*Sahara comes in. she has long black hair with a white streak in it tied up in a ponytail, purple eyes and wears silver armour with spikes on in, and a crescent moon necklace*

Sahara: Hey.

Ebony: Kai?

Kai: why~?

Slushy: *pushes Kai over to Sahara* look, you're gonna have to do this so~

Sahara: hm. *glares at Kai* coward.

Kai: I've had a rough year.

Slushy: so~ Kai master of fire, vs. Sahara uh... Overlord's daughter...

Kai: WHAT?!

Slushy: *with a megaphone* GO!

*humming to self* oh, what? right... sorry. Later...

Kai: *face down on the floor groaning* One day I swear... I will find the author. and when I do... *flops down onto the floor*

Sahara: *laughs* I'm done here. *walks out*

Sakura: next, Ebony-

Kai: HAHA!

Ebony: *sticks tongue out at him*

Sakura: Ebony has to face the full wrath of another of Ponygirl's OCs, Izzy. While everyone else gets popcorn.

Cast: WOOO!

Ebony: *shrugs* whatever man. If she wanted to hurt me, she came to the wrong fic.

Sakura: please welcome Izzy! *popcorn appears on everyone's laps*

*done description before*

Izzy: *glares at Ebony* I. am REALLY mad at you right now.

Ebony: *rolls eyes* what now? I gave you work experience, wasn't that enough? you ain't taking over. you know that right?

Izzy: SHUT UP! *eyes start glowing* YOU-YOU... I REMEMBER! *charges up blast of dark energy*

Ebony: and~ away we go.

Cole: *about to eat popcorn*

Meghan: *appears behind Cole's chair* I'll trade you cake for the popcorn.

Cole: *hands Meghan the popcorn* Done.

Meghan: *starts eating the popcorn* she was a bad babysitter anyway.

Ebony: HA! *points at Meghan* YOU ADMIT TO IT! *gets hit by the energy*

whenever Izzy got bored/tired...

Izzy: I, *points at Ebony* I hate you.

Ebony: Love you too kid. Now get out and take your sister with you.

*Izzy and Meghan walk out*

Slushy: Jay fight Rain's Oc Keena.

Jay: sigh.

Sakura: so... Please welcome Keena!

*Keena walks in. He has Shaggy black hair with red streaks, lime green eyes, pale skin and wears a necklace with a blue raindrop pendant, a light cyan ninja gi, black leather gloves, a light cyan ninja hood, neon skinny jeans, turquoise converse with red flame trails at the sides*

Keena: hey.

Jay: *stands up and walks over to Keena* Okay... i'm not really ready.

Slushy: Jay master of lightning vs. Keena master of knowledge and sea... GO!

An' another hole in the floor!

Jay: ow.

Keena: I'm done. *walks out*

Ebony: Kai- *kai groans* shut up Kai. Kai has to fight Sakura's charizard Ace.

Kai: why, god. why?

Sakura: *whistles and Ace flies in* He's almost ready. *Ace mega evolves* And~ ready.

Slushy: so... Kai master of fire vs. Ace the Charizard... GO!

An' another hole in the floor! Damn it.

Kai: *groans* It is official. I am going to KILL that -beep-

Sakura: *returns Ace to Pokeball* so, COle, how are you feeling about the upcoming season?

(SPOILERS INCOMING. DON'T LIKE? SKIP TO AFTER COLE'S FINISHED TALKING.)

Cole: uh... well, scared. because whoever can bring back all the villains must be pretty powerful... and that Skybound screwed a LOT of characters over. But I'm also excited. Because I get to be human again!...but I have some weird harry potter style Scar of crack or whatever on my face... so, that sucks. But I can eat cake again.

Slushy: okay then, the ninjas have to go to lego land.

Lloyd: Lego land?

Jay: yeah, you know... like Lego City, across the way. (I don't know much about Ninjago's geography except there are two big ass yin yang islands. just roll with it.)

Lloyd: oooh... seems legit.

Ebony: *kicks the ninjas through portal* Watch the landing, don't scream if you suddenly become human and godsake, be back by 4:30.

later...

Ebony: *smirking* how was you're trip boys?

Ninjas: *flop onto floor*

Jay: It scared me.

Lloyd: we're famous though.

Cole: Lloyd, we're already famous. We've saved Ninjago more times than I've had cake. And if anyone forgets that...

Ebony: Anywho~ Kai,

Kai: *somehow manages to sink further into the floor*

Ebony: Kai has to walk around a ghoul infested area for every night... for as long as I want... nice.

Kai: -beep-

Sakura: the ninjas have to go into separate rooms with Yandere like fangirls for 48 hours.

Ninjas: *groan*

Slushy: *kicks the ninjas into the Yandere fangirl rooms. because we have those now. We have everything. I even found someone's bedroom once. I will never enter it again.*

Yandere fangirls: Zēn/Kai/Jei/Kōru/Roido?

Zane: *sighs* Yoku watashi o fakku... *tips top hat that he brought back from Lego land for... some. reason. at the fangirls* Redīsu.

Kai: *heart beating at a thousand miles per hour as the fangirls try to tear each other apart*

Jay: uh... heheheh...

Cole: I am dead. they can't hurt me... I am dead, they can't hurt me...

Lloyd: *up a flag pole* Tasukete! Tasukete! Onegai tasukete! huh? wow... those Lessons from Zane really worked...

48 hours in Yandere territory later...

Ninjas: *teleported back into the studio, their clothes torn*

Zane: *stands up and glares at ebony* Futatabi watashi ni kore o okonau koto wa arimasen.

Ebony: *shrugs*

Slushy: we have to give our jobs to the most responsible person we know for a minute.

Ebony, Slushy & Sakura: hmmm...

Ebony: I can't choose me... Zane.

Slushy: uh, Sakura I guess.

Sakura: hmm... Zane.

Kai: *grabs Zane by the shoulders* Dude. we can get out of here now.

Jay: YOU HAVE THE POWER!

Zane: but I do not know how to use it...

Ebony: I can teach you.

1 minute later...

Ebony: *finishes lecture* and that's how you do it. *looks at watch* would you look at that? minute's over, everything's back to normal.

Kai: *hisses at Zane* DAMMIT ZANE! you had one job!

Ebony: spea-king of which... that's all we've got time for today, follow, favourite & review... and we, will see you all next time... BYEEEEEE~!


	44. Strawberry milkshake, my old nemisis

Ebony: hello and welcome back to the dare show! featuring as always...

Slushy: Me!

Sakura: Me!

Cast: *flop onto floor*

Ebony: o-kay... and me! so, first up, Jay has to go prank Ponygirl's OC Sahara.

Jay: *groans*

Ebony: get off the floor.

Jay: no.

Ebony: *rolls eyes* I'll be right back. *grabs Jay by the ankles and chucks him through a portal* GO DO IT!

later...

Jay: *bursts through doors screaming* CERBERUS IS COMING TO KILL MEEEE!

Slushy: *doesn't look up from a book she's reading* mmhmm. that's nice.

Sakura: Ebony has to be electrocuted by Biju for an hour.

Biju: *glares at Ebony* Dedenne! de!

Ebony: It was NOT my fault you fell into the vending- *gets electrocuted* oh. well then... *walks over to Kai, still being electrocuted and pokes him*

Kai: YOW!

Ebony: haha! YES!

1 hour later...

Sakura: okay Biju, you're done.

Biju: *stops electrocuting Ebony* Denne.

Ebony: *flattens down hair* carry on.

Slushy: Jay has to sing 'Sorry' by Justin Bieber and then play FNaF the joy of creation reborn.

Jay: aw... today doesn't seem to be going too well. Anyway... *ahem*

Everyone except Jay: *covers ears* (Jay's that good a singer.)

-lyrics go here... you know, one day... I WILL be bothered to do this. but not today-

Sakura: ouch. that hurt to listen to.

Ebony: anyway, Jay?

Jay: Fine... *Jay wanders off into the game room*

Slushy: how long before he screams?

Ebony: *shrugs*

Sakura: ten minutes?

*screaming from outside*

Sakura: ten seconds.

later...

Jay: LEMME OUT! THE DEMON RABBIT WAS COMING FOR MY SOUL!

Slushy: *opens door and Jay falls out* uh, right.

Everyone: :T *watches jay crawl back to his seat*

Ebony: next, Zane has to read a greenwisp story. *throws fanfic at him*

Zane: well, this seems...different.

later...

Zane: I still continue to marvel at the... strangeness... of these ideas...

Sakura: Cole has to take Kai on a fancy date.

Cole & Kai: *groan*

Cole: I bet I can guess who posted this.

Kai: yup.

Cole: anyway, c'mon Kai, we're going to the arcade. *both walk out*

Slushy: fancy date huh? yeah right. Next, Nya has to play blub fish evolution.

Nya: o-kay?

later...

Nya: WTF. what even is that thing?

Kai & Cole: *wander back in*

Ebony: and Kai has to marry Cole.

Kai: you... *pokes Ebony* you can go -beep- yourself. I'm sick of this.

Ebony: look man, I'm just doing my job here, I'd appreciate it if you could just do this. It's my main source of income.

Kai: *muttering angrily* I hate you... *Revolver clicks as Ebony pushes it against the back of his head* oh come on!

Ebony: *talking in a quiet voice* this is a one off Kai, I promise I won't make you do it again. Just this once, okay? *revolver clicks again* NOW YOU -beep- DO IT OR I'LL BLOW YOUR DAMN BRAINS OUT!

Kai: 0.0 o-kay... But I will NOT be he wife.

Cole: DAMN IT!

one wedding ceremony later...

Cole & Kai: *currently hating life*

Sakura: so, Ebony? what's your favourite Ninjago pairing?

Ebony: *shrugs* Lloyd X Pole. it is THE single most beautiful ship ever. *coughs* yeah, no. I'm not really bothered. Not all ships sink, but all ships need work in order to float.

Slushy: next, *thousand dollars appear in her hands* WE CAN FINALLY FIX THE FLOORS!

Ebony, Sakura & the Author: YES!

Ebony: finally, we can get decent flooring. I vote bedrock!

Author: well I'm sorry, I don't have a job and thought the ninjas wouldn't make large holes in the floor. *walks out*

floor renovation later...

Ebony: now we finally have even better floors, here is a tank of megalodons. *snaps fingers and a megalodon tank appears* hmm... *glances at the tank* they kinda look hungry... *smirks at Kai*

Kai: aw hell no.

later...

Kai: *tied to a chain above the tank of megalodons* I hope you go to the cursed realm!

Ebony: *shrugs* I tried applying, they didn't want me. *cuts the chain and Kai falls into the tank*

Kai: *screams* I CAN'T SWIM! *and... then he was mauled by sharks*

later... once we had retrieved Kai, fought off sharks and attempted to prevent the master of fire from getting hypothermia...

Kai: *shivering* n-never... never a-again... ACHOO! *sneezes*

Sakura: next, the cast have to fight... hmm... any superhero/heroine?

Slushy: deadpool!

Ebony: no... he's an ANTI-hero... hang on, i'm gonna go google something... *googles something* I choose the flash!

cast: *groan*

Garmadon: at least it will be quick...

Sakura: *shrugs and snaps her fingers... and the flash appears*

Flash: what the-?! *sees the cast* lego men? oh no... not this again. *tries to run out but gets tripped over*

Slushy: look man, can you just fight the lego men for us?

Flash: why? they haven't done anything... and one of them is stuck to a wall... and you, are probably all jerks anyway.

Garmadon: the scarlet guy in the weird costume speaks the truth!

Flash: *sighs* you know what? fine. fine. but you will regret it.

2 seconds later...

Cast: *covered in cuts and bruises... also in a large pile on the floor*

Flash: *glares at hosts* seriously?

Ebony: this is my job man.

Flash: it's a bad one. go find another one. *runs off*

Jay: YOU GOT TOLD! *bucket randomly falls on Jay's head* OW... HEY! DAMN IT!

Slushy: quiet! *reads card and laughs* Ebony, this is for you! *tosses card over to Ebony, who catches it and sighs*

Ebony: well done.

Garmadon: READ IT DAMN IT!

Ebony: the ninja get to run me over with the ultra sonic radar...

Ninjas: YES!

Sakura: ooh. owch.

Slushy: *shrugs* I doubt it'll be that bad.

Lloyd: *pats pockets* WHERE ARE MY KEYS?! *gets hit in the face with the keys*

Author: TAKE THE KEYS AND CLEAN THE DANG THING! IT'S BEEN LIKE THREE YEARS!

Cole: to the radar!

*insert 1st second of 60's batman intro here*

Ebony: Standing in the middle of a road eating a cookie with one hand in her pocket* you woulda thought they did this qui- *sees a mongoose run across the road* that was the one that stole my bag.

Ninjas: *faintly in the distance* nnnnyyyyaaaaAAAAHHH! *hits Ebony with radar and... they're still going... I wonder if the brakes still work* WOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo! *crashes into police station. ohp, shouldn't have asked.*

back in the studio...

Ebony: *holding an ice pack against her head* do any of you have a driver's license?

ninjas: absolutely not.

Zane: I took an online test.

Jay: theory's nice an' all frosty, but it doesn't mean anything in the real world.

Slushy: next, still for you Ebony!

Ebony: *bangs head against wall repeatedly then stops* this is only making it worse.

Sakura: yep.

Slushy: Izzy wants your help to go kill her sister.

Ebony: *facepalms* I'm gonna go sabotage that, Fluffy you're in charge-

Slushy & Sakura: *ahem*

Ebony: whatever, just don't burn the studio down. I already had to put up with that in my last job. *walks out* IZZY?! WHERE ARE- oh, never mind.

Sahara: *walks in and hands Jay a dare* special delivery sparkplug.

Jay: *squints at card* I have to prank Ebony...

Kai: haha! she is really havin' a bad time today!

Jay: *puts bucket on top of door* boom. Prank.

Lloyd: you are an insult to that very word.

Jay: shut up Lloyd.

Sakura: while you're here Sahara...

Sahara: here we go...

Sakura: you have to fight the overlord.

Sahara: seriously?

Overlord: (HE'S BACK! AGAIN! but I swear... if I see this guy again in the show without a decent explanation there will be hell.) This... seems... not so good.

Slushy: already starting... The Overlord vs. Sahara... GO!

later...

Sahara & the Overlord: *panting*

Overlord: truce?

Sahara: okay dad. I'll take it.

Ebony & Izzy: *walk back in, smouldering slightly... and... there goes the bucket. pink goo covers them both*

Ebony: HEY! *wipes goo off face* is that... is that... strawberry milkshake? *narrows eyes* Jay...

Jay: -beep-

Izzy: *growls* JAY!

Ebony: *holds Izzy back* hey, hey... easy kid. Easy...

Meghan: *from outside* HA! NOT THIS TIME! *high fives someone else*

Ebony: *looks around and glares at Meghan* NOT NOW MEGHAN!

Izzy: *eyes start glowing* I'M GONNA KILL YOU SPARKPLUG!

Ebony: no... no. easy. it's fine. I can handle this. MEGHAN?

Meghan: *pokes head around door and stares at Ebony & Izzy* what?

Ebony: take Izzy. I have a matter of revenge to deal with.

Meghan: c'mon Izzy... *takes Izzy's hand and drags her out*

Izzy: EBONY SABOTAGED MY PLOT!

Ebony: *smiles smugly, then glares at Jay*

Jay: *sinks into chair* meep.

Ebony: You sir. You... I have no words... except I saw this coming. you are now barely worth any of my time.

Jay: woo?

Slushy: dead.

Sakura: sadly...

Ebony: Anywho~ since I've got to go sort out... _this_. that's all the time we've got today, thanks for reading, favourite, follow and leave a review... BYE!


	45. when you try to restore the balance

Ebony: hello everybody and welcome back to~ My ninja dare show! featuring, as always...

Sakura: Me!

Slushy: Me!

Cast: non-existent sympathy.

Ebony: T.T and me! so, to kick things off... Nya has to fight Kai!

Kai & Nya: here we go.

Kai: _she_ has an unfair advantage!

Nya: _he_ won't accept if I beat him! *they glare at each other*

Slushy: welp, you know the deal. *shoves Nya into the middle of the room while Sakura pushes Kai over to her*

Kai: I've always wondered though, you say there are an almost infinite number of rooms here...

Sakura: yep.

Kai: well... why isn't there an arena for fights?

Ebony: Eh, the last one is being rented out to another show. we can fix that later.

Slushy: Anywho~ Kai, master of fire vs. Nya, master of water... GO!

later...

Kai: *spitting out water and coughing*

Nya: *rolls eyes* I told you to keep your mouth shut!

Kai: I thought you *cough* meant it in the other *cough* way!

Sakura: and now... Ebony, Slushy and I have to hit ourselves on the head for six chapters?

Slushy: just do it once for now. they never said we had to do it constantly.

Ebony: *nods* true.

Hosts: *hit themselves on the head*

Slushy: the cast get to- wow. I have a feeling this guy doesn't like us... the cast get to attack the hosts with anything they want and we have to stand there and take it.

Cast: WOO!

Ebony: whatever man.

Garmadon: *wearing tribal face paint and holding a spear* CHARGE!

later...

Hosts: *standing there awkwardly as the cast try to injure them*

Ebony: *whistling 'wolf in sheep's clothing'*

Slushy: *reading book*

Sakura: *petting Biju*

Lloyd: you know what? it's not working. I'm done here.

Cast: *sigh and sit back down*

Slushy: next, Kai has to read 'monster musume' *throws manga at Kai*

later...

Kai: *puts manga down* that was weird.

Ebony: now, Jay has to get beaten up by Kai and Nya can't do -beep- about it.

Jay: -beep-

Kai: *cracks knuckles* you've had this a LONG time coming sparkplug.

-Insert scene of Kai beating the crap out of Jay while Nya sits there in shock here-

Jay: *on the floor whimpering* I don't think I'm gonna live to see the end of this show...

Sakura: you might. Anyway, Cole has to be Kai's boyfriend for as long as Ebony wants.

Kai & Cole: *narrow eyes at Ebony*

Slushy: Ebony has to go on a date with Rain's-

Kai: KNEW IT!

Slushy: T.T with Rain's OC Crystal.

Ebony: yo-kay. *walks out and tosses Sakura her dare cards*

Sakura: next, Nya, how was your date with Ray?

Nya: uh... it was... it was pretty good. I mean... yeah.

Jay & Kai: *narrow eyes*

Cole: *laughs*

Slushy: Kai has to hold Cole's hand until E- Until _I_ say you can stop.

Cole: No wa- *hand is glued to Kai's* great. So, *looks at hand* how long till this wears off.

Sensei: *still glued to wall* a rather long time.

Kai: *through gritted teeth* _wonderful._

Sakura: are we excited for the new season? Yes.

Slushy: yep.

Ebony: *from somewhere far away* AS LONG AS IT DOESN'T SCREW EVERYONE OVER! *ahem* sorry Crystal.

Crystal: it's okay.

Slushy: And now the ninjas have to take a driving test.

Ninjas (minus Zane): *gulp*

Sakura: and~ off to the DMV. *snaps fingers and the ninjas are at a driving test.

Kai's attempt

*manages to do well until he tries to parallel park* **FAIL.**

Jay's attempt

*does everything perfectly but then the instructor has a heart attack and is rushed to hospital before Jay can ask if he passed* **pass? idk. UNDECIDED.**

Lloyd's attempt

*crashes straight off the bat* **FAIL.**

Cole's attempt

*exceeds speed limit seven times because he does that in his vehicles most of the time anyway* **FAIL.**

Zane's attempt

*look, we all know he's gonna do well* **PASS. but he wouldn't go near the computer as it insulted his central processor. SOCIAL FAIL.**

Back in the studio.

Slushy: *slow applause* wow. just wow. Only one of you managed to pass the test.

Jay: HEY!

Sakura: shut up Jay. anyway, next Jay has to read a greenflame fanfic and then go drink a glass of acid.

Jay: T.T *gets knocked off chair by a greenflame fic hitting him in the face*

later...

Jay: what... the actual -beep-

Slushy: and the acid Jay. and the acid.

Jay: I hate you all. *quickly drinks glass of acid*

-cut-

Jay: *on the floor clutching his throat*

Slushy: oh... IS SOMEONE HERE A DOCTOR?!

*tumbleweed, tumbleweed*

Sakura: well then...

*Ebony wanders back in*

Ebony: see ya Crystal! *sees Jay on the floor* seriously?

Slushy: yeah...

Ebony: how could you let Jay suffer while I was gone?

-cut-

Ebony: *ahem* next, Zane has to sing 'fire and fury' by Skillet.

Zane: okay then. *ahem*

-lyrics here~-

Sakura: Lloyd has to read a glaciership fic.

Lloyd: righ- *gets hit in the face with a fic*

later...

Lloyd: what... what the hell.

Slushy: cole has to look up lavashipping pics.

Cole: *internally raging* fine. *finds one realistic image* well. seems legit. *glares at internet* you seriously need to seek mental help.

Ebony: Next, Kai has to try and seduce Cole.

Kai: look, that's not gonna happen. this entire thing is gonna make us hate each other, it won't happen.

Ebony: *shrugs* look man, I'm tryin' to do my job okay? now godsake, even the least effort would be nice.

Kai: *rolls eyes* okay then... Cole, you're literally glowing right now.

Cole: because i'm a ghost and that's what ghosts do.

Kai: *throws hands up in the air in exasperation* I am done here!

Sakura: Zane & Cole have to read an M rated glaciership fic.

Zane: *sighs*

Cole: *groans and gets hit in the face with a fanfic*

Later...

Zane & Cole: ... *eyes twitch*

Zane: never... never again...

Slushy: Sakura & the ninjas have to watch 'Ponyo on the cliff by the sea'.

*Sakura and the ninjas wander off into the TV room*

later...

Kai: well, that was the best I've had today.

other ninjas: mm-hmm.

Ebony: next... well this guy clearly wants to attempt to restore the balance... Cole & Kai divorce, Jay & Nya marry and Kai & Skylor marry.

Kai & Cole: WOO! ONE LESS PROBLEM!

Kai: I'm finally out of a forced marriage!

Skylor: *ahem*

Kai: eh... I'll take it.

Nya: better then marrying Nadakhan.

Jay: excuse me?

Nya: I'm just saying...

two wedding ceremonies later...

Kai: how long'll it be before I have to marry someone else?

Everyone else: not that long.

Jay: woo! marriage.

Nya: again!

Ebony: well... that's where we'll end this for this chapter, thanks for reading, leave a review, favourite, follow, the usual requests. And we, will see you all next time... BYEEEE~!


	46. the first annual failjitsu games!

**So~ I'm going to Germany for a week without wifi so I won't update (like always)**

Ebony: welcome back to my ninja dare show! featuring...

Sakura: Me!

Slushy: Me!

Cast: *dying on the inside*

Kai: *scratches a line on the wall that is already covered in scratches*

Ebony: that costs money kai.

Kai: no -beep- given.

Ebony: *sighs* anyway, first... I have to name five things I care about? but not the necessities. damn. well, let's see... *counts on fingers as she says them* money, my brother, not getting killed by whatever the writers throw at Ninjago, cookies. many cookies and... *smirks* anything where Ninjago's favourite pyjama men get severely injured.

Sakura: okay then... the cast have to choose either batman or superman.

Half the cast: frigging batman. duh.

Other half: SUPERMAN!

half the cast: BATMAN!

other half: SUPERMAN!

Half the cast: BATMAN!

other half: SUPER-

Slushy: SHUT UP NO ONE CARES! now, iron man or captain America?

Jay: Definitely iron man.

Kai: *facepalms*

Cole: are you kidding? Captain America's better.

Jay: U WONNA FITE M8?!

Cole: Come at me bro!

Everyone else: ...

Zane: looks like they've started a civil war.

Kai: *growls* which of you idiots turned his funny switch on?!

Garmadon: CIVIL WAR!

* a large fight scene is missing from this tape.

Ebony: *finishes dragging Jay back to his chair* okay... I'm done with this. *drops him* well... let's see... next is. *reads dare* of course. of -beep- course.

Slushy: and~ she's dead.

Sakura: I bet I know what's going to happen.

Ebony: I have to go fight princess bunny and deadpool because not only is she going Yandere, she is annoyed about me doing my job. so~

Deadpool: *knocks down doors* HERE'S WADE-Y!

Princess Bunny: *casually strolls in after Deadpool* you are so dead this time.

Cast, Slushy & Sakura: *hide*

Ebony: *puts her hands in her pockets* go figure. shorty.

Princess Bunny: *glares at Ebony*

Slushy: *from behind a chair* GO FIGHT ALREADY!

Deadpool: Okee-dokey then. *draws swords* time to make kebabs*

Ebony: time to ruin your weaponry.

later...

Ebony: *still standing there casually*

Deadpool: HOW ARE YOU STILL EVEN ALIVE?! YOU SHOULD BE LIKE TINY LITTLE BITS OF MINCEMEAT!

Princess Bunny: hm.

Ebony: you know, I think you're getting weaker, even with an accomplice. but then again, I suppose regenerative powers are really a help.

Deadpool: *gasps* you have mutant powers too?! cool!

Ebony: Maybe...

Princess Bunny: I am not done with you yet! *lunges at Ebony and she sidesteps*

Ebony: remember how this went last time?

Princess Bunny: yeah? wh- oh you better not dare-!

Ebony: boom. *makes a finger gun, points it at Princess Bunny and a portal appears below Princess Bunny and Deadpool*

Deadpool: CHIMICHANGAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa! *portal closes*

Slushy: *looks up from behind chair* So, mutant powers huh?

Ebony: *walks over from the over side of the room from which she suddenly appeared. I swear she was over there a... never mind* as if. I just know how not to fight a fight.

Sakura: I'll take it.

Lloyd: what's a Yandere?

Ebony: a psychopathic person who is willing to kill other people in order to get their true love.

Lloyd: oh...

Sakura: *shakes head* next, The cast have to survive the hunger games.

Cast: -beep-

Sakura: *snaps fingers and the cast are in the hunger games while the hosts are in a spectators booth with a pair of headphones and a microphone each*

Ebony: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE FIRST ANNUAL DARE SHOW HUNGER GAMES! I AM YOUR HOST EBONY!

Slushy: I am also your host Slushy!

Sakura: And I'm Sakura! you know the rules, only one can remain! Now, GO!

Slushy & Ebony: AND MAY THE ODDS BE NEVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!

Sakura: bit harsh.

Slushy: yeah, and?

meanwhile in the arena...

Kai: *flicking through a guide to surviving the hunger games while sitting in a tree*

Zane: *suddenly behind him* what are you doing?

Kai: *screams and falls out of the tree before disappearing in a puff of smoke*

Zane: well... one less person to worry about it seems. *picks up book* interesting...

(I have a lot of material for this. but i'm going to spare you the long ass chapter) Later...

Sakura: and~ the winner is... PYTHOR!

Pythor: *surrounded by a lot of dust* WOO! doesss thiss mean I can leave?

Ebony: haha, no Pythor. BACK TO THE STUDIO!

back in the studio...

Slushy: next... this is for everyone. If the last movie you watched became your life. how screwed are we?

Ebony: (Guardians of the galaxy) I dunno man, how does being a badass mean you are screwed?

Lloyd: (Lego movie) uhh...

Kai: (*scratches back of neck awkwardly as he blocks what is between the brackets*)

Cole: (Ratatouille) very.

Zane: (War horse) fairly.

Garmadon: *throws whatever was in the brackets in the trashcan. then burns the trashcan*

Jay: (Jungle book) not good.

Wu: (does not remember watching any movies in several centuries)

Slushy: () Maybe?

Sakura: () kind of?

Author: (legend of the guardians) not good.

Ebony: SHOO! *throws shoe at Author as she rolls her eyes and walks out* Jay has to go on a date with Rain's OC Jace.

Jay: sigh. *wanders out*

Sakura: now Zane has to read a depressing fanfic.

Zane: *drowning in depressing fanfics*

Slushy: take your pick.

Later...

Zane: . . . . . .

Slushy: o-kay... Lloyd go look up greenflame pics online.

Laterer...

Lloyd: *crying*

Ebony: Kai has to slow dance with Cole.

Kai: *dying*

Cole: where's the water?

Ebony: -beep- do it. *slow music starts playing* no rush now. we've got all day... *looks out window* Hey look! it's a wild and dangerous animal outside! wouldn't it be a shame if I let it in and you all got torn apart?

Kai & Cole: 0.0 *begrudgingly start slow dancing*

Jay: *wanders back in and sits down*

later...

Sakura: Ebony gets to throw Jay into a pit of magma.

Jay: WHA- *gets thrown into the lava*

Ebony: WOO! KIDS LIKE YOU SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL! *ahem* next?

Slushy: *facepalm* Nya has to read a greenwisp fanfic. *fanfic hits Nya in the face*

later...

Nya: *glares at Lloyd* stay away from my brother AND Jay.

Ebony: COle has to sing 'not gonna die' by skillet with Kai.

Cole & Kai: *groan*

-author is lazy as usual-

Sakura: all the ninjas have to fight Rain's OC Kace. So~ Please welcome Kace!

*Kace comes in. he has short dark brown hair with dark brown bangs, fiery blue eyes, pale skin and around his wrist is a bracelet like Nya's but has a Sapphire blue jewel. He wears a teal ninja gi, black leather gloves, teal ninja hood, dark teal skinny jeans & Ocean blue Jordans.*

Kace: Hey.

Ninjas: *Groan*

Slushy: *snaps fingers and they are teleported opposite Kace* Ninjas VS. Kace master of black fog & Ocean... GO!

later...

Ninjas: *masters of failjitsu are on the floor again*

Kace: ha! *walks out*

Ebony: well then... I think that's all the time we've got this chapter, leave a review, the usual routine bla, bla, bla and we will see you all next time... BYEE!


	47. FISH SLAP!

Ebony: Bum ba da ba~! guess who's back from vacation? That nerd! *points at Author who face palms* which means we're back on air! so~ Welcome to the show! Featuring...

Sakura: Me!

Slushy: and me!

Cast: why do you do this to us...?

Ebony: so, on with the show! first up, Nya has to marry Nadakhan and can't divorce for six chapters!

Nya: you do know what happened last time... right?

Slushy: psh. 'course we do.

Nadakhan: MWAHAHAHA! ULTIMATE POWER SHALL ONCE MORE BE MINE!

Kai & Jay: T.T *puts guns in their mouths*

Zane: get those out. that is incredibly unhygeni- *guns fire* 0.0 HOLY -BEEP-!?

Ooh boy... just uh... just skip to once we've fixed this... and after the wedding... oh my god Ebony, I keep telling you not to store those things within their reach! *ahem* LATER...

Kai: why won't you let me have that?!

Jay: we're already married! she can't marry that guy!

Nya: *sighs* my opinions... they feel so valid...

Nadakhan: *experimenting with new powers* THIS UNIVERSE SHALL BECOME NEW DJINJAGO! BUT THIS TIME IT WILL WORK!

Sakura: but where are the other djinns?

Nadakhan: dead but...

Slushy: so, it's just going to be you.

Nadakhan: no... I can bring them back...

Ebony: well... *flicks through book* I'm pretty sure wishing for life is against the genie-

Nadakhan: djinn

Ebony: rules.

Clouse: not true.

Ebony: shut up Clouse, no one likes you. so what's the point? you'll be all alone. no family, no friends... and, well... I'm sure your 'motley crew' remembers what you did so... how about you just set things straight hm? no point in having ultimate power if you're lonely~ so, what was it you said, wish it all awa-

Nadakhan: I wish you'd shut up!

EBony: *mouths something* ! *feels throat and starts mouthing some other things. then stops and sighs*

Kai: HALLELUJAH! SHE'S GONE MUTE!

Ash: (headcannon) *ahem*

Kai: oh... right.

Slushy: o-kay... just gonna ignore that...

Sakura: Lloyd has to marry the overlord.

Lloyd: I'm ten! and he's like... how old _are_ you?

Overlord: First spinjitsu master's age.

Lloyd: how old is _he_? Uncle?

Wu: *sliding down wall* be damned if I know. *falls off wall* YES! FINALLY! *starts dancing around* FREEDOM!

Everyone else: /).-

Wu: you try being stuck to a wall that long.

Sakura: just cut to after the ceremony. please.

later... pfft... haha! oh my god! she's mute! she can't talk! yes! finally! I- *sees you* oh... you didn't see or _hear_ anything. understood?

Slushy: next Kai has to break up with Skylor-

Kai: done it twice.

Slushy: and go on a date with Cole.

Kai: done it like... seven times.

Cole: eeyup. speaking of which... *looks at hand which is still glued to Kai's* can we fix this?

Slushy: *pulls out watering can* we can try...

Cole: *dragging Kai out* comeonkai,let'sgosomeplaceelse...

Slushy: *yelling after them* ALSO YOU HAVE TO KISS KAI!

Cole: DONE IT!

Slushy: AND YOU GET A CAKE!

Cole: wooooo!

later...

Kai: *drags Cole back in* phew... so... damn fat for a ghost.

Cole: sh-shut up... you're drunk...

Sakura: umm... okay?

Kai: what? never been to a bar before?

Sakura: well, since Ebony is temporarily mute...

Ebony: *beating the -beep- out of Nadakhan*

Sakura: just gonna ignore that... I guess she's out of the rota... Nya, *hands her a fish* go slap Jay with it.

Nya: *slaps Jay with fish* WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO MY OPINIONS?! AND WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO KISS ME DAMMIT?! THE EVIL YOU DID IT!

Jay: I'msorry!Itriedtobutthenyoupushedmethroughtheportal...

Nya: fair enough. *drops the bass. dammit no*

Slushy: Kai has to throw away all his hair gel and then take his hair out of the spike style.

Kai: you monster...

Slushy: do it now.

Kai: *starts tearing up*

Slushy: DO IT. *pulls out gun*

Kai: *crying as he grabs all of his hair gel and tosses it into the bin* NO! wait! *tries to raid through the bin to get it back but Cole holds him back*

Cole: tha's 'nough Kai... you've got serious...*hic* withdrawl... *hic* symptoms... *drags him back to his chair* si' down now...

Kai: *sniffling as his hair droops and his hair ends up looking identical to Jay's*

Cole: there there... *pat's Kai's back* i'll be *hic* fine.

Slushy: I cannot wait till Cole realises what he was doing drunk.

Ebony: *having a fit of silent laughter* haha... huh? Yes! I'M BACK!

Jay: godammit.

Cole: ah no... she's *hic* gonna be a jerk 'gain...

Ebony: Shut up you drunkard! anyway... Jay has to kiss Nadakhan!

Jay: *grabs Nadakhan by the shoulders and starts shaking him* quickly man! wish her mute again! or nice! or... anything!

Nadakhan: I'm trying... I'm- *gets shoved onto Jay by Ebony*

Ebony: Kiss dammit!

Jay: *sighs and eskimo kisses Nadakhan*

Nadakhan: what... the -beep-

Jay: it's a kiss. just not with the lips... thank god I thought of it.

Nya: even the genie gets it before I do.

Ebony: well Nya, let me introduce you... to Jaya fanfics... or stormshipping. whatever you prefer.

Sakura: next jay has to lose his eye again, just like in season 6.

Jay: *eye suddenly disappears and he starts running around screaming*

Ebony: *throws eyepatch at him* take it!

Jay: *put's eyepatch on* technically... I didn't lose an eye. I just lost use of it after being beaten up by several pirates.

Slushy: *reads card and laughs* Ebony has to hug Jay~

Ebony & Jay: |||=.= dammit.

Slushy: go on you two. and be quick about it.

Ebony: *growls and quickly hugs Jay*

Jay: *turns red*

Kai: oh you have got to be kidding me.

Jay: I CAN'T BREATHE! SHE'S CHOKING ME!

Ebony: *smirks and let's go of Jay* done. and I have caused injury. **+5 exp**

Author: *gasp*

Ebony: get out. and take your undertale references with you. *author walks out* next, oh... Zane has to 'tawk wike dis'?

Zane: wewl, couwda been worse...

Ebony: don't talk.

Sakura: next, the cast have to survive temple run.

*cast are teleported into the temple run game*

Slushy: last as long as you can!

*temple run music starts playing*

Cast: ? *boulder appears* ! *run for it, jumping over several roots, gaps and making sharp turns. oh, wait... there goes golfball! and the snakes! and the skeletons*

Lloyd: *trips over root*

Kai: *looks back* dammit... *picks up Lloyd and keeps running, just about staying infront of the boulder* dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! I HATE YOU LLOYD!

Lloyd: I never asked you to come back for me!

Kai: oh yeah. *drops Lloyd* see ya.

Lloyd: 0.0 *DED.*

Zane: -beep- move Kai.

Kai: *shrugs* he did sa- *get's hit in the face by a tree branch* everytime! It's always- *DED.*

Zane: 0.0

Nya: hmm... *sees large tree branch and jumps on to it, climbing to the top of the tree and waiting for the boulder to pass* HA! WHOO- *FATALERROR01_NYASMITHGAMEFILENOTFOUND_TERMINATESCRIPT*

later...

Cast: *panting*

Ebony: that was fun.

Kai: says you.

Slushy: finally, Jay gets to slap Nadakhan with a fish.

Jay: *picks up fish and brandishes it menacingly* HEY! FISH FACE! *slaps Nadakhan with the fish*

Nadakhan: ahh... the pain...

Ebony: well, that's all we got time for today... thanks for reading, leave a review, you know the drill... and see ya all next chapter! BYEE~!


	48. Death by short circuiting

Ebony: Welcome back to my ninja dare show! and today, we have, as always...

Sakura: me!

Slushy: and me!

Ebony: and yours truly. so, first up~ Lloyd has to kiss LegoTerraWarrior's OC Sakura.

Sakura: uh...

Slushy: *flicks through dare cards* there are actually... quite a few different Sakura's in here...

Sakura: okay then.

Lloyd: woah, woah, woah, woah. woah. this sounds bad. what is she? an OC God of death?

Ebony: in your dreams... she's a serpentine.

*Sakura wanders in. gonna call her Terra Sakura because otherwise if I say Sakura said x and then the other one says something... that's not gonna make much sense. despite the fact I know you all are probably capable of figuring out which one's which. anyway... she has long black hair, crystalline blue eyes with split pupils, azure scales, two small fangs pointing out of her mouth and over her lip, a long finned tail a set of gills on both sides of her neck and a fin on each arm*

Terra Sakura: *sees Lloyd and tries to hide blushing* hey Lloyd...

Lloyd: O.O uh... okay? *under breath* snakes... why did it have to be snakes...? *kisses Sakura*

*Suddenly, another Lloyd appeared, and seeing Lloyd kiss Sakura... well...

Terra Lloyd: (figure it out) HANDS OFF MY GIRL! *tackles Lloyd*

Lloyd: *trying to breathe while Terra Lloyd is strangling him* what did I do to deserve this...?

Terra Sakura: Lloyd! leave him alone!

Lloyd: *turning purple* thank you... I think I'm gonna die...

Terra Lloyd: BUT HE KISSED YOU! THAT'S... oh... gosh... that's me...

Lloyd: *raises eyebrow* off... please...

Terra Lloyd: *rolls eyes and helps Lloyd up before narrowing his eyes at Lloyd* if you _ever_ touch her again... you are DEAD. *walks out*

Terra Sakura: this is awkward... *about to walk out*

Sakura: actually, you have to go fight Kai now.

Terra Sakura: o-kay.

Kai: *bangs head against wall* damn. it. *is picked up by a magic force and dumped in front of Sakura* let's make this quick.

Slushy: so~ Kai, master of fire vs. Sakura, Serpentine-human hybrid of the Hydroscale tribe... GO!

Kai: -beep-

later... well, the floor's fine. that's good. that's very good...

Kai: *falls out of large Kai indent on the ceiling* urgh...

Terra Sakura: I'm done here. *wal- slithers out*

Slushy: next, Jay has to kiss an electric eel. And hold onto a car battery. While on a hydro pole. During a lightning storm. In Texas.

Jay: well... this shouldn't be too bad... I _am_ the master of lightning, right? heheh... I'm scared.

Ebony: *rubs hands together menacingly* something tells me... I'm going to _really_ enjoy this...

Meanwhile in Texas...

Jay: *sitting on hydro pole with car battery as lightning strikes the areas all around him. looks at eel sadly* I really regret this...

Eel: *flops about weakly* (translation: oh yeah... you think I wanna be here too? I have a wife and kids back home to feed.)

Jay: *inhales deeply* gross. *kisses eel*

Eel: ! *electrocutes Jay* (translation: -beep- no perv!) *Jay is then struck by lightning and falls off pole and hits a thorn bush*

Jay: *slowly sinking into the bush* aaahhhh...

back in the studio...

Ebony: damn.

Slushy: what?

Ebony: I should have given him an umbrella and some corn.

Jay: *falls through portal and hits face on the chair. the eel falls on him shortly after and electrocutes him again*

Eel: (translation: oh my god I killed it! *screams in horror*)

Ebony: *picks up the eel and throws it back into it's home* nope. next, Cole has to have a haunted pie fight with the cursed realm and I'm going to assume everyone in Yang's temple.

Cole: WOO! FOOD!

Sakura: *snaps fingers and Cole is transported to a pie battle ground alongside that massive cursed realm gang and everyone stuck in Yang's temple. but i'm pretty sure they snuck out. good for them. suddenly. pies*

Cole: -inseeeeeerrrrttt battlecryyyyy heeeeerrrrreeee!- *charges into battle*

later...

Ghosts: *coved in pie* AWESOME!

Morro: *scrapes pie off face and likes it* yesss! apple!

Ebony: *walks inot the area with a hose* yeah, yeah, yeah. *turns on sprinklers and all the ghosts start to panic* NOW SHOVE OFF OR I'LL TURN ON THE INDUSTRIAL HOSE!

Ghosts: *leg it. as wise people do when threatened by a hose*

later...

Sakura: next Nya has to hit Nadakhan in the face with a frying pa- *Nya starts assaulting Nadakhan with frying pan* ... o-kay then~

Slushy: next, Zane has to meet Mettaton from Undertale and have a dance off.

Ebony: oh no.

Sakura: what?

Ebony: this is where the author nerds out. she's hooked on that game. seriously. you wonder why she barely ever updates? Undertale. freaking Undertale.

Zane: oh dear. I have a horrible feeling about this...

Slushy: don't care. *snaps fingers and Mettaton appears (don't know what he looks like? wow. I guess you are one of the few who haven't seen Undertale appear in any way on one of your searches on google. I applaud you.)*

Mettaton: *looks around* he-llo there... this is certainly different to the underground...

Lloyd: those legs man...

Kai: *covers Lloyd's eyes* nope.

Zane: well then... *turns on funny switch and stands up dramatically* I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DANCE OFF!

Mettaton: *laughs* challenge accepted. Let's see what you've got, Darling. *death by glamour starts playing in the background as Mettaton strikes a dramatic pose*

Ebony: -beep- I think she's going to enjoy this to much.

I could try. but seriously, I think I've done enough screwing about this chapter so... I should probably skip to the next dare... later...

Zane & Mettaton: *still going*

Kai: well, higher dance endurance then I expected.

Jay: *flicking through instruction manual* you have no idea. Hey! are you- *Zane short-circuits* okay then...

Mettaton: *gives Zane a concerned look* do... all humans do this? I don't remember little Frisk doing this...

Cole: robot.

Jay: NINDROID!

Mettaton: well, that was rather exciting anyway, I might see you around, bye-bye darlings~ *walks out*

Lloyd: can I see now?

Kai: *takes hand off Lloyd's face* yes. the weird robot is gone.

Ebony: anyway, next... *frowns* that's gonna take way too long... and so is the next one... sorry. hm... Slushy, do you have any allergies?

Slushy: not that I'm aware of.

Ebony: okay...forget that. Skylor! dump a wok of your father's noodles on his head!

Skylor: *wok of noodles suddenly appear in her hand* woo! *dumps noodles on Chen*

Chen: IT BURNS!

Sakura: next Morro has to possess Kai for four chap-

Morro: woah, woah, woah, woah there buddy. do you honestly think, I would go in there. *points at Kai who scowls* one of this place's primary punch bags? how do you think _I'm_ gonna feel? I am going to end up taking beatings for this jerk.

Kai: I'm not a jerk!

Morro: you screwed everything up and suddenly greenflame! I don't think you can talk!

Sakura: *pulls out hose*

Morro: I'm going, I'm going. *possesses Kai* I hate this feeling... but I swear... if Kai gets another dare...

Slushy: and now the ninjas and Nya have to fight Taylorjensen517's OCs Taylor and Tatum.

Sakura: so~ please welcome Taylor and Tatum!

*Taylor & Tatum come in. Taylor has dirty blonde hair in a pony tail and hazel eyes. and she wears a purple hat with a right side up horse shoe on it, earrings with a T on them, a pink horse shirt and jeggings. while Tatum has light brown hair in a pony tail and has greeny-hazel eyes and wears a turquoise gi*

Taylor: hey!

Tatum: hi!

Ninjas: *groan*

Morro: damn.

Cole: welcome to hell buddy.

Morro: been there already. but i'd prefer there.

Slushy: so~ *snaps fingers and the ninjas, Nya and Morro-possessed-Kai appear in front of Taylor and Tatum* Ninjas vs. Taylor and Tatum, masters of horses and wind and... basically rain and clouds... GO!

later... after the ninjas were mauled by horses and kind of rained on a little...

Ninjas: *on the floor in a pile*

Morro: man. your lives suck.

Jay: tell me about it...

Taylor: ha! we won! well, better go. C'mon Tatum. *both walk out*

Ebony: next... T_T Princess Bunny wants another rematch. and yes, I know you have author powers. but I also have progressive intelligence, that means I learn from previous mistakes. and successes. one of which I'm sure you'll remember... because it's the only upside to something you hold over my head. well, whatever.

Sakura: And~ here comes Princess Bunny!

Princess Bunny: *walks in and glares at Ebony* I am not going to lose to you again.

Ebony: Whatever~ man. we've done this already. Slushy?

Slushy: Ebony, dare show host with host privileges and powers of illusion vs. Princess Bunny, powers of sound waves, teleportation, mind reading and has author powers...

Ebony: just get to it already...

Slushy: *rolls eyes* GO!

later... yeah... uh, hate to admit it but... Ebony is definitely getting smarter. especially when it comes to her powers... but hey, I'm sure they'll be fine~

Ebony: *teleporting around* and now I'm over here- *ducks Princess Bunny's attack and teleports again* and over here *teleports again* and now I'm over- *gets hit by sound wave and is knocked over* oof! well, congrats. you hit me. well done. well done indeed Rabbit.

Princess Bunny: I really should just put you into hospital... but I won't. because I'm a kind person.

Ebony: *muttering* keep telling yourself that... well then. five seconds to scram or you're getting the portal treatment.

Princess Bunny: oh please. you wouldn't do the same thing THREE times now would you?

Ebony: hahaha! I've done the same thing 42 times over anyway! it don't make a difference to me. so~ 5...4...3...2...

Princess Bunny: wow. you are actually going to-

Ebony: 1,0! haha! and~ boom. *portal opens up underneath Princess Bunny and she falls through it* sucker.

Sakura: *shakes head* and... Zane has to teach Cole how to cook.

Slushy: dead.

Zane: *still short circuited*

Sakura: oh yeah... *snaps fingers and Zane's fine*

Zane: what?

Sakura: teach Cole how to cook. and don't blow up the kitchen.

Zane: I will try...

Morro: and fail.

Cole: HEY!

*Zane and Cole leave*

later...

Ebony: and how are they... *opens the door to the kitchen and smoke comes pouring out* oh my god... *cough*cough* what the -beep- have you *cough* done?!

Cole: *shrugs* cooked.

Zane: I am so glad that I'm not- *short circuits*

Ebony: godammit. this gives me flashbacks. to a possible future. which I hate. because the future is unkind to me, and my wallet. *grabs Zane & Cole and tosses them back into the studio* AFTER THIS IS DONE, YOU ARE CLEANING THIS UP!

Cole: -beep-

Slushy: and, finally... Kai has to sail out into the sea with only food, a boat and himself.

Kai: *suddenly on an abandoned boat with only food for company in the middle of nowhere* damn. at least I won't starve... heheh... I'm gonna go mad here...

Ebony: well then... I think that's all we've got time for today, thanks for reading, follow, favourite and leave a review... and we, will see you all next time... BYE~!


	49. FIGHT!

Ebony: welcome back to the ninja dare show! featuring, as always...

Sakura: me!

Slushy: and me!

Ebony: and them... *points at cast* and me! so, on with the show! first up, Jay, how was your date with Jace?

Jay: *wakes up from nap* oh! what?! Jace? uh... it was alright I guess. Still prefer Nya though... is that it? it seems oddly... non-violent...

Ebony: *smirks* I never said that was it... me and Slushy also get to beat up Jay with any weapons of our choice and Nya can't do anything about it.

Jay: T.T of course...

Slushy: WOO! YEAH! *large weapons appear in Ebony and Slushy's hands*

Jay: meep. (rough translation: I'm gonna die here...)

After a long and bloody scene of two people beating up a teen in blue pyjamas...

Jay: *curled up on the floor* PLEASE STOP IT!

Ebony: fine. *accidently drops brass knuckles on him and he yelps* oops.

Nya: why do they do this to me...

Sakura: *slightly disturbed* mm-kay... next zane has to read a PIXANE lemon.

Ebony: oh! oh! hey, guys... guess what we've got! *turns camera around to face at a pitching machine* pretty cool huh? *nudges camera* this. is our new fanfic cannon. basically a pitching machine but it fires fanfics at high speeds. so, that's adding to the pain.

Zane: this... seems worrying...

Morro: you screwed son.

Ebony: FIRE! *hits button on cannon and a fanfic is shot at Zane, hitting him in the face and knocking him onto General Cryptor in the row behind*

Zane: uh... *waggles eyebrows*

Cryptor: you are very lucky all my weapons are not in my possession old model. *pushes Zane's chair back forwards*

Zane: *sighs before opening the story*

later...

Zane: this... does not... I don't... you cannot... *closes book and throws it onto the floor before shooting it with a gun*

Cryptor: dammit that's mine.

Slushy: and next Lloyd has to read a Skylor x Nya fic (maybe it's called Skya, maybe it's called Nylor... we may never know...)

Lloyd: *gets hit in the stomach by a fanfic and he clutches his stomach in pain* ahhh...

later...

Lloyd: I don't get it.

Ebony: and now, once again, it's lavashipping time... so. Cole go cuddle Kai.

Cole: *rolls eyes and awkwardly tries to hug Kai but phases through him* can I state that this will never happen.

Sakura: it kind of did when you were drunk... *ahem* anyway, Kai has to sing stitches to Cole.

Kai: why do you jerks do this to me? *gun clicks* 0.0

-yeah, so recently I've found out about a copyright thing... so. sorry. it doesn't make a difference either way-

Slushy: And now all of the ninjas and Nya have to fight rain's OC crystal.

Morro: haha! *looks at lap* oh. hm. *floats out of Kai* -beep- this -beep- ahm out~

Kai: damn.

Sakura: so~ please welcome Crystal!

*Crystal walks in. I don't think I did a description for him so, here it is now. he has short black hair with blue highlights, dark blue eyes, light tan skin, around his neck is a silver necklace that has a silver raindrop hung from it, a side swept bang that covers his right eye with a blue highlight in the middle of his bang and he wears a neon orange ninja gi and hood, black leather gloves, dark blue skinny jeans and red and teal blue Jordans.*

Crystal: hey.

Ninjas: *groan*

Slushy: *shoves them all over to Crystal* and, ninjas vs. Crystal master of amber and teleportation although it's a no powers fight... GO!

and the outcome is~

Ninjas: *in a heap on the floor*

predictable.

Crystal: I'm done here. *walks out.*

Ebony: okay... next, how was the date? well Rain, it was alright but I'm not exactly looking for a love life right now... and Crystal's already taken. I'm impressed with that by the way. *winks*

Sakura: next, Ebony has to fight Ponygirl009's OC Lucy without her author powers and the winner gets a sugar cookie and the loser gets a chocolate kiss.

Ebony: well now, that's just unfair. *shrugs* but either way, free food. I'm in.

Sakura: so, please welcome Lucy!

*Lucy comes in* I forget if I have ever used her on here before so, description anyway. she wears a black sweater with white print saying "there's no way you woke up like that.", ripped jeans and thigh high boots. She has really dark brown, shoulder length hair*

Lucy: *looks a Ebony* this has been a long time coming.

Ebony: only for us.

Lucy: whatever.

Jay: so, do you two know each other or something?

Ebony: oh yeah, Lucy and I go way back. way back... from that time Izzy went... that never got resolved did it?

Lucy: nope. by the way... *glares at Ebony* I am NOT getting stuck with the chocolate.

Slushy: get on with it already... *Lucy & Ebony roll their eyes* so, Ebony master of illusions vs. Lucy master of meteors... GO!

later...

Ebony: *on the floor* welp, I brought this upon myself...

Lucy: *creates a large meteor and throws it at Ebony*

Ebony: *creates a forcefield and protects herself from an oncoming meteor before pushing it back* ow. hey, tell you what, I'll give you the cookie and then we can call it even. deal?

Lucy: *considers it for a moment* for now.

Kai: OH COME ON! WE DON'T GET TO BARGAIN OUR WAY OUT OF FIGHTS!

Ebony: well, that's because you don't have anything to offer them. OCs have more in the power department, less in the family department most of the time and are smarter. so there. oh yeah and~ *tosses Lucy the sugar cookie* there you go.

Lucy: *catches it* thanks. *walks out*

Slushy: Ponygirl's OC amber has to fight the author.

Author: *walks in with animals trying to gnaw at her* I think she's already started...

Amber: *no description right now.* OH MY GOSH CAN YOU AT LEAST PRETEND TO BE HURT?! OR FIGHT?!

Author: *rolls eyes and hands begin to glow* you are going to regret this decision.

Amber: Still going to try!

Slushy: *sighs* author vs. Amber master of life... already started.

later... oh come on. you know how things go when you fight the person who's in control of this entire fic now don't you?

Amber: *coughs out dust* grrr...

Author: I'm done here. got authoring to do. *walks out with a squirrel still attached to her foot*

Slushy: *looks at Amber* you can leave now.

Amber: no way dork.

Slushy: excuse me?

Ebony: I think she's trying to insult you.

Amber: ya don't say Sherlock.

Ebony: that was weak.

Amber: shut up emo.

Ebony: *hands glowing* and now you're dead.

Sakura: *grabs Ebony's hood* nope. I am not doing this.

Amber: pokemon's for babies!

Sakura: *scowls at Amber and let's go of Ebony's hood* do not insult that game.

Ebony: *lunges at Amber but hit's Fluffy instead* ah. *spit out fur* can you move please boy?

Fluffy: *growls but doesn't move*

Ebony: dammit.

Amber: well what were you expecting? now, I'm gonna go play with Fluffy here. *wanders out with Fluffy following closely behind*

Ebony: and~ Sakura has to fight Ponygirl's OC Sakura. she can only use one pokemon and the other one can only summon one skeleton.

*Ponygirl's Sakura comes in. I'm going to refer to her as Sakura009*

Sakura009: hey. *sees Sakura* ready to fight?

Sakura: *looks at pokeballs before picking out one* okay, gonna go with Ace.

Sakura009: *summons skeleton*

Slushy: and, Sakura co-host with privileges and Ace the Charizard vs. Sakura, master of death and her skeleton buddy... GO!

later...

Sakura009: *slightly on fire*

Sakura: YES! GO ACE!

Ace: CHAR!

Ebony: well... I guess that's about it for today, don't forget to leave a review, favourite and follow... and we will see you all next time... BYEE~!


	50. PUNDERTALE: the big 5-0

**WARNING: HEAVY PUNNERY AND UNDERTALE REFERENCES PRESENT IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. SO DON'T BLAME ME FOR ANY MENTAL DAMAGE INFLICTED BY A SKELE-PUN... DAMMIT!**

Ebony: welcome back to my ninja dare show featuring, as always...

Sakura: me!

Slushy: and me!

Cast: *looking depressed as usual (sucks to be them)*

Ebony: and yours truly. so. first... *reads dare card* kid, I don't think you quite understand how this works.

Garmadon: *crosses arms* get on with it! you all know that we want this to be over!

Ebony: *glares at Garmadon* well then, and I quote, 'I dare Ebony to confess her true feelings for Garmadon...' *pauses to smirk at Garmadon as he's turning bright red* 'as where I come from, when a girl picks on a guy it means one of two things...' *burns dare card* so, Poly. do you, or do you not understand this works and Chinese new year works. but yeah sure. How do I feel about Garmadon? well...

Garmadon: please no, please no.

Kai: I'd love to see this.

Ebony: I think he is one of _the_ worst people in the world. because he brought on the apocalypse and is a terrible father.

Garmadon: *sigh of relief*

Ebony: what were you expecting?

Sakura: anyway, next I have to battle Red?

Suddenly, Mt. Silver.

Sakura: wut?

Red: ...

Everyone else: *huddles around Kai*

Kai: I... can't breathe!

Trainer Red wants to battle!

Sakura: wait, what? he didn't say anything! and I didn't look at him!

Slushy: *yelling* roll with it! logic don't apply here! hey look! a pokeball!

you obtained the escape rope!

Slushy: uh...

Red: ... *sends out Pikachu*

Pikachu: PIKA-CHU!

Sakura: GO CHESTER!

one pokemon battle full of revives and hyper potions later...

Sakura: WOO! I WIN!

Red: ... *escape rope*

Ebony: so... where exactly does he go now?

Sakura: definitely not home.

back in the studio...

Cast: YES! WARMTH!

Slushy: and now Zane has to sing 'human' by Christina Perri.

Zane: very well. *ahem*

-insert lyrics here-

Ebony: eh. Now Kai has to flirt with a yandere's senpai in front of them.

Kai: woo. *walks through a door into an anime and wanders over to the first girl he sees... which looks like they're being stalked by a guy* hey, hot stuff... you look gorgeous today, mind if you tell me... how an angel like you ended up here?

Girl: *blushes deeply*

Yandere: *pulls out knife*

later...

Kai: well, my work here is done. *wanders around corner before getting grabbed by the Yandere and slammed into a wall* hey what the-

Yandere: *presses knife against Kai's neck* I'm gonna fill hell with your screams.

Kai: T.T hahaha. *hands catch fire* try me.

Yandere: DEMON! *drops Kai and runs*

Kai: *waggles eyebrows at camera* what? I'm not taking that guy's -beep- *walks back into studio*

Sakura: wow... uh... all the ninjas except Lloyd have to dance to Caramelldansen. good on you guys.

*Caramelldansen starts playing (look it up, I'm sure you'll recognise it.) and the lights go all disco? is someone screwing with the lights again?*

Kai: I know this song... It's that song in basically every meme ever...

Cole: man, this is gonna kill me...

Jay: I know right? I've got a dignity to keep... *they all look at Zane who is dancing to it like a boss*

Kai, Jay and Cole: ... *gun clicks* 0.0

Kai: promise me this won't be mentioned again?

Jay & Cole: *nod and start dancing*

Hosts: *filming it. naturally, so~ no Kai. this will be mentioned again.*

Slushy: lookin' good out there!

ninjas: *growl*

Sakura: nice moves!

Kai: I vote we kill them later.

Jay & Cole: yep.

Ebony: that's adorable!

Lloyd: I really dodged a bullet there... *get's shot in the shoulder* what the -beep-?!

Ebony: *hides gun and shrugs*

Slushy: and~ speaking of bullets... *music ends*

Ninjas: *walk back to their chairs bright red in the face except Zane. who seems oddly pleased with himself*

Slushy: Lloyd has to do the Harlem shake.

*music starts playing*

Lloyd: *dies on the inside*

Ebony: why do I feel like a meme should be here? eh. Author's been on the internet too much.

*Harlem shake music starts playing*

Lloyd: *looks like he's having a spasm attack while also turning bright red*

everyone else: *laughing loudly*

Ebony: *snaps fingers and the music stops* so... I think that's enough of that music... what's next? *reads cards* I need to stop doing this... apparently... I have to be nice to Kai and Jay for the rest of the chapter.

Kai & Jay: *burst out in a fit of hysterical laughter*

Garmadon: she's gonna need a soul for that.

Ebony: I already stole one.

Garmadon: wait, what?

Ebony: *shows them a red heart* this, amigos, is how I got the author to stop playing undertale.

*undertale characters burst in*

Ebony: you are so glad this was meant to happen...

Mettaton: oh hello~ back again are we?

Sans: where's the kid's soul?!

Everyone: *points at Ebony*

Ebony: T.T traitors.

Undyne: you better give back the soul punk!

Slushy: you -beep- up this time.

Ebony: haha... yep. but hey, I've got author powers. I'm not gonna have _a bad time_.

Papyrus: has anybody else realised how strange these people look?

Frisk: *signs something*

Sakura: does that skeleton look...?

Ebony: kinda fat? naw,

Sans & Ebony: just big _boned_. *look at each other weirdly*

Sans: huh.

Ebony: I got a _skele-ton_ more where that came from.

Sakura: the worst part is that wasn't even what I asked.

Sans: oh please, you ain't tickling my _funny bone_.

Ebony: well, I guess you're just too much of a _numbskull_ to understand them.

Papyrus: *dying in the background* WHY DOES EVERYONE DO THIS?!

Toriel: *trying to hide laughter*

Sans: look, kid, I've got a _bone_ to pick with you.

Ebony: Oh please... you don't have the _guts_ to fight me.

Slushy: what. are you doing?

Ebony: *whispers* stalling for time.

Sans: wanna bet? I can fight you right now.

Slushy: just as well it's a dare...

Sakura: this can't be good.

Jay: I know right? there's been a large absence of dares for us.

Kai: *looks at Jay blankly and slaps him*

Suddenly, undertale style battle.

Ebony: well... I certainly regret my _sans._

Sans: *eye catches fire* your gonna have-

Ebony: a bad time? yeah sure. whatever bro. I already know your attacks. *heart appears in front of her* huh. this is new.

later...

Sans: *asleep*

Ebony: *casually leans against wall* carry on.

Chara: NO! YOU MOVE AND PRESS THE FIGHT BUTTON! THAT'S HOW IT WORKS!

Ebony: guess I'm too much of a _lazybones_ to do it. *waggles eyebrows as Papyrus and Chara start screaming and then somehow start trying to shut their heads in an oven. we have an oven? why was I not informed of this?* carry on.

Sakura: *tosses Ebony a bottle of whisky* this guy wants to know if you're a lightweight.

Ebony: *looks at bottle then puts it in her pocket* I managed to stay conscious two seconds shorter than Zane. I don't think that's being a- what rating is this again?

Author: K+

Ebony: oh~

Slushy: *looks at dare card then tears off the top half* Anything Nya thinks is now said out loud by a mysterious voice.

 _Well great. this can't get much worse. no privacy for me, huh?_

Everyone: *looks at Nya*

Nya: *shrugs* what?

Frisk: *looks at Chara, who shrugs*

Ebony: and now Kai has to go on a date with Skylor, Cammille and Tox. and if you can't keep them all happy, to the anime fangirl room with you! Papyrus n-

Papyrus: *opens random door. then closes it.* ... hmm...

Alphys and Undyne: Anime?

Kai: well, at least I can get away from here for now. and go on a date with some cool girls.

Camille: well, guess who's back?

Tox: guess who escaped the police?

Skylor: and, I finally get to talk to my boyfriend.

Kai: come on then ladies... *walks out with Skylor, Camille and Tox*

Sakura: and Kai get's his hair gel back. *snaps fingers*

meanwhile in the arcade...

Tox & Camille: *playing a first person shooter*

Skylor: It's so nice actually being able to talk to you for-

Kai: *gets hit on the head by a tub of hair gel and his eyes light up* YESSSSS!

Skylor: *smiles awkwardly* never a chance to talk.

back in the studio...

Sakura: happy reunion.

 _why Kai...? why..._

Slushy: yup. and *grins* Ebony has to hug the ninjas.

Ebony: WHY DO YOU DO THIS?! *quickly hugs the ninjas*

ninjas (minus Zane and Kai): I feel VERY uncomfortable.

Zane: :T

Cole: I think something's up with him today.

Lloyd: yeah. he's abnormally weird right now...

Jay: maybe it's his shapeshifting clone...

Lloyd: get real Jay, that isn't cannon.

Jay: you never know...

Ebony: true that... *tries to stop self insulting Jay* I regret taking that... anyway, Nya get's to divorce Nadakhan!

Nya: WHOOP-WHOOP-WHOOP-WHOOP-WHOOP!

 _haha! at last! single again! no one to way me down or have to be married to against my will! take that destiny you -beep-_

Everyone: Nya. seriously?

Nya: do you know... how badly it sucks to have every aspect of your fate controlled by someone else? especially when someone-

 _jay_

Nya: is so set on that destiny happening he doesn't even CARE about my opinion!?

Everyone else: :T

Sakura: here's a mace to take out your stress on Nadakhan. *hands Nya a mace*

Nya: *grins evilly*

Nadakhan: I wish I was somewhere else...

Undertale characters: *all cover Frisk and Papyrus' eyes*

once we've pried Nya off of Nadakhan AKA a LONG time later... I think Nya needs to seek some help.

Slushy: and... Jay has to read an M-rated Jaya fanfic.

 _oh the irony..._

Jay: *gets hit in the face by a fanfic* OW!

later...

Jay: well... heheh... weird.

Ebony: well since we've *grabs a bone out of the air* nice try Sans.

Sans: shoot.

Ebony: here's the soul, *tosses Soul to Frisk* now get out of my show. *points stick threateningly at undertale characters*

Sans: sure thing... we'll _leaf_ you alone. c'mon frisk. they don't want us to _stick_ around.

Papyrus: NYYEEEEEEEHHHHH! (of frustration)

Ebony: *watches them leave* you know the drill. I'm out.


	51. the one with mental issues

Ebony: welcome back to my ninja dare show featuring, as always...

Sakura: me!

Slushy: and me!

Ebony: and yours truly. SO~ first up, the cast much watch Nyan cat for as long as possible. but~ since we're on a tight schedule, it'll only be... ooh... *looks at watch* 10 hours.

Cast: NOOO! *get dropped down a trap door into a room here the Nyan cat music is playing very loudly. on loop.

random cast member: MY EARS! THEY'RE BLEEDING!

another cast member: MY EYES! THEY'RE BLEEDING!

And another cast member: MY NOSE! IT'S- *get's hit upside the head and blacks out*

some other cast member: SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!

10 hours later...

Sakura: *peers through trap door* uh...

Slushy: are they alive?

Sakura: *leans in and squints* I'm... not sure... *a chair narrowly misses Sakura's head* HEY! WHAT?!

Ebony: there's a note attached to it. *grabs note off chair and reads it* god dammit...

Slushy: well?

Ebony: they're uh... in critical condition. *Nyan cat gets louder* TURN THAT -BEEP- OFF!

slightly later... no time to explain...

cast: *alive. just*

Sakura: and~ Cole is a vampire for two chapters and has to cuddle Kai.

Cole: *suddenly a vampire* WOOO! solidness! *hand goes straight through his stomach* damn. welp. *inhales deeply and cuddles Kai* my life, my dignity... it's all gone...

Kai: and... I'm being squeezed to death by a vampire.

Cole: I'm kinda hungry...

Kai: *hits him over the head with a newspaper* bad! no eating me! bad Cole!

Cole: *hisses and slinks away to a dark corner*

Slushy: T.T yeah sure why not. anyway, Jay gets to slap Ebony and then face the consequences.

Jay: it'll be worth it. *walks up to Ebony and Slaps her in the face*

Ebony: *kicks him where the sun don't shine* anyway, I also get to set Jay on fire and give Kai a haircut. man, this is a good day.

Jay: *laying on the floor screaming softly* nuuuu! *catches fire and he screams even louder*

Ebony: *smiling smugly* Anywho~

Kai: *holds hands over head protectively* oh no. not again...

Ebony: *teleports behind him and pulls out a pair of garden shears* okay Kai... hold still. and I mean it this time.

later...

Kai: *now has an afro* how the actual -beep- do you manage that.

Zane: *pokes Kai's afro experimentally* this does not make sense...

Ebony: *admiring her work* I could get paid for that.

Kai: when hell freezes over.

Ebony: how about when hell floods?

Kai: *opens mouth then closes it and just glares at Ebony*

Sakura: next, another few for Ebony... might as well try to do all these in one... she has to tamper with Zane's switches, do something torturous to Nya and torture Lloyd, alone in a room with an illusion of Garmadon.

Ebony: *walks over to Zane, opens the panel in his chest and starts flicking random switches, avoiding the memory one*

Zane: *sparking* Pl-p-p-PlEAsE S-sS-sToP THaT!

Ebony: hang on... just one more... *flicks a switch and then closes the panel* all fixed.

Zane: that- *collapses*

Jay: Holy -beep-! did you kill him?!

Ebony: *shrugs* I dunno... doubt it.

Zane: *jumps up and starts singing*

Jay: this is much worse...

Zane: IT'S A BEA-UTIFUL DAY OUT THERE TOD-

Nya: *knocks him out with a frying pan* nope.

Ebony: *hanging from the ceiling* hey, hey Nya...

Nya: -beep-

Ebony: *grins* laser sharks. *pit appears underneath Nya, filled with laser sharks*

Nya: you're a -beep-~!

Ebony: and one mo- *remembers what it was* uh... this seems... kind of -beep- up... even by my standards... and I'm getting paid either way so~ *gun clicks* T.T oh ha ha. that won't work.

?: *ahem* *pulls out a picture from their pocket*

Ebony: and~ I'm going. *grabs Lloyd and drags him into a bare room with nothing but a chair and a vengestone chair in it* welcome to kidnap scenario number 22. *ties Lloyd up*

Lloyd: please don't do this... I'm only ten!

Ebony: ... Imma go get your dad.

back in the main part of the studio...

everyone: *listening to screaming and crying*

Slushy: Zane has to eat something out of the trash.

Zane: *still lying face first on the floor*

Slushy: o-kay then... *drags Zane over to a trash can and drops him and a note in it* get back to that later...

Sakura: Jay has to provoke a rabid dragon.

Jay: oh no...

Sakura: *snaps fingers and Jay is in front of a large, rabid fire dragon*

Jay: heheh... umm... *pokes it gently*

Dragon: *eyes snaps open and it roars at Jay*

Jay: oh -beep-

10 minutes later...

Ebony: *drags Lloyd, still tied to a chair, back in* welp... now I know...

Lloyd: *crying*

Sakura: I reckon Jay should be just about alive now so~ *snaps fingers and Jay appears, dirty, filthy and on fire*

Jay: *screaming*

Cole: Stop drop and roll you idiot!

Jay: *rolling about on the floor* IT'S NOT WORKING!

Nya: *climbs out of shark tank and shoots water at Jay* your welcome. *stands up and walks back to her seat as if she hadn't just been attacked by sharks*

Slushy: okay... and Jay has to go into the fangirl room for four hours.

Jay: my life... is hell...

Preeminent: *ahem*

Jay: buddy, I'd rather be you.

Slushy: enough chit-chat! *pushes Jay into the fangirl room*

4 hours later...

Jay: *scrambles out of the fangirl room even more dirty, filthy and on fire than before* HELP!

Nya: *dumps bucket of water on him* why do you do this to me Jay...

Ebony: and now Cole has to strangle Jay and go on a date with Rain's OC Mayan. who think's your a, and I quote, 'a black blood sucking demon'. ironic huh?

Cole: right... *meekly strangling Jay* argh... take that you fiend... etcetera...

Jay: ahh...

Cole: welp. *let's go of Jay* I'm going on a- wait a minute. i'm a vampire.

Ebony: do elaborate.

Cole: and it's day time.

slushy: hell if we care. *shoves Cole out of the room*

later... because dares...

Cole: *runs back in and slams the door shut behind him* That. was terrible. also...THE VAMPIRE SLAYERS ARE COMING!

Sakura: I thought they were just myths.

Ebony: guess not. either that or he was being chased by a horde of cosplayers. were they all girls?

Cole: *nods*

Ebony: then there's your answer.

Sakura: next Nya and Cole have to sing the miraculous Ladybug theme.

Nya: typical.

Cole: could be worse...

Nya: I know but I still ha- *microphone narrowly misses her head*

Ebony: SING ALREADY! WE GOT AN AUDIENCE WATCHING!

Cole & Nya: *inhale deeply*

-insert the lyrics here because I am a lazy person-

Slushy: and~ Ebony, do you like bacon?

Ebony: yeah, it's alright. *suddenly buried under pile of infinite bacon* (muffled) well... guess I won't have to worry about starvation. *sticks head out of pile* hey, is Zane functioning?

Zane: *whining like a puppy while still inside the bin*

Sakura: just?

Ebony: eh, toss him a glacier-ship fic.

Zane: *gets hit by a ship-fic and yelps*

Sakura: next Kai and Cole have to do seven minutes in heaven. with no complaints.

Kai: you can go -beep- yourself... I know who you are... *narrows eyes* and I am not impressed.

Cole: *sticks head under random cushion* no more... I'm tired of this...

Sakura: *drags them both over to a cupboard and chucks them in* oh grow up.

7 minutes later...

Sakura: *opens door and Kai & Cole are strangling each other* seems legit.

Slushy: and~ lastly... I'm gonna go steal Lloyd's candy. bye!

Lloyd: *weakly* nuuu! *tries to stop Slushy but falls over and is now stuck underneath a chair. this is what you get for not taking the ropes off* ow.

Ebony: well then... i'm gonna say that's a wrap... thanks for reading! don't forget to review, favourite and follow! and we, will see you all next time... BYEEE~!


	52. ever lasting dares

Ebony: welcome back to my ninja dare show! featuring as always...

Sakura: me!

Slushy: and me!

Cast: ;-; (first and last time I'm ever going to use that)

Ebony: just so you guys know we've got an extra host for a while who should show up vaguely soon due to reasons...

Cast: great...

Ebony: Anywho~ *casually pulls dare cards out of sleeve* let's do this! first off Cole has to kiss Horseluver's _OC_ Taylor.

Cole: T.T *books flies straight through him*

Ebony: never stopped you before.

Sakura: and~ here's Taylor!

*Taylor comes in*

Taylor: hey Cole!

Cole: welp. *kisses Taylor* there you go.

Taylor: Okay then... *wanders out*

Cole: nailed it.

Kai: T.T mmhmm...

Sakura: next Kai has to sing just like fire by p!nk.

Kai: *narrows eyes slightly* yeah okay.

-lyrics here-

*LegoTerrawarrior comes in. she has shoulder length black hair, pale skin and brown eyes and is wearing a T-shirt and jeans*

Terra: how late am I?

Slushy: 5 minutes.

Terra: not bad.

Sakura: *hands her some dare cards* you'll need those.

Slushy: anyway... Lloyd is now a girl for 8 chapters. *snaps fingers and Lloyd's a girl*

Lloyd: *high pitched screaming* ALL MY WORST NIGHTMARES ARE COMING TRUE!

Garmadon: *screaming as well* MY SON!

Slushy: as an added bonus you get some new clothes too. *snaps fingers again and Lloyd is now wearing an emerald green shoulder-less top with long, loose sleeves (like a kimono), and a sweetheart neckline, with a thick golden obi, tied around her waist. she is now also wearing (god this is annoying. i'm having to constantly flick between tabs... *ahem*) short green shorts, a translucent gold skirt over it that falls to her left side, and short white socks with geta sandals, and has dark green fingerless gloves*

Lloyd: *screaming louder*

Kai: (in head: **** **** **** **** ****! he's... kind of hot. crap.) uh... *blushes slightly*

Jay: *sees this* Someone's got the hots for a certain guy-girl...

Kai: *grabs Jay by the collar* shut the -beep- up bluebird or I swear I will make sure you never talk again...

Jay: *sighs* no matter where I am... or what I say about someone's love life... it never ends well.

Ebony: *raises an eyebrow at Terra* this good enough?

Terra: mmm... it could be better.

Ebony: give it time. Kai seems attracted to Lloyd, therefore this may work better than lavashipping in this place. now read the dang dare out.

Terra: right, right. Ebony-

Ebony: god dammit.

Terra: Ebony has to fight Undyne without her author powers.

Ebony: *wipes sweat off forehead* and there I was thinking this would be- *suddenly in undertale in front of Undyne* -beep-.

Undyne: alright punk! time to- hey you're not the human.

Ebony: I'm their stand in while they're on vacation.

Undyne: okay then... PREPARE TO DIE!

Ebony: *summons a grey shield* oh please. I'm a freaking elemental master. your -beep- ain't got nothing on me.

Undyne: *shrugs* your funeral.

meanwhile in the studio...

Terra: that seems to be going well.

Slushy: this is a regular occurrence nowadays.

Sakura: Anywho... *walks over to Kai* Kai.

Kai: *slightly concerned* yes?

Sakura: you have been dared to get a life.

Kai: T.T who sent that?

Sakura: Ponygirl's OC.

Kai: of course...

Ebony: *runs back in with several holes in her clothes* I NEARLY KILLED A FISH LADY AND THE ROYAL GUARD ARE AFTER MEEE! *crashes into wall* I meant to do that. *brushes dust off clothes*

everyone else: T.T

Slushy: just another day on the job. anyway... Izzy wants to spend the day with Ebony so~

Ebony: *already halfway out the door* the lamp is in charge while I'm gone. _I_ am going to find a child and spend the rest of the day at sea.

Sakura: why?

Ebony: because a dare said so. *leaves*

Slushy: I just realised that a lamp has more authority than me.

Terra: I'm sure it'll be fine. besides *pokes lamp* this thing is harmless.

Lamp: ... *falls over*

Terra: and possibly broken. *ahem* back to the dares... everyone is now an eeveelution.

*suddenly eeveelutions*

everyone: ...

Kai: *now a flareon underneath an eevee* I have many questions about this...

Jay the jolteon: I... look like a Pikachu suddenly became big.

Zane: *now a glaceon.* ... *looks at the dangle on the side of his head (don't quote me on this. don't ever quote me on this) and bats it with his paw*

Terra: *a sylveon* T.T welp. haven't seen this one before...

Sakura: *another Sylveon* and now Morro has to possess me for two chapters...

Morro: *bangs head against the wall* EVERY. SINGLE. TIME! what is with people and possession? I mean come on! I don't see what you're getting out of-

here's what everyone else hears.

Morro: *he's a glaceon. because no flying eevee.* GLACE. EON. GLACE! glaceon glace glace glaceon glace eon glace-

Everyone else: T.T

Morro: -beep- *wanders over to Sakura and possesses her* Just so you know. I have issues with this.

Slushy: let's see *pick a random eeveelution or something* that needs Ebony but she's seafaring... Lloyd, fight Morro.

Lloyd: *just eevee* fine~

Morro: *looks about awkwardly* I can't hit a girl... that's also a guy and a small furry fox thing...

Lloyd: *bites Morro*

Morro: okay -beep- let's do this.

later...

Morro: *standing triumphantly next to Lloyd* WINNER! I'm still better than the twerp who somehow managed to be the green ninja.

Wu: GET THE HECK OVER IT MORRO! IT'S BEEN LIKE A CENTURY!

Morro: nevaaah~!

Terra: Lloyd now has to fight Garmadon.

Lloyd: my life... it is going so bad.

Garmadon: T.T *about to say something* yeah sure whatever.

Lloyd: *on his back* dad~ nuu...

later...

Lloyd: *fainted*

Garmadon earned 162 exp. points!

Garmadon: what. the hell?

Slushy: the ninjas have to fight LabRatFlutieKat's OC Kylie master of growth. *snaps fingers/paws/whatever and Lloyd's healed*

Lloyd: ^.^ yay!

rest of the ninjas: *groan*

Morro: welp, I guess I'm doing this now... here's Kylie. *looks about awkwardly* god... I hate doing this...

*Kylie comes in. she has brown chest length hair and purple eyes and wears a brown and sky blue ninja gi*

Kylie: why the heck is everyone in here a pokemon?!

Slushy: Dares. pokemon dares.

Kylie: okay then... where are the ninjas?

Ninjas: yo.

Kylie: right... *cracks knuckles* let's do this.

FUR! FUR EVERYWHERE! FUR IN MY EYES. I CANNOT SEE.

Ninjas: *in a large pile on the floor* every time...

Kylie: *about to walk out*

Terra: not so fast. you have to go on a date with Kai.

Kylie: dammit.

Kai: yay... *stands up and shakes dust off his fur* okay let's go. I don't want to be seen like this.

Kylie: this... this is probably the weirdest thing ever.

Kai: *pushes Kylie forwards* come on. come on now, sooner we do this sooner I can be human again... *both leave*

Slushy: I reckon that's about it for now.

Terra: welp, leave a dare and comment below and we're all gonna see you next time, BYE!

Slushy: seriously?

Terra: hey. I run a dare show. I know what I'm doing.

 **Welp. school is starting on Wednesday and I am in a state of depression because of it. also, GO READ AND REVIEW ON LEGOTERRAWARRIOR'S DARE SHOW! (casually promotes fic like a boss)**


	53. Scenario 616? SCENARIO 616!

Terra: so~ do we just wait for Ebony to come back or what?

Sakura: yeah, it's kind of a tradition to let her do the intro.

Slushy: I could do it.

Sakura: we all know you could do it.

Slushy: so... did you work out an agreement with Morro?

Sakura: he says as long as he can avoid dares while he's here.

Ebony: *stumbles through the doors wearing a white shirt with puffed sleeves, a waistcoat, a thick belt with a cutlass in it, an eyepatch and a tri-cornered hat* Bloody eyepatches... they ruin depth perception... *takes eyepatch off* oh hey guys!

Terra: where've you been?

Ebony: I went seafaring with Izzy and became a pirate queen.

Slushy: just another day on the job, right?

Ebony: exactly. now... should we start now or what?

Sakura: as soon as you get rid of that outfit.

Ebony: but it looks cool... *hat catches fire* T.T VERY clever... I'll go find the incinerator... HEY KAI!

* * *

Ebony: *back in normal clothes* Welcome back everybody to another chapter of my ninja dare show... featuring, as always...

Sakura: me!

Slushy: And me!

Cast: *groan*

Ebony: me and of course Terra! who'll still be with us this chapter! so... let's get to it! Terra?

Terra: Lloyd must have a death battle with Ebony.

Lloyd: 0.0 crap.

Ebony: *smirks* welp. don't think It'll be any easier since you're a girl now.

Lloyd: *praying silently* I'm gonna die today.

Slushy: Ebony, hostess with author powers vs. Lloyd, master of energy... GO!

and a one and a two and a one, two, three- *crash* and he's dead.

Ebony: *nudges Lloyd's body with her foot*

Kai: you- you just killed her-him!

Ebony: so I did. *smirks at Kai* is there an issue?

Kai: you murdered a child!

Ebony: a hot child?

Kai: y- *glares at Ebony* I know what you're doing.

Ebony: ha! *snaps fingers and Lloyd's alive again*

Lloyd: *gasping for breath* oh thank god it was so dark and scary...

Kai: you alright Lloyd? *romantic music playing in the background and Kai blushes* knock it off!

Sakura: anyway if you two are finished with that... Kai has to turn evil with Chen's staff again.

Kai: NO!

Chen: YES! *everyone looks at him* what? you seen how rarely he switches sides? it was also VERRY fun to watch.

Sakura: hey Kai, catch! *throws Chen's staff at him*

Kai: WHAT THE- *catches it and his eyes turn red* ah god I missed this feeling... *sees everyone staring at him* what? am I not allowed to enjoy power?

Everyone else: no.

Jay: unless you count your massive ego power.

Kai: shut up! *freezes Jay*

Cole: canonically speaking... that _really_ shouldn't be happening.

Kai: *points staff threateningly at him*

Cole: *leans back casually in his seat*

Kai: *summons balls of ice and fire above Cole*

Cole: meep.

Ebony: *having a fit of laughter* this... this is too adorable! he- he thinks that he's... HAHAHAHA!

Kai: *eyes glow more red* I WILL KILL YOU. *points staff at Ebony's face*

Ebony: *smirks and pushes the staff away with her finger* you couldn't do -beep- to me.

Kai: Try-

Slushy: Cole now has to go on a date with Skylor.

Cole: *quickly scarpers to the other side of the room* -beep- this -beep- I'm out.

Skylor: *innocently walks past Kai pretending not to be slightly disturbed* let's get this over with Dirtclod. *both leave*

later...

Terra: *squinting at Kai as he attempts to subtly flirt with Lloyd. and get him on board with his world domination scheme* yeah... Kai isn't doing this right.

Slushy: he never was that good with girls.

Sakura: nope.

Ebony: *squints at Kai* is it bad I prefer him like this?

Jay: *sopping wet as he just melted himself out of a block of ice with an electrical fire* Eb-

Ebony: *freezes him again*

*Cole & Skylor walk back in*

Ebony: well, now that you're back, Cole here are five cakes.

Cole: *eyes light up* YAY!

Ebony: you must burn them all.

Cole: no.

Terra: you have to.

Cole: I can't...

Terra: yeah I guess you're just too much of a wimp. Seliel wouldn't be impressed...

Cole: that only works with idiots.

suddenly bucket of water.

Cole: 0.0 where's the flamethrower? *flamethrower flies through him* well... * points flamethrower at cakes and is about to cry* I'm so sorry... i'm so, so sorry... *burns the cake and closes his eyes* why would you do this to me?

Terra: because it's our job. anyway, Jay must marry Nya again.

Nya: yeah sure.

Jay: *attempting to start electrical fire from inside an ice block*

Kai: *eye twitches*

Terra: this is gonna be good.

Slushy: mm hmm. *popcorn appears in hands* you guys want any?

one wedding ceremony later...

Jay: so... would getting married twice still count as marriage or just an expensive waste?

Nya: *shrugs*

Sakura: Now... JAY MUST ELECTRICAUTE THOU SELF 100000000 TIMES.

Jay: damn it.

later...

Jay: *twitching*

Terra: nobody touch him! it could give you an electric shock!

Kai: gasp. how scary.

Jay: hey! sarcasm's my- *accidently electrocutes self again* ooh boy...

Slushy: next Jay has to have a death battle with Cole. so... 3, 2, 1... GO! *waits for two seconds* Jay wins.

Cole: what?! no! we didn't even do anything!

Slushy: but you're already dead.

Jay: *passes out*

Cole: *growls*

Ebony: ZANE MUST BURN HIS FALCON!

Zane: *looks around* where is my falcon?

Ebony: so someone _did_ fix him...

Sakura: all it took was me snapping my fingers.

Slushy: lazy.

Zane: *looking around and calling for the falcon* I think he is smart enough to know that he must stay far away from this place.

Terra: *suddenly holding the falcon* is this him?

Zane: *sighs* yes... *takes falcon off Terra* I told you to stay away from here!

Falcon: caw.

Zane: forgive me for what I am about to do my friend.

Falcon: caw.

Zane: *smiles softly* thank you... *burns falcon*

Falcon: CAW! CAW! CAW! (translation: WHAT?! NO! THAT WASN'T WHAT I SAID AT ALL YOU -BEEP- IDIOT!)

Zane: alas poor falcon... I knew him well...

Terra: *looks at Zane awkwardly* well then... the ninjas now have to fight Ebony.

Ninjas: *groan*

Jay: *twitches*

Ebony: *grinning* oh this is gonna be fun.

Lloyd: at least we've got the staff...

Kai: if you're not gonna help me, it ain't gonna help you.

Cole: you -beep- -beep-.

Kai: *sticks tongue out at Cole*

Slushy: *ahem* Ebony vs. the ninjas... GO!

not that much later...

*all the ninjas minus Kai are on the floor in a heap with numerous injuries while Ebony and Kai wrestle with Chen's staff*

Ebony: get off the staff!

Kai: NO! IT'S MINE!

Chen: technically it's mine.

Elemental masters: technically, the powers are ours.

Ebony and Kai: NO ONE CARES!

Ebony: *smirks and kicks Kai in the gut, wrenching the staff out of his grip* sucker!

Garmadon: oh -beep-. things are about to get nasty.

Cast: ooh no.

Chen: this could be fun.

Clouse: *slaps Chen* what is your problem?! (try reading it in his voice. it's beautiful) may I remind you this may mean we are all about to die!?

Chen: oh yeah...

Kai: *eyes turn back to normal* -beep-

Slushy: remember scenario 616?

Sakura: yeah?

Terra: what?

Slushy: we are very prepared when it comes to dangerous... situations.

Sakura: and this is pretty high up on the list.

Terra: it's 616. how is that high up?

Sakura: if you counted every scenario...

Ebony: *looks down at the staff and snaps it in half* nope. not today.

Chen: you're kidding me.

Garmadon: HOW ON EARTH?!

Ebony: kid, when you have all the power in the world, you think a tiny little tingly feeling is going to change you?

Random mary-sue: exactly.

Ebony: -beep- off. nobody likes you.

Sakura: moving on... the ninjas each get five dare passes each that can't be destroyed or used by anyone other than the intended user. *snaps fingers and ninjas get dare passes*

Ninjas: HALLELUJAH! WE HAVE BEEN SAVED!

Ebony: *groans* There is a reason these were never a thing here... we're one of the most infamous dare shows of the fandom! maybe even on par with the diamond dare show! why do we give the ninjas an item that destroys the purpose of the show?!

Author: *facepalms* too far Ebony. you're ego has gone too far. and I know for a fact we are nowhere near as good as that show.

Ebony: this is not your place to decide.

Author: *points up at the summary above fic* my name is up there in the author section. not yours.

Ebony: shut up. we're trying to do a show here... go back to janitoring or something. *author rolls eyes* these are about hurting our favourite-

Author: please don't say that again... this could cost us the show.

other hosts: *look at each other sceptically*

Sakura: scenario 1?

Slushy: scenario 1.

Terra: geez these guys have too much free time.

Ebony: *throws brick at the author* GET OUT!

Author: *snaps fingers and the brick disappears through a portal* I'm just gonna have to monitor what you say more closely. *leaves*

Slushy: *ahem* ignoring that... everyone must-

Ninjas: SKIP!

Slushy: of course... everyone minus the ninjas must read the first chapter of the show.

Ninjas: *facepalm*

Lloyd: what a waste...

Cole: why didn't Zane tell me?!

Zane: I cannot predict the future.

Ebony: so~ you take it back?

Ninjas: yes- no... can we do that?

Ebony: *smirks* of course you can.

Ninjas: yes!

Ebony: well then... now for a trip down memory lane.

later...

*everyone is crowding around a laptop*

Author: I was so socially awkward... then again I haven't I'm- *sees Ebony glaring at her* nope. *walks out*

Jay: that gave me a heart attack! one moment... I was in Ninjago, the next...*shudders* here.

Cole: how is Ninjago doing anyway?

Slushy: gee Cole I dunno. how was it doing since the last HOUR you haven't been there?

Cole: point taken.

Ebony: *shifts uncomfortably in seat* that was... yeah I remember doing that... definitely.

Sakura: you having memory issues?

Ebony: let's go with that.

Garmadon: ah yes... the terrifying grey energy in the hands of a psychopath... why did you stop using that?

Ebony: first off, I'm more likely to be a sociopath. second... I can get you all to do what I want by your fear of consequences. so it's not as much of a necessity as back in the day.

Garmadon: of course.

Kai: Jay, when I showed you what a fanfiction is... I did not say 'go look at dare shows.'

Jay: they seemed innocent enough at first... then I couldn't stop...

Zane: you did not fulfil your promise of lacking bazookas and guns.

Ebony: *sighs* that was then and this is now. live with it.

Slushy: I feel excluded...

Sakura: yeah.

Ebony: you wanna handle the questions?

Both: nope.

Terra: I gotta say, the show seems to have changed since then. we barely ever say who the dares are from now.

Other hosts: it's quicker.

Terra: oh... okay then.

Ebony: we also didn't have a massive build up of dares like we do currently. haha! *sighs contentedly* man... I am so glad I'm not the author. welp. *shuts laptop and leans back in her chair* I reckon that's all the time we got for today, thank you to Terra for joining us for these last two chapters.

Terra: no problem.

Ebony: don't forget to leave a review and smash those favourite and follow buttons if you haven't already and we will see you all next time... BYEEE~!


	54. 1,2345 once we burnt a jay alive (what)

Ebony: welcome back to my ninja dare show... Featuring...

Sakura: me!

Slushy: and me!

Cast: why...

Ebony: our dareable extra host for the next two chapters Ninja pony...

Ninja Pony: hey!

Ebony: and yours truly! so... *tosses Ninja Pony some dare cards*

Ninja Pony: right. Cole?

Cole: fffffffff...

Ninja Pony: kiss Seliel.

Cole: yeah sure. but she's still-

Ebony: *pulls out a comic and opens it before shaking it out... then Seliel falls out. I guess she did manage to find her way back in there after all...*

Seliel: ow. *looks up* ya know... it's always welcomed when you ask like a normal human.

Ebony: but A. this is more fun and B. you'd never agree.

Seliel: yeah whatever. so.. what are you gonna make me do now?

Ebony: same as always. kissing your love interest.

Cole: *waves* hi.

Seliel: okay not a bear this- wait... what the hell happened to you?

Cole: *opens mouth to say something*

BUY MORE TOYS!

Cole: T.T *closes mouth* yeah basically. so... *kisses Seliel*

Seliel: welp... *looks sadly at the cast* I am... really sorry for all you guys... but... uh... *grins slightly* I'm just glad this ain't a full time thing for me. *walks off before walking back in, picking up the comic and walking back out again*

Sakura: aww... cute. anyway... Kai must kiss Skylor, Zane must kiss Pixal and Jay must kiss Nya.

*respective ships kiss*

Lloyd: *pouting slightly* (in head: _I'm not jealous... I don't even like Kai in that way..._ )

Zane: *nudges Lloyd* Jealous?

Lloyd: no.

Zane: really? my analysis suggests-

Lloyd: divide 0 by 0.

Zane: *eye twitches* I am not in the mood for repeating that mistake again.

Slushy: welp. and now, Lloyd and Nya have their dare passes revoked. so...

Lloyd & Nya: *hug dare passes protectively* nooo... you can't do that!

Slushy: I can. and I just did. *snaps fingers and is holding Lloyd and Nya's dare passes* that means you have to do all the dares now.

Other ninjas: *hug dare passes even more protectively. then the passes disappear*

Kai: WHAT?!

Jay: MY LIFELINE!

Cole: NO!

Zane: *opens chest panel and takes out more dare passes. then they disappear too* T_T -beep-.

Ebony: guess you lost them then.

Ninja Pony: yup.

Slushy: carrying on, Nya has to be beaten up by all the villains and no one can do anything about it.

Nya: *forces a smile* this day just keeps getting better and better!

Pythor: finally! it's been sso long ssince I sstretched my legss

Garmadon: *doesn't look up from his book* you have no legs Pythor.

Pythor: I can dream.

Clouse: I have been waiting for this for _quite_ a while... *punches Nya in the face*

I don't envy Nya. I really don't...

Nya: *curled up on the ground*

Ebony: next- *sees Darreth playing pokemon Go* get out.

Darreth: *looks up briefly from phone* what?

Ebony: either get off that blasted game or face the horrors of todays mystery location.

Darreth: *overly confidently* doesn't sound that bad...

Ebony: *smirks* keep thinking that. anyway, *spins a random wheel of misfortune* today we are in... *wheel stops* hmm... the canyon of corpses...

Darreth: that's depressing.

Ebony: they have very pointy rocks.

Darreth: *slowly puts phone behind back*

Ninja pony: nope. too late. *throws him out the window*

Cast: 0.0 he's dead.

Darreth: OWW! MY SPINE!

Ebony: anyone else? *cast shakes head* didn't think so. anyway, I get a box of cinnamon rolls. *snaps fingers and a crate of cinnamon rolls appear* those are mine. *glares at cast* no one touch them. *ahem* also Jay has to read a Ronya fanfic.

Jay: noooo... *gets hit in the face by a Ronya fanfic*

later...

Jay: *closes fic and takes off reading glasses* I'm sorry, how does this work?

Ninja pony: Zane has to read a NyaXPixal fic.

Zane: *catches the fanfic* very well.

later...

Zane: of course.

Sakura: Slushy gets some chocolate brownies-

Slushy: yes!

Sakura: and Cole has to sing Stars by Skillet to-

Cole: Kai?

Sakura: yep.

Cole: right. *ahem*

-insert lyrics-

Slushy: now Lloyd must play Ben drowned.

Lloyd: great...

later...

Lloyd: okay... one last thing and- *screams* nope. nope nope nope nope nope. *throws tablet away* not doing that again.

Ninja Pony: that went well.

Ebony: Kai must now fight rain's OC Tracy.

Kai: here we go again.

Sakura: so... please welcome Tracy!

*Tracy comes in. he has short, shaggy black hair with orange highlights, blue eyes, fair skin and vampire fangs. he wears a very light blue ninja gi, black leather gloves, very light blue ninja hood, dark orange skinny jeans, Orange Jordans and a chain bracelet*

Tracy: hey.

Kai: great... a vampire.

Slushy: where's the enthusiasm?

Kai: six feet under.

Slushy: T.T hey whatever. so, you're allowed to use powers and spinjitsu only okay? so, Kai master of fire vs. Tracy master of magma and water... GO!

later...

Kai: *his gis grey now. because vampire and is holding crucifix menacingly* stay back! *tries to back away but falls over*

Tracy: hiss... *bucket of water lands on Kai's head*

Kai: *groans* okay. you win. you win. *sits up* ow...

Tracy: okay then... *walks out*

Ninja Pony: *squints at card* I can't read that.

Ebony: *squints at it harder* neither can I...

Ninja pony: okay then... *throws dare card over shoulder* Kai must now eat a bucket of worms.

Kai: where are the dare passes when you need them? *bucket of worms appear* no way. you cannot seriously think that I-

Ebony: *hands glowing grey* well, I guess I _could_ always bring this back... I did miss it.

Kai: *gulps and looks at bucket* This is actually happening...

later...

Kai: *gags* why... god... why...?

Sakura: don't be so dramatic... anyway Cole & kai have to read Ninjago lemon-9 ColeXReaderXKai excitement.

Cole: ...

Kai: *busy being sick into the bucket*

later...

Cole: can't find it.

Sakura: what?

Cole: it's not there.

Sakura: you sure?

Cole: come look then.

Sakura: *looks at the computer screen* fine... Then Kai must read a greenflame fic!

Kai: *gets hit in the face by a greenflame fic* OOF! ah god...

later...

Kai: *face is bright red* yeah sure.

Slushy: and Cole must go on a date with Nya.

Jay: Oh come on!

Cole: T.T *slaps him* bring it up again and I swear...

Jay: *puts hands up in surrender* Sorry bro.

Cole: thank you. come on Nya. *walks out*

Nya: my life. it is great. *follows Cole out*

later...

Ebony: now, Jay must bathe in boiling water.

Jay: why... *suddenly in a bath of boiling water* AHHHHHHH AHHH IT'SSOHOT!AHGODITBURNS!

Kai: well... okay.

Ebony: it's not all that cool I g- *stops mid-sentence* bloody skeleton.

Ninja pony: anyway... Kai must drink all his hair gel without using his hands.

Kai: are you all trying to kill me or something?!

Slushy: you know better than to ask that question.

Kai: very true. *sighs* where's the gel? *large mountain of gel appears* mother of god...

later...

Ninja Pony: he's... still going?

Ebony: he should be- *Kai keels over* dead. yeah he's dead. again. Anywho, thanks for reading, follow, fav and review and we'll see ya all next time! BYEEEE~!


	55. Guest host special 4 (in a row)

Ebony: welcome back to my ninja dare show... Featuring...

Sakura: me!

Slushy: and me!

Cast: nope.

Ninja pony: me too!

Ebony: and yours truly... soo~

Ninja Pony: first of all, Cole must take a shower without dying

Cole: *deep in thought* hmm... how should I do this?

after many hours of philosophisising...

Cole: I'VE GOT IT!

Garmadon: TOOK YA LONG ENOUGH!

Cole: I'm going to need many cakes and a magic shower.

do not ask...

Cole: *standing in shower looking smug and turns it on causing cakes to spew forth from the shower head... some...how.*

Ninja Pony: _VERRRY_ clever...

Cole: I'm actually very proud of that.

Sakura: anyway, next Jay must bake cookies for everyone using lightning to cook them.

Jay: haha! nice an' easy then.

Ebony: *grabs him by the collar* -beep- this up and I will show you the true meaning of hell.

Jay: T.T no pressure then...

and then the kitchen caught... lightning? god...

Everyone: *coughing from all the smoke*

Slushy: how? *cough* how on earth do you even...?

Jay: *smiles weakly and holds out tray of perfectly done cookies* I think that went well.

Ebony: I'll be the judge of that. *grabs a cookie and takes a bite out of it* mm... tha' ain' half bad.

Jay: cookies for everyone!

Everyone: YEAH!

Slushy: next, Lloyd must use his dragon to do everything.

Lloyd: wut? how?

Slushy: *shrugs*

Lloyd: fine... *summons dragon and climbs on it's back* now what?

Slushy: it does all the work for you I guess.

Dragon: *groans*

Lloyd: quit complaining!

Ebony: and now, Nya is a mermaid for the rest of the chapter and she can only talk mermish. *snaps fingers and Nya's a mermaid*

Nya: *only the floor gasping and clutching her neck*

Kai: holy -beep-! she's suffocating!

Zane: *casually picks her up and dumps her in the megalodon pool*

Jay: what the H man?!

Zane: I believe the megalodons are on holiday.

Ebony: that is true.

Nya: *suddenly fine. she looks about in the water and starts saying something no one can understand*

Kai: what?

Zane: *shrugs*

Nya: *facepalms*

Ninja pony: next up... *turns everyone except Wu and Misako deaf* you two gonna have to flirt, okay?

Misako and Wu: *turning slightly red* :T

Garmadon: *points at Misako* what've you said?

Ninja pony: *restores hearing* I just brutally humiliated them for no apparent reason.

Garmadon: *folds arms* yeah sure.

Wu: *whispers something to Misako and they both start blushing furiously*

Garmadon: you better not-

Sakura: Garmadon gets a massage chair.

Garmadon: *now on massage chair* I'll take it.

other cast members: awwwwww... I wanna chair like that.

Slushy: ya know... we were gonna install spikes and torture devices on those things...

Cast: point withdrawn.

Slushy: anyway... Zane must listen to the MLP theme tune and give his honest opinion on it.

everyone: ooh... sorry man.

Zane: it could be far worse I suppose. *wanders into tv room* Did you know you're brother is in here Ebony?

Ebony: *sighs* yes.

later...

Zane: *wanders back into the main room with a blank look on his face*

Sakura: and?

Zane: it... was not the most desired song... I...I am not all that large of a fan.

Ebony: uh huh... so... now I have to burn all Kai's hairgel... nope. he ate it all. so... *squints at Kai* does this mean I can just burn him?

Kai: nuh-uh. *hands catch fire* no way.

Ebony: *raises eyebrow and Kai is completely engulfed in flames*

Kai: jerk. *wanders over to megalodon tank, jumps in and then climbs out a second later, ignoring Nya's angry gibberish*

Ebony: *bows* I thank you.

Ninja Pony: Ebony must now roast Jay over a fire place for as long as she wants.

Ebony: I like this one.

Jay: I don- *suddenly tied to a spit over a fireplace* n't...

Ebony: *casually reading a book as the spit spins itself* don't worry... I'll stop when I'm bored or you're on fire or dead.

Jay: *sighs* well that's promising... so. can you at least give me something to do?

Ebony: you wanna read a book or something?

Jay: okay then. sounds alright.

Ebony: *ties book in front Jay's face* enjoy.

Jay: *reads a line or two* oh -beep- YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! IT'S A DAMN LEMON!

later...

Ebony: *wanders back in with a charred Jay* yo.

Ninja pony: you showed him the fic?

Ebony: as if just letting him get burnt alive is enough.

Sakura: anyway, so cast, who do you think is the baddest villain in all Ninjago?

Overlord: obviously me.

Serpentine: *ahem*

Skulkin: *raise eyebrows*

Stone army: *make strange grunting noises*

Ghosts: yeah no.

Preeminent: *makes loud gurgling noises*

General Cryptor: fools.

Chen: idiots.

Clouse: what _am_ I doing with my life?

Nadakhan: you can always wish it-

Clouse: -beep- off you -beep- up genie!

*large argument between the villains*

everyone else: *shrug*

Sakura: that was informative...

Slushy: Kai must watch steven universe!

later...

Kai: oh I get it now... that blue girl from the beach is an alien sentient polymorphic rock. it all makes sense now...

Lloyd: *randomly hiccups*

Ninja Pony: oh you're in for it now!

Lloyd: *covers mouth* nothing *hic* h-happened...

Morro: I vote we cure him! *cricket, cricket* with pain!

Lloyd: -be *hic* -beep-

CUE THE MONTAGE!

 _Lloyd: *sitting there anxiously and suddenly a bucket of water hits him in the face*_

 _Morro: *appears from behind a potted plant* did it work?_

 _Lloyd: *hic* *middle finger*_

 _..._

 _Jay: don't worry, I know the perfect way to solve this problem..._

 _Lloyd: how is be*hic*ing tied to a *hic* large pole in a thunder*hic*storm effec*hic*tive?_

 _Jay: *shrugs* it works for me._

 _Lloyd: there is no wa- *get's struck by lightning* *hic* *hic* *hic* *hic*_

 _Jay: aw... shoot. I thought it'd work..._

 _Lloyd: do you hate *hic* me that much?_

 _Jay: *looks away suspiciously* no._

 _..._

 _Lloyd: *inside a glass chamber* okay no. *hic* I KNOW you're j*hic*just -beep- with me now._

 _Overlord: well... no one's stopping me..._

 _Lloyd: the gold *hic* power's gone. you *hic* *hic* know that right?_

 _Overlord: eeeeeeeehhhhhh... don't care. *pulls lever*_

 _Lloyd: you're a -beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-_

 _..._

 _Lloyd: *hiding in a small closet* *hic* *hic* no more..._

 _Ebony: *randomly appears, hanging from the ceiling* no more what?_

 _Lloyd: *screams*_

 _Ebony: guess what time it is?!_

 _Lloyd: NUUUUUU *hic* UUU!_

 _Ebony: *grabs Lloyd by the collar and hurls him out of the closet*_

 _Lloyd: nope nope nope *hic* nope._

 _Slushy: soo..._

 _Sakura: the effectiveness of this is questionable..._

 _Ninja Pony: who cares?_

 _Lloyd: *raises hand* *hic*_

 _Ebony: well then... *grabs Lloyd by the legs and holds him over a bed of hot coals*_

 _Lloyd: 0.0 *hic* *hic* *hic* I'm gonna die..._

That. that is why illnesses, no matter how minor in this place are basically a death sentence.

Ebony: next up... Jay and Cole have to fight the preeminent by themselves.

Jay & Cole: -beep-

Lloyd: *hic*

Sakura: and~ away we go. *snaps fingers and Jay and Cole are in Stix, pre-massive ghost murder spree. oh and it appears that the other ninjas aren't there.

Preeminent: *drags itself over to COle and Jay*

Cole: it was an honour fighting with you.

Jay: well... at least we know who got Nya... heheh...

Cole: T.T *picks Jay up and throws him into the preeminent's mouth*

later...

Jay: *crawls back into the studio covered in ectoplasm* whyyy...

Cole: *casually strolls in*

Ninja Pony: how are you still okay?

Cole: me and the preeminent made a deal. I wouldn't force her to eat Jay again and we'd call it a truce. we're totally solid. *fistbumps preeminent*

Garmadon: we got a badass over here.

Slushy: and now... Kai must fight tigress from Kung fu panda.

Kai: woop-de-do. *suddenly in Kung fu panda* -beep-

Tigress: Intruder!

later...

Kai: *wanders back in, slightly singed with claw marks all over him*

Sakura: and?

Kai: *grins* I won. she's on fire but I won. *confetti*

Everyone: *stares at Kai*

Ebony: nope. nope nope nope nope nope. that is physically impossible.

Kai: it has just become possible.

Ebony: yeah whatever... welp, I guess this we'll just leave it at that... thank you to Ninja pony for helping us out and we'll see ya'll next chapter where we have _even more_ guest hosts! seriously... I bet I could take a day off and we'd still have more than enough hosts on this thing. *ahem* don't forget to favourite, follow and review... BYEEE~!


	56. (ERROR) TITLE NOT FOUND

**So~ I tried something new this chapter. don't know if it'll work but I sure hope it does as it'll add a cool effect for a guest's speech. Also, spoilers for Star Wars: force awakens ahead. I can't imagine how any of you don't know about a _lovely_ plot point but just so ya know.**

Ebony: *looks up from stack of papers* and you two are here because?

Error Sans: T̯͔͍͕̤h̥̖̻̝͟ͅę͙ ̜̬̘d̙̮̩̟̱a̵͖̝̘r͔͢e͝ ͎sa̷̼̦͍͍͓ͅid͏̭͙̮̫͔̬̜ ̥ͅs̙̥͍o̶͇.͎̦ͅ ̨̗͈͇͇ͅn̩͕̯̟o̳̲w ͕͇͚̤̤̞̣a̤ṟ̴͔̝e ̝̩̻̝̻w͉̩̠̦e̷͕̙̠ ̕g̴͓̯̙͕̱̪͇o̭̗͜n̦n͍̼̕a͍͍̫͇̙͇ ̻̲̼̪̥s̵i͎̖̠t̪̥ ̛̬̜h̘̯̣e̜̙͠r̼̳ͅe̻̠̜̩ ͚̝̮̯̥̀ͅli͇̗̗k̵̲e ͉̳̼̯͔̀ͅͅi͙̟̮d͞i̮͡o͎̩͕̝͍̦͠t͖͙̤̯s̪̣̦̞ ̵͚̞̟oŗ̣̥ ̡̬̮g̞̤͇̹͝et̸͚ ͖ͅt̝͓͉̬͕̤h̗͔̳̹̲̞i̸s̱̺̗͖̼ ͇̣o͕v̫̲̯̕ḛ̳̞̝̪̹͇r̸͉̭͎̟̫ ̥̜͇̻ͅw̯̞̭͍ị̯̫͔̠͈͖t͏͖̪̼h̸̖̜͈̼?̸̮̳͉̭̦

Ink Sans: what he said.

Ebony: the way the black one speaks hurts my eyes.

Error: *slams fists on desk* L͓̳̟͢ơ̦̭̝̺̰̰ͅo̲̪̯k͍̥̙̮̪̺̟ ̪̼͕͟p̭̬a̙l̨̺̟̟..͍͚̹̹.̲̻̜̜̙̰ͅ ͕̞͈̼͟ͅI̗̙̥̜ ͇̣̖̠͎̞͠d̹̹̙͈͇̘̼͘o̡n͕̤̥̥̹̣͡'̞̤̮͍̜̫t̸̬͔̜ ̛̯̲̫̙̼wa͚͓n̼̜͚̫̰̻n̯̼̝a͕̘͕̜̳ ̝̰̣̲̼g͖̪̝̰͙̥̖͠et͝ ̣̺̭̘͈͉̱my̵̫͈͈ ͕͔͓̜̳̥͎h̻a̞̭̱͞n̹̪̗̦͚͓͢d͎͍͉̦̦̣̻s͍͓͎̲̼͖ ̠d̤̫͇̼i̪̳̠͡r̢̗͙̼̝͕͉̤t̻̹̳̬͉̱͖y̭̗͈̳̟̤̜.̡͎͚͇̣.͚͈͠.̖͔̪̭̜ ̵̤̮͔̖b̥̼̥͚u҉̟̘͍̪̲̭̝t҉̩̲̙̩̮͇ ̭̫͔̯̞͖̮͝I̬̥ ͍̞͍̲̥̱͝w̻i͉̻̳͚͕ḷ͝l͓ ̬̦̣̳̖͙i͚̙͙̻̫̩̻fͅ ̮̱I̡̝̤̩͕ ̬̗̰̪͓͕h͓̦͇̬̬̠̤ą̟̯͉f͓͇́t̠̥̣̤̠̥͎͜a̟͚̠͙ ̢̯̬̳̫̗͖ͅs̡ǫ͇̬̖ ̸s̺̺̘̜͓̭̗h̭̫̥̰̲̤̳u̱̙̱̮t̼̫͓̣̮̪̤ ͏̫̥̞u͙̹̦̗̻̲͔͞p̺ ̲̥̲̯̟a̲̝͞n͍d̬̫͇̘̣̕ ̧͚̣̳͚g̥͔̪̰͎͘e̲͇͎̙̣̬t̟͕͙̭ ̲̼̪͙òn ͔͖̺w̸͖̥͇̲̫i̦̝̣͇͎t̹̭ḫ̦̞͝ ̫̞̩̖ͅi͏͔͉͇t͓̞̯̗̬͔̺.̺̤.̷̱̪̭̤͔͉.͕̼͕̲͚ ͏̱'̣̮̥͎̞̣͇k̦̪̖a̙y͏

Ebony: *looking unimpressed* yeah sure... whatever.

* * *

Ebony: hello everybody, and welcome back to... My ṇ͇̲̤̣̟i͓̬̦̞̘͞ͅͅn̵̥j̶͕͙̟͙̘̦a̸̝ *sighs* -beep- sake... excuse that corrupted text, we have guests. today we are joined by... Error and Ink Sans.

Ink: *waving excitedly* hello!

Error: '͍̱̰͘s̱̻̞̲̠̻u̦̹̮p̗?͓̤̞͉̫͓̮

Slushy: yeah sure...

Sakura: hi!

Cast: *everyday a little death*

Ebony: so... here are the regulation dare cards *hands Ink and Error dare cards* now let's get this over with. *muttering* undertale... always undertale... *ahem* first off the-

Error: a̮͓r҉̳͓e͈͙͈̖̭͙͕͜n͕̻͙̜̦̫͜'̬͕ṭ̮̝̱͚͝ ̵̠̝͉̲̥w̞̲̕e̻͙̘̮̯͉ m̛̼͍̣͈e̵͚͎͙̠̮͕̟a̠͎̭͎̭n̹̳̙̜͈̗̙t̬̀ ̗̰̮͇̻ṯ͉͇́ơ ̨̲̝̘̜g̶̞o ̫̘̗͙̼̤͕f͈̼̯͕͠i̺̬͓͙̕r̫͎̬͕s̢͇t̻͘?̰̳̮̣͍̲̣ ̀w͎͈̹͘ę̥̟ͅ ͚͍̪́A̻̺̳R̴̬̬͎̟̼̮Ȩ̺̜ ͚̲̦̭̘̠̩th̛̪̝e̤͕̞̣ ̸̰̣̹̰͚̩g̺̣̺͚̰̀u̡͈̟̻̣͈͎̦ẹ̼̪͓̻̯̺̀s̶ṱs̫͓̩̩̗ ̻̭̱̰̘̘̠a͇̜͔̬͖ͅft̝e̫̫͉̺͚r ͖ͅa̜̹̫̝̫l̜̖̬̣͇̭͝l̪.̡̘͙.̹̬̹̰.̞͙̙͖̰̠

Ebony: yes. *groans* just get to it.

Ink: okay then! first of all *giggles* Error has to listen to Jay rambling without killing him.

Jay: *smirks* well... things are looking up. I'm not dying this time...

Error: *grabs Jay by the collar* L̝o͔͇̼̩͖o͔͎k̸͉̥ ̢k̶i̖̭̮̻̘d..̩̤̭̦͓̟̝͞.̖̜̞̗̲͍͞ ͖ḭ͢f̤̪͚͕͚ ͓͎̬͙̱̣you͇ ̖̜̥̪͙̰p͔̮̖͎ͅì̲̱̹̣ͅs̢͈̪s͖͔̝̳͈ͅ ̸̟͖̰̱͙m̛̩e̮͝ ̶̜͚͎͚͔o͎̤̗̹̝̠͝ff͍.̞̺̠.̛͇̦͍͉.̲̪͟ ̧̲͎̼͈͓̩y̵͚̰̹ͅó̖̱̹̻̤͎u̠͢'͏̥͖͇r̵̯͈̩͉ͅḛ̜͜ g̢o͉͞n҉͚̪̮̩̜̪ǹ̞̼̮̬̖̥̘a͖͔̖͙̥̮͞ ̙̯re͜g̵r̖͕̜̫͔̻ͅe̞̙̖̼̣͙t̨̜̻ ̘̮̼͚̩̰ì͎͈̻̣͙t.̗͈̯͍̹͉ͅ ̀s̻o͚͜ ̲̤̼͟ke͇͚e͔̰̥͚̹p ̞̙͝i̮͇̤̖t ̺̝̯qu̲̭̼̳ị̧͈̺͈̝̖c̞̠̲̺̣̩̬͘k͕̖.̡̺̱̫̟̩ ̗̣̘͕̙͢'̦͎͕͟ka̖y̝?̢̮

Jay: *nods* of course...

10 hours later...

Jay: a͓̤nd that's the first million reasons I hate this place.

Error: *eye twitches and he launches himself at Jay* S̻̘̜̩T͇̠͓͎F̜͖̪̻͔̪̞U!̖̖̘͠!͎̻̱̺ ҉̬̥͇͈̱N̨͚̲O̟̖͉̮̯̞̮B̴̟OD̶͔͔͚̲̘̣Y̬̗̻̳̼̠̖ ̥̤̯͔C̮͍̝̲̯͕͢A̸̮̹͙͇͈̼R͏̳̬̩̣̯͔̦E͇̬͈S͎̰͍̞̪̞̤ ̲̗̮̹̕A̡̩͔͕B͏͓͚͔͚̙̻̳O̷̪͔̜͉̤U̜͇̬̮̳̲͖͠Ṱ̟̲̩͖ ́Y̪̘̫͍̯̩͎Ơ̱̠̼U҉̞̣͔̥̝͓ ̷̘̼̻̙͇O̧̖̫̯͖̱R̲̳ ̝͍͔͇͇Y̧̺̫̬̗̼̟ͅO͚͉̟̪U̳̤͉͍ͅŖ̪̞̝̭̼̟ ̨̣̠P̷̥R̴̥̟̣̬O̭̞̲̞B̷̮L̶͍̘̘ͅE͕M̰͜S͎!̛̥̠͇͈̭

Hosts: 0.0

Slushy: woah...

Ebony: and I thought I was bad... anyway... Error... once you get the hell off this idiot you go do some dare reading.

Error: *growls and gets off Jay* f̨̩͍͉i̺̟͜n͇̩̞e͍.̨͇͈͖.͚̯͙̺̼̥͔.̡ ̟̺͇̬͈L͉̫̣̼͝l̷o̼̟͉̟̯ͅͅy̪d̴̻̱̳̫̟͈͇ ̢̗̫̮̟͇͙̻h̠̳͎͝ͅͅạ̻̘̘͖͜s͔ͅ ̻̖̖̠̜t̥͔͖o̫̥ ̨̹h͍̻̪a̲̮͖̮v̨̘e̩̙̭̤̥̙ ̟͍͚a̱̖̪͟ ͖͉͙̪̼͚̀d̢̹̪͔̲r̪͓a̬̙̣̣̫̯͕͞wi̡̜̞̜̗̗n҉̖̫̟ͅg̝ ̹̝̠͔̟͙c͔͙̙̜̱͈͈o͖͕̥̹͖n̮t̶̤̖͍̩̻͔e̜̩̲̕s̭t ҉͈̙͓̝͇w̱i̲ṱ̞̘̠̯͡h̷͖͎̯̘ ̦̝̜̰I̯n̼̭̣ḵ̸̣̱͕..̵̼̳͓̳.̼̫͓̲̤̘͞ ̧̱̮̜̜̼I͈̖͜n̶̘̩̜k̘̟̮̩̥'͔̖̭̝̻̥s͔̥̖̥̺͓ ͙̭̝͇t͎̘̞o̻͈̯̗͇̞ţ̤̼a͚ll̷̬̣̦̞̘y̭ ̼̻̪͇g̣͕̤̣̭̱͞ͅo͈̗͈̬̠͜n̴̬̩̟̻̰n̵̖͔̣̼͕a͉ ͙͎͍͔͈w͉̘̱͙i҉̜n̹̪͍͜ͅ.͙̼͖.̷̺̖͚͕̞̭͚.̛̟̺̯͈̳͈

Lloyd: WOO!

Ink: YAY!

Lloyd: to the art supply cupboard!

Sakura: we sold that to pat for all the property damage you guys cause.

Lloyd: oh...

Ink: I ALWAYS COME PREPARED! *suddenly various art supplies everywhere*

Slushy: *facepalms* yep...

Ebony: *groans* I can't believe such a juxtaposed ship exists...

later...

Lloyd & Ink: done! *both hold up... pretty good drawings actually. one's of a dragon and the other is a flower*

Error: I̴̤͍̟͚̟n҉͔̙͕̗͕̪̠k͔̼ͅ ̶̠͚̙w̱̲̼̰̫i̘̲͝n͏͚̭̩͕̙̬s̳͇̲̤̭̲̤͘.̪̝̘̺͝

Sakura: it wasn't really gonna be judged...

Error: *shrugs*

Ebony: anyway... and now... *tries to hold back laughter* Inky and Error have to do seven minutes in heaven~

Error & Ink: *turn bright red*

Error: N̸̨͓̫̱̰̹̣̤͖̮O̵҉̳̠̠͝!̶͔̖͕̰!͏̫̳̦!̤̞͚̯̫̖̞!̤̥̙͈̘͝!̛͍̮

Ink: ...

Ebony: that's the dare, there's the closet... *points at closet* go do it.

Error: *growls*

Ebony: look buddy, we ain't asking for much. just sit in the cupboard. you don't have to do anything.

Error: N̸̨͓̫̱̰̹̣̤͖̮O̵҉̳̠̠͝!̶͔̖͕̰!͏̫̳̦!̤̞͚̯̫̖̞!̤̥̙͈̘͝

Ebony: T.T *throws both sanses into closet and closes the door behind them*

Error: *pounding on door* L̼̰͔E̳̠͕̪̟̪T ͙̯̮͚̳̭Ṵ͞S͈̕ ̱̹͝O̙̭̥U̬͎͓̫̘̳̖T̵̟͇̱ ͏̗̹̻͓͈R͚͍̝̘̼͞I̫̭͙̯G̹̹͎͟H͈͓̗͠T҉͓̝̙̬̼ ̣̱͉͈̟͇͟Ņ̹̼͇̼͖O̳W̼͇̰͕͠!̙̰!̨̖̝̳!̞̤͙͙̺!̗̮̜̗̣̝!̹̲!̨̘͚͓̹̬͉

Ebony: IT'S VENGE & DEEPSTONE SUCKER!

Error: W̧̦̠͈͓e͖ ̪̲̦ar̮e̠̖̫̬n̡'̢͔͍ṯ̢̪̦̹̭͙̠ ̤̙͚͔̫͉̗e̖͈l̤̯͙̮̠̺͉e̖̻̮̯̪ͅme͙̞̣̜͈̩͢n̲͇̼͚͈͚t̲͕̻̮̳ͅa̳̤̮̫ļs̠͚̯͠ ̡̮͇̫̠̮͚i̛͕d͈͙͖̼̫͇̩i͏̰͙͔͕̙o̼̗̞̹̬͚ț͕̥͇̯͢.̠̰͕͓̻̩̲̕

Ebony: yeah?! well- *Error punches hole through closet just above Ebony's head* ooh no.

7 minutes later...

*Error is holding an axe with a smug look on his face*

Ebony: cheat...

Sakura: *facepalms* just gonna ignore that... next, Zane has to make a fully functioning lightsaber and fight Kylo Ren.

Zane: okay.

later...

Zane: *holding a swag lightsaber* is this alright?

Ink: Cool...

Slushy: I'm sure it'll be fine... *snaps fingers and Zane is suddenly on Starkiller base behind Kylo Ren*

Kylo: And I want them-

Zane: *taps him on the shoulder* excuse me, but you would not mind if we had a duel would you?

Kylo: . . . *smirks* yeah sure.

later...

Zane: *watching Han Solo and Kylo Ren having a heart to heart on the bridge from next to Chewie*

Chewie: *wookie noises* (translation: what the hell are you doing here?)

Zane: I got in a fight with the darth vader fan... we tied... but then he was angry about that and sent stormtroopers to 'dispose' of me. it was... unpleasant.

Chewie: T.T

*Kylo about to stab Han*

Zane: nope. *raises arm and shoots shuriken out of his sleeve which hits Kylo in the chest*

Kylo: w-what...? *staggers backwards and topples off the side of the bridge*

Stormtrooper 1: dang. we really need to add railings. this place is a death trap.

some other stormtrooper: *falls off side of platform and... cue the Wilhelm scream*

Zane: I WIN! *Han gives him a disapproving look* I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE. YOU ARE VERY MUCH WELCOME MR. SOLO.

Han: you killed my son!

Zane: *about to respond when he is teleported back to the studio* damn.

Everyone: *slow applause*

Kai: that's kinda -beep- up.

Zane: I saved a decent character from death by a confused darth vader wannabe. the fans would call it justified.

Slushy: ignoring that... Jay must fight emperor Palpatine only using lightning.

Jay: *facepalms... and~ to the death star*

Palpatine: *sees Jay* what the hell?

Jay: 'sup? uh... that sounded weird... uh...

Palpatine: GO AWAY! I'M BUSY!

Jay: *points at the chair Palpatine is sitting in* you are literally just sitting in a swivel chair!

Palpatine: *stands up* that's it -beep- i'm coming over there.

later...

Jay: *falls out of a portal and slams his face on the floor* Owww... last time I try that...

Error: ỳ̘̠͙ea̪͓͓h͓.̦͖͕.͖̭̣͍͟.͈ ̖̝̹̫̬w̝̼͜ę͕ḻ̰ļ̯ ̱dͅo̵̬̺̲̮͓̹n̯͠e̷ ͡m̻͢o̥̝͙͞r̝͍̀o̯̥̪̪͎̟͞n̙͚̣̖̰.͞ A̝̗̲n̳͎̳̤̤̪y̯͓͚̙̳̮͈w̳̯͖̭͕͞a̞̭̯y̙̦̬̳͖̺̝͢.́.̖͡.͍̻̩̲͔͉͖ ̵̻Ga͓̥̙͓̮̖͍͟r̛̖̖̙̘m̟͈͚̮͈̺ͅa̷d͚̗̪͍̥ǫ̞̺̪n͙͚̲̲̩͡ ͓́h̰͡as͏ ͍̮̥̯ț͇̗o̪̦͚͓͎͕͎͘ ͎͉͎̫͘ͅh̝̩̥̱̘̭a̹̬͉v͇̰͖e҉̱ ̢̙̙̤̝͎̟a͏̜̪ p͕͉̯͍are̶̗n͚͚͎̘͔̠̠t̠i͍̫̗͚ṉg͎̣̮ ͎̺̗c͕̖̣o҉͇͖̪n̞͝ͅv̷̩̤̙̭e̴̼̼r̪̘͙͞s̳̜̫̣͟a̟͇͉̥̺ti͚̲o̴͇͙n͙ ̴̖͉̠̞̖̺w̲̭̬͔̪̼i̥͔̣͓͖͖̲͜th͚̩̤̪̫ ̜D͔̫̠̻͇̺a̛r̬̱̞͍̰̗͈ț̠̫̦h͇ ̯̺͈͙̖V͘a͈͢de͙̫̱̖̻̮̣r͖͔͕͉̙.̛̬̙̼͙̼͙̯.̤̟̦̣̲.̲̯̤͖̤͡

Garmadon: of course... do I have to get out of the chair?

Error: *snaps fingers and several blue strings coil themselves around Garmadon's arms and legs, forcing him to stand up* w̯̠̪̲̠̯h̷a̦̙͔̫̺͡t ͉͎͇̩́d̷o͖̤̺ ̖̣y̮̤̠o̶̤ụ̥ ̬͉̦̯͈̣t͖͚͕h͕͡i̺̣̝̫͜ͅn͈͙͔̜̰͎͝k?̩͙̞̱͜

Garmadon: damn.

Ink: *pouts* Error I told you not to do that!

Error: H̶̖e̫l̹l̢̹̯͈̪͎͔ ̵̪̩̣̘̞ͅi̩̹͙̕f͏̝̱̬ ̵̥̩̺I͎͕̠ ̬͎c̹͇̙a͇̣̺̩͇͟r̞̟ę.̡̟͎̲͉͈

Ebony: *facepalms* just go. *points at the door* thirty-fifth on the right corridor.

Garmadon: T.T *blue strings disappear* thank you. *walks off*

after a friendly conversation turned heated name-calling fit...

Darth Vader: RIP OFF!

Garmadon: whiny space brat.

Darth Vader: *uses the force to pick up Garmadon and hurl him back into the studio*

Garmadon: *casually flying* evening. *crashes into wall* ow.

Ink: uh... next Jay has to wear retainers.

Jay: *now wearing retainers* monshter.

Ink: I didn't write the dare.

Jay: but now I can' shpeak! I shound like an idiot!

Ebony: which is different to normal how?

Jay: *glares at Ebony*

Ebony: Anywho~ *grins* Kai has to watching ALL the seasons of MLP.

Kai: *internal screaming*

Ebony: who knows... you might learn something.

Kai: *eye twitches*

later...

Kai: *curled up in a ball mumbling to himself* no more... no more...

Sakura: uh... *pokes him with a stick and Kai recoils* o-kay... just gonna ignore that...

Kai: I HATE IT!

Sakura: :T Cole must eat 1000000 cupcakes.

Cole: *already finished eating all of them* what were you shayin'?

Sakura: *facepalms* oh my gosh...

Slushy: next Zane must pie Wu.

Zane: fine.

Wu: *poker face*

Zane: *hits Wu in the face with a pie*

Wu: *pie poker face*

Error: h͎͍̮͕o̧̳w̴ ̞̲͉̯̯̮ _e҉̼̺̘x̳̟͡ḫ̞̳̘̰͔͉i̼͙l͘a͈̤ŗ̩̲̟͕͕̥a̪͍̫͓t̶i͖̪n̩̤̞̙g_ ̬͓̝̮͙.̪͔̬.̷̳̞̹͇̙̰.̶̟̪̦ ̤à̪̼̻͔̱̫̮n͍̠̰̤͉̗̲y̻͎̲w̡a̬͠ͅy̹̲͚̭.̛̯͚͚̖̳.̘̠̤.̸͎̞̱͇̤ ̝L̹̳̮̘ͅl͡ọ̬̠͖̟̳̳y̠̻̲͉̘̫͠d̫̹͚̠̗͜ ̢̭m̧̘̬͇͔ust̡̮̣̖̼̭̫ ̧̪̯̘̻̺͍b̡̺̹̼̤̳̖̗e͏̻̱ ̘͜p̧̟̭i̳̩̲̹̝̻̝e̤̦̘̬̯̠d̬̹̬̘̳̬͞.͠ ̴̰̼̙̰̳̪͓

Ebony: *about to throw a pie at Lloyd*

Error: *smirks* T̨̫r̲̦̞̜̱̥y ̙̟͉ͅt̜̺̥͚̘h̰͔̹̭̜̝i̮̙͇̪̞̫͟s͓̲͡ o̸̮͔̗n̶̪̰̰e̩̰̹̩̮̟͠.̢.͔̯̘͔̲̤.҉͎̲̺͚͍̫ ͚̜I̢͚͈̮͔ ̰̲̬̩͜m̦̗a̯̹̝̺̙͖̳͡d̨̙̭̠ḙ̬̼͈͇ ͓̖̪͉͙̖͉i̵͉͉t̴̩̟ ͠m̼̝̮̬͕y̹̝̖͔̲͟s̭̠̞̳̥̼e͚ḷ̪͇͕f̡͙̳. ̲̩̙̰͔̝3̴͙ ͡ *holds out a custard pie to Ebony*

Ink: Error... what are you planning?

Error: S̼h͏̭͔h̘̪̼́h̸̬̲h͉̝̩̭̗̫ͅḫ̳̫̘̱͉͜ẖ͘h̩̹̥̬̤̝͈h̩͞h̝̪͙̘̝̫h̬̗͜h̪̗͔h̠̗͈̹̯̲h̖͔̀.͙̬̩.̛͈̝̼̪̰͉͚.̴̳͔.̞̙̬̼ͅ.͓.̸͉̞̩͚̲.̬͚̠͉͎.̹̣̻̙͇͎.̹̩̻̠̮̳͚.̪͙̯̯̬̺̦.̛̺̞̤͙̯͕.̦͍ ̲͕̲y̠̰̺̺o̲͉͇̦̮u'̨̟͔̰͙̙̪l̵̥͕̬̦ͅl̡ ҉͉͍̻s̹̲̣̣͟e̼͕̟̰̣͕̙͞e̫̯̺.̘̯̖̦̜̙.̮͇͢.̷͉̯

Slushy: *looks at the pie sceptically* you aren't seriously gonna trust him?

Ebony: no.

Error: y̢̘̩͙̹͚̳ͅòu̝̤̣̠̘͔'̝̲̼̰͍r̩͎̟̺̤͕͈e̗̙̼͕͔̙̳ ̢̱̖͇͚̭̥l̡͍̙o̯̣̞͉̤s͏̰͓͓s͓͕̻͈̺̪̦̀.̣̬̪͈̕ ̸͙͈*hurls pie at Lloyd's face*

Lloyd: *feels like he's just been hit by a brick* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY FACE! *covers face* I THINK MY NOSE IS BROKEN!

Kai: *looks up from his emotional train wreck of a position*HOLY -beep- WHAT WAS IN THAT?! *stands up and runs over to Lloyd*

Error: *shrugs* I͕̘̼͇͇ s͇͎͎ṱ͓̝͓̭̕o̺͉̜̻l̷̘̥͎è̺̼̘̣ͅ ͚̮̻̞s͙̠̭͇o̯͔̦̞̹͈m͠e̻̳̲̦̭̕ s̖p̹̣͜a̸̜͙̜̪̱ͅg̢̪̖̣̬h҉̰̤̤̘ͅe̲̜̞̗͡t҉͔̮̤̹̗ͅt͔̯̦ͅi̶͎͙̼̣͈͎ ̱͙f̸r͇̹̩̤o̴̩̼m̴̬̗͇͕̮̥̖ ̧͚a̠ ͕̖̯̖̪t̗̀i̭̲̤̻me̴̻̰l͉̘̲̟͙̹ͅi̴̱̣̖̼͈n͟ȩ̣͉̯͕̻̮,̧͚̝ ̙̰̮p͢u̹̼̹͕̼̥t̨̥ ̝̘i̩͙̱̮̫̙t͖̝̪̭̱͎ ̬̺̘͙͙͉͚i͏͚͎̣̱̹͉̭n̕ ͉̹a̠̻̞̳͚̭̣ t̮̝i͚̺̥n͎ ̶̹̼ḁ͍nd͕̗̠͕̲͞ ͍̻͇͓͖̘̫͞ć͍̱̟̰͖o̩̙v̪͘ḛ̳͚͓͙̝ͅr̗͟e҉͖̪̟d̕ ͉i̟͎̬t̵̙̪̪̺ ̶̗̱̱̩̼i̸̫̯̩n͔̥ ̡͎̭̩͈̩̬c̬̪̬͎̥̟͈ų͇͓̼̦st̞̖̻̠̕a͓͓͕̤̣̰ͅr͚̩̪̻d̩..̴̤͚̥̤̫̝.̮̫ ̲̯̹̦̭͡I̱͙̗͝ ̬͙̰̕d͓͇͔͚͚͓o̢͈̳͔n҉̦̦͕̗̙'t͓̗̖̯̟ ͇̯̱s͔̟̙̭e̗̤̗͓e͚̳̹̦͍ ͈̦̼̬͎̞ͅh̫͖̙͖̲̟͇o̱̼̗͝w͈̗̰̜ ͕̫̹̤̩t̥̞͈h̖̩͞a̶t̯̙͙̦͖̤͉͝ ͢c̷̤͖͍̪o̴͓u̗l͏͔d̸̯̜̩̰ ̥̙̠̫p̥͞o̪̱s͓͚̞̹̲s̞̳̞̲̗̣i͙͓̬ḇ̞͖l͖̣͚̮y̷̘̳͚̜͚̼̗ h̻̕u͈r̰̤͍̮tͅ ̖ḁ̤̠̻̳̺̜n͎͇̝̟͎͜ỳ̻̼̯͔̫o̘ṉ̢e͔͓̫̗̰ͅ.̥̗͍̪.̷̫͕̭͓.͉̤̣͇̦ ̲̼̯̯͉̮͚͖3

Lloyd: *takes hand off face and it's covered in blood* OOOHMYGOSH

Sakura: ya know, looking back... this isn't all that different to normal.

Other hosts: yup.

Ink: uh... *ahem* Kai gets to beat up Ebony and she can't use any powers.

Ebony: Coolio.

Kai: *flinches* oooh I don't like the sound of that response.

Error: w̺̘̣͝h̶̲a͕͎t͙́'͚͓̤͓̖͉͖ş ̡̣̖̠̩̦ṱ̝̮̺̙͉ͅh͎̼̗́e̫̭ ̬̹̹m͏̱̲͉a̳͓͉̫͠ͅt͙͓ͅt̡e͙̮͖͜r͈̟̲͞ ̻̬h̳o̪͖̺̗̩̮͘t ̛̳̟ͅs̥t̷̻͈u̧̗f͓͜f̨͍?̯͇͉̘͚̖͝ ̘͚̺̜̞̼̻ṣ̸̬̜̲̗͈̱c̸a̻r̡͍̰̖ed͇̮͓̖ ̴͕̘̬̥̳t͉̜̞͖̣̳͠o̫͈̱̥͚̖͓ ̴̗̤̳͈̘̩h̩̰̖͎̣̙͙͞i̧̤͚̣̣̺̼̠t̩̖ ̶͕͓͍̤a̸̦̥ ̵̮̖͎̘̩g̶i̡͓̣r̩͠ĺ͍?͚̹ ͝

Kai: *turns bright red* N-No... you try beating her up! it's impossible!

Error: *shrugs* I̛̫̺̮ ̴c̤̗̪a̢̰̱̲̮̺n̙̭̱͔ ̶͎͇͈̺͖a̙̝̪ͅf̬̖̯̣̣f̢̲̹̙͔̩̭ͅơr̩͔̞͘d̛͖͖̲̗ ̼͚͎͠n̸̹̘͙͈̼͙o̪̙͚t̨͖̣͈ ͕̠͈̗̦͙͜t͘o̺̳͍͙̪͚͠ ̰̼͠c̡̘̤͈̝͇̻ḁ̞̙̫r̤̹̘̰e̟̳͚̠͕̺̰.̗̼͕͟

Kai: *groans and looks at Ebony who is standing there casually* alright then...

Ebony: if it's any consolation, I kind of lose my powers for this dare.

Kai: *raises eyebrow* and you're not worried?

Ebony: *giggles* nope.

Kai: well then... I guess i'm gonna enjoy this...

not that much later...

Ebony: *holding one of Kai's fists* yeah no.

Kai: *hand catches fire*

Ebony: *lets go of Kai's hand* OWW! YOU LITTLE -BEEP- YOU -BEEP- BURNT ME!

Kai: WOOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP!

Ebony: ah. -beep-

later...

Ebony: *on fire* okay... dare's over. powers back and... *burns heal and fire goes out* there we go.

Sakura: Kai has to go on a date with Lloyd (who funnily enough is still a girl with a broken nose. CONTINUITY!)

Kai: nice.

Lloyd: can we go find a hospital?

Kai: later.

Ebony: oh yeah... one more thing... *kicks Kai in the crotch* that's what you'll feel if you even _think_ about any other chick.

Kai: *eyes watering* ah... *straightens up* okay then... let's go Lloyd. *both Walk out*

Sakura: and then we get to watch...

You will not believe how many times you get to see Kai doubling over in pain. it's hilarious... but sadly _someone_ 'accidently' burned the footage. sorry guys. it's gonna take a while to find the backup.

Kai: *limping back into the studio assisted by a Lloyd with several bandaids on his/her nose as he screams softly* aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh...

Lloyd: you probably need to find some other things to think about.

Kai: noted.

Slushy: and finally-

Cast: HOORAY!

Slushy: and finally, the cast must watch the trailers for the lego and lego batman movies.

Cast: WOO!

later...

*everyone is huddled around a small computer screen*

Cole: LOOK! IT'S LLOY... T.T oh never mind he's gone...

Kai: did batman have jade blades?

everyone else: WHERE?!

Ebony: no one's gonna watch a movie that mentions the atrocities of batman & robin and batman forever. *sees camera* anyway... I reckon that's it for today. don't forget to favourite, follow and leave a dare bellow! and we, will see ya all next time... BYEEEE~!


	57. this is NOT a babysitting service okay?

**So~ It's October again. and guess what that means? a possibility of another 'Cole and Zane going mad' hallows eve bonanza! only hopefully not the first part. so, you guys leave suggestions on if and what you want this year for the Halloween special.**

Ebony: welcome back to my ninja dare show... featuring...

Slushy: me!

Sakura: and me!

Error: ỳ̦̮͚o͢.̛̺̪͉̲̠

Ink: heya!

Cast: *wake me up inside*

Ink: hey! can I go first?

Ebony: n-

Ink: Cole and Ronin have to dance to the cha cha slide!

Cole & Ronin: *facepalm*

Ronin: at least let _me_ keep my dignity! Cole's past the point of redemption but still... you know I'm not gonna- *sees hosts pointing either guns, a charizard, blue strings or an oversized paintbrush at him* damn it.

Cole: T.T just play the damn song.

Slushy: *hits button on music player and 'cha cha slide' starts playing*

Cole: *dancing to the song* I'm gonna kill you after this.

Ronin: *also dancing* I still have that aeroblade you know.

Cole: 0.0 noted.

later...

*the second the music stops Cole and Ronin storm back to their seats, red in the face*

Error: w̟̰̦̪͙̪el̡͕̲l̡̬.͓̣̙̦.͈.̺̗͍̕ ̟̤̤̤͍w̡̻̰̘̰a̶̦̺s̤̣̮̺͇n̫̺̙̭̪̼'̵ͅt̖̫̪͓̼ ̱̩̪̳̹ͅt̗̩͈̳̞̺h̜̙̳̖a̗͡t̟̳̙̠͙̗̀ ̲̕F̰̲̟̟̪U̧͉̻͙̹̲N̮͙̫̼̦̜?̫͇͍̹̮̲ ̳͘l̖͍̪͡e͚̪̖t̶̩̱̗'̀ș̩̳̥͔͓̺͡ ̛͔̯̳͙͓t͔̙͟r͍͇̼̺͔̼̯y̫͖̝̠̫ ̳̰͍͟a͇̠̟̹n̺͔̮̮d̵͉̦̤̪͍ ̧̲̲̣̤̤̱̫f͇͈̗͘i͕̙̤͓n̸̫̮̱̭̦d͎̫͓ ͈̻͡s̰̺͖͢o̜̳͇̺̬̗͟m͍̖͎̗͓̰͞e ̴̹͎̬̫̭d̗̙̤e͉͟c̶̣̜̞e̺͇͘ṉ͠t̼̲ ̷̫͇̲̙ṯ̮͍̠͟ͅͅo̫̻͇̭͉̟͉r̩̠͚̭t̲̭̹͇̬̹͈͜ṷ̹̺̣̺ͅr̖e̷̺̰̩ ̧̗̝m҉e̠̤͉̩̬͢t͚̻ẖ̯o̜̖̬͕̠ḍ͎̮̱͙s͍͚̰͚.̴̮̯̜.̟̱.̪̻͈̭͍ *reading through the dares looking irritated* t̳̱͖͍̖̗̦h̜̮̜̯̝͕͙i̞s̵͔ ̢̰̩̤̠̬̥̯i̤̹̬͔͖̩ș́ ̨̤̙̟̤̪̖a̤̜̬̯̪͚̞ ͙̖̪̖͍̱̠͡t̴̗̦̱̪͈͇o̬r̤̗͎̝̫tu̢̯̠͕̮̭r̟͔̺̮̗͙e҉͖͔͖̦̤͙̺ ̥̼̟̦͙̣̫ḥ̢̤̻͔͔o͝ṷ̞̙̻́s̞̘͉e̤̟ ̩͞a̯̫̯̜̘n̸͕̻̗̮͈ͅd̬̜͔͎̖̰̜ ̦̤̮͇̥̤̘y̪ḛ͍́t̥͍ ̵̯̦t̶h̶͓͕̲̲̯e̗̲̳̲͙̬ͅr̼̝͖̘e̪̝͙̙̹̲ ̯̞̜̫͈̘̫͠ạ̱̥ṟ͔̬̯̫e͜ ̸͉͇̠n̥͍̜̜͈͔͕o͏ ̯̲̼R̦̼̲̯̰̘͝E̴̼͔͇A͚̣̲͈̬̟̳L ̗͕̺̲͕̙t̠̹͕͖͎̗or̗̬̙̫t̖̘̭̜̳̦̹ụr̳̘̞͙̫̼̘͘e̢̟ ̜̩̟̖̺͖̙m̻͞ͅéth̘̬͖͜ó̻̰d̤͍̰ͅs̠̱͠ ̝͔͙̦͞l̗̰͖̹̱e̦f̷͉̖͙͈̤̰t̟͓̘̮͍̮̲ ̘͔̰ͅf̶͍͈o̴̥̪̱͔͍r̟̰̪͓̺͢ ̫͉me͇̜ͅ?̗̻͚͕͎ ̟̭̞h̲̭̦͔ǫ͍̮w̯͇̩̖͢ͅ ̵͚̥̱ͅu͙̥̼͓͕̘͢n͎̮̮͜f̠̲̗ai̗͍̤r͖͔͖͈̰.̦͇̫́.̢̱̣̩̘̻.̤̬

Sakura: not all of them are about actually injuring someone...

Ebony: well... 70% of dares are.

Slushy: seriously?

Ebony: yeah. also, fun fact: did you know: 62.73% of statistics are made up on the spot?

Everyone else: *facepalm*

Error: j͎̳̭u͈͉͙͇̬̫͎͝s̯̬̪̰t̯̩̘̘̮̖ͅ ̷͖̯͉̰̱̖ͅn̤̲̠̫o̠̟͔̬̼̤͖.̣͇ *finds a dare* w҉͖̫͓͎ͅe̖̳͇̭͇͔̟l̷̫͍̩ḻ̩̗̱͙̱͈.̘̣͍̠̪̟̯.̰̣̳͉͡.͓͚͓͉ͅ ̼͠i̼̤͕̤f͈ ̬̼̝͝t͖͕h̖̮ͅịs̩̰̩̻̀ͅ ̴̣̮̥̺̖͕is̲ ͖̦̼̳ͅt͉͔͍̫̲h̥e͔ ̷̺̰̤b̜̩e̥̫̯̦̬s̲̯̯t҉ ̰̺̥͟y̴̹̙͕̼o͕̭͚̣̱ư͚̳̙̹ͅ'͏͓v̡̠̻̩̭̟̹͓e̴ ̢̬̫͓̥g̸̼ơ͖͕͙̤̳ͅt̺̝̠͙̰.̴͎͓̳͔̪̮.͇̘̟͈̞͔̣́.̩L͎̣̥̺͖̤̟l̳̮̹̰͉̙ͅoyd̻̯͖̺̝̘ h̰̮as̬̼ ̱̯̞̙̰̞̦to̜̥̲̯͕̹ ͉̳d͔͉̗̘̮̭̳o̜̖̺̮ ̲̦͍͙̮t̯̮͈h͎e͈̖͍͙̮̺ͅ ̝s̲p͚̯l̞̙̪͖͎ͅi͍̟͖̭̳t̥͎͙ͅs̫̩ ͇̹̤̯on̘̥͕̩ ̗̬̹̟̗ͅa͙͉ ͚̱̫͖tͅo̜w͈e̘̞̪r̗̣̩̪̤ ̗͔̭̼̳͓̭t̰̣̰h̘̬͈̯̝͕at̝ is͚̫̬̪̥̗ ̺͕̦͍m̰̟̰͍̣̙a̪̥̫d͔͙̞̫e͚ ̯͔̝̞o̯͎̠u͉̖͙̦t͚̳ ̳̤̘o͕f̭ͅ ̠̮t͚͖h̥͇͚͓̹̻e̜ ̥̜̳̮r͚̭̜e̻͚̞̝͓̝ͅst̠̭ ̼̼̜o̘͈̙f̯̳̘̖̰ͅ t̗̩̻h̦̙͔̩̭̜̟e͈͙̤̭ cast̘͇̣̞̼̞ ̲̺ḁ̥̟͇n̦̝̯̥̭̯̩d ̟͉̙͈ḏ̰̖̖e͖̯̭̙̰̫͔s͚̭̙̥i̖̦g̠̺͙̺͍̜n̖̯̯̠e͕͙̻̞̙̬ḓ̳̹͇̟̩ ̩̺̙b̹̟y̫̬̫͓̱̩̯ ̲̝̲̙̱3̼͙̺ ̬̼͍͖͉y̭̲e͈̝̺͍͇̠a̯̞̟̩̤̩r̠ ̘̬̦̰̩͖o̮̱͇ͅl̗̮̝̟̪d̯̖̙̻s̼̼̬̘.̩̰̹̗̙ ͉͇̹̰̩̬̹a̺̼̺͕n̜̙͙͇̟̟ͅd̻̲̺̫ ͍̦̩i̥͔̰͕̼f̫͓̘ ̥̜̤̬̥s͎̞̜̠h͚̤̤̪͓e̮ ͖͇̩̱͇͖ͅf͉̬ͅa̪̩̭ͅl̩͖̪̗̻͎̗ls̥̗ ͔̦̥̻̥͓̤o͔̰f̰̪̼f̗͉̤̦,̩̙͕̩ ̲͎̖̼̟̻ͅs̬̗̦͇̩ͅhe̝͉̺̞͖̣ ̖͓g̼͓e͍̼͖ṭ̮͍̼̺̺s͈̩̘ ̙̗̩͔̠s̗͙̪l̞̥̺̫̳̠̱a̱̭̱̬͓͓p̩p̠̯̜ed̤ ̺͇͙̬̲o̖̤ͅn̙͓̣͇̗ ̖th̥͕͚̗̺̤ͅe̻͇̲͔̥ ̰͉̠̹b͓̻a͚͉̲̙͚c͈k͎̲ ͕͈̪̩w̠̮̠̘̰i̤̤̩t̤h̩ͅ ̼̤a ̥͕̣̫b̲̩̰̯ẹl͕t͔ ̞͎b̞̯y͈̤̼͖ ͕̙̤̳͈͔̻ev̗̘͚̪e̝r̳̬̥͙ͅy̜̩̳̫͍ͅb̺͎̭̪̬ͅo͈̝̰̥͍̰ͅd͉̠̗y e͙͔̣̘l̖̯͚̬s͉̟͔͕͖͇̟e ͙̳̙̼a̳̣̺̝̰s̱͖̺ͅ ͚̳̜̫ͅẖ̮͙a͖r̰d̼̝̝͎̮̬ͅ ̦̹̖̦̟͍a̹͔͉͕̯̖ͅs̪̮̲̲͍͎ͅ ̠̬̱t̫̼̺͔̙͈̱h͔̠̞e͉y̱͎̥̮̭ ̠c̠a͙̣̱͚̠̻n..͖̫̙̙̟̦̟.͉̖̩̩̭̰̣ ͎͎a̼n̺̫̗̖̠̰d̻ ̳̘͔s͔h̥͚̟͖̲͖̫e̮̬͓̼̱͇̣ ̩͔̭̳̫h̹͚̯̤̬a̤̯s̠̙͈̳ ̙̹̰͎̩to͉͓̟ ͈͎͓c̪̭li̘̻̪̫͉̘m̞̹̯̦ͅb̯̳ ̣̯b̖͔̘̰̘̮ḁ̱̼̪̪c̜k̻̹̫̖ ̰̙̝̱͓u̞p̥.͍̻̬ ̮̩i̳̫̘̜̞f͇̺ ͚̭̻̞͓s͎͕͉̼h̲e ̖f̮̭̬͍̣a͇͉͔͓ͅl̪̟̺͉̲͍͎l͇̗̳s ̹͍̻̻̩͈o̞͍͕̜̭f̫̬f͔ ̘a̗̟͖̫g̗̲a̠͈̭ͅi̻̤̱͎̝̭̘n̤̟̰̭ ̪̘̺͈s͖̹h̲̳̜e͓͚̱͉̭͓ ̠̹̰̗̟̳g̻̲͔̰͉̮ͅe̯͈͇̟t̜̟̥̤̘̠ͅ'̝̘̪͎̯̠s̠̺̺ ͍̰̤ͅt̘̲̼̻͙̟̠h̯͇̩̩͔͚̠e̤̖͓̭̟̹ b͇̖͎͎̗e̲̘͔ḽ̲̤t̝̯.̭̺̹.͖̳͈͉̣̪.̗ ̤the͎͖̼̱̤̭̟ ͓̪͓m̘͓̳͓̘ọr̗̭͚̲̝̭e͙͎̜̝̰̫ ̪̪̹ͅṣ͉͚̖ͅh͉̹̥̫̘͍e͖ fa̰̣͙̪̻̹͓l͙̰̳̖̝͚l̝̮͕͎̼s̬̘̼̰͙̭̙,̱ ̻͉̺̙̭̹͉t͍͇̬̝h̟̟̟̯͔̫e̥ ͍̠̥͖͔̲mo͇r̤͇̖̝̦̩̳e͕̝̫ ̼̦̰͍̙͇̠i̩͚̤̖̯n͓͉͉͉̫ju̼̜̝͙̭̮̙r̲̫͚͎ͅi̮̺̫̻e͔̟͚̙͍̪s ̭͇͍͎̪͉sh̤ḙ r͙̮̟̫̟͎ec̠e̫̺̣͓̥̰̮i͉̮͖v̫͎̝͈̦͎͍e͙s͉̖̩...̖o͈͚̥̗o̺h̜̗̤̰̻.̦̦͖͍̺̭̻.̤̗̦̳ͅ.̬̙͓̪̲ ͈͖̰͙̺̰͔aͅ ̯͚̲͓ͅb͔̼͖̝i̞̘t̯ ̫c͈r̪͖͙̗͍̭u̠̳̥̯e̦l̙.̖̥̱..̖͎̣͇̙̥̣ ͎̜̜͎Ị͎ ̳li͖̭̳k͍̖̻̯̮e̙ ͉̣̳̰̗ͅi̲̥t̠͓̺̦̳̙̹ ̼̳❤

Lloyd: ooh boy... that doesn't sound too good...

Rest of the cast: 0.0

Ebony: *yelling through a megaphone* PYRAMID FORMATION! nah just kidding.

one cheerleading practice later...

*the cast are all precariously balanced on top of one another.

Lloyd: *gulps*

Ink: you want a ladder?

Lloyd: yes.

Sakura: nope. you have to climb up on your own.

Lloyd: *shudders as he thinks of the consequences of failure* great... *starts climbing up the tower*

*random cast members yelling and screaming as Lloyd struggles to reach the top*

Garmadon: (that unlucky guy...) *holding everyone up like a boss* go Lloyd!

Lloyd: *finally reaches the top* AYY! *sudden gust of wind knocks him off* MORRRROOOO!*hits head on a random brick on the floor*

Morro: *looks around suspiciously* wasn't me?

Error: i͕͔t҉͖̘̠̩̥̮ ̜̻b͓̮͜e̥̟̟̕g̺̤̦i҉̪̮̲̗ṋ͓̱͕͔̰̀ͅs͈̲̟͍.̖̬͍.̵͈.̫͚͎̞̱̼ͅ

Ink: ...

much Lloyd abuse. I can't imagine how that's gonna feel in the morning...

Lloyd: *cracks knuckles* and again... *1,2,3... falls off*

...

and again.

...

and again...

...

and again.

...

and... stands there.

Lloyd: *trembling slightly as he/she looks up at 'the tower of terror'*

Slushy: you okay there?

Lloyd: I DON'T WANNA DO IT ANYMORE! I DON'T WANNA GET HIT WITH A BELT AGAI-AI-AIN! *nervous breakdown*

everyone else: -beep-... *disassemble tower*

Kai: he... probably needs some support right now... *glares at Morro* -beep-

Morro: It happens when I freak out.

Ebony: ... *shrugs* wouldn't be the first time... so~ ne- *sees dare card* . . . . . . nope. *throws the dare card into an incinerator* next... *confetti* WE HIT 400 reviews! one day, I fancy saying 'it's over 9000' eh. right... so... let's see... *flicks through the cards* _another_ 'let's go electrocute/incinerate Ebony' dare from my buddy Sakura. *raises eyebrows at Sakura*

Sakura: I still don't forgive you for trapping Biju in the vending machine.

Error: w̶͚̥h̢̪͖̗̳͍ͅe̝̙̱̮̳̣n̝̫̹ ͏̣͇͕d͔̜̻̼͍i̜͎͍͍̦͝d̜̯̥̪ ͇t̞̖͎̮̬̠h͠i͖͜s̯̻ ̥h̤̯̳̙̝ͅa̝̙̟͓p̪̬̤̫͍̩͜ͅp̬̣e̖̩̣͚̥n̪̣̥͍̰?

Ebony: I didn't- *Biju used thunderbolt* T.T oh. well then. so... uh... if it's gonna take 6 hours... isn't Biju gonna get _a little TIRED_? ha! *walks over to a chair and sits down, picking up a copy of Percy Jackson*

Everyone else: *raises eyebrow at Ebony*

Ebony: no, no. don't mind me. *licks finger and turns page*

6 hours later...

*Ebony's foot is frozen*

later...

*Ebony is now on fire*

later still...

Ebony: I'm done with this.

Sakura: great. don't do it again.

Ebony: I DIDN'T-

Sakura: all the cast are now little kids.

*the cast are children*

Cast: ... *look at each other and start screaming*

Cole: NOT AGAIN!

Zane: *running around panicking* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jay: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lloyd: no! not a- *realisation* hallelujah! my childhood's back!

Wu & Garmadon: glad someone's happy...

Everyone else: *see the two oldest men ever as toddlers and scream even louder*

hosts: *covering ears* why did anyone thind this was a good idea?!

Ink: they're adorable.

Error: t̴̰̥̜̫̰̝h̴ey͎̰͇͔͔̞̹͜'͔͞re̼̪̠͎ ̘̬͕̼̰̤̠t̳̜͘er̷͓͉̘r̶i̛f̤y̜̬̭̥͔̳ͅi̻̤͘n̠͓g͍̻̥̘̕.̫̙̗̙̣..҉̖͚̥̯̹ͅ ̲͉̤̣͎I̯̞͔̘̮͟ ̶̖̞̭͖̱̭l̗̘͙o̷̠͍͔̪̺̬̱v̭̦͚͚ͅe̼̙̩͚̲̭̕ ̱͖̳i̗͈̤̮̰t͇̫͖͇̺͖͚ ̬̼̲̮͇͙̫͢~̜̭̬͓͙̠ͅ❤҉̬͎͕̝

Ink: not really they're just... eh... cute. *cast still screaming* how about we take them to a playground or something to calm them down?

cast: *instantly stop screaming*

Ebony: *facepalms* I swear... my life is turning into a babysitting service...

TO THE PLAYGROUND!

*all the cast have claimed a treehouse in the play area as their own and are having a lot of fun... while denying all other children access*

Slushy: *trying to tear Darreth off a dog* NO! DARRETH! OFF! THE DOG DOES NOT APPRECIATE THIS!

Darreth: but I wanna pet it...

Sakura: *casually stroking Biju*

Ink: *having a cuteness overload. Black ink. black ink everywhere*

Ebony & Error: *sitting on a bench watching the cast from afar*

Ebony: you wanna drink?

Error: ń͕̩̦̟͚͎a̞̠̯̪̦ḥ͕̝͚̭.̯̝̦̤͙̖͎̀.̵.̜̱̩̯̣ͅ ̪̫̬I͝'̟̜̫͕̩̙ͅv͉͉̰̕e̤̞̲̺͙͔ͅ ̮̱͝a͖͖̱͎̘̩̯l̞̟̯ŕ̗̲ḙ̘̤͉a͖̭͇̦͚dy̳̹̫̤̫̤̩ ͏̦̟g̴o̢͇̻t͍͔̝ ̘͝ͅo͉̱̜͖͓̣̭͘n̨͈e͔̯͖͇͇̱͖ ̶̞o̱͈̜͙͙f̵f̹̹͚̤̙̥ ͙͖͙͚̖̟́F͕̼̥̭͕̙e̡̻ll̼͙͍͇̙̳.͚̣ *holds up a chocolate milkshake*

Ebony: suit yourself. *summons a soda*

Random parent: HEY.

Ebony: ah -beep- here we go...

Random parent: your kids can't just keep the treehouse for themselves! this is a public park! and they should not be unsupervised like that! the one in red will fall off that branch!

Ebony: nah. Kai'll be fine... besides... it's not your problem, my kids or any of your business.

Random parent: as a member of the local school committee...

Error: y͡o̝̘̘̦̗̺͞u̖̬r̼̘ ̖̩͚̜̘̭͘n̟͝a̱̯̥̰ḿ̺͔̭̝͙e ̗͕ͅw̖̬o̹̺̠̪̹̤͠u̟̦͕̳̝ld̯̼̯̙̺̕n͏̦̦̩'̹͈̘͕̼t̞̼͜ ͖̹ͅh͈̮͇͍̻͇a̲̺pp̛͎̖̩̘̦͇ę̰͓͙̻͓n̠̲̮̘ ̘̯͢t̬̪͈o̟̝̤̝̼ ̮̘̟̩̥̖̹͢b̢̼͚̞͙͙͕̦e̡̖̝̻̗͇͇ ̳ _H̯̤̩͇͕̜̠E̦̮̼̖L͏E͉̞̲̰N_ ̵̘͉̠,̧̗͕̙ ̫͚w̧̦͇̘o̲̳̥͖̟̖͉ul̮̘d̪͈ ҉͔͖i̞̘̗̫͞t̳͚̺͉͞?͙̬

Helen: *looking startled by Error* what the hell are you?! and how do you know my name?!

Error: f̩i͍͇̜r͇͓̫̪̲͉s̫̘̠̤̙͞t͉͔͚͔̬͡ ͕̥̘͜o̡̘͈̫̮ͅf̭͔͇f͈̘.͇̠̣̘̱ͅ.̩͙̹͖.͓͇͔̲̹̦ ͏̭̭͖̘̬̺ṯ̷̝̬ha̡ţ͙̘'̲͙̹̹̩̦̬s̬͓̦͉̲̖͜ ̻̰͓̙̭ṛ͙͔̪a̯͈͚c̴̱i͔̘̦͙͍͝s̨̘̺̮̬t͔͎̫̝̟. ̵͇̺̫̻̗s̺̪̱̳̯̰e̴̺͓̦̣ć͓̺͓̣̗̤̰o̰̱͘n͏̞d̲ ̞̘͚͈̜o͔͙f͖̙̞̥͡ͅ ͉̦̥̪̫a̮̱̩̹̦̫̯ļ͉̹͖̮̻̣ͅl.̬.̪͕̜.̙̕*grins* Ị̻̗̥'̢̦̺̺̦̺̮͕v̰̝̜̭͍e̫̖̙͝ ̝̦̫̲͝b̡̻̟͓͙̣͔̞ẹ̬͈̪̻ͅe̜̯͜n҉͖̟͇͉̥̲̥ ̴w̻̪̜͚̱͈̜a̷i̶̪̪͔͈ț̬̖̝̜̖͉͞i̯͉͓̝n͏̙͉g̟͟ ̶͔̯f̞or͔͇̹ ̧̥͎͓̻͓̪̘t̙̠h̥̭̞̬͈͈i̸̮̠̬̪s̩̮̳͙͚ ̳̰̼̀d҉̙̩̭͉̜̯͍a͎̗̘̯y͙̯̳͚͓͡ ̧f̥o̷͉̦͇r̩̬ a̢̪̗̫ ̬l̢̥̯̥͖͉ơ̼̜̯̪̬̲n̲̞g̛̥̥̘̪͍̤ ̛̗̤̝͎̭̺t͎̀i̬̩͇̳̫͖m̨͇̲̟̖e̮̘̞͍͇̲̰.̬̭̺̬.͇̼.͏͔̜͖̘̺ *blue cables wrap themselves around Helen's soul and a pixelated ortal opens up on the pavement, dragging Helen into it*

Helen: *screaming as she's dragged along the floor* HELP ME! THIS MONSTER'S GOING TO KILL ME!

Ebony: *raises an eyebrow at Helen then smirks* I don't see anything. *sips soda*

Helen: *disappears through the portal*

Error: *sighs in relief* I̴͚͚̩̣̩ ҉͙̤̪̫̱̘c͇̤̤͓͚̘̟a̶̗̪̘n͇̤̞͓n͏̦̯̹̟̩̖̠o̫̱͠t̩̰̞̩ ͔̬b̘e̥̻l͚̞i͢e̗̺̩v̟̯͚̞͜e̦̰̜͓͙͖̫ ̝h͕̣̩̯͎̥͚̀o̠͎̪̪͚̼͜w͙͓̺̤̟͡ ̪̥͓̰̳́m͎͇̫̹̕a̹̼͍̘̪͙̩y̯̠͍̫̳ ̟̘͙H̯͎̦͈͙͢ẹ̞̜̥͢l̪̭̠̺̳͉̀e̶͚̝̖̰̳̱̙n̻̙͙͈̩̖s͕̪͕̙̲̜̝ ̖͓͉̞t̠̝̟h̠͚̠̪̤̣̞e̖̺̜͍̯̪̙r̬̦̮͡ͅe̩̘͙̣͟ ̣̮̱̫̻͚̘̕a̴̲̝̦ŕe͍͎̫͘ ̲̲͜t̞̲͙o͜ e̥̳̲r̬̖̤̀a̢̯d͡i͉̕c̰̖̝̼͕̭̤͞at̙͈͠è̺̟.̫͉̞͔

Ebony: *shrugs*

*Kai starts crying*

Ebony: oh -beep- he fell off the branch. *looks awkwardly at the camera* I'm gonna go... not look like a terrible current... guardian... and uh, don't forget to follow, favourite and review okay? so, we're gonna see you later... *Error and Ink disappear through separate portals* two Sanses down... and yeah. SEE YA!


	58. Never trust a Misako (she be a player)

Ebony: hello and welcome back to my ninja dare show! featuring pain, suffering, humiliation, many small children and of course our hosts...

Sakura: hey!

Slushy: hi!

Cast: *still small children*

Ebony: *snaps fingers and the cast are back to normal ages* so yeah. first up, Kai has to meet Kai from Haunting hour and they both have to go sit in a pool or something.

Kai: meep.

Suddenly, some other Kai...

Kai H (distinguishing characters): oh my god! *sees everyone and freaks out* WHAT THE HELL?!

Slushy: chill. please.

Kai: this can only get better...

Ebony: shut up Kai.

Kai H: so is he called Kai too?

Kai: yup.

Kai H: oh. okay then.

Ebony: *facepalms* please just go to a swimming pool or something.

meanwhile at a swimming pool...

*both Kai's sitting by the edge of the pool awkwardly*

Kai: I can't swim. also I have Aquaphobia.

Kai H: uh... *laughs nervously* yeah I'm not that good with water either...

Both: ...

Kai H: we should probably get this over with...

Kai: *looking fearfully at water* I really don't want to...

Kai H: *pushes him in* well you just did.

Kai: *frantically paddling in water* COLD! COLD! COLD! COLD! COLD! *grabs side of the pool* oh... phew... *glares at Kai H* I went in here. how come you ain't?

Kai H: I... uh... really can't...

Kai: Come on man! sooner we do this, sooner I can get out of here!

Kai H: ... *shrugs* don't say I didn't warn you... *jumps into pool*

Kai: see? heheh... wasn't that- *sees shark fin and screams* OHMYGOD SHARK! *jumps out of pool and runs*

Kai H: *sticks head out of water* I did warn him...

back in the studio...

Kai: *runs in still screaming* SHARK!

everyone else: WTF?

Sakura: just gonna ignore that... uh next, *makes Cole deaf* Kai has to take Cole by surprise and make him do the pocky challenge.

Kai: seriously? I'm sopping wet and you are asking me to eat a chocolate covered breadstick?

Sakura: absolutely.

Kai: right... *muttering* but I'm not going to enjoy it.

Sakura: *un-deafens Cole*

Kai: *sighs* hey, Cole?

Cole: *looking scared* yeah?

Kai: *holds up a pocky* I bet I can eat more of this than you can.

Cole: *looking at Kai sceptically before laughing* yeah sure. You keep thinking that. here, gimme that! *tries to grab it but Kai steps out of the way*

Kai: *puts half of it in his mouth* come get it!

Cole: eewww... gross.

Kai: chicken.

Cole: and~ no.

after kai managed to trick Cole...

*Kai and Cole are both bright red in the face*

Cole: *pulls away and slaps Kai In face* WHAT THE -BEEP- HELL MAN?!

Kai: *points at Sakura*

Cole: T.T you win this round...

Slushy: next, Cole must possess Echo Zane.

Cole: oh... *looks at Echo Zane whose arm falls off and hastily reattaches it* well..

Zane: *glares at Dr. Julian* you have no idea how angry I am at you father... for both creating him and abandoning him without a second thought.

Dr. Julian: heheheh... well.. I never thought you'd drop by... and I was lonely and... uh... ooh boy...

Echo: *oblivious to scenario*

Cole: *holds breath and possesses Echo*

Cole/Echo: Oh... my god... *looks at self* what is up with this voice? I feel like I'm gonna fall apart any moment... *leg falls off and he falls over* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY LEG! ECHO'S LEG! *clutches stub of a leg* OH GOD THE AGONY I AM IN!

Ebony: just... gonna... ignore that... Zane. you must teach Wu and Garmy how to dab.

Zane: *stands up* It is very simple.

Garmadon: yeah all kids say that... what is so amazing about it anyway?

Wu: *shrugs*

Zane: all you have to do is *dabs and air-horns go off all around, startling everyone*

Slushy: *covering ears* YOU TOLD ME GARY FIXED IT!

Gary: *from outside* I ONLY DO THE ELECTRICALS! GO PESTER BOB ABOUT SOUNDS!

*air-horns stop*

Wu & Garmadon: *look at each other cautiously*

Zane: It is easy... you two are not scared, are you?

Wu & Garmadon: *glare at Zane and then dab*

*AIR-HORNS EVERYWHERE*

*loud crash outside as Gary throws a wrench at something and the air-horns stop*

Ebony: *slow applause* well done my children... you have succeeded.

Sakura: *rolls eyes* anyway, L'il Nelson must have a rap battle with Nadakhan.

Nadakhan: you kiddin' me? this is just a small child... in a wheeled chair.

Nelson: and you're just an Aladdin rip-off...

Nadakhan: T.T at least I wasn't... massacred by fangirls was it? no one actually saw you after that... so yeah. PRETTY sure you're dead.

Nelson: T.T gimme a mike. *a microphone is thrown at him and he catches it like a boss* thank you.

*lights dim*

 _ **Nadakhan:** Purple ninja? please, don't make me laugh... I bet if you could stand in size you wouldn't even be half,_

 _The guy that I am,_

 _do you know who I am?_

 _I'm Nadakhan the djinn!_

 _you better be afraid,_

 _so if I were you I'd wish it all away._

 _ **Nelson:** no I don't know who you are, _

_any reason why?_

 _Oh yeah that's right,_

 _ya tried to drag my home into the sky._

 _Failed dramatically tho'._

 _Ninjas broke free from ya hold._

 _Such a shame... not really_

 _'cus no one likes a copycat._

 _ **Nadakhan:** big words from a midget. I bet I could make you scream._

 _and scaring me? oh please, in your dreams._

 _I took down all the ninjas-_

 ** _Nelson:_** _Except ONE._

 _Come on Nadi, being beaten by JAY must've been real FUN._

 _JAY of all people-_

Jay: I take that as an offense.

 _ **Nelson:** you really should Blue bird, _

_cus you didn't have a clue._

Jay: HEY! GO INSULT HIM! THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME! IT'S ABOUT HIM AND YOU!

Nya: *slaps Jay upside the head* shut up Jay.

 _ **Nadakhan:**_ _You know kid,_

 _that idiot's kinda right._

 _Why throw insults at him when he ain't in this fight?_

 _Big words,_

 _half-pint_

 _Purple ninja?_

 _You wish. you were pitied,_

 _Big eyes, you tried to look pretty,_

 _Those fools let you be a ninja?_

 _Oh please, don't make me laugh._

 _'honourary ninjas' aren't ever seen again!_

 _Again?_

 _again._

 _You're a one off kid_

 _now back off,_

 _you know I'm right._

 _I'm the captain of a loyal crew,_

 _feared pirate on the seas._

 _You know full well victory belongs to me!_

 ** _Nelson:_** ' _feared pirate'?_

 _yeah sure, ne'er head of ya before..._

 _not before WAY past season four._

 _a pirate genie?_

 _yeah sure, go play make believe..._

 _but once you get your way your crew's gonna leave._

 _I know, I believe that,_

 _been proven to be true._

 _Because they were attacked, uncalled for... by YOU!_

 _Sir, you ain't anything special._

 _'loyal crew'? what crew?_

 _Don't see 'em anywhere!_

 _I wonder why..._

 _OH YEAH!_

 _Ditcher, traitor!_

 _YOU DESERVE TO BE ALONE!_

 _You never deserved anything, let alone a home!_

*counting on fingers* _dad's dead._

 _mom's dead._

 _and so's your gal and home!_

 _NOW YOU'RE ALL ALONE!_

 _because those ninjas did what's right!_

 _They wrecked a realm!_

 _like absolute bosses._

 _why? because that realm_

 _that stupid, stinking realm_

 _was gonna harm another_

 _and that wouldn't end well!_

 _So they did the right thing_

 _You 'vengeful' djinn._

 ** _Nadakhan:_** *about to respond*

 _ **Nelson:** Oh yeah... and ya dad hated ya! _

_Game over! I WIN!_ *mic drop*

Everyone: 0.0 *wild applause* GO NELSON!

Flintlocke: YEAH! WRECK THAT -BEEP- KID!

Nadakhan: *glares at Flintlocke*

Flintlocke: ya'll know too well tha' I lost all respec' for ya long 'go.

Ebony: the one-off characters have once again proven... they can be... very... interesting... *glances at Sally*

Slushy: *rolls eyes* next up after... that... Lloyd must flirt with PIXAL.

Lloyd: *sighs and gives Zane an apologetic look*

PIXAL: *slowly edges away from Zane*

Lloyd: *inhales deeply* Girl, what's your number?

PIXAL: *looking around awkwardly* I have a boyfriend...

Lloyd: And I'm a chick who has a math test.

PIXAL: excuse me?

Lloyd: *bites lip before quickly saying* Ithoughtweweretalkingaboutthingswecheaton! ZANEPLSDON'THURTME!

Zane: *punches Lloyd in the face* YOU LITTLE-

Other ninjas: *restraining Zane*

Zane: I AM GONNA -BEEP- KILL YOU FOR THAT YOU GREEN -BEEP-!

Jay: T.T well...

Kai: don't worry... I know how to solve this. *Hits Zane upside the head with a frying pan... ooh... that's a KO... he's gonna be mad when he wakes up...*

PIXAL: *hits Kai upside the head with a frying pan... and we've lost Kai too...* DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY ZANE!

Lloyd: and you all wonder why I don't have a girl... *sinks down into his seat* they scare me...

after calming PIXAL down, hanging Zane and Kai over the edge of a tall bridge and waiting for them to wake up...

Ebony: and now... Zane must say something... scary... *whispers something to Zane*

Zane: you hold me over the side of a bridge for an hour and you expect me to- *gun is pointed between his eyes* ah... *looks at Darreth* how's the baby?

Darreth: 0.0 what?! MEG HAD A KID?! MY KID?!

everyone else: DARRETH HAD A GIRLFRIEND?!

Sakura: *shudders* scary thought...

Slushy: yeah... it really is...

Sakura: *ahem* Kai must ask Misako out.

Kai: wut... *rolls eyes* so... Misako... you uh... wanna go out or something?

Misako: ... y-

Jay: *points accusingly at Misako* SHE CHEATED ON ME! *looking hurt* how could you?

Garmadon: *glares at Misako* forget that... she cheated on ME!

Wu: AND ME!

Misako: *slowly sinks into her seat* ooh dear...

Slushy: someone's a player.

Wu, Garmadon, Kai & Jay: *having a massive fight over Misako*

Morro: *leans on Misako's head* player~ someone's been dating three too many men~

Misako: *bright red with embarrassment* shut. up...

Ebony: *watching the group fight* HEY! *nothing happens* THE NEW SEASON'S OUT AND WE FINALLY DISCOVER STUFF ABOUT FIRE AND WATER'S PARENTS! *group stop fighting* ha! only kidding... maybe. no spoilers *winks*

Slushy: moving on! Zane must kiss cole!

Zane: fine... *quickly kisses Cole/Echo* that was unsettling...

Cole/Echo: *waggles eyebrows* why? Kai's vanity rubbing off on ya?

Kai: I HEARD THAT!

Ebony: Welp, that's about it for the day, remember to review, favourite and follow and we'll see ya all next time... BYEEE~!


	59. someones gonna die today

Ebony: welcome back to another chapter of my ninja dare show... featuring...

Sakura: me!

Slushy: me!

Cast: ...

Ebony: and yours truly... so, first up, Sakura must sing after the blackout wearing Kai's tournament gi.

Kai: wait a second... I remember we all definitely burned those things afterwards...

Lloyd: well... we kind of spent hours getting Zane's gi back to white but Chen still had the pink one...

Kai: yeah how did you get that?

Chen: *shrugs* easter egg. wasn't my doing... really... much...

Clouse: he had a lot of free time in exile.

Zane: not disturbing at all...

Sakura: *suddenly wearing Kai's tournament gi* well then... *sighs*

-insert lyrics here because generic and rushed excuse-

Sakura: *back in normal clothes* well anyway, Nya must flirt with Nadakhan and say yes to anything he says.

Nya: that could go so wrong in so many scenarios... but listen. *glares at Nadakhan* just because I can only reply yes des not mean I give consent or agree or it is true. okay?

Nadakhan: yeah sure princess.

Nya: god help me... *inhales deeply* you smell like trash... can I take you out?

Nadakhan: rude.

Nya: *punches him in the face* YES. yes it is. but to be honest you smell more like tea and salt.

Nadakhan: *rubs face* very perceptive...

Nya: yes. VERY.

Slushy: next, wow Sakura, you're getting a lot today... Sakura and Kai must dress up as Gunvolt and lumen.

Sakura & Kai: *suddenly lumen and gunvolt respectively*

Kai: *looks at clothes* this is... new... I like the coat *swishes coat around* that looks great on me... but uh... *stares at his new plait like it is about to take over the world* I... don't think this guy knows how to do hair.

Sakura: *pokes fairy wings* cool... I can fly now.

Ebony: well done, Kudos to you for figuring that out Sakura. *ahem* and now... for the first time in a while... we have a fight dare!

Cast: *groan*

Ebony: *suddenly holding some form of vintage... old... microphone* SO! WHO'S RE-

Cast: NO ONE!

Ebony: T.T If it makes you guys feel any better we've actually managed to rent out an arena for this because that other show isn't currently using it.

Cast: yay...

Ebony: It has padded floors.

Cast: HALLELUJAH!

Ebony: anyway... *cough* *cough* Lloyd must fight Rainbow _-name classified-_ 's OC Lydia... who is his younger sister.

Garmadon: *raises eyebrow at Misako* Misako...

Misako: I AM NOT A PLAYER!

Morro: *appears behind Misako* BUT SHE'S A LIAR! *disappears*

Garmadon: don't expect me to forget...

Wu: no... she be a player.

Lloyd: *facepalms* my family...

Sakura: welp, uh... please welcome Lydia!

*Lydia comes in. she has Blonde hair and that's about it... so I'm also gonna add she's wearing an orange T-shirt and dark blue jeans*

Lydia: hey!

Lloyd: T.T hello mine turtle

-cut-

Lloyd: *sighs* hello Lydia...

Slushy: WELL THEN... *snaps fingers and Lloyd and Lydia are in our rented out arena... which we've only got until the other show uses it...* LLOYD, MASTER OF POWER VS. LYDIA MASTER OF... *looks at sheet* NO POWER DESCRIBED!

Lloyd: ooh... this is gonna be a guilt trip later...

Kai: The OCs always beat us anyways. so don't feel guilty... AND KICK HER BUTT!

*ding* *ding* ooooooooooh!... I like this button. *ding* *ding* *ding**ding**ding**ding**ding**ding* *di-

Later...

Lloyd: *on the floor groaning* Liar... the floor isn't padded...

Ebony: with bedrock?

Lloyd: go to hell.

*back in the studio*

Sakura: next up, Cole must show everyone... THE VIDEO.

Cole: what?

Sakura: it says right here. THE VIDEO.

Cole: never heard of it.

Sakura: *sighs* just roll the thing.

 _*an Eleven year old Cole is running around his house while being pursued by some girl while 'Black Magic' is playing in the background*_

 _Cole: I AM NOT ENJOYING THIS!_

 _Girl: Oh come on Cole... It's not that bad..._

 _Cole: *runs into a corner* oh -beep-..._

 _Girl: *pins Cole against the wall*_

 _Cole: *looking scared* I just wanna stay a virgin 'till I'm 16... Curse my good looks!_

 _Girl: *grins* hey? ya hear that? It's the chorus..._

 _Cole: lord no..._

 _Girl: this is my favourite bit... *singing along to chorus*_

 _Cole: DAD! HELP ME! MY PERSONAL SPACE IS BEING VIOLATED!_

Everyone: well...

Cole: *squints* no... I think I might... maybe remember this... possibly...

Slushy: real smooth Cole...

Kai: Never had a girl come on to me that strong before...

Everyone: *gives Kai a weird look*

Kai: what can I say? I'm a chick magnet. *suddenly a chicken hits Kai in the face* AH! HEY!

Ebony: yep. chick magnet indeed...

Slushy: Everyone is now in Minecraft for a day...

10 minutes later...

*everyone is huddled inside a tiny dirt shack*

Jay: WHY WON'T DAYTIME COME?!

Bansha: HAS ANYONE SEEN MORRO?!

meanwhile outside...

*all of the ghosts plus the hosts are outside either mining, building, cutting trees or digging a large pit*

Ebony: ha! yes! *places a wood block down* That is one sweet house... *admires her work... which is a pretty cool looking place actually* welp, I'm gonna hit the hay I'll see ya- *house catches fire... and quickly burns down*

Hosts: ... *eyes twitch*

Sakura: 9 minutes!

Slushy: ALL THOSE BLOCKS!

Ebony: IT'S ALL GONE!

 **Sakura, Slushy and Ebony Left the game**

*back in the studio*

Ebony: *muttering* Anywho, i'm just gonna be nice and ignore the troll who burnt the house down and move on to the next dare... I- oh -beep-... do I have to?

Slushy: It's the deal...

Ebony: -beep- I have to... *sighs and quickly kisses Lloyd* THAT FELT... SO WRONG... I JUST KISSED A GUY/GIRL!

Lloyd: have I not suffered enough today?!

Sakura: HEY! QUIET! next, Kai is now a dedenne.

Kai: *now a dedenne in a gunvolt cosplay* I could look so much better...

Nya: you look cute now at least... I'm sure girls'll love ya.

Kai: ha. ha ha... ha ha ha ha ha... very funny...

Slushy: here's one for the author.

Author: *pokes head around door* yes?

Slushy: the author must create an OC... and then erase them...

Author & Ebony: 0.0

Author: *shaking head violently* no, no, no... that can't be an actual dare... I couldn't... I-I can't... *gun between the eyes* that's not gonna work... there is no way-

Ebony: *points gun at laptop. visibly shaking* do it... otherwise I'm gonna break it!

Author: ... fine... *inhales deeply* this is... Jayde... Freemen...*suddenly a character starts materialising as she speaks* she is... uh... which age is it gonna hurt the least to kill... none... *nervous laugh* okay... she is 19 years old and is very kind... and understanding... she knows what's right and what's wrong... and... she won't go against her morale compass... no matter what... she is a logical thinker and will go with the most reasonable option, trying to help the many over the few... *sighs* -beep- it. *starts talking very fast* She has burgundy hair, grey eyes, darkish skin and wears a blue checker shirt over a white t-shirt, black shorts and brown combat boots*

*suddenly... we have a Jayde Freeman*

Jayde: *blinks* what? where am I?!

Author: *closes eyes* SORRY! *snaps fingers and Jayde starts fading away* I AM REALLY, REALLY SORRY!

Jayde: *looks at feet which are rapidly disappearing* WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!

Author: I'm really sorry... I don't want to do this but-

Jayde: *forces a smile* you know what? It's fine... It's perfectly fine... I'm fine... haha... I forgive you. *disappears completely*

Ebony: . . . . . . . . . . No. that... that is just... *trembling* you can't do that... you had no reason to kill her!

Author: SORRY!

Ebony: SORRY WON'T RAISE THE DEAD! SORRY WON'T SOLVE YOUR PROBLEMS! IF YOU HAVE JUST LOST EVERYTHING, AND SOMEONE JUST SAID 'SORRY' AND THAT'S IT... IT JUST DOESN'T CUT IT! YOU KILL TOO MANY PEOPLE AUTHOR! YOU HEAR ME?! You killed my brother, my friend, my parents... and now her. she could've been someone... but you. just. killed her. you monster.

Everyone else: ...

Kai: that's -beep- up...

Zane: sensitive area...

Jay: yep.

Ebony: *clenches fists* get. out. now.

Author: *quickly runs out*

Ebony: *breathes in and out deeply* well... I think that's all we're gonna do today... and next chapter... will be the Halloween one so I hope you all are excited for that! don't forget to favourite and follow if you haven't already and drop us a dare or two down below, and we... will see you all next time... BYE!


	60. Halloween Bonanzary thing

**You have been suddenly and abruptly invited to watch the Halloween antics of the dare show cast!**

 **Dress code: no one can see you, wear whatever you dang please.**

 **Theme: Fourth wall breakery and sarcasm**

 **Where: hahaha... yeah you're already here so I ain't gonna bother.**

 **When: October 31st in**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **now.**

 _T'was a dark and stormy night, small children and teens alike wandered the stree- no hang on a minute... that was last year... so. what happened this time around again? oh. yeah... that's right... Jay finally found a decent Halloween costume._

-cut-

 _The streets were dark, yet more alive than on any other day of the year... Halloween was once again upon the region of Ninjago and with that brought many a' opportunity... whether for treats... or, for those with scores to settle... to trick. because along with free food (which is probably the best part) there also arises the perfect opportunity for REVENGE..._

* * *

*The ninjas are lying in the middle of the road*

Kai: (Indiana Jones) *groans* ah... f***... *sits up and rubs head* my head... *looks around* hang on... WE'RE OUTSIDE! *starts shaking Jay* WAKE UP JAY WE'RE OUTSIDE!

Jay: (Dr. Frankenstein) *opens one eye* Kai... I don' wanna hear about your crazy dre- *opens other eye* HOLY MOLY WE ARE OUT! *hands in the air* WE'RE OUTSIDE AGAIN!

Cole: *floating a few inches above the ground. rolls over* shaddup... I'm tryin' to- *Jay tasers Cole* YOWCH! *sits bolt upright* WHAT THE F*** JAY?!

Zane: (Cyberman) *covers ears* please be quiet...

Lloyd: (grim reaper) *opens eyes* oh hey... stars... haven't seen those in a while...

Nya: (pirate) *yawns, stretches and stands up* oh... *rubs eye* we're... out...side... HAHA! HALLELUJAH!

Ebony: *from far off* You're welcome!

Sakura: *also from far off* it wasn't her idea!

Slushy: *from afar once more* ignore that!

ninjas: 0.0

Lloyd: welp... *stands up* let's go grab some candy... *mumbling* I've kinda been deprived of it for the last year... and my last chocolate bar got stolen...

others: yeah great idea!

Cole: I could go for some free food.

Jay: *sighs contentedly* I love Halloween... oh yeah... *tasers Cole again*

Cole: WHAT THE HELL?! *rubs arm*

Jay: that. was for last year.

Cole: *muttering* you said it was fine...

* * *

Morro & Bansha: *watching the ninjas*

Bansha: soooo... do we invite tin can and dirtbag?

Morro: *looking thoughtful* mmm... I'll see.

Garmadon: (Joker) *wanders in eating a chocolate bar* what're you two talkin' 'bout?

Morro & Bansha: *jump slightly*

Bansha: ooh... yeah... I forgot about him being a ghost...

Morro: *poofs over to Garmadon and casually starts floating in front of him* Oh... gee... I always thought a guy as old as you knew about Scarefest...

Garmadon: T.T I tend to avoid the matters of you guys, dead boring. so... *takes another bite of a chocolate bar*

Morro: *facepalm* why... *ahem* so, it's basically the undead scaring the hell out of people.

Garmadon: It's been over 100 damn years and I haven't heard about it?

Morro: actually... it's kinda a new thing... it only started 50 ago.

Garmadon: yeah sure... *sudden thought* what counts as 'scaring' people?

Morro: well... you can't kill them...

Garmadon: but you can possess them?

Morro: yeah...

Garmadon: would driving them to the point of insanity count for anything?

Morro: that's a new one... hmm... *looks over at Bansha* What's it say in the rule book?

Bansha: *pulls out an old book and starts flicking through it* it's allowed...

Garmadon: hmm... oh well... thanks for the info. *walks out*

Bansha: *looks at Morro* have we f***** up?

Morro: *sighs* probably. *snaps fingers and a couch and two buckets of popcorn appear* gonna be fun to watch though... *flops onto the couch and picks up a popcorn bucket* I heard the ninjas are worth a triple score this year. *about to put some popcorn in his mouth*

Bansha: *quickly grabs the popcorn out of Morro's hand and eats it herself* neat.

* * *

*Chen, Clouse, the overlord (in his humanoid form) and Pythor wander into an empty apartment*

Pythor: and you're sure this is the right place?

Overlord: certain. *looks up from a piece of paper* this is the apartment.

Pythor: I can't believe these two cost us all our money!

Chen: heheheh... *shrugs* you should have ghost proofed the safe.

Clouse: *facepalms* out of curiosity... why are you allowing us to stay here?

*Pythor and the Overlord exchange a quick glance*

Overlord: oh... that's simple... *snaps fingers and the door slams shut behind them* we're gonna teach you to never. ever. mess. with. our. CASH! *evil grin* and I know the _perfect_ way to do it...

Chen & Clouse: *gulp*

Chen: *tries to walk out the door*

Pythor: strangely enough... we learned to ghost proof this door...

Chen: f***.

Clouse: what are you going to do?

Overlord: a little test... of how tough you are... and your endurance and to teach you NOT to mess with our financial matters... *footsteps outside* and here's how we'll do it...

*Sheldon Cooper opens the door and peers in*

Sheldon: is this 47A?

Overlord: yep. come in.

Sheldon: okay th- *takes a step in and then sees the villains* oh god what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Ninjas: TRICK OR TREAT!

Random guy: yeah sure... take your damn candy. *throws candy at ninjas who expertly catch it and closes the door on them*

Kai: rude much?

Zane: well... we are four teens, a ghost and a robot asking for candy.

Kai: *facepalm* fine. makes sense...

Pythor: *slithers past in a hurry* SHELDON F******* COOPER!

ninjas: 0.0

Cole: what the actual f***?

Jay: *tasers Cole* no cursing.

Cole: *groans* I swear you're just doing this for the sake of it...

Jay: It's therapeutic.

Cole: *growls* not for me!

Jay: well... your lo- *Cole grabs him by the collar*

Cole: you wanna go buddy? because by god I WILL make your night hell if you continue to do that.

Nya: Cole! calm down!

Zane, Kai & Lloyd: *back the f*** away*

Kai: should we leave the love triangle to figure it out?

Lloyd: great idea.

Zane: definitely. I propose we go to other houses as to not miss out because of them.

Kai: cool. great idea. let's do that.

*all three of them walk off*

Garmadon: *from a distance* wow... *raises eyebrows and takes another bite of the chocolate bar* these guys have relationship issues...

Wu: sound familiar?

Garmadon: where the hell did you come from?

Wu: the void.

Garmadon: *facepalms* did having seven students wear down your mind that much?

and back to the argument...

Cole: maybe you should try not screwing around with me Zaptrap! You don't mess with a ghost!

Nya: can you two please calm-

Jay & Cole: NO!

owner of the lawn: *slams open door and points rifle at the trio* GET OFF MY PROPERTY YA DAMN KIDS!

Jay, Nya & COle: 0.0

Jay: heheheh... happy Halloween?

Owner of the lawn: IT'S DAY OF THE DEPARTED! *fires a random shot which hits the floor just by Jay's foot* DIDN'T THEY TEACH YA ANYTHIN' AT SCHOOL?!

Nya: we should go now... like. RIGHT now.

Jay: *nods and jumps over the gate, running down the road and yelling* I NEVER WENT TO SCHOOOOOL!

Cole: *sighs and begins to follow Jay* well doesn't that explain everything? what do you see in that guy anyway?

Nya: *sighs and follows Cole* my future...

Cole: yikes.

Morro: *suddenly appears upside down above Cole and Nya* a buck says you two'll kiss.

Nya & Cole: *scream*

Nya: *throws water balloon at Morro, which goes straight through him*

Morro: T.T very clever. really. a solid containing water. anyway, Cole Bucket-

Cole: Brookestone.

Morro: look bud, it ain't cannon so no one gives a damn. you have been once more invited to partake in Scarefest.

Nya: you what?

Cole: eh... no.

Morro: hahaha! that's a good one Cole! *pats Cole on the back* saying no. You should take Jay's spot as team comedian.

Cole: after last year? I ain't gonna do that again. you manipulated me!

Morro: T.T I gave you motivation, *crosses arms* you were the one to actually act on it.

Cole: no!

Nya: *backs away* I'll leave you guys to it.

Morro: and Zane wouldn't do it... *trails off* but you know what? suit yourself... just be warned... you guys are... well, I'd tell you but it'd just ruin the whole thing... But if you're still up for it... well... come find me. See ya. *poofs away*

Cole: T.T ... wait what?

Later...

*all the ninjas are back together, sitting on a bench*

Kai: so... you two aren't going to be doing anything like last year?

Zane & Cole: nope.

Kai: 'kay... still can't believe Zane punched me though... *rubs face* do you know painful it is to be hit in the face by a robot?

Zane: T.T Nindroid... and Cole possessed me.

Everyone: *glares at Cole*

Cole: *shrugs* well I'm sorry I wanted to be human.

Jay: *tasers Cole* you are literally gonna be a human again next season!

Cole: well I didn't know that at the time...

*air horn goes off behind the ninjas*

Ninjas: *scream and jump to their feet*

Ghost: HAPPY HALLOWEEN SUCKAS! WOOO! *throws air horn on the ground* FIFTEH POINTS TO SAMMIE! YEEE HOO! *poofs away*

Nya: what the hell?

Cole: ooh boy...

Kai: *growls* f****** ghosts... no offense Cole.

Cole: *sighs* none taken.

*the ninjas continue to sit in silence for a while before they hear heavy pounding of footsteps from down the road*

Lloyd: *leans forward to look at the source of the sound* what's... *squints* oh my god.

Nya: what is it?

Zane: a pack of... wolves?

Jay: *already half way down the road* f***this s*** ahm out. Don' mind me imma just grab my stuff an' leave.

Kai: *sighs* they're gonna be out for us this year aren't they?

other ninjas: *nod*

Kai: well then... *stands there for a while*

Nya: Kai, what the hell?

*Large pack of wolves a few yards away*

Kai: *creates a wall of fire in the middle of the road and walks off* you're welcome. *the wolves skid to a halt in front of it*

Wolf 1: *yelps* (CONRI DIDN'T WARN US ABOUT THIS!)

Wolf 2: *snarls and barks* (back up guys, we're headin' home)

Ninjas: *from a rooftop* what?

Cole: where's they come from?

Lloyd: *narrows eyes* I have an idea...

-batman theme-

Ebony: (wearing a blue hoodie. lazy b*******) T.T *yawns as she gives the ninjas a sceptical look* whadya wan'? I'm *yawn* busy. Sleeping.

Sakura: *suddenly appears next to her* (Mega Altaria cosplay) no she's not. *glares at Ebony* She better not be. I'm trying to get across to her that it's a bad idea to mess with Biju.

silence.

Sakura: oh yeah... *holds out a bowl of candy* you guys want some candy or something?

Slushy: *suddenly appears behind the ninjas* (Bandit mask) I'd LOVE some candy actually.

Jay: where'd you come from?!

Slushy: *motions to the sack slung over her shoulder* next door. oh yeah... *points pistol at Ebony & Sakura* trick or treat.

Ebony & Sakura: T.T

Ebony: you couldn't hit me for your life.

Slushy: *cocks pistol* try me.

Ebony: I try you.

Sakura: oh great... here we go again.

Ninjas: *slowly back off*

Cole: *grabs a handful of candy out of the bowl and runs*

*gunshot*

Ebony: MY F****** WINDOW!

Lloyd: welp. we learnt nothing from tha- *jaw drops as he sees a mob of ghosts brandishing weaponry in front of them*...t... s***.

Other ninjas: uh... well..

Nya: don't worry, I got this. *blasts ghosts with water* see problem- *ghosts are unscathed* ah crud.

Lloyd: *sees Garmadon at the front of the crowd of ghosts* dad?

Garmadon: *finishes eating chocolate bar* oh hey son. *waves as if nothing's happening*

Lloyd: dad, what's happening?

Garmadon: long story, scarefest and you guys are worth triple... so these guys are out to getcha.

Ghost 1: can we PLEASE just mob 'em Garm?

Garmadon: *waves hand dismissively* not yet. anyway... I could really do with being alive again... so~

Lloyd: dad...

Kai: prick.

Zane: naw.

Garmadon: welp. *shrugs*

Lloyd: *squints* is-is that my chocolate bar?

Garmadon: *hides wrapper* maybe.

Lloyd: you're a terrible father.

Garmadon: psh... candy's bad for you son... anyway... *nods to the ghosts who start surging forwards* Happy Halloween Lloyd.

 **Thanks for reading this year's Halloween Bonanza! who won Scarefest? I think we all know the winner this time around... Chen. haha no... it's Garmy. well, have an awesome day/night/evening/midday/whenever everyone!**

 **and don't forget favouriting, following and reviewing this heap o' text! I'll see ya'll next time!**


	61. this could have gone a lot better

Ebony: Hellooo every-body and welcome back to... another chapter of my ninja dare show... featuring...

Slushy: me!

Sakura: and me!

Cast: *groan*

Ebony: and yours truly. so, first of all-

Ninjas: *ahem*

Ebony: hm? what?

Ninjas: *covered in several injuries and Zane is sporting a lost limb*

Cole: yeah, I kinda think you should do something about this.

Kai: *coughs out a tooth* that sounds *cough* great.

Ebony: urgh... fine. *snaps fingers and the ninjas are all healed* anyway, Lloyd is now half cat for the chapter! *snaps fingers and Lloyd (still a girl) is now a nek- I mean half cat...*

Lloyd: *covered in cuts and bruises* ahem. how long has it been?

Ebony: oh... *rolls eyes* I get it. *snaps fingers again and Lloyd is back to being a guy*

Jay: *nudges Kai* still got the... HOTS for him?

Kai: *sets Jay on fire*

Jay: *tasers Kai*

*miniature squabble later*

everyone else: T.T

Cole & Zane: *sigh, grab Kai and Jay and pull them away from each other*

Jay: *spits out a clump of hair* GEDDOFF ME! *struggling to get out of Zane's grip* HE STARTED IT!

Zane: here we go...

Kai: I DID NOT! YOU ARE MAKING FALSE ACCUSATIONS! *tries to claw at Jay's eyes*

Cole: oh go get a life will ya?

Kai & Jay: *death glare*

Sakura: *sighs* and now-

*screaming from another room*

Ebony: 0.0 oh -beep-! DEAN! *runs out*

Lloyd: *tilts head* what was that about?

Others: hell if I know.

*awkward silence*

Cole: okay so... we all wanna know what's going on?

Everyone else: yep.

Slushy: sounds like a terrible idea.

Ebony: *from outside* YOU LITTLE -BEEP- -BEEP-! I -BEEP- KNOW IT'S YOU!

Slushy: terrible idea... *shuffles through dare cards* anyway, Lloyd must punch wu whenever he says something philosophical.

Wu: ... good thing I barely say anything! let alone anything philosophical.

Garmadon: *nods* he got a point there. most of us barely get to speak... except the A-team over there.

Sakura: well... uh... I dunno. but anyway, next-

Ebony: *storms into the studio*

Slushy: where you heading?

Ebony: out on a murder spree. *checks watch* brother got erased. obviously related to Ponygirl. *pistol appears in her hand* Gonna kill some -beep-... maybe find the author too. The lamp's in charge while I'm gone. * winks before muttering something and walking out the doors at the back*

Slushy: oh boy. someone's mad.

Sakura: CAN I PLEASE JUST SAY MY DANG LINES?!

Slushy: by all means. we're not stopping ya.

Sakura: *glares at Slushy* fine then. next, Kai must glue himself to a wall.

Cole: on it. *pulls out some superglue*

Kai: WOAH WOAH WOAH THERE! heheheh... can we talk about this? *already glued to wall* damn.

Cole: I suggest you cool it hothead.

Kai: wow... everyone hates me today.

Slushy: any different to normal? *ahem* Jay must be tied to a pole in lightning alley and kiss a magnet.

Zane: thank you... I was getting rather tired of preventing Jay from assaulting Kai.

Jay: you didn't have to...

Zane: *raises eyebrow*

Jay: okay maybe I might've hurt him...

TO LIGHTNING ALLEY, FLORIDA!

Jay: *tied to a random pole* I have lived... a fairly decent existence and kissed a girl.

Nya: _I_ KISSED _YOU!_

Jay: *sighs* got kissed BY a girl... well there goes my motivation... where's the magnet? *suddenly magnet* well then... *closes eyes and kisses magnet* okay would say something but- *gets struck by lightning* there we go... *coughs* Skybound just HAD to give them an idea didn't it? *grumbling*

back in the studio... *gunshot* AHH! -BEEP- SHE SHOT ME! SHE -BEEP- SHOT ME!

Sakura: -and that's how I met Ace.

Slushy: fascinating.

Sakura: not like you had anything better to say... Anywho, now Nya is a guy.

Nya: wait... hang on a second I- *now a guy* holy -beep- *looks at hands* My WORST NIGHTMARES HAVE COME TRUE!

Kai: *being reassuring as hell* there, there Nya, could be worse... you could be me.

Nya: that's brilliant.

Kai: no... it's sucky.

Slushy: yeah, yeah, sibling stuff... next dare! Zane, divide by 0!

Zane: you still believe I am as stupid as to fall for that trick more than once?

Slushy: absolutely.

Zane: *humph* the answer is 0.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Garmadon: he didn't short-circuit!

*everyone casually freaking out*

Zane: *sighs* one day...

Sakura: and~ The ninjas have to fight Link.

Jay: OH COME ON!

Kai: T.T glued to a wall, 'member?

Wu: *stands up an points at Kai* HOW YOU LIKE IT NOW!?

Kai: NOT VERY MUCH!

Wu: *sits down like a calm old guy* exactly.

Sakura: anyway... *Link suddenly appears*

Link: ?

Navi: Hey, lis- *Navi catches fire* HEY! HELP! *no response* HEY! LISTEN TO ME!

Cole: *sighs* here we go...

Lloyd: *dying on the inside*

Zane: *casually removes Kai from the wall* problem solved.

Slushy: so~ *snaps fingers and everyone is in a wrestling arena* NINJAS... VS. LINK, HERO OF HYRULE... GO!

not much later...

Ninjas: *in a large pile on the floor*

Jay: I legitimately think that guy punctured by lungs... I... *wheeze* need a hospital... also a latte and preferably... SOME PERSONAL SPACE! *pushes the other ninjas off of him* aahh -beep- I'm gonna die...

Back to the studio after we healed Jay...

Kai: yay! no wall!

Jay: aww... still no latte?

Slushy: ah go to hell. anyway, Zane must talk like Fi from legend of Zelda for the rest of the chapter.

Zane: *nods*

Cole: you have no idea how they talk do you?

Zane: mmm...no... not particularly...

Ebony: *runs through the studio* BRACE YOSELVES I PISSED OFF SOME OCS!

Sakura: 0.0 what?

Slushy: *closes doors causing Ebony to slam into them* you disappear for most of the chapter and suddenly you show up screaming about how you annoyed someone?

Ebony: *on the floor* mmmm... yes. absolutely.

*loud crash*

Ebony: ooh -beep-... on the plus side... I did injure someone, didn't kill Ponygirl but~ *stands up and brushes dust off her* I did shoot the author in the knee. Arrow to the knee. *smirks* works every-

Izzy: *from outside* EBONY!

Ebony: ooh shiii... wait... hang on a secon-

-cut-

*and~ now we're in a large... abandoned... desert... kinda place... while two of Ponygirl's OCs are trying to beat the -beep- out of... everyone else. because reasons... I guess*

Kai: WHY DOES THE WORST STUFF HAPPEN TO ME?!

Cole: gee Kai, I don't know... why does the WORST stuff happen to you and only you and not anyone else? but I guess dying isn't all that bad compared to your _obviously terrible life..._

Kai: jesus, sorry man. didn't mean to rub salt in _that_ wound.

*large explosion*

Sakura: WHY THE HECK ARE WE INVOLVED!? THIS IS YOUR PROBLEM!

Ebony: *wearing an army helmet* BECAUSE- because plot and we hadn't hit 1000 words yet.

Slushy: that's what you're going with?

Ebony: yes. LOOK OUT! *ducks as a meteor flies over their heads* PISS OFF MAN!

Lucy: NO!

Ebony: fine... *pulls out rifle*

Lloyd: *flicks his tail* you're gonna shoot her?

Ebony: T.T absolutely not. I would never- I would never- *Pulls trigger on rifle and it shatters a necklace around Lucy's neck* LOOK LLOYD! A FALLING DEMON!

Lucy: *crashes into ground* HEY!

Ebony: I'M NOT SORRY! YOU BROKE MY WINDOW!

Slushy: no... that was me.

Ebony: shut up Slushy.

Izzy: *blasts Kai*

Kai: I'M DYING!

Cole: you are not dying!

Kai: *curls up into a ball* remember me as the cool one!

Cole: you totally aren't dying.

Jay: he might be...

Nya: *Sighs and kicks Kai* GET YOUR ASS UP YOU COWARDLY -BEEP-!

Kai: *winces* oww... nooo... I don' wanna...

other ninjas: T.T Kai, you're -beep- useless.

*gun shot*

Ebony: YEAH! I HIT THE OTHER NECKLACE!

um... not quite sure what happened there... I don't think I really wanna know... but uh, *cough* *cough* back to the studio...

Slushy: anyway... we've found everyone so... let's just do the last dare... *reads card* The hosts have to do the whisper challenge?

Sakura: OH! I know this one!

Ebony: what is it?

Sakura: I think it's basically... well since there are three of us, two people are wearing soundproof headphones while the other says a sentence and the ones with the headphones have to guess what the other person said.

Ebony: EXPOSITION!

10 seconds later...

Ebony & Sakura: *wearing headphones*

Slushy: *looks at something on an app* T.T well then... Sorry to burst your bubble.

Sakura: what?

Ebony: you ate some rubble? no, no wait... sorry I have a double? what the hell?

Sakura: sorry to burst your bubble?

Slushy: yes.

silence.

Slushy: sigh. *thumbs up*

Sakura: *takes off headphones* YAY I WIN! *ahem* anyway, next the author has to bring back that OC from the last chapter.

Author: what?

Ebony: *still wearing headphones* what? *takes headphones off* what's happening?

Sakura: the author has to bring the OC from last time back.

Ebony: ooohhh... *glares at Author*

Author: it's actually... kinda hard... *gun clicks* I will see... *snaps fingers and Jayde is suddenly in the studio*

Jayde: *looks around* huh? what's- *Author grabs them and walk/limps out*

Ebony: well, I guess that's all we've got today, don't forget to leave a dare or several and favourite and follow if you haven't already... and we, will see you all next time... BYEEE~!


	62. Educational trigger warning

Ebony: *Finishes hastily nailing some boards to a hole in the ceiling* An entire year and I didn't know people were living on the roof... *sigh* guess I learnt the hard way... then again I guess with all the doors, it's practically impossible to find a staircase... *Ahem*... Anyway, Welcome back to my ninja dare show, featuring...

Sakura: me!

Slushy: and me!

Cast: *groan*

Ebony: seriously. every time. jeez... *ahem* first off, oh. thanks Sakura.

Sakura: you're welcome.

Ebony: as if it wasn't bad enough your pet wrecked my stuff... *sighs* I get the 'pleasure' of being assaulted by Sakura's pokemon...

Cast: YAYYY!

Ebony: T.T -beep-

*suddenly, pokemon*

later...

Ebony: my foot is frozen. kinda sucks... oh well... *pulls out lighter, lights a flame and holds it against her foot*

Chester: CHESNAUT!

Ebony: *waves lighter at him threateningly* STAY BACK! I HAVE FIRE!

Sakura: *rolls eyes and returns pokemon* next Jay must eat 100 pieces of Sushi.

Jay: yeah sure.

10 minutes later...

Jay: *gags* oh my god... urgh... I'm never gonna be able to look at these things again...

Slushy: and now- Oh. well, I didn't know you were still alive... *ahem* Kai must spend a day in Antarctica with no weapons, food and barely any clothes. You're welcome.

Kai: OH COME ON! *disappears off to Antarctica*

In Antarctica...

Kai: *casually on fire*

Polar bear: rawr...

Kai: T.T okay no. Polar bears do not live here.

Polar bear: aww... *turns around and walks off*

Back in the studio...

Ebony: and now... Jay is covered in paper cuts!

Jay: *screams* IT HURTS SO BAD!

Slushy: you know what's even worse?

Jay: don't really wanna know... *suddenly dangling from a rope by his foot above a tank of lemon juice* 0.0 OH PLEASE NO! HAVE MERCY! PLEASE! DON'T YOU HAVE A SOUL!?

Ebony: hmm... lemme think about that... *grins at Jay* You already know the answer. *pulls a lever and Jay drops into the tank of lemon juice*

Jay: *closes eyes and is trying to hold his breath... then he screams and inhales a ton of lemon juice. now he's freaking out. I think he can swim... but this says otherwise...*

Hosts: T.T wow...

Sakura: should we do something?

Slushy: like we ever do.

Jay: *eventually resurfaces* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD THIS STINGS! IT STINGS SO MUCH I AM IN AGONY! SOMEONE HELP! *falls over the side of the tank onto the floor*

Sakura: anyway, ignoring that... Cole! you, from now on, are human again!

Cole: 0.0 yay? *is now a human* this feels... kinda weird... I mean... not really weird but... *runs hand over the strange scar on the side of his face* oh that's just typical. I look like someone tried to give themselves a harry potter scar and completely -beep- up.

Lloyd: well... if you put on a pair of glasses it'd probably work better...

Cole: very funny greenie...

Sakura: you also get to experience the wonders of being human like no phasing through walls, turning invisible, levitating, possessing stuff...

Cole: DAMMIT! NOW I HAVE TO STAND LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING!

Ebony: you get to experience the greatest thing imaginable... paying taxes.

Cole: NOOO! HARSH REALITY! *on knees* WHYYY!? T.T wait... hang on... I don't technically have a job... so I have no income...that means I don't have to pay! So HA!

Ebony: dude. chill.

Slushy: *ahem* Lloyd must go to the world of amnesia! OFF TO PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAUMA! *snaps fingers and Lloyd is in amnesia*

Lloyd: 0.0 oooh... my head... *looks around* well... this place looks scar- *sees a note on the floor saying _'don't die, kill Ebony'_ and another one saying _'stop blaming me for everything'_ * uhh... okay?

back to the studio...

Everyone: 0.0

Ebony: well that looks like it sucks... not that it matters... Well anyway, *walks over to Zane and starts messing around with his memory switch*

Zane: wha...?

Ebony: yeah you're Gordon Ramsey.

Zane: *speaking a long string of swear words and insults which should never be repeated*

Slushy: *whacks Zane upside the head with a frying pan*

Zane: -beep-... that hurts...

Sakura: back to normal?

Zane: go to hell you -beep-. that -beep- hurt.

Sakura: 0.0 *takes frying pan off Slushy and hits Zane again*

Zane: *groans* what? please stop doing that...

Sakura: *looks at Slushy nervously. Slushy shrugs* close enough I guess... anyway... Ebony no longer has a reflection.

Ebony: =.= what? how does that change any... oh... *smirks* I know JUST what to do...

Cole: this should worry me...

Jay: my eyes are burning...

Slushy: don't care. next, Feetintheair wants Biju.

Sakura: oh no you don't. BIJU IS MINE! NOT YOURS, MINE! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! *holds Biju protectively*

Biju: de. (yep)

Ebony: seriously, you can take her, I'd be better off without her. I'll get more grief for saying this but I stopped caring long ago. *Sakura glares at Ebony* welp, Anywho, Garmadon, why don't you start your own A-team for old guys?

Garmadon: well~ *counting on fingers* because I'm dead, most 'old guys' here are pricks, I'm not letting my brother near my wife and most of us are jerks to each other.

Ebony: 'sides, not like you'd do anything.

Garmadon: shut up.

Sakura: next, Lloyd has to battle RainbowLillz OC, Rainbow.

Silence. then Suddenly Lloyd appears back in the studio looking scared as Hell.

Ebony: don' worry, I got it. *picks up stepladder and puts it down underneath the planks on the ceiling* hmm... *rips one of the boards off the ceiling and sticks her head through the hole* OI! YOU THERE! oh look... another Kai... fantastic...

*muffled voice from upstairs*

Kai: this is weird...

Zane: since when were you here?

Kai: I hitched a lift with the polar bear.

Zane: Polar bears don't live in the Antarctic Kai.

Kai: I know.

Ebony: ohh... so you sent what's-her-name back in time... 'kay. well, thanks for nothing. by the way... Break my ceiling one more time and you'll all find yourselves going through hell on Earth... understood?

Kasen: GO AWAY!

Ebony: fine. *slowly sinks back through hole* i'm watching you... *nails the board back in place and chucks the stepladder out the window* I'll be right back.

nanana,nanana na!

Ebony: welp. I found her working overtime in some old English factory. also I'm now a wanted criminal a few centuries before my time... in England... great... anyway... *opens door and yells* HEY! RAINBOW! STOP STANDING THERE AND GET IN HERE!

Rainbow: *from outside* SHUT UP! I'M COMING! *walks in. She has pale skin, short, dirty blonde hair with purple and metallic blue dyed tips and a fringe that covers her right eye. She has a cyan left eye and a dark blue right eye. she wears a grey Ninja gi and trainers* Hm. well, didn't think it looked exactly like this... *sees cast* Suwadika! I'm another dare show host who tortures alternate versions of yourselves.

Garmadon: instilling much confidence there...

Ebony: *rolls eyes* just get to it...

Rainbow: rude.

Cole: isn't this interesting?

Jay: yeah, kinda.

Ebony: that's exactly what I told some of your fellow hosts. but clearly that doesn't-

Sakura: *quickly cuts in* ANYWAY...

Slushy: Lloyd master of energy vs. Rainbow master of force... GO!

Lloyd: HEY WAIT A MINUTE I'M NOT EVEN READ-

not that much later...

Lloyd: *in a large indent on the ceiling the next floor up* nnngh... *falls out of indent and back down onto the floor* OW...

Rainbow: well then... *turns around to walk off* I'm gonna go back upstairs so if you'll excuse me... *tries to quickly exit*

Ebony: actually...

Rainbow: nope. not today. Not doing that again. no way. no how.

Ebony: T.T *raises eyebrow at Rainbow* you aren't particularly fast are you?

Rainbow: excuse me?

Ebony: if you were gonna leave, you shouldn't have waited. welp. *opens portal next to Rainbow* a dare's a dare. see ya. *shoves her back into Victorian England*

Rainbow: OH COME ON!

Ebony: *quickly closes portal* hmm... *looking thoughtful* I feel like I was being a bit too much of a jerk there... probably should have taken what she said into account... oh well... I think I'm going to have either her or her author in my ear for a long time to come...

Slushy: that took way too long... anyway, Kai must eat his least favourite food!

Kai: oh no... not chocolate!

Nya: It's Sushi.

Kai: DAMMIT NYA!

Nya: consider it repaying a little debt...

Kai: god damn continuity... *sushi appears in front of him* oh come on... serious...*gun to the face*...ly? I hate this place. I hate it very much.

after Kai finishes being melodramatic about eating a rice ball... and of course chokes it down...

Kai: *the melodrama is real* oh my god... I'm gonna die... ah... that was awful! worse than Cole's cooking!

Cole: I feel so offended by this.

Nya: I doubt that's possible Kai. you had food poisoning for a week after Cole messed up that stew.

Cole: oh my god can you just stop?!

Ebony: someone trying to be a grown-up? that's cute. you've been talking a lot more recently too. funny how you get you're own episode, not even a season, AN EPISODE, and suddenly you grow a self-confidence.

Cole: T.T shut up.

Ebony: if you want me to, then I shall talk even longer. SO, next Jay must eat dog food!

Jay: *internal screaming*

Slushy: *shoves Jay's face into a bowl of dog food*

Jay: *muffled* I am literally inhaling dog food... I CAN'T BREATHE! HELP ME!

later...

Jay: gonna be sick... out the way... *stumbles over to a corner and hurls everywhere*

Everyone else: eeewwww...

Sakura: now, Zane has to give his opinion on day of the departed.

later... (WARNING: PERSONAL OPINION! IF YOU GET TRIGGERED EASILY THEN DON'T READ IT!)

Zane: ... that was bad. that arc could have lasted a season if not for obligatory magical deadlines and most of us were portrayed out of character. Besides, how could we NOT notice Cole disappearing.

Yang: magic.

Zane: unexplained magic. which therefore was not a valid explanation. also, is there any particular reason Cole has a large crack in the side of his face other than to sell more toys? he could have easily just reverted to his pre-possession state, minus the crack to another universe that was hastily painted on him. It is ridiculous! and it was only a single 'special'. things like Yang's redemption were too rushed. in fact I believe it only took two minutes. only two. And this is Cole's sole episode to himself. as Ebony previously stated, that is not a SEASON but an EPISODE... and if I am correct the next thing you'll see after day of the departed in terms of toys will have Kai and Nya on it. so there goes whatever Cole had right there and worst part, the very WORST part... Is that Lego thought it would be a good idea to bring back a few of the previous villains. despite the plotholes, the thing I am most irritated about is that they've lost imagination. Bringing back the villains, not even Garmadon or any of the massive villains... it is a sign that they're running out of ideas fast. and that probably is the worst part. it is like they had stopped trying.

Everyone else: ...

Nelson: THEY CUT ME OUT!

Overlord: I WAS ONLY MENTIONED ONCE!

*loud arguing*

Ebony: hey, hey... shut up now, I said shut up... I SAID-

Cole: *fires off pistol*

Ebony: give me that back you -beep-

Cole: *hands Ebony the pistol and sits back down*

Ebony: do NOT get cocky with me...

Slushy: *sighs* yeah so Ebony gets a box of jelly donuts.

Ebony: YES! *box of donuts land in her hands* it has been so long since I got some free food around here...

Slushy: but must endure Clarkie from upstairs rambling for an hour.

Ebony: you can have the donuts. I just want to avoid listening to someone's stupid rambles...

Slushy: *takes the donuts* hmm... yeah no.

Ebony: you little ba- *teleported into a room with Clarkie*

*She has Tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes and brown shoulder length hair in bunches. She is very short. also, she wears a grey fluffy zip-up Bear Grylls jumper, blue Scout trousers, and black and yellow walking boots*

Ebony: shhhhhhhoot... *starts looking around for means of escape*

Clarkie: oh hey there!

Ebony: dammit...

Clarkie: what're you doing?

Ebony: *turns around and glares at Clarkie* stop. stop talking. whatever you have to say, I do NOT want to hear it. *starts pacing around* hmm... maybe if I... *snaps fingers and tries to teleport out but instead slams into a wall* ouch. okay, something else... uh... *raids pockets but doesn't find anything* -beep-... *tries to get her hand to glow but fails* oh I am going to kill you for this later Slushy...

Clarkie: I'm sure it's not that bad, I mean it could be much worse... you know my uncle Leroy always says...

Ebony: *starts slamming head against wall* I should have just taken the donuts...

1 hour later...

Slushy: *eating a donut* mm... not bad...

Sakura: wow... just wow...

Ebony: *walks back in, eye twitching slightly and snatches the box of donuts off Slushy* you are dead the second the camera stops rolling. *ahem* next... *sly smirk* Slushy has to work behind the drinks counter in a bowling alley.

Slushy: *moment of realisation* OH HELL N- *teleported to a bowling alley*

much later...

Slushy: *wanders back in looking highly irritated* I hate you.

Ebony: I know. I know... so, thanks for watching, don't forget to review, favourite and follow and we'll see you all next time... BYE~!


	63. the field trip to DC

Ebony: *casually falls through ceiling before standing up like nothing happened* WELL... I guess I know what was behind door 503... *looks just behind camera* oh -beep-... is that thing rolling? do you just leave that thing on constantly?! NO WONDER IT CONSTANTLY CUTS OUT!

-cut-

Ebony: just-just like that... *ahem* soo... *suddenly much more perky* Welcome back to my ninja dare show! where we meddle with other dare show's affairs, humilate/sass cast members and torture your favourite punchbags!

Kai & Jay: *humph*

Ebony: and, as always... we have...

Slushy: are you ill?

Ebony: *still unnaturally happy* I'm not even sure...

Slushy: *sighs* Me!

Sakura: And me!

Cast: and some unlucky -beep-

Ebony: anyway, first off... Kai must flirt with Zane!

Kai: you've seen how this went with Cole. *gun between the eyes* T.T *looks at it* you know... this is kinda getting ol- *bullet to the foot* YOOOOOOOWWWWWWCCCCCHHH! -BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP- AHHHH GOD! OKAY FINE! I'M GOING! LOOK! *hobbles over to Zane and inhales deeply* you... have nice eyes.

Zane: you clearly don't mean that.

Kai: well... uh... *zane gives him puppy eyes* I do. they're great an' stuff... I mean, it's a cool shade of blue but-

Zane: YOU DON'T MEAN IT AT ALL! *slaps Kai*

Kai: *rubs face and sits back down* funnily enough, this happens to me a lot.

Skylor & all Kai's attempted girlfriends: TRUE DAT.

Slushy: man... we have two people in here acting really off... *ahem* next, Nya must flirt with Wu.

Nya: no way man... he's clearly got a girl. *motions to Misako*

Misako: *shifty eyes*

Garmadon: oh... my -beep- lord... I have the worst family...

Wu: you see, unlike you, I didn't spend most of my life as some demon.

Garmadon: unlike you, I have a cool voice and more to my character than wise old so-

Nya: OKAY! TOO FAR! TOO FAR! NO WAY. *ahem* Sensei... uh... well... the eyes one's been taken sooo... *casually glances at Nadakhan* Welp, I'm here... what are your other 2 wishes?

Nadakhan: *throws book on the floor* ARE YOU SERIOUS!?

Wu: hm... Tea and perhaps a way home.

Everyone else: *facepalm*

Sakura: ignoring that... Jay must go in the rabid fangirl room!

Jay: OH COME ON! YOU'VE DUNKED ME IN A POOL OF LEMON JUICE, TIED ME TO A LAMPPOST... MADE ME KISS AN EEL...

Eel: *gives Jay an unimpressed look* (translation: you have any idea how horrible that was?)

Jay: I AM NOT GOING IN- *suddenly in rabbid fangirl room*

Sakura: too late. sorry. *closes door*

Jay: 0.0 heheh... oooh boy...

*loud screaming*

Ebony: well... While Jay's busy with his _adoring_ fans... Cole's gonna have to go to the DC universe and convince both the suicide squad and the justice league he's on their side.

Cole: could be worse... I guess... *suddenly in DC universe* welp... where to first? hmm... Justice league.

 **at Justice league HQ (if we're going by the movies then it's just bats and superman there)**

Cole: so... yeah, you know, I'm not around a lot but I can come help out if you really need me to... but then again... heheh... you're badasses anyway.

Superman: hmm...

Batman: seriously? you don't even have a superhero name or anything.

Cole: welp... I tried. See ya. *walks off*

Superman: ... Bruce.

Batman: what? too rough? he's a teen for Christ's sake!

Superman: no... just saying... since it's literally _only_ us right now... we could do with some help.

Batman: don't worry... I'm sure the justice league movie will be out soon. *phone goes off* Welp... I gotta go.

 **Meanwhile at the villain pub... (I'm not sorry for referencing HISHE)**

Cole: *downs a mug of beer and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, looking slightly drunk* an' tha's... the last thing I remember 'fore waking up here... 'cept some cops trying to arrest me... which was kinda rude... I mean... all I did was hit a guy in a costume... gosh...

Suicide Squad: ...

Emperor Palpatine: you know, i'm not quite sure how you even found this place.

Cole: nei'er do I buddy... nei'er do I... Anyway... I should probably go now... 'Fore the guy in the costume finds me...

Loki: like it's that bad... it's probably one of Joker's friends.

Joker: oh ha ha. yeah sure... like they'd sell a costume like this in party central.

Batman: *breaks down door* HA! HA! FOUND YOU!

all the villains: OH SHOOT!

Batman: *slaps Cole* don't do that again. *walks off*

Voldemort: yep. definitely one of Joker's party central friends...

Joker: *facepalm* oh... my god...

Harley Quinn: he punched batman!

Everyone else: HOORAY!

Cole: *being held up in the air by the villains* hm. that could've gone a lot worse.

 **Back in the studio...**

Cole: and now... I got a ton of villains on my side... just because I accidently hit Batman.

everyone else: How the -beep- does that work?!

Cole: convenience I guess.

Sakura: *ahem* Zane has to fight the avengers. ALL the avengers.

Zane: *sighs* well then... *rolls up sleeves* this is going to end badly...

*Zane teleports to where a bunch of the avengers are*

Zane: :T well... I could be in a so much better scenario... COME AT ME BRO!

 **Later...**

Zane: *crawls back into the studio missing his legs* I'm alive! yes! woo! *passes out*

Sakura: I've just realised that Jay's still in the fangirl room... should we do something?

Jay: *from still inside the fangirl room* THAT WOULD BE NICE! MORE THAN NICE ACTUALLY! A MIRACLE! *teleports back inside covered in many injuries and a chunk of his hair and sleeve is missing*

Slushy: I guess we already have...

Ebony: well... I guess that's all we got time for today, thank you all for reading, don't forget to review, favourite and follow... and we, will see you all next time... BYEEE~!


	64. we got a badass over here!

Ebony: *sitting on a crate, holding her head* I feel like -beep-... am I on a hangover? I don't remember it... *looks just behind camera* am I on a hangover?

*camera shakes*

Ebony: you sure?

*camera moves up and down*

Ebony: okay then... *looks at feet* so... I'm not having a hangover... I haven't done anything out of the ordinary... *sighs* it's the author isn't it? *looks just behind the camera again* where is she?

*camera turns to face a set of double doors*

Ebony: thanks. *jumps off crate and walks through the doors*

...

Cameraman: ㇸ5I walk a lonely road~ㇸ5

* * *

Ebony: *ahem* so... welcome back to my ninja dare show! featuring...

Slushy: me!

Sakura: and me!

Cast: ...

Ebony: and me. first of all... The ninjas each get a pokemon of their choice... way to start off the day. T.T

Kai: wait. so... there's no catch?

Sakura: nope.

Kai: sweet...

Ninjas: *huddle together discussing their choices*

Slushy: no rush guys. really. No... rush.

*ninjas come out of their huddle*

Cole: okay then... I choose Regigigas.

Jay: I call Genesect! Genesect.

Nya: Well I pick Lugia.

Lloyd: Rayquazza. just Rayquazza.

Kai: hmm... Giratina.

Zane: Zorua.

Ebony: wish granted. *snaps fingers and the pokemon appear*

Kai: OH MY GOD ZANE! A ZORUA?! YOU COULD HAVE CHOSEN SOMETHING GREAT! LIKE MEWTWO! *facepalms* why didn't I pick Mewtwo...?

Regigigas: *slowly moving it's arm*

Cole: *watching Regigigas* should this worry me? it's... really... slow...

Jay: *pokes Genesect in it's flight form with a stick* no one told me it came flat packed.

Kai: *having an intense staring contest with Giratina* that's... actually kinda creepy...

Lloyd: *hugging rayquazza* LOOKIT IT! IT'S SO AWESOME!

Rayquazza: *puffs out chest*

Sakura: yeah... it is cute. *ahem* Next, the ninjas have to-

Kai: ah. ah. not so fast. Not. so. fast. do you realise... *motions to the pokemon* we have gods on our side now?

Jay: YEAH! you can't boss us around anymore! or these guys will wreck you!

Cole: mmhmm.

Zane: *looking around for zorua* where did he go?

nYA: *shrugs* beats me.

Nya: *staring at other nya* oh... well... I think I found them.

Lugia: *yawns and falls asleep*

Nya: some help you are.

Lloyd: *petting Rayquazza* this is the best dare.

Rayquazza: *purrs appreciatively*

Ebony: well... let's see. the most powerful of you lot isn't doing anything... Zane's zorua has disappeared mysteriously... although I bet it's one of the Nyas... and Regigigas can barely move. there's also a flat packed genesect and a giratina. but since that's basically poke-satan then... well. also. *master balls appear* I could of course try this if all else fails.

Lloyd: *protectively hugs Rayquazza* NO! this is the best thing that's happened to me!

Ninjas: 0.0

Kai: *groans* one day...

Sakura: ANYWAY. *Jay opens mouth* ANYWAY. *death glare* the ninjas have to play through the bottom of the well from ocarina of time. in the dark. with the doors locked.

Cole: I don't like where this is going...

*ninjas are teleported into the games room*

Pokémon: ... *look about awkwardly*

Slushy: you guys can just stand in the corner until your owners come to collect you. Let's see how they're doing.

Ninjas: *sitting in a dark room with gaming headsets on, playing through the bottom of the well*

Lloyd: well. this doesn't seem too... *music starts playing* bad... man... *shivers* that music...

Zane: It is a bit disturbing, yes.

Nyas: *nod*

Zane: I know one of you is the zorua...

Nyas: *shrug* not m- hey! *glare at eachother* STOP THAT!

Kai: *sighs* just gimme the controller! *tries to yank controller off Lloyd*

Lloyd: NEVAH! *holds controller out of Kai's reach*

Jay: *quickly snatches controller off Lloyd and keeps playing* heh. suckers.

Kai & Lloyd: *groan*

Cole: this is just sad...

Jay: *stops fiddling with the controller* did you guys hear that?

Others: hear what?

*moaning coming from TV*

Cole: what was that?!

*redead screams*

Jay: I don't kno- *Redead suddenly attacks Link*

Ninjas: *screaming*

Kai: KILL IT! KILL IT!

Jay: *frantically button mashing* IT'S NOT WORKING! HE'S FROZEN!

Zane: PLAY THE SUN'S SONG!

Jay: HE'S FROZEN!

ninjas: *ALL SCREAMING*

 _GAME OVER_

Lloyd: ...

Kai: ...

Jay: ...

Cole: ...

Zane: ...

Nya: ...

nYa: ...

 **Back in the studio**

Everyone: ...

Garmadon: so. how long till they finish the water temple?

 **5 hours later...**

Ninjas: *banging on the door* LET US OUT! IT'S DARK AND WE'VE FINISHED!

*Ninjas reappear in studio*

Ebony: and it only took five hours too.

Slushy: no one say anything. Now... the ninjas must rob a bank with bananas as weapons.

COle: no way. that is just...

Jay: we'll get arrested!

Commissioner: actually... *rubs back of neck awkwardly* the police force is really small and they're all here so...

*tumbleweed, tumbleweed*

Tommy: they are _way_ to enthusiastic about robbing a bank.

 **At the bank...**

Ninjas: *all wearing bandit masks*

Kai: *clears throat* HANDS UP! THIS IS A ROBBERY!

everyone: ... *high-pitched screaming and panicking*

Cole: huh. that went better than- *gets hit over the head with a barrier post* ooooohh... *passes out*

Jay: HOLY -BEEP-! COLE! *runs over to Cole* YOU JUST GOT OWNED BY A FENCE! *barrier hits him in the stomach* AH! *falls over* WHO DID THAT?!

Zane: *shrugs*

Lloyd: *sighs* alright then... whoever did that... SHOW YOURSELF! WE ARE ARMED AND I SWEAR WE _WILL_ MAKE YOU REGRET YOUR CHOICE TO MESS WITH US!

Kai: yeah because being armed with a fruit is definitely being armed. well done to you.

Lloyd: oh -beep- off.

?: *laughing* oh you are _adorable_!

Zane: T.T I think I know where this is going...

Jay: what d-you... oh. OH. OOHHHHHH. dammit.

Lloyd: what do you mean dammit?!

Jay: Well let's see... *counting on fi-HAND* mysterious being beating the hell outta us, easily taking out one or more of us, being a cocky -beep-, chilling in the shadows probably waiting for a dramatic reveal... *closes eyes and sighs* we're dealing with an OC.

Others: 0.0 wut?

Kai: huh.

?: The -beep- is an OC? are you guys high?

Jay: and now WE sound crazy! man... this must be how Head-demon feels.

Lloyd: welp. I'm not dealing with this. *looks at bank patrons cowering in a corner* you guys can have your cash. I ain't ready for this bull. *walks out*

Zane: *looks around awkwardly before picking Cole up, slinging him over his shoulder and following Lloyd out*

Jay: WAIT FOR MEEE! *sprints out*

Kai: urgh. *throws bandit mask on ground* I AM SICK OF THESE EDGY OCS!

?: hm. *walks out of shadows revealing themselves to be the bank manager. just a generally ordinary looking woman TBH* those guys need help.

 **BACK TO THE STUDIO, JERRY!**

*Ninjas trudge back in*

Everyone else: *slow applause*

Ebony: well done to you guys. Anywho... Jay must face the pit of- let's make this interesting shall we? TIGER WIDOW SPIDERS!

Jay: VGZS SGD ZBSTZK ETBJHMF ETBJ!?1

Ebony: -.-' yeah sure. mind the fall now Bluebird! *shoves Jay over*

Jay: first of all: ow. second of all-

Ebony: this is the point where you look up.

Jay: *looks up to see that he's in a pit of tiger widows* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **1 hour later...**

Slushy: I think he's dead.

Sakura: ooohhh boy...

Nya: *eye twitches*

Ed & Edna: *hug each other*

Ebony: *sighs and puts down guitar* seriously? god. can't believe he'd go and do that again. *snaps fingers and Jay is healed and lying face first on the floor*

Jay: I feel dead.

Ebony: you are dead... were...

Sakura: *ahem* next Ebony gets a dozen boxes of chocolate chip cookies-

Ebony: My life has meaning again!

Sakura: Slushy gets a dozen boxes of chocolate chip cinnamon rolls-

Slushy: YESS! FREE FOOD!

Sakura: and I get a bag of my favourite candy. *smiles* I like this dare.

Ebony: *eating cookie* free food is best food. and best dare.

Slushy: and now... Zane must read a fanfic...

Zane: what is the- *FANFIC TO THE FACE*

 **one mentally scarring experience later...**

Zane: 0_0' *INTERNAL SCREAMING*

Kai: What's got into him?

Garmadon: IDK.

Zane: I... I am going to go drown my sorrows now... *walks over to corner and collapses crying* WHYYYYY?! WHY?! WHY GOD WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! YOU CANNOT SHIP KAI & GARMADON!

Kai & Garmadon: 0.0 *look at each other* eeewwwwwww...

Ebony: next up, Lloyd must play sister location! *kicks Lloyd into the game room*

Lloyd: alrighty then... *puts on headset* doesn't sound too ba- *title screen appears* 0.0 oh god... it's a fnaf game... *looks at the door*

Ebony: GL Lloydie~! *locks door*

Lloyd: *looks back at screen* okay then... *cracks knuckles* let's do-

Announcer: WELCOME TO YOUR NEW-

Lloyd: HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS!

*cricket, cricket*

Lloyd: uhh... *looks at camera* you didn't see that.

 **few hours of Lloyd screaming later...**

Lloyd: 0.0 *looking emotionally traumatised* but... but I'm the main character... I can't die! that's so unsatisfying!

Ennard: It is... isn't it?

Lloyd: *sees Ennard* YOU'RE THE ANIMATRONIC THAT KILLED ME!

Ennard: that's not quite true...

Lloyd: you were right there! by the controls!

Ennard: *evil grin* yes... I was... but you know what? I'm gonna finish the job...

Lloyd: *screams* wait. wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. How can you be here? you're in the game! you aren't even real!

Ennard: T.T your point?

Lloyd: *opens mouth to say something then closes it* you have a point. but you know what? *large point rock appears out of the floor and hits Ennard in the back* I ain't gonna lose this time.

Ennard:HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Lloyd: *already halfway out the door* Just did bruh. *slams door shut and swaggers back into the studio like a boss*

Slushy: this guy deserves some applause right there.

Lloyd: Thank you, thank you. *bows*

Sakura: ya sure... anyway, Nya get's a chocolate bar and Kai has to flirt with Rain's OC Mayan.

Nya: *gets chocolate bar* yas.

Kai: mmmkay? this should worry me.

Sakura: AND HERE'S MAYAN!

*Mayan comes in. For the life of me I can't remember if she's been on here before... and I REALLY don't wanna skim through over 60 chapters to find out. so Imma make an assumption.*

Mayan: ... hi.

Kai: well... this is gonna be awkward.

Mayan: *shrugs*

Kai: right. but anyway... You're so beautiful that you make me forget my pickup line.

Mayan: 0.0 *turns bright red*

Kai: And hey, you know... I have a pen and you have a phone number, think of the possibilities.

Mayan: *mumbling* Can you please not?

Kai: I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me & you.

Ebony: *casually opens door while Kai's busy spouting his clearly VERY effective pickup lines* you alright out there? but uh... just so you know, I think Kai's flirting with your girl.

Rena: *(not even waiting for an introduction) Storms in looking furious* STAY AWAY FROM MAYAN!

Mayan: Hey Rena!

Kai: 0.0' yep. called it.

Rena: *glares at Kai* do not... ever... try anything like that again or I swear...

Kai: oh please. I'm already dead inside.

Rena: *narrows eyes at Kai*

Ebony: Oh I have missed THIS! we seem to have a fight on our hands! haven't had one of those dares in AAAAAAGES!

Rena: *looks at Ebony* not this time. C'mon Mayan. let's go.

Mayan: *shrugs and walks out*

Rena: *follows Mayan out* I'm watching you Kai!

Kai: *holds up hands defensively* hey! no. I didn't know she wasn't single!

Ebony: awww... damn. anyway, might as well quickly end off here. so. thank you all for reading, don't forget to review and favourite and follow if you haven't already! and we. will see you all next time... BYEE~!


	65. AN

**So. Christmas. Christmas special, ideas, help. please.**


	66. CPMI

**Merry Christmas! Sorry this is late (It's 21:52 where I am) I was busy with...*ahem* certain events... I'll try harder next time.**

Ebony: (wearing a grey Christmas sweater that says ' _Merry f-insert many snowflakes here- Xmas'_ ) *walks into the studio with a clipboard and looks behind her* alright then. We got everything?

Sakura & Slushy: (both wearing different coloured Christmas sweaters) *dragging in large boxes*

Slushy: T.T I don't know... do we?

Ebony: there's a reason I'm asking you Slush Puppy.

Slushy: *leaning against crate* T.T first of all no...*sighs* well go on then.

Sakura: *facepalms*

Ebony: alrighty then. *takes pen out from behind ear and looks at clipboard* Tinsel?

Sakura: *still facepalming, snaps fingers and tinsel appears in a pile on the floor* check.

Ebony: *ticks something off clipboard* fairy lights?

Slushy: *snaps fingers and fairy lights appear on top of Ebony*

Ebony: T.T *sighs and pulls fairy lights off her* Fireplace?

Slushy & Sakura: T.T

Ebony: *snaps fingers and a red fireplace appears against the wall* tables?

Sakura: *snaps fingers and several tables appear, neatly postioned around the edges of the room* yep.

Ebony: and the covers?

Sakura: I'll do it later.

Ebony: mistletoe?

*mistletoe*

Ebony: Christmas tree?

Slushy: *snaps fingers and Lloyd appears, albeit coated in tinsel, baubles and fairy lights*

Lloyd: HEY!

Ebony: aaaaaand... snow. *snow suddenly falls down outside* welp. *pen disappears* I think we got everything... this better be worth it.

Slushy: free stuff is worth it.

Sakura: true. But isn't Christmas all about love and sharing and-

Ebony: OKAY! geez. Didn't want a lecture. Anywho... *snaps fingers and everything is festively decorated* well. *yawns* I'm done here. *walks out*

Slushy: hmmm... *squints at the very irritated looking Lloyd* I think somethings missing...

Lloyd: well the ability to move has suddenly vanished but hey that surely can't be what your talking about can I- *Slushy puts a star on Lloyd's head* T.T nope.

Sakura: mmm... 7/10. Too much green.

Slushy: *rolls eyes* everyone's a critic.

Lloyd: what are you even doing?

Sakura: we're having a Christmas party! And it's gonna be cool! There's gonna be music and punch-

Slushy: and eggnog... *evil grin* and. Eggnog.

Lloyd: well that's _not worrying at all._

Sakura: definitely not suspicious at all.

 **A few hours later...**

Ninjas: (all wearing multicoloured Christmas sweaters) *peering out window*

Kai: woah. It never snows in Ninjago City!

Jay: not this hard since-

Cole: *elbows Jay* no.

Jay: *nervously glances as Zane* since ever!

Zane: indeed. It is quite remarkable.

Ebony: *standing on a table looking pretty wasted* ㇸ5CUZ THE BELLS WERE RINGIN' OUT FA XMAS DAY!ㇸ5

Lloyd: *still pretending to be a Christmas tree* someone's been drinking the eggnog.

Nya: oh yeah definitely.

Kai: *smirks* I have a brilliant idea.

Jay: shoot.

Kai: if she's singing after only a glass... what about after a _little more?_

Garmadon: (wearing a santa hat) you see Wu, this is why I don't drink.

Wu: (fairy lights on his hat) *smirks* probably because you wouldn't last half a glass

Garmadon: don't try me Wu.

Wu: *holds up bottle of whisky* $100 says you can't outdo me.

Garmadon: *looks suspiciously at wu* ... you're on.

Misako: *sighs* boys...

Skylor: (wearing a gingerbread man sweater) tell me about it. I think Kai's having a drinking contest with someone who's already drunk.

Misako: I do wonder if I would've been better off with Malcom...

Skylor: leave me out of this. Nope. *turns around and speed walks off*

Cole: *standing next to eggnog* hmm... *about to drink some*

Lloyd: *tackles Cole away from it* NOPE. That stuff's dangerous.

Cole: *pushes Lloyd off him* T.T alright then. *takes a glass of punch* is this any better?

Lloyd: *still lying on the floor* probably yeah... hey, can you help me up? My arms are kind of useless right now.

Cole: *rolls eyes and puts a glass of punch in front of Lloyd* merry Christmas Lloyd. *walks off*

Lloyd: *struggling to get up* EVERY HOLIDAY! *sighs & gives up* hm. *tries to grab glass of punch in his mouth* urgh... my life is hell...

* * *

Jay: 0.0 *looking worriedly at ceiling* dear god...

*mistletoe practically everywhere*

Ronin: ㇸ5ahm strollin' along, ahm doin' just fine-ㇸ5

Jay: NO! RONIN! STOP!

Ronin: *stops* huh? What?

Jay: don't. Move...

Ronin: whats wrong with you? Something happened?

Jay: *motions towards ceiling*

Ronin: *looks up* oh... *clicks tongue* well then... *turns to walk off*

Jay: RONIN NO! *tackles Ronin out from underneath mistletoe*

Ronin: *sighs* get off me Jay.

Jay: just tryin' to help... *stands up and brushes his head against something* what the- *sees the mistletoe* oh s***.

Ronin: *glares at Jay* Jay... I am going to kill you for this.

Slushy: *holding mistletoe above them with a fishing rod* YOU KNOW THE LAW LOVEBIRDS!

Jay & Ronin: *look at each other*

Jay: I'm so sorry.

Ronin: you can apologise with several bottles of whisky so I can forget this. *kisses Jay*

Jay: *turns bright red*

Ronin: oh Samantha's gonna kill me for this...

Jay: Samantha? *laughs* YOU HAVE A _GIRLFRIEND_?!

*everyone stares at them*

Ronin: yeah. If you can end up with Nya then getting a girl myself should be a snap.

Jay: oh thanks Ronin.

Ronin: you're welcome.

* * *

Ebony: *squinting slightly as she stares at Kai* Kaaaii... Whatcha doin' with tha'?

Kai: *puts a glass of whisky in front of Ebony* go on. Try some.

Ebony: *gives Kai a sceptical look* nah... Nah. *pushes it away from her* Somethin... Somethin's up here... You're tryin' Somethin'...

Kai: *smirks* no tricks, just being nice. Promise.

Cole: *holding a camcorder* so. Anything actually gonna happen or what?

Kai: give it time.

Ebony: drunk not deaf a******.

Cole: alright then. I'll wait.

Kai: you wanna drink?

Cole: mmm... Yeah sure.

 **Not too much later...**

Kai & Cole: *singing loudly and out of tune. As you may have guessed, the plan may have backfired.* ㇸ5 DON'T THEY KNOW IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME AT ALL?!

Ebony: *watching them quietly as she sips some eggnog* I feel like s***. *looks around awkwardly and practically everyone is looking pretty wasted* alright then. SAKURA!

sakura: *teleports next to Ebony* you called?

Ebony: People are acting kinda... Weird. You know why?

Sakura: *shrugs* maybe it's the drinks?

Ebony: yeah... May- *looks at down at cup of eggnog* oh no.

Sakura: *smiles innocently* you should be careful with that stuff Ebony... *hands her a glass of punch instead* try this. But be careful though... It's got a little _kick_ to it... *walks off*

Ebony: *takes a sip* mm hmm? Cool. What's- 0.0 oh... *looks at punch* no. No. No way did she... SAKURA! *tries to run after her but trips over instead* ooooohhhhhh...

 **Meanwhile, still dealing with the mistletoe situation...**

Jay: *trying desperately to avoid mistletoe*

Nya: Hey! Jay! *waves at Jay*

Jay: heck yes. *walks over to Nya* *ahem* heheh... Hey Nya.

Nya: guess what's above us?

Jay: *looks up to see mistletoe and starts blushing furiously* well... I guess we've gotta- *Nya kisses Jay and he turns even redder before grinning* okay then...

Nya: merry Christmas Jay.

Jay: I-I-I uh-um... *kisses Nya back*

 **and guess who's having a bad day?**

Pythor: HANDS OFF ME YOU FOUL CREATURE!

Bolobo: you just dropped your scarf. Geez.

Pythor: ... You can give it to me AFTER I leave this mistletoe death trap.. *bumps into Skales* OH COME ON!

Slushy: hmm... *snaps fingers and the ceiling is literally completely hidden underneath a layer of mistletoe*

Everyone: *glare at Slushy*

Slushy: hey. Hey. You guys know the rules. 0.0 *sees Kai and Cole kissing each other quite happily* well. *takes a picture* this is either blackmail or ship fuel. Might send that to those who'd love to see it...

 **Several hours after the party...**

*Everyone's cleaned up and wandering off to their rooms. Several stockings are hung upon the fireplace and Lloyd is sleeping in a corner, still being the Christmas tree. It's almost silent aside from the soft crackling of fire and faint sounds of cars. The door to the main studio creaks open slightly and Jay creeps in, leaving a glass of milk and cookies by the fireplace before leaving again.*

*nothing really happens for a while until Kai sneaks in and starts eating some of the cookies by the fireplace. Lloyd however wakes up and sees this, threatening to tell Jay about what he is doing and finds himself with five cookies for himself. After a while, Kai leaves and Lloyd goes back to his corner.*

Cole: *sitting in Kai's stocking* well. I have my blackmail. *closes camcorder and puts it in the stocking next to him... Which just so happens to be his... Then he falls asleep again.*

...

...

...

*distant sound of sleigh bells*

* * *

5:56AM, Christmas Day, ENDS studio.

Rainbow: *from upstairs* CRIPES! No wonder everyone else is asleep!

Hosts: *groan*

Sakura: we need to invest in a soundproof ceiling...

Slsuhy: *hits ceiling with the top of a broom* KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYNA SLEEP!

Ebony: *yawns and puts down iPhone* oh shut it! I'm already up...

Sakura: we aren't going back to sleep... Are we?

Ebony & Slushy: nope.

* * *

*everyone piles excitedly into the studio, chatting and whooping in surprise and happiness as they litter the studio's black floor in bright reds, greens, silvers and golds.*

Kai: *glaring at Cole who is still sitting comfortably in Kai's stocking* what're you doing Cole?

Cole: I just woke up here.

Zane: it appears that you were bad this year Kai.

Kai: what do you mean?! I've been great!

Zane: I am only saying because it appears you received _Cole_ from Santa. *smiles smugly as Kai figures out what Zane's saying*

Kai: DAMMIT ZANE! YOU'VE RUINED CHRISTMAS FOR ME!

Zane: *turns off funny switch* you are very much welcome.

Ebony: *pushes a present on a shovel through the hole in the ceiling, shakes the present off and throws the shovel into the corner of the room* might as well give 'em something...

Dean: *tackle/hugs Ebony* Merry Christmas Sis!

Ebony: oof! Heheh... Merry Christmas Deanie.

Kai: *sees a picture of him kissing Cole on the wall* oh my god.

Hosts: *quickly cut in* MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	67. yad etisoppo

**Heheh... so... *waves nervously* Hey. Merry Christmas, Happy new year... Happy birthday to all you with birthdays since Xmas and happy Chinese new year! eh... I won't say anything related to politics. Except I'm fairly liberal so figure it out. Well. Since I last updated... anything, my life has pretty much gone to shit. No I am not censoring that and I apologise to those who don't particularly want to hear cursing. Anyway, no Internet for six weeks except Christmas, my best friend is moving to Germany and most recently... my mum got evicted from her flat. On Monday. It was a dump anyway but it was home. So me and my bro are living with dad for now. what relevance does that have? none. But it's why I haven't done jackshit recently. also youtube. Damn youtube. I'm hoping to remedy it now though. You know, with another damn special, for a very poorly known event in January that I've been thinking about for a while. So yeah. It's inspired an idea for a short fic about wifiless ninjas though. and no. I am not looking for sympathy. I am not looking for anything from any of you except the understanding of the fact something happened. Although very few noticed lack of updates/activity anyway ;P I'm that kinda gal. But hey-**

 ***Screen suddenly cuts out***

 **Opposite Day special 2017**

* * *

Kai: HA! Bet you didn't expect that! Well, guess what? You lucky guys get two specials in a row! *smirks* even though no one asked for it… Well, I've-

Jay: _WE_ 've.

Kai: *rolls eyes* yeah sure, _we_ 've been planning this for a very long time… Don't worry about the hosts by the way, they're still here and currently alive.

Ebony: *from off camera* STOP WASTING TIME!

Kai: fine, fine… anyway, *motions to the hosts who are all tied to chairs* they're fine. *smug face* I did warn you though, didn't I Ebony? I warned you. I said-

Slushy: we know what you said.

Kai: *glares at Slushy then clears his throat* I said that one day I'd be the one to laugh at your pain… *grins* and here we are. So, *claps hands together* down to business… Today things are going to work a little differently, that is, that our usual hosts are going to be the ones suffering the dares and Me, Jay & Lloyd are going to be the ones dealing them out…

Sakura: *shifts uncomfortably* first of all, I was not a total jerk to you.

Kai: wouldn't stop me.

Sakura: and secondly… let's say that hypothetically, you get a dare. Then what? Do you ignore it or were you just searching for all the host dares?

Ebony: *snorts* no one can be bothered to sift through all the dares just to find the 10% that are for us.

Kai: well… *evil grin* then one of you will have to do it.

Slushy: the thing is addressed to you and by the laws of dare shows those dares are for _you_ and only you or else you will evoke the ancient evil powers that lurk just. out. of. sight.

Kai: Shut up. I'm in charge now, not you, *points at Ebony* not you *points at Slushy*… not any of you-

Sakura: I feel so welcome here…

Kai: not even the author can stop me… So those won't apply. Basically, any dares for me go to Ebony-

Ebony: thank you, you hedgehog-haired -beep-.

Kai: you're welcome, any dares for Jay go to Slushy.

Slushy: *raises eyebrow* even the ship dares?

Kai: *looking thoughtful* mmmm….

Jay: *Quickly butts in* I still get the Jaya ship dares.

Slushy: T.T typical. But I'm fine with that. you can have all the ship dares.

Kai: and any for Lloyd go to Sakura.

Sakura: *fake enthusiasm* yay. In the minority.

Lloyd: yeah… but I'm still pretty high up on the list of people being tortured.

Sakura: yes… with a candy stash that you don't have.

Lloyd: *sniffs* don't talk about that.

Kai: anyhow-

Ebony: It's anyWHO, Kai, if you're gonna replace me you say anyWHO.

Kai: no one cares about you or your problems. And stop trying to escape, your powers are gone.

Hosts: *groan*

Slushy: seriously?

Jay: *leans against Slushy's chair* I'm afraid so.

Slushy: T.T *sighs* don't try and act cool, Jay… we all know that you aren't.

Jay: *sighs* thanks for ruining my self-esteem.

Slushy: you're welcome.

Kai: first of all-

Ebony: WAIT. Wait, wait, wait, wait… wait.

Kai: *glares at Ebony* ANYHOW. *shot gun fires and Kai sighs* where did you get that?

Ebony: *drops pistol from her mouth onto her lap* never go unarmed to any place. So, if you'd let me finish, I'd love to know what you did to the person who has power over the outcome of this fic.

Kai: she's dead.

Slushy: Of cour- 0.0

Ebony: what?

Sakura: I don't think that she's-

Kai: *smugly* I killed her.

Lloyd: that's up for debate.

Jay: yeah, like you'd be able to take her on solo.

Kai: she doesn't do anything anyway. Now. We're gonna do the dares so-

Sakura: or we could kill some time. Personally, I'd love to know how exactly I woke up tied to a chair.

Kai: not falling for that one. Now. DARES.

Hosts: *start yelling random things at once*

Kai: ENOUGH!

Hosts: *stop for a minute then start yelling louder*

Ebony: I WANT TO SEE MY LAWYER!

Slushy: I DEMAND THAT YOU STOP TRYING TO BE EDGY!

Sakura: I AM STALLING FOR TIME!

Kai, Lloyd & Jay: *cover ears*

Jay: Jesus Christ, I didn't know they could be that loud…

Lloyd: YA WHAT?!

Kai: I'M JUST GONNA DO THE DARE! *snaps fingers and he's holding the fused shadow* I could get used to this… *snaps his fingers again and several other pieces of useless junk appear* nice… anyway… I don't think this is a good idea but… *puts fused shadow on Ebony's head*

Ebony: *starts laughing* oh you did _not_ wanna do that…

Jay: I'm scared…

Lloyd: *eyes widen* Oh… I know this…

Slushy & Sakura: *slowly shuffle away from Ebony*

Sakura: not prepared to die today.

Slushy: *muttering under breath*

Ebony: *Starts floating* oh -beep-, oh -beep-, oh -beep-… BAILING! BAILING OUT NOW! *tries to take fused shadows off and fails* DAMMIT. *transforms into a massive lizardesque creature*

Everyone else: 0.0

Kai: Welp. If anyone had told me what it did I wouldn't have done it.

Slushy: *halfway out studio door* GL mah man. GL. *closes and locks door*

Lloyd: *inhales deeply* yeah… uh. I _was_ going to say but…

Jay: *trying desperately to open doors* I AM _NOT_ GOING TO DIE HERE AGAIN!

Ebony: *screeches and stamps, causing the floor to split open*

Lloyd: you know, pretty sure that only lasts for a few seconds…

*awkward silence*

Lloyd: or not.

 **After Someone takes the fused shadows off Ebony's head...**

*piece of plaster falls out the wall*

Kai: WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME?!

Lloyd: IT'S A DANGEROUS MAGICAL OBJECT! IT _LOOKED_ DANGEROUS! and I assumed you were smarter than you are.

Kai: *hands catch fire* You wanna go mate?

Lloyd: *folds arms* try me.

Jay: *facepalms* oh my god... will you two _quit_ it.

Lloyd & Kai: *still arguing*

Jay: *rolls eyes* fine. *snaps fingers and Slushy and Sakura appear back in the studio*

Slushy & Sakura: dang.

Ebony: *coughs out dust* ooohhhh... I do NOT feel good...

Jay: don't care. So... next dare... *pulls out dare card, starts shuffling through them and sighs* everyone is now a pokemon... *snaps fingers and everyone is a pokemon* (now a Raichu) well... definitely didn't see that coming...

Kai: (now a Charmeleon) *suddenly stops arguing and glares at Jay* Jay...

Lloyd: (shiny Espeon. because they're green and magic) *backs away slowly*

Ebony: (Zoroark) great... get turned into a lizard beast... and now I'm a furry. A red haired furry.

Slushy: (Gengar) *ahem* you wanna try being half as tall?

Ebony: hmm... nah.

Sakura: (sylveon) so... is this meant to mean anything, or what?

Jay: *shrugs* welp. the point is... we're magical fighting animals now so...

Lloyd: great. *tries to pick up dare cards but fails* urgh... damn the lack of opposable thumbs!

Kai: *shakes head, picks up cards and holds them infront of Lloyd*

Lloyd: thank you. So, now all the hosts have to listen to the pineapple pen song for 168 hours! ha!

Slushy: aren't you guys technically the hosts now?

Ebony: *nods* she got you there... and if you're the hosts, and we're the victims...

Kai: No. absolutely not. you're the hosts, you do the-

Slushy: not anymore it seems...can't ignore the dare~

Lloyd: *sighs* dammit.

*rumbling sound*

Jay: what was that?

Sakura: the consequences of your actions. now I would probably get to the dare if I were you...

Ebony: *waves innocently* enjoy your week!

Jay: wait hang on a-

 **168 hours AKA 1 week later...**

Kai, Jay & Lloyd: *eyes twitch*

Kai: never again. never a-beep-gain...

Lloyd: my ears are bleeding!

Jay: ...

Slushy, Sakura and Ebony: *all standing there smugly and human again*

Ebony: I'm sure that was fun. was that fun?

Slushy: looked it.

Sakura: sounded it.

Kai: *growls* ENOUGH! WE ARE IN CHARGE AND I AM _SICK_ OF YOU ALL! SO SHUT UP AND ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT!

Hosts: ... no.

Kai: *bangs head against wall* WHY. CAN'T. YOU. CO. OP. ER. ATE?!

Ebony: funnily enough we ask ourselves this exact question every time you say 'pfft, screw that.'

Kai: *glares at Ebony* so. Saku-L͒͌ͧͧ̎̐̾҉̨͔̱̠̯͓͟l̠͍̟͇̼̬ͦͫ͛ͫͦ̐͢͡ǫ̺̮̾ͮ̀̒̅͢y̪͊́̐̕d͙̝͇̞͇̺ͦ͗́́͜ has to be hung upside down and beat up like a piñata.

Ebony: *raises eyebrow* I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch it.

Kai: I said Sa-L͒͌ͧͧ̎̐̾҉̨͔̱̠̯͓͟l̠͍̟͇̼̬ͦͫ͛ͫͦ̐͢͡ǫ̺̮̾ͮ̀̒̅͢y̪͊́̐̕d͙̝͇̞͇̺ͦ͗́́͜ has to- *stops and frowns* S-L͒͌ͧͧ̎̐̾҉̨͔̱̠̯͓͟l̠͍̟͇̼̬ͦͫ͛ͫͦ̐͢͡ǫ̺̮̾ͮ̀̒̅͢y̪͊́̐̕d͙̝͇̞͇̺ͦ͗́́͜ Sak-L͒͌ͧͧ̎̐̾҉̨͔̱̠̯͓͟l̠͍̟͇̼̬ͦͫ͛ͫͦ̐͢͡ǫ̺̮̾ͮ̀̒̅͢y̪͊́̐̕d͙̝͇̞͇̺ͦ͗́́͜. Grrr... WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!

Slushy: because you're trying to force the dare onto someone else. That isn't how this works.

Kai: and what would you know-

Sakura: don't try her. PLEASE.

Slushy: I know almost everything about this place. trust me.

Ebony: I would. I REALLY would.

Kai: I don't-

Jay: maybe we should uh... listen to them? heheh... you know, just a little...

Lloyd: yep. listen to them. listen. definitely listen.

Kai: *inhales deeply* Sakurahastobehungupsidedownandbeatenuplikeapinata! HA! said it!

Sakura: *suddenly hanging from ceiling* T.T dang.

Kai: *shrugs* a dare's a dare. *pulls out baseball bat* anyone want first dibs?

Ebony: *smug look* any minute now...

Slushy: any second...

Lloyd: *shrugs* eh. I'll try. *takes baseball bat and tries to hit Sakura*

Sakura: *shuts eyes and flinches away*

*Lloyd and Sakura begin glitching rapidly in and out of each other's places*

Lloyd: W͎̱̤̗-̡̟̙̘W̢͙̲͢͞-͙̻̥͍̣̞W̶̴̠͍͇͞H̢͎̭̭̳̬͈͟A̳̖̤̤̝͎-҉̴̛͚̰̜̩ͅA̢̟͚̩̩̙̗̙ͅ-͓̟̝̲A̸͓̣͇͝T̸̛̩̦̺͓͔̼̪̼ͅ'̭̘͓S̫̝̬̠̦ ̜̳̗͓͖̖H҉̜̩̗͇͚̰̙̠ͅA̢̧̺̭̖̹̗̤̥̗͝-̴̸͍̳̖̫͖̟́H̦͚͍̥͓̻A͈͉-̨̭̲͓̝̫͖H̵̗̯̣̠͟A̲̹͟P̠͉̠̤̟̤̜̮P̨̳-̴̙̲̦͉̕͜P̸̲͓̳̘̦͖͖̖͜Ȩ̘͝͞N̺͚̲̺͕̠Ḭ̟͍̯̼͍͢N̠̮͙̠̤̻͜G͝͏͙̝̻̼̰͉̩?͏̸̗͓͚̹́!͡͏̧̰̻̝̥̬̪͇͈

Sakura: I̴̫͕̩ ͈̤͟D͙͕͕͎͟͢-̶͓͚̝͍͕̝͖͞͝D̶̫̫̪̦̮̜͉̼-̷̛̞̤͇̯D̪̬̲̬̺̜͡O̷̶̗͖-̤̦̫͈̥̙͈̮ͅD̬̜̦͉͘͜O͕̜͈͟N̡̢̻͍͖͉̮͖̜͟'͎̜̜̖̖͕́T̷̖͎͇͘ ̪̞͠Ḱ̠̰̜͉͙̠̘̤N̲̲͢-̤̱̟̰̝̫̱̜̕͘K̸̀͏͎͎̬̗̲̭͔Ń̴̖̦O̠-̦͚̫̬̕͠ͅǪ̧̘͕͜W̨͉!̷̠̤̯̼̫͇̕ͅͅͅ!̨̪͇͓̠̱!̞͍̻̮̹̬̟̞͞

everyone else: 0.0

Slushy: not what I was expecting...

Ebony: *tilts head* no. definitely not... I didn't think this would be how _t̛͍̰͈̘͑͛ͭ̿͐h̨͔͍̭͇̫̟̓ͮ̓̒̾̀ͩ͛͜͜eͮ̈́ͯ̽ͭ̇yͪͯͪ͛̈́̇_ ̛̝͉̦̮̥̈ͥ́͢ would go about doing this...

Kai: explanation. now.

Ebony: bla bla bla lore, bla bla bla backstory, bla bla bla ancient magic.

Kai: unhelpful.

Ebony: well I'd look at one of the Author's word documents to find the actual answer but she seems a little... 'dead' and she changed her password.

Kai: you blame me for this, don't you?

Ebony: Kai, I blame you and Garmadon for everything.

Lloyd & Sakura: Ḩ͗̈҉̷̙̤̬E̵̡̙̳̺͒̆́L̛̾̾̓̓̓̄͏̜̭͇̭͕̕P̡̩͎̬̱͎͉̠̹͙̍̌͑̒͊̿̄͟!̏͋͋͏͎̦͓͍̩͞!͚̰̒ͤ̆ͣ̓̍ͫ̚͜

Slushy: don' worry. *takes baseball bat off a scared looking Jay* I got this. *slams baseball bat into Lloyd's face and they stop glitching* crisis averted. *baseball bat drop*

Lloyd: *now hanging from ceiling while Sakura looks around, slightly startled* owwww...

Sakura: I need to ask you two more about this place.

Slushy: yep.

Ebony: you do. You really, really do. So. Next dare!

Jay: alrighty then... Well, let's see... Ebony K͎̲̩̬̙̒ͪͭͦ̇́͌̄̀͜͝a͕͈͖͙̟͉̳͙̿ͫī̴̹̪̰̈͢͟ has to fight Princess Luna from MLP with no powers.

Ebony: *pats Kai on the back* good luck with that mah bro. good luck.

Kai: *pushes Ebony away from him* don't touch me. please. and what do you mean 'good luck'? You're the one-

Ebony: suit yourself... *snaps fingers... and nothing happens* oh yeah... forgot about that... welp. shame. anyone else going to do this?

Jay: T.T *snaps fingers and Ebony is in a wrestling style ring with large rows of seats either side*

Ebony: hm. haven't been here in a while... we should definitely rent this place out more often. Welp. go on then. I wanna see this.

Jay: your death wish. *snaps fingers and princess Luna appears*

Luna: what? why have you summoned me here?

Ebony: so, funny story... it's a dare, I don't actually have much to motivate you into trying to kill me so... hm... hmm... hmmm... welp. *shrugs* if you could just hit me. pretty hard. that'd be great.

Luna: why?

Ebony: I wouldst liketh to testeth a the'ry and fig thy ancient language.

Luna: T.T Thou art a fig to existence

Ebony: *bows* Thanketh thee, thy royal highness. Anon, at least pretendeth yond annoy'd thee enow f'r thee to attacketh me.

Luna: ENOUGH! I AM TIRED OF YOUR ABUSE OF THE ARCHAIC LANGUAGE!

Ebony: *smirks* and... there we go. *ducks a large blast of magic* KAI! YOU BETTER BE READY FOR THIS!

Kai: *squints from where he's sitting in the stands* what?

Luna: *fires another blast of magic at Ebony, who stands perfectly still*

Jay: oooh... *stuffs handful of popcorn in his mouth* She's dead.

Slushy: nope. I'd say Kai's more likely to be in trouble.

Kai: Wha- *Ebony gets hit by the blast and she and Kai start rapidly glitching in and out of each other's places* Ǒ̥̞̬͙̬͎̣ͤ̔̑̔ͦ̈͐̚͠O̅̏̐̐̈̀͏̲͙̞̫̯̣̞͝O̶̪̹͓͔̐̊H͓̦̝̹̐́̿̈͟H͇͎͉̭̙͍̬̲̔͐̽ͦ͐̍ͬ̕H̪͕͔͖̑̉͢͞-̢̙̆̉̃̇̐͊ ̨̬̗͙̝̲̣̹̦͑̽ͯ̓̉̽̈́͝C̯̦̞̦̹̰̬͐͌ͣ͆̍̚͘-͈̤̦̞͔̭͐̓͊C̬̫̫̘͔̱͍̽̌̈ͩ̽͛ͅ-̛̱͙̍͛̑̈̍̑̎̀̕C̠̜̟̱̗̦͉ͯ͂͂ͬ͂ͦO̴͕̹̭͍̬͐͐̓̋̈́-̛͖̺̖̙̯̞͕̔͋͗̅ͣ͗̂̚̚͡͝C̫͖̮͓͙͙̥̠̈̉̅͌ͥ͛͘O̙̣͎͖̤̜͇̹͋ͩ̈̆ͣ͟͠M̢͉̹̹̳̘̟͉̾̈́̎ͤ͘E̫͉͓̼̹̼̭͒̔͌ͭͩ̈͂̈͐͡ ͖͉͔͊ͦͤ̽̋͟Ȍ̷ͬ̋̓̑̓̿҉͉̰̙̲̟̭-̰͈ͦ͛͠ͅO̤̘̥͕͍ͦ̓̀̉̽͋͂͋ͧͅ-̷̺̪͔̙̠͙̫̬̈̏̄̃Ȍ̧͈̫̥͇̣͒̆ͯ͆̊̉̓͠ͅ-̇ͥͨ̒̿͗ͣ͑͏̠̪̘̪O̗͚͇̠̠̙͍͇͖̎ͨN̡̨͕̭̰͓͎ͮͨ́͢ͅ!̚͏͓͢ͅ!̴̲̙̳̩̣̰̗̻͑̋͊ͯ̿!̇͑҉͔̣̘̤͟

Ebony: *ducks to the left of another magical blast* f̥̗̻̦͊̂͒̚-̮̠̭̑̍ͪf̪̮̦̓̇ͣ̾-̎̈́ͤ̓f̩̯͉̖͖ͣ̓̌̚-̤͉̜͗̐f̭̘̪̬͊̓-̰̀́̏̽̏͗ͥu̮͉͖̪ͩͅn̹̘̞̻͔͕̒ͫ͐ͪ̓͌̅n̩̭̟-̦̯͚̋̄̀̉͗̃ͤf͎̟̦̞̯̜͌̈ͨ̌̍ͥ̂ū̞̭̃̈́̓ͥ͛ṉ̗̥͙̼̠ͤ̃̔-̱̜͔͉͕ͤͣ͑ͧ̾̄ẏ̼̬ͫ̾͑ͯ.͔̳̥̭̱.̞̹̪̏ͮ͂ͥ.̯͙̩͇ͤ͊ͯ́̊̒ ̜͍̳̟̗̈́̍Ḭ̪͍̓̐̒̂ͥ̾͒-ͧ̑̄͂ͦ̽́I̗͖͆͑͑͛̅̚-͕̺̼̞̻̿̏̓͊I͗ͮͮ͋ͪͥ-̰͇͔͋̄̉ͯ̂ͮI̤̰̮̰̽ͨ̈̽ ͎̝̣͐ͫͣt̠͍̯̘̞͉̤h̜̣͈͊̍̓͌̾͛͐-͈̙̰̝̜͖t̞̣̯̗͌h̲͕̩ͧͣ͐̿͗̚o̓͂̈̉͐-̮̀͋ͣͦͅt̫̯̤͙̮̓ͪh̫̣̦͇̯̜̘ͣͯͬo̤̱̤͛ͣu̳g̟̀͂͌h̺͇̺̻ͫ̋̑ͬt͕̪͙̪̯͇̆ͩ̋̒͆ ̫̘̯͉͎̺̒̔͋̅͐̎ͅt̤̰͖͔̩̦̩͆̄̓͛ͤ̒h̖̺̳̮̪̒̔ͨ̚ͅ-̿̆̀̑̏aͩ-͎̻̪̳̩̖̥ͧ̒ͬͮ́̍̚t̤̠͇̠̥̑͊ͫ́̉ͩͅh̜̻͂ͣ̆͛a̲͎̜̹̗͖̖̋̂͗̒ͨ͌-̺͓̱̥͕̞ͪ̒ͫ̒tͪh̖̥̖͚̜̯̬̽͋͂̏ͯ̚a͙̝̭̣ͥt̻̃̍̑̃̅ ͓̒w̫̲͉͔̉̊̐̓-͔͉̪̤͍͕̋ͪͤ̀w̫̠̱̩͙̭̌̀̓̂ͣ̐̂-͍̰̜͉͂ͨ͐ͩ̚ẉ̰̩̖-̮͇̤̥̬̠͉ͪͬ̆́w̙̏͂ͨͮ̈́̏ö̭̹͖̰͓̙́͊̚u̓ͦͯ͌l̪̠̩ͮͤͯď̺̞͚̥-̻́͋ *gets hit by yet another magical blast and screams*

Luna: THOU SHALT PERISH BY MINE HOOF!

Kai: *glitches into Ebony's place* h̜͚̳̪̞̘̓̈̓̌͗̋̒-͍̇ͯͭ̅ͯ̓h̳̥͐̉̐͆͐-͔͇̥͊͐ͨ̚h̰̻̪̰ͬ̽ͥ-̺̗̙̻̦̙̜͛ͤū̺̲̯̙͋ͬ͑h͔̘̺̆?̲̥͎̺̲̤̦͋̈́̓͂ͤ!̫̤̟̳ͭͥ ͓̥̜̫͍͛̅̅͊ͧS̙̠̯̓̅͆H̼͙ͤͅO͉̤̯͓ͭ̄͆̾ͦ̈́ͣO̟̳͈͍Ț̿̒̇́̍ͨ͒!̟̱̥̤̮̇̒ͦ͒̋̒͗!̻̬̗̜̹̩̖̂̿̽

Luna: TAKE THAT FIEND! *more magic. yay.*

Kai: *jumps over attack and sticks tongue out* H̹͕̺͖͚͍̒A̳͎͉͖̤̻̣ͫ͗͊̉̐ͮ!̜͈̹̞̲̬͍̎̊ͭ͆͗͐!͖̟!̬̦̫̮ͦͅ ͍͇̘̠̩̼̆̔̾ͩ̃̇H̥͗̍̽O͛W̫̏ͬͭ̑̒̒͛ ̘ͨ̀D̹̔̀͑ͫͧO̦̙͖͇̫͎̅̍ͯͅ ̠͇̠͊Yͩ̌͑͒ͤ̃̽Ȍ̝̰ͤ̐̓ͣU̲̱͓̤̭̝ ̱̺̲̰̯̐̊̒ͬͪ̾L̮͇̒̐̑̂ͣ̏Ȋ͔͚̬̫K̜̠̳̜̳͈̄̅͋͆̎Ë̝̩̳ͣ ͚͍͈͖̓͊M̞̭̮͙͎͎̽̊̏̂ͤ̀̇E̍́͛̆ͬ ͎͐͛̂N͙͈O̲̭͍͑ͯͩ͋̚W̮̆ͫ?̠̘̪̱̙͙̒ͧͣ̿͊ͯ!̺͙̑̽ͬ

Ebony: *takes popcorn off Jay* w̩͇̌ͪ̓̌ͯ̿e̘ͥ̾̏l̻͓̜͇ͬ͋̓ͥ̅̍̎l̺̳̟̣͖ͤ̔ͤ.͈̞̱̘̼ͥ̏̑͂̐̒̋ ̑̋̿̿̾ḫ̩͇̱͛̋ͧe͍͎͓̣̮̰ͬͩ͐͂ͣ̃̚ ̞͙̝̀ͬä̝̠̤́͑̒ͫ̃̑ĭ̫̝ͫͥ͋ͯn̬̭̳͖̎͊̃'̱̖͙̪̟̒̀̊t͒̍̈́ͅ ͍̳̩͎̃d̞̭̜͓̘̥ͨ̿ͫ͐̾̉o̻̜̻i̦͚͍̖͋̽̓ṉ̱͕̱ĝ̗̹̥̍͂ͤ̐ ̜̈́̏̆̈́ͧt̘͓̄o̲̮͋̽̊̚o̫̱̙̝̔̇͌̓-̻ *glitches back into Kai's place in the arena* s͈͇ͨ̄̏h̺͙̘͙̲ͩ̒̋͛̈́i͈̝̬̊t̗̱͙̙̫̆͌ͦ͒̚.̳͙̗͈͙̈́̌ *then glitches back into the stands just before the magical attack hits her*

Kai: 0.0 O̳̞H̗̱̦͙͙ ̹͔̹̪̤̹͌̈C͖̐̈́ͭ̉͛̈́ͭỎͪ̋̋M̬̘͈̽͊E̠̬̥̮̮̪̱ͧͨͥ͐ ̤̥̅̊ͣ̈́ͨȮ̹̘̦Ń̹̝̭̤̟̯̣̓̎͌!͎͎̖̳̄ͬ̀͛!̅ͣ *gets hit by the magical attack*

Ebony: Y̹̤͙͙͕̺o̠̗̝͔͖ụ̫͙͎̜̬͎ ̝͍̠̹k̗̝͉̼̟̥̙n̫̲̞ͅo͓̯̱̟͖w̘,̥̖ ̥͙̭̰͍͚I͓͔̬̪̭ ̝r͎̤̖̞̩͎ͅe͔̺̤̼̘͓̯a̺̯l͉̻͉͇̮͙͚l͍̺̜͖ͅy͎͍͍͉̖̝ ͉̩͉͓̱̮th̰̘̟̯̣̳i̥͓̤̹̼n͚̪͙̞̪͎k̙ ̦̥ͅI͙̰'̥m̭͍̹̥̠ ̞st͔a͖̘͉̘͈̫r̝̩ṱ̙͎͚ͅi͔̹͈̗̭̭̦n̟̠͔͙̗ͅg̩͉͈̳̬̮̩ ͚̳̭t̮̥͉̻̻̞̣o̘͕͉̲͔ ̥̦b͇e̯l̳̹͇̖͖i̹͍͚̼e͕v̺̠e̜̬͙̪̩̰̪ ̖̲̝̻̘̥t̙̙h͎͕̲͎̯̤a͚̟̥͉̞̣t̪̘͉ ̠̱̺͖̩̟A͍͎̲̫u̙̳̬͉th'̜͙͍͕̖ͅs̼̖̠̪͔͓̖ ̱͇ḏ͓͕̺̼͍ea͙̟͚̭̞̙d̰̰̱̞̙͈̳.͈

Sakura: how come?

Ebony: There wasn't a time skip over the fight. She never. Ever. writes out fight dares.

Slushy: Oh my god... you're right! for once...

Ebony: HEY!

Kai: *still being pummeled by a princess pony* HEY! HELP?! ANY- T.T Oh yeah... *snaps fingers and everyone's back in the studio* well... *ahem* I don't wanna do that again...

Ebony: I can't say having the very fibres of my being getting torn apart excessively and repeatedly put in the place of yours was particularly pleasant either. So. anything else?

Lloyd: well... Jay gets a hug from Ninja Pony. That's a ship dare, right?

Slushy: close enough.

Jay: *internet hug* yay!

Kai: right... so, Cole gets some cupcakes.

Ebony: do any of us get the cupcakes instead? since, you know-

Kai: no.

Ebony: damn. I'll just have to magic fifty up later, you know, once we get our powers back.

Kai: you won't.

Ebony, Slushy & Sakura: we will.

Jay: ANYWAY. Slushy J̯͖͚͍͖̹̀ͬa̱͇͑ͨ̊ͪͨy̶̞̬̼̓ has to jump into a pit of rabid cats and wolves.

Slushy: *sighs* no.

Jay: yes.

Slushy: no!

Jay: yes!

Slushy: NO.

Jay: *pushes Slushy into a magically appearing pit of rabid animals* YES.

Slushy: *pulls out animal repellent* HAHA! OUTWITTED AGAIN BY- *repellent disappears* ah crud.

Animals: *snarl at her and tackle her*

Slushy: YOWCH! *tries to push wolf away* GLITCHING PLEASE DO YOUR WORK! *nothing happens and Slushy starts yelling a long stream of very vulgar words*

Jay: *looks around* so... we're no- *starts glitching* o̼̖͓ͨò͍͇͔̩̥̟̰̐͐ͥ͑̐ͤo̵̰̗̬ͥ̓̉̀hh̡̘̥̪͍̲͈̝ͭ̿͒ͯ̋͆ͨ ͔̳͗̔̌̀͌ͦ̆n̘͉̬͓̝̤ͥ͒ͤ͂͛̅ͯo̞̙̩̞̮̐̃̒.̙͉̉̇ͫ́.̵̫̮̞̥͓̘̩̇ͯ̋̓̚.̞̔ *starts glitching in and out of Slushy's place* S̲̥̰̏-̶̪ͩ͑͑S҉-̵̇̒̿̌ͭ̚Š̬͍͓̈́̾O̧͇͕̫̽̏ͫ͐̅M̟̹̞̰̬̞̳͋̔-͉̍̑̋͐E̻̗̺͍͈̐ͪ̑̂̀͑͜-̸̱̩̲͙̫̀̂E̖͚̠̱̜̩̅̊̉-̘̺͚̟̗̠͇͑̍́̚O̡̜ͩ͊ͥ-͙̙̟̟͓͙̜͑ͥ͑̈́͜O͉͓̻̰̖̱̻̾ͭ̇ͬ̾̇͌-͈̩̯͙ͣO̲ͨ̾̚͡Ṉ̢̥͙͗̓̍ͥ-̞̖̪̥̾ͮ̈́ͥ̋O͖͎̞͖͔N̤̳͓̣̉ͯE͚̗͈̞̤͆͊͑̐ͣ̓ ̡͆̈́͊͒E͓̯ͬ̊ͤ̉ͫ͛̂-̤̯̻̩̖Ë̳͉͖̬́̇̇ͣX҉̮̤-͕̝̪̘͇̼̩̅ͨ̑͊E̪͐̉͋́X͙̘̗̗͌ͣͫ͋P̣̬̹̻̓̏̄̔͐́ͅL̠͎͎̒́ͯ̀͐̔͗-̎̈̏̇̌ͤ҉̝A̐̇ͣI̧̱͕͗̐͗ͮN̷̺͎̥͖͐̂ͤͅ ͙̀W̠͕̥̬̰͍̣ͥ͋-̶̝̞͎͍͇͍̍̾̂̈́W̶̖̲̥̣̪̪̓̾H̛͉ͯ͊͐̎̽A̴͚̜̣̞͇͉̯ͦ̎T́͛ͯͫ̊̆́-̶̝̲̥͗̂̿T͖͕̤͈̙ͤ'̺̮̐͗̚̚S͙̜͇̜̭͇͂͋͌̓̌̄͂̕ ̯̗̣̼̫̟̐̂̿ͩͭͅH̥͕A̭̰͖̮̙̻̞-̰̱͈͇̮̭̒ͬ͗ͯ͢H̷̲̦̓́̅ͥͯA͔̝̗̝̭͑̐͗̅̂̚͟P̢͓̗͈͚͈͈͇ͣ̓̃ͦͧP̮̼̼ͬ-̬̼̦͈͍͑Ḙ̪̃̐ͧN͖̯͍͚͖̲̖-̭̣͙̖̰̟͓ͯ̈́̃̔͐N̟̬̉̾̌͌̑̃-͉̹̫̘͑̔̀͑Ì̷͊ͥͪŅ̞̠̭̝̞̞͔̍̀ͣ̓̊̃̐G̛͈͕͔̥̏ͬ̉̒!̤̈́̉͛͛͐̎̉͠!͓̻

Slushy: *covered in massive gashes and bite marks* Ī̗ͦ̍̈́͂̈̈-̡̣ͨ̾ͩI̤̓͢'̶͈̦̖ͬ̒̓ͤ͐ͯͅm̈́̽̿̅̽͏̠ ͔̬̱̍͛͆͋͂ͯ͐͘ģ̼̝̎̏̓ơ̮̖̹̳̞n̟͙͖͉-̴͙ň̰̖̓ͥͭ́͡n̹̗̰̩̝̫̫ͦ̌ͦ͌a̗̥̅͋ͯ͐͜ ͍̭̱͓̟̮͎̽̉-̻ͣ̿̒g̉ͣ̽̑e͂̐̒ͫ̑ͨͥ͜-̦̱̮͓͋g̛͈̼͙ͤe͙̟̺̗̝͈͢ṭ̻͎̻̙̼̃̾ͪͨ̂ ̺͋ͯr̝̮̭͓͚͗̾̒ͤ-̦̅̅rͧͤͩ̿ạ̟̒ͥ̚ͅb̖͚͍͇͚̿͜-̨̽͋i̦͎̠͛͛̎ͩͭe̥͇̜͇̲͋̊̂͂̉s̹̫.̷̯̺̜̟̲͂̄̌̂.̡̱͎̟̬̱͓̹̈ͦ͐̄̓.̵̦͍͈

Ebony: nah... I doubt that..

Slushy: R̬̹̯͆͒͗è̖ͅ-̭̹̯̥̖̏

Jay: *screaming intensely*

 **not much later...**

*Jay claws his way out of the pit of animals coated in gashes, scrapes, bite marks and several scraps of clothing have been torn off*

Jay: aahhhhh... ah... ah... ow...

*tiny cat tries to grab him*

Jay: *shrieks and hides behind Lloyd*

Kai: *rolls eyes* okay... so...

Ebony: *hits Kai over the head with a frying pan, knocking him out*

Jay: Hey! *Slushy slams a frying pan into the back of Jay's head, also knocking him out*

Lloyd: oh no. I see where this is- *Sakura smashes a baseball bat onto his head* HEY! OW- *Sakura smashes the baseball bat over Lloyd's head again, knocking him out*

Ebony: well... *looks at the others* I think we should go find that lapto-

Sakura: found it. *holds up laptop*

Slushy: where?

Sakura: Kai had it.

Ebony: =.= why didn't he use it?

Slushy: *shrugs*

Ebony: well then... *cracks knuckles* may as well get hacking. in the mean time... I think the readers can go do something else.


	68. WHEEL OF UNFORTUNE!

**SO. I got a review from someone, kinda sucked. And once again, thanks to Zelda Mimi Link and Leia (and a bit of my own research) things have been sorted. Seriously, these guys are life savers! NOW GO READ SOME OF THEIR STUFF! But just encase, I might set up a forum to host the show if anything happens, and if you lot haven't already figured something was up by then, there'll be a little notice posted by yours truly.**

Ebony: So. brushes dirt off jeans* we kinda died there for a moment... *ahem* Anywho, welcome back to my ninja dare show! featuring, as ever, pain! Discomfort! Sarcasm! Out-of-characterness! OCs! And of course...

Slushy: Me!

Sakura: And me!

Cast: ...

Ebony: And yours truly. So, after what happened last time... The laptop with a god complex is in a safe place and you all have to put up with this again.

Cast: *groan*

Ebony: And to kick off today we have... Lloyd!

Lloyd: *banging head against wall* FVGGGGG TRGFTRGFFFFFFYHUJIKYU87Y6T5!1 !AQF

Ebony: T_T' yeah I've stopped caring by now. So, you get glomped by many fangirls and an OC called Mabel.

Lloyd: Well... Great.

Slushy: Yeah, yeah, that's great an' all but... *hides behind an upturned table* I don't wanna get involved in this.

Sakura: Yeah, glomping isn't all that pleasant... Especially from a large horde of crazy teenagers.

Ebony: *dives behind table* FIRE IN THE HOLE!

Lloyd: The he- *suddenly crushed under a mountain of fangirls... and a Mabel* aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

 **Once all the fangirls are removed... and the Mabel...**

Lloyd: *breathing heavily* My lungs...

Slushy: Anyway, next dare! Lloyd-

Lloyd: *groans*

Slushy: *glares at Lloyd* Must eat 100 candy bags!

Lloyd: WOOHOO! REPLACEMENT CANDY! *candy bags everywhere*

 **Once Lloyd recovered from his totally expected sugar high/stomach ache...**

Lloyd: *tied to chair* guys... I'm fine... you can let me go now...

Sakura: never enough precautions... anyway, next all the cast have to watch every episode of Doctor Who.

Ebony: Man I love that show.

Jay: man, I'd rather be at home.

Ebony: *hits Jay over the head with a frying pan* and you were doing so well too... Anywho... *points dramatically down the hallway* TO THE TV ROOM!

 **Nanana nanana na! *ahem* many hours later...**

Ebony: I feel like the quality of the episodes started slipping after ten... BUT THE 50TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL WAS AWESOME!

Kai: *facepalms* we get it, you like some British sci-fi show...

Ebony: *wearing a fez and a bowtie* no I don't.

Jay: you totally do.

Ebony: *suddenly the fez and bowtie have disappeared* shut up... NOW! AFTER THAT, ONTO SOME REAL TORTURE! LISTENING TO A GUEST REVIEWER SCREAMING AT YOU BECAUSE THEY THINK IT'LL MAKE YOU MORE LIKELY TO USE THEIR DARES WHEN YOU HAVE DARES BEFORE THEM TO GET TO! *looks at someone offstage* Wait, that's... not it? oh. A'ight then. *shuffling through cards* Oh! It's from... Ponygirl... haven't heard from her for a while... welp, Lloyd's got to fight Izzy! HAHA! FIGHT DARE! In an anime themed battle? do we allow themes for battles? we mostly skip over them anyway so... AUTHOR!

Author: *lifts head off keyboard sleepily* wha? I'm busy *yawn* writing the dare- oh... yeah. whatcha want?

Ebony: do we do themed fights?

Author: I dunno... we could I guess... I'm also feelin' pretty lazy righ' now but... *looking thoughtful* Maybe it'd be good practise... Ninjago's a fandom with a lotta fight scenes... Hmm... I'll try... *faceplants onto keyboard*

Ebony: well that certainly answered that... She's gonna have to edit that out later.

Izzy: *suddenly appears behind Ebony* So... Am I gonna fight the kawaii green boy or what?

Ebony: *jumps slightly* oh, hey Izzy, glad to see you're alive. Anyway... LLOYD!

Lloyd: *sighs* I have been tied to this chair, FOR DAYS... My legs are dead.

Sakura: *unties Lloyd from the chair* well, your legs can go be dead somewhere else. So...

Sakura & Slushy: Lloyd, Master of- *glare at each other before sighing* Lloyd, Master of energy Vs. Izzy, master of nightmares... GO!

 **Well... Might as well get trying then. *crackles knuckles* it's been a while since I've had to do this...**

Lloyd: *slightly nervous* Okay... Okay... ANIME POWERS ACTIVATE! *cricket, cricket* dammit.

Izzy: *unfurls dragon wings* This is gonna be fun...

Lloyd: SHE GETS DRAGON WINGS!? that is so unfair!

Slushy: *flicking through 'a guide to anime fight tropes'* well, you know. Anime I guess.

Ebony: No, she does that anyway.

Sakura: seriously?

Ebony: *loud crashing and screaming from off camera* yep.

 **Suddenly anime battle field...**

Izzy: HA! I'm going to take you down! I've come up with the best plan to defeat you and-

Kai: JUST FIGHT ALREADY!

Zane: *shakes head* It is against the rules of anime to interrupt a monologue or flashback.

Kai: *sighs* I feel like that's a bad rule.

Zane: yes. Yes it- *Lloyd gets thrown against a wall* ouch.

Lloyd: *claws way out of large Lloyd indent in wall* aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *falls onto floor* okay then. Okay. *breathes in deeply* alright. let's see if I can remember anything about anime class... Oh yeah... ENERGY BLAST! *throws energy ball at Izzy*

Izzy: *gets hit* Owww... HEY! *dark blast*

Lloyd: *dodges*

Izzy: OH COME ON!

Lloyd: aannnd... NINJAGOO! *spinjitsu*

Izzy: uh... No. *flies out of the way*

Lloyd: dang. *stops* alright then... Try this on for size! *freezes Izzy's wings*

Izzy: 0.0 uh oh... *falls*

Lloyd: and Rock cage! *surrounds Izzy with pillars of rock* welp. I think I won that.

Izzy: URGH! I _HATE_ IT WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT!

Ebony: don't we all? but uh... Is that actually a win for Lloyd?

Slushy: I think so.

Sakura: wow...

Kai: I wouldn't call that anime...

Author: when working with limited knowledge and 50 ideas at midnight, the whole purpose becomes unclear.

Lloyd: I still won though.

Author: Yeah... But you might've pulled a Sailor Moon.

Lloyd: A sailor what?

Author: *slowly sinks under table* Anime~

Izzy: *Breaks rock*

Ebony: Bye Iz- *Izzy slams a door* OH COME ON! I was actually gonna try and apologise that time!

Sakura: Welp, personal problems aside, Ebony, Slushy and I have to choose a fictional character to join the cast for 5 chapters.

Ebony: *groans* ahhh guest hosts...

Slushy: ahhh opinions...

Author: ahhh more dialogue...

All three: ahhhh...

Sakura: Welp... It says random so...

Ebony: what? we doing wheel of fortune?

Slushy: that could work. We good with that?

Ebony: I'll probably hate them either way and I have a feeling I'd be made to pick someone from Undertale otherwise so yeah.

Sakura: Yep! *snaps fingers and a wheel of fortune appears* I call first spin! *spins wheel*

 _*The wheel has chosen: Dipper Pines of Gravity falls*_

Dipper: *upon randomly and suddenly appearing inside the studio, Dipper proceeds to have a minor panic attack* AH!

Slushy: Alrighty then... My turn! *spins wheel*

 _*The wheel has chosen: Monster Kid of Undertale*_

Monster Kid: 0.0 YO! Where am I?!

Ebony: Haha! Not me! *spins wheel* please not Undertale, please not Undertale...

 _*The wheel has chosen: Luna Lovegood of the Harry Potter series*_

Luna: Oh! *looks around* This is nice.

Hosts: ...

Slushy: Now what?

Sakura: *shrugs* Maybe help Dipper?

Dipper: *still panicking as Monster Kid tries and fails to comfort him, only making the situation worse*

MK (Monster Kid is too long too write out several times): Yo! Calm down!

Dipper: How did I get here?!

Ebony: mmmagic. . . And dares.

Dipper: Seriously?! I was in the middle of an-

Slushy: well, there you go, next dare!

Dipper: HEY!

Jay: *pats Dipper on the back* you'll get used to it...

Dipper: humph.

Slushy: SO~ Next dare is the entire cast have to fight a Cucco from Legend of Zelda.

Dipper: Wha-

Luna: Shh... I want to see this...

Kai: What's a Cucco?

*suddenly small chicken*

Zane: I believe that is.

Kai: This'll be easy then!

Zane: Kai.

Kai: Hell, I reckon only one of us would have to-

Lloyd: KAI!

Kai: *kicks Cucco* what?

Cole: Oh my God I swear-

Cucco: *screeches*

*Suddenly flock of vicious Cuccos*

Cast: *scream and panic*

 **The Cucco swarm caused great devastation, wrecking the entire studio room, destroying lives and loves... And in general causing great discomfort... Thankfully, everyone (eventually) vacated the area and the Cuccos became passive again.**

Kai: *coughs out feathers* Never, ever again will I look a chicken in the eye.

Zane & Lloyd: WE WERE TRYING TO TELL YOU!

Kai: *humph*

Ebony: *shakes head* If only you had listened... Anywho, if Jay laughs, even once... then he will receive a kick to the balls, a trampling by children and allow everyone to baby you.

Jay: 0.0' *gulp* that shouldn't be too hard right? h- oooh...

Dipper: What even do you do here?

Ebony: *gives Dipper a bored look* Use an infinite amount of power over the universe to do pointless things for the entertainment of beings beyond the wall by torturing the cast of a TV show... You should know this, I'm sure that there's a few over in whatever fandom you sit about in.

Dipper: But why?

Ebony: *counting on fingers* Money, amusement, boredom, money, to put it on my CV, boredom, money, fun... *looks at Dipper who's gone slightly red* What's the matter, kid? You look annoyed.

Dipper: This is ridiculous! Why would anyone-

Slushy: you've had the explanation, and that's kinda it.

Sakura: pretty much.

Dipper: *groans in frustration*

Ebony: could be worse...

Dipper: Yes but that's not the point! what have they ever done to you?!

Ebony: *smirks* fair point... Tell you what Pine tree... *holds out hand* You wanna make a deal? *hand catches alight with blue fire*

Dipper: 0.0' *backs away*

Ebony: and that's the end of- *Jay laughs*

Jay: 0.0 ah f- *gets a kick to the balls* Oww... *suddenly child stampede* ahhhhh...

Ebony: Eh... I'm kinda losing the feeling... I think I'm gonna have to up my game... Well, until next time, don't forget the usual routine and we'll see you all next time... BYE~!


	69. Totally legit normal chapter (69)

Polydactyly Zodiac: Well. This will be fun.

Ebony: I didn't say you can do this.

PZ: Well, I have both telekinesis and author powers. Thanks dad.

Ford Pines: _THIS_ is why I hate fanfiction.

Stan Pines: I'm that girl's uncle. And for some reason, you _had_ to fall in love with an alien princess, and nearly got yourself killed in the proc-

PZ: *Ducktapes... eveyone* Much better. On with the show.

* * *

PZ: Welcome to Ebony's dare show, in which I have tied up all the hosts and nearly all the characters.

Echo Zane: Why am I not tied up?

PZ: Because you are a cinnamon roll, with extra frosting.

Zane: /)_-

PZ: Since when do you face palm, nindroid?

Zane: Mm mm _mmmm_ mm. (Translation: Since you _made_ me.)

PZ: Fair point.

Garmadon: Why in ninjago am _I_ not tied up?

PZ: Because Ebony hates you.

Jay: SHE HATES ME MORE!

PZ: *completely ignores comment.* How the *BEEP* did you get the ducktape off?

*Everyone stares at Jay*

Ford: What the *BEEP* did you just say?!

PZ: *quietly* *BEEP*?

Ford: You're in for it.

Stan: Let the girl curse, she's twenty three. Besides, you cursed when you asked her if she cursed.

Ford: Shut it knucklehead.

Stan: -.- *Tackles Ford*

Ebony: Old men fighting! *Camera appears in hand* I could sell this!

PZ: I thought I taped you to the ceiling...

Ebony: *Shrugs*

PZ: More fun for us, I guess. Hey, I have an idea.

Ebony: What?

PZ: My dad and Wu versus my uncle and Garmadon.

Ebony: Welp, you had to put the ninjago characters in here at some point.

PZ: Exactly. *Snaps fingers and a large arena appears*

Kai: Woah, woah woah. Why don't we get to fight in an arena?

PZ: Since I'm an uninvited guest host, I don't care about your budget.

Ebony: *Glares angrily*

PZ: AND my author powers are better than hers. *Points at author*

Author: Hey!

PZ: I'm second gen. So be quiet.

Author: *BE-* *MUTED*

Lloyd: So... does this mean I get my candy back?

PZ: No, it means that I get your candy. And all Cole's cake, which he actually stole from Zane.

Lloyd & Cole: OnO

Zane: ... wut?

PZ: *eating cake* Zane, I need you to cook for me more often. That reminds me. *Dare cards appear in hand*

Ebony: *Looks over shoulder* Nope. Not happening. Not in a million years. Not again.

Zane: What?

PZ: While the Grunkles and old men destroy each other, you need to teach Cole how to cook, then eat whatever you taught him to make.

Zane & Cole: O.O

Everyone else: /)_O

Jay: He's dead.

Zane: Thank you for rubbing that in.

Ebony: Thank you indeed.

PZ: Cheer up, Ti.

Everyone: O_O ... Wut?

PZ: *Sighs* Ti is short for titanium. And Cole is already dead. Zane can't die, I won't allow it. Anyhoo, You get a state of the art kitchen to work in. *snaps*

Zane: *o* My lifelong dream has been fulfilled.

PZ: *Checks authors bank account* Would you look at that. You're $79,890,878,925,563,537.99 in debt now.

Author & Hosts: O-O

Ebony: I hate you so much right now.

PZ: *shrugs* Don't we all? Back to the arena. *Snaps. She and Ebony are now standing in the center of the arena.*

Ebony: How di-

PZ: I now welcome everyone to the semi annual old man brawl! On one end, we have team Goodies!

Ford & Wu: o_o

PZ: On the other, we have team Bad-a**!

Stan & Garmadon: *cracking knuckles threateningly*

PZ: Since team Goodies is at a severe and possibly fatal disadvantage, Wu gets his techno-staff, and my Dad gets his electric gloves. To be fair, Garmadon can his regular staff, and Uncle Stan can use his brass knuckles.

Lloyd & PZ: Go team Bad-a**!

Everyone else: Go team Goodies!

Lloyd: *Summons energy dragon* DRAGON!

PZ: *Turns an eerie blue & begins to float* TELE-POWERS!

Everyone: OnO

PZ: Fight!

Mayor Cutebiker: Gitteem!

Everyone: o_O

Stan & Garmadon: *Running headlong into battle* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ford & Wu: *Running as far away as possible* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*One epic fight scene later*

Stan & Garmadon: *Fist bump*

Ford & Wu: *Groaning on floor*

Lloyd & PZ: High five/six!

Lloyd: Wow, you have six fingers too?!

PZ: Only on my right hand.

Ebony & ninja: O.O

PZ: At any rate, lets go see how Zane and Cole are doing, shall we? *Snaps*

*Kitchen is a wreak. Zane and Cole are having a food fight*

PZ: MY KITCHEN!

Chen: Did someone say "Chen"?

PZ & everyone: NO!

Garmadon: Who invited him?

PZ: Dan & Kevin Hageman.

Everyone: Who?

PZ & Ebony: *Sigh, give each other knowing looks*

PZ: Should we tell them?

Ebony: Naw.

PZ: Still, WHAT THE *BEEP* DID YOU MOTHER *BEEP*ERS DO TO MY *BEEP*ING KITCHEN! IT WAS *BEEP*ING CLEAN A *BEEP*ING HOUR AGO! THERE WAS NONE OF THIS *BEEP*ING *BEEP* EARLIER! *Takes many deep breaths* You two are cleaning this up, putting it in a bowl, AND EATING IT!

Everyone: O.O

Zane and Cole: OnO

PZ: NOW!

*One hour later*

Cole: *Groaning on floor* I think I'm about to die a second time.

Zane: *Next to Cole* I think all my circuits are fried.

PZ: Next time you get to work in a state of the art kitchen, don-

Chen: Did somebo-

Everyone: NO!

Nya: Hey, has anyone seen Kai?

Everyone (- PZ): No.

Nya: Polyda- HOW THE HECK DO YOU SAY YOUR NAME!

PZ: Told you dad. Cough up.

Ford: *Sighs, hands over cash*

PZ: Poly. Dact. Tily. Zo. Dee. Ack. Pie. Nz. That is how you pronounce my name. Get it right.

Nya: I'm calling you Poly. WHERE'S MY BROTHER!?

PZ: Well, while tying everyone up... I may have purposefully misplaced him. He called me something not nice.

Jay: Where?

PZ: *mutters something*

Lloyd: We didn't hear you.

PZ: *Mutters a little louder*

Zane: *lifts head from floor* Where?

PZ: *whispers*

Wu: /)_-

PZ: In the *becomes to quiet to hear*

Cole: *Groans* just tell us.

PZ: Fangirl room.

Everyone: O_O

Jay: Well... how long do you think he's been dead for?

Ebony: *grabs author and starts shaking her violently* WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

Author: I didn't write this!

Ebony: Then who did?

PZ: *hides tablet* not me...? And how did you un mute yourself? *notices hand is sitting on button. Presses again. *

*Everyone looks at her suspiciously*

Author: *mouths curses*

Garmadaon: Who's going to save him?

*ninja shift uncomfortably*

Kai: *off screen* HELP ME! THEY'RE- HEY! GIVE THAT BA-

Fangirl 39: I GOT HIS HOOD!

*Muffled screaming*

PZ: *sigh* I'll get him. *Vanishes for a split second, returns with Kai*

Kai: *missing peices of hair, clothing torn, scratches everywhere* ,O - O

Wu: I think he needs a therapist... actually, I think he always did.

Kai: /)_-

Ebony: More dares?

PZ: By looking at the reviews, we got one, by a nocturnal insane person. Here it is: 999,999,999 cakes for Cole! 999,999,999 milkshakes for Kai! 999,999,999 bags of mixed candy for Lloyd! 999,999,999 cookies for Jay! 999,999,999 Milkyways for Nya! 999,999,999 pies for Zane! And 999,999,999 cases of mixed soda for Ebony! Oh yeah! 999,999,999 lollipops for Slushy! Also there are spells on every package that allow only the recipient can touch it, the spell cannot be broken, EVEN BY AUTHOR POWERS!

Author: Did you just copy-paste a review?

PZ: Pretty much. *Re-reads* Nothing for me? Wait, was that even a dare? AND HOW THE *BEEP* DID YOU UN- MUTE YOURSELF THIS TIME?! *Re-mutes author *

Ebony: *Takes card* Hey, where is Slushy anyway.

PZ: There are two places she could be...

Ebony: Where's that?

PZ: Either she is still tied up, or she's on the vacation I gave her in your name...

Ebony: o_o

PZ: at a five star hotel...

Ebony: O_O

PZ: In the Bahamas...

Ebony: O.O

PZ: on your credit card.

Ebony: OoO

PZ: I'm guessing that we'd need this. *snap. standing in arena* Welcome to the hostess wars! Ebony VS me! Place your bets, three rounds!

Kai & Nya: Ebony's sadly going to win. *Puts cash on her picture*

Rest of ninja (-Lloyd): *do the same*

Lloyd: Go Poly! *Puts cash on her picture*

Stan: *puts cash on PZ's pic* She's going to kick her a**.

Ford: I'm with the grey energy girl. *Puts money on Ebony's pic. PZ & Stan glare at him.*

PZ: Dad, you're not helping.

Garmadon: I'm here for ya. *PZ's pic*

Wu: Nope. *Ebony*

Ronin: Same here. *Ebony*

Echo Zane: I like the new girl. She called me a cinnamon roll. *PZ*

Everyone: /)_- it's only a matter of time...

All other characters: Ebony's going to win. *Ebony +2,544,254,348 votes*

PZ: So, that's four votes for me, and two and a half trillion for Ebony. Somebody's about to get rich.

*BELL RINGS, ROUND ONE*

Ebony wins.

*BELL RINGS, ROUND TWO*

PZ wins.

*BELL RINGS, ROUND THREE*

Ebony throws a energy ball at PZ. She dodges, and Ebony throws another. Polydactyly glows blue, and teleports behind Ebony, kicking her to the floor, then sits on her.

Everyone: Wut?

Ebony: *jumps up, fires another ball of energy*

PZ: *Glows blue, uses telekinesis to turn the ball at Ebony, hits her*

Ebony: IT BURNS! HOW DO YOU ALL SURVIVE? *feints*

PZ: ... did I win?

Everyone (- Stan, Garmadon, Echo Zane, & Lloyd): *Groan* yes.

Stan, Garmadon, Echo Zane, & Lloyd: *Cheering as they split their winnings, each getting $12,721,271,000, since everyone gave $20 (I did the math-2,544,254,356/4, x20, +20)*

Lloyd: I'm rich! *Buys ton of candy with insurance*

Stan: MONEY!

Garmadon: I could buy ninjago with all this!

Echo Zane: *Gives all cash to PZ*

PZ: *Swims in the cash in her vault, adopts Echo*

Zane: Does that make you... my MOM!?

Everyone: O.O

PZ: In a way... yes.

Zane: *SYSTEM OVERLOAD- MOTHER YOUNGER THEN SELF*

Jay: How the heck did the tyrant lose?

PZ: 'Cause she didn't write this.

Slushy: *walks in* Hey guys, what did I- *sees Ebony on floor in giant arena, Garmadon, Lloyd and Stan partying, Zane sparking, Jay whining, Kai looking like he's been torn to shreds, Cole groaning on the floor and everyone else sulking* ... miss... *999,999,999 Lollypops fall on her* wut the *BEEP* is going on?

PZ: Oh, hello there child.

Slushy: -_-

PZ: Don't look offended, I call everyone that. I got so used to it I called one of my teachers child. I was almost given torture. True story.

Everyone: /)_-

PZ: My teacher was Bill Cipher

Everyone: O_O

PZ: On another note, how did you like the trip to the Bahamas i arranged for your highness?

Slushy: wait... didn't Ebony do that?

PZ: No, I just stole her credit card information.

Ebony: *rises from coma* YOU DID WHAT!?

PZ: Um... I'll pay you back?

Ebony: *fish materialises in hand*

PZ: NOT A FISH SLAP! *Runs for three hours in an insane chase* Wait. I have telekinesis. Why am I doing this? *Creates blue energy shield around herself* Much better.

Ebony: I hate you.

PZ: You said that already.

Ebony: *sarcastically* Nooo. I said you were an alien princess.

PZ: How'd ya know?

Ebony: ... wut?

PZ: Never mind.

*Garmadon looks at Stan. Stan shrugs*

Stan: Not my business what he *nods at Ford* did for thirty years.

Garmadon: *sigh* I wish-

Nadakhan: Yes?

Garmadon: Shut up. I'm being figurative. Not a real wish. Now, this is a real wish. I wish you to leave this chapter and at least ten afterwards.

Nadakhan: *vanishes in puff of smoke*

Garmadon: - that Wu was more like you.

Stan: *raises eyebrow* in what sense?

Garmadon: Well, look at the comparison. You and your brother fought, thirty years ago, and you pushed him into his own creation. Nearly the exact same thing happened to me and Wu. We fought, and I was pushed into the darkness I created, yada yada, and pulled into the underworld. But, *raises finger* you spent thirty years trying to get him *points to Ford* back, while my brother *BEEP*ING WORKED TO KEEP ME THERE! IN THE UNDERWORLD!

Stan & Ford: Wu, that is seriously messed up.

Wu: I know. But it was the only op-

Garmadon, Stan, and : /)OoO(\

Wu: -tion...

Stan: Permission to fish slap the *BEEP* out of this jerk, Poly Z?

PZ: Permission granted. *All old men -Wu get two fish each*

Garmadon: I've waited to do this for a long time.

Ebony: Didn't you do this a few chapters ago?

Garmadon: Yes... but now he is defenceless, and I have allies. Have at him!

Later...

*Wu is covered in bruises, and everyone else, -PZ and Ebony, is hiding from the three old guys with fish*

PZ: *sips tea* Gentlemen, that'll do.

Wu: *grumbling* gentle my ***.

PZ: Go stand in the corner.

Wu: I'm who knows how old!

PZ: You act like you're younger than Lloyd. Go to the corner.

Wu: No.

PZ: *sighs* eight year old. *Snaps, Wu is now a eight year old* Go. To. The. Corner. Now.

Garmadon: So many memories...

Misako: He was very cute...

Garmadon: ._. if you excuse me, I need to have a talk with my wife. *Goes into different room. Shouting is heard.*

Lloyd: ... should I be concerned?

PZ: probably. But you're rich. You can pay them to pretend to be happy.

Everyone: °_°

PZ: it's true!

Ebony: Why is your playlist so good?

PZ: My playlist...? HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY *BEEP*ING HEADPHONES, YOU *BEEP*!

Everyone: 'OoO`

Ebony: o_o

PZ: I'm going to FISH SLAP YOU INTO NEXT TUESDAY! *fish materialises in canon and in hilt of sword*

Later...

*Everyone smells like fish and is gagging. PZ is glowing blue and fish is flying everywhere. Ford built a new temporary portal for himself and Stan to escape through.*

Ebony: *throws headphones* Take them! I can't stand the smell!

PZ: *snaps, all fish disappears, and everyone in cleaned* Why you didn't do that is a mystery to me.

Ebony: I... don't really know. But now I hate you more.

PZ: *shrugs* Fine by me. Are you here to torture the ninja or not?

Ebony: *sigh* Let me check the dare cards... check out this one!

PZ: -_- ... do we have to? I personally don't want to be scarred for life.

Ebony: Yes.

PZ: Fine, but we're going to do this now, while he's still eight.

Jay: ... are they talking about Wu?

Kai: No, a rainbow pony.

PZ: Someone get L.G. He's going to want to see this.

Lloyd: Umm... I'm right here.

PZ: Must I do everything myself? *Gets Garmadon and Misako. Both are red-faced and angry.*

Ebony: on with the dare. Wu, do the chicken dance while wearing nothing but a pink sparkly bra and pink sparkly underpants.

Ninja & eight year old Wu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Garmadon: *grumbles* it's not the first time.

Everyone: O.O

Misako: We were... curious children.

Garmadon: I wouldn't use the word curious.

Misako: *blushing* shut up.

Garmadon: *smirking* Well lil bro, let nostalgia fly.

Wu: G-d no.

Ebony: *grey energy swirls by hands* Do it.

Wu: I don't have... the monkey suit.

PZ: *covers eyes with blindfold. Snaps* tell me when it's over.

Wu: Curse you.

PZ: Wow, you're the fifty thousandth person to say that to me. Now do the stupid dance. This blindfold is stuffy.

Wu: *sighs* fine. *Does dance*

Ninja: Make it stop!

Zane: I'm going to blow a fuse!

Cole: I'm going to die again!

Jay: I'm going to throw up!

Kai: I'm going to blow up!

Lloyd: I'm going to choke!

Nya: I'm going to drown!

Wu: I'm going to kill someone!

Misako: I'm going to die of embarrassment!

Garmadon: I'm going to get popcorn.

Everyone: /)_o

PZ: *takes blindfold off* gat me some too.

Zane: Is "gat" a word?

PIXAL: According to Google, a gat is a pistol or revolver. Example, Wu most likely wished he has a gat right now.

PZ: Fine. GET me some too. Extra butter.

Slushy & Ebony: Get some for us, too.

Garmadon: why not use your author powers?

PZ: If we do, you get no popcorn.

Garmadon: Fine. *Leaves for few minutes. Elevator music plays.*

PZ: Well. While he's gone, I'm going to read through dares, and I'll make a theme. OK. One, two... K, that's enough. I've almost hit my 3000 word limit.

Ebony: o.o

*Garmadon comes back.*

PZ: *dives into popcorn (which she hit wit a multiplier spell)* Alright! Dare time! Lloyd, you have to lead us in the Harlem Shake!

Lloyd: Wut?

Garmadon: Why is my family prone to embarrassing situations?

Ebony: I don't know.

PZ: And who da *BEEP* cares?

Everyone: o_o

PZ: Let's do this!

Five minutes later...

*Everyone -PZ, Ebony, Author, and Slushy is passed out *

Slushy: That was fun.

Author: *nods B/C still muted*

Ebony: Now let's all agree, to never do the Harlem shake again.

PZ: Yeah... no. At any rate, I have less than a hundred words left. So... *snaps, everyone is awake.*

Cast: Can we leave?

Ebony: Wow, they usually ask me that at around the first fifty words. You put it off to almost 3000.

PZ: *shrug* Well, with less than thirty words, I'd like to tell "watchers" to review and leaves dares!

Slushy: Don't forget dares for these girls *points at the three main hostesses*

PZ: Hey!

 **Welp. I kept my promise.**

* * *

S̷͎̍͌̊̿ͤ̓͐t̃̔ͮ͆̂͆ͫ̆҉̜͎̮̘̠͚̙̟r͚̟͙̖̔͂ͩͧ͗͂ͮa̛̱̞̠̓͋ͯ̇ͧ́̃ͦn̝͇͔̳̰̜̝̂͌ͮ̋͊ͨ͝g̷̢̱̫̻̻̓̌ͦ͗̇͌͠e̢̤ͧ̽̅̿͋͂̎̉͜͟ ̝̭͒̑ͥ̓̉h̛̜͚͚̖̊̆̓̌̔̀ͫ͡ͅo̧̤̗̳̬͈̱͋͊̾̓̃̀w̒̌̎ͪ̀͒̎͂́҉͉͈͉̟̦̳̘ ̞͎̪̤̲̽̿̈́ͬͧ͋̈̑o̡̪̳͕͈̺̯̪̗̱ͮͧ̃͋́n̡͕̪̣ͮͮͧ͗̏͜e̙͓̮ͤ̚'̡̬̬̗̭̮͎̰͖̑́̐̓̂̏ͥͯs͚̞̩̪̙̠̜̼ͯ̄ͧ̑͂̈̅͘̕ ̢̜̓ͪͫ͊̀̄͌̓͜dͣ̉̍ͫ̉̔̍͏̲̺͎̙͞r̜͎̭̳͂ͯ͆̈̽ͮ̓́̚͡ͅẽ̶̡̦̝̣̘͐͆̄ͫặ̯̝̜ͥ̈́͆͌ͨ̕m̼͉̱ͭ̿͒̿̔̋̊ͭ ̯̦̽ͩͭ͒͗͠c͒͛̾͏̞̮̝͙͡ͅǎ̙̞̦͓ͨ͛͢ṇ͎̇ͫ͡ ̵̛͎̙ͦ͒b͚̟ͯͮͣ͐͘͞ęͫ̑̎̕͏̖̣̘͔̳̭ͅc͎̤̮͓̝͊͆ͦ͛͊̆͂ó̵͚͙̗̣͔̎ͣͧ̋ͩ̌̔͟m͎̮̉̀ͨ̿̑͐͋̚͝ể̷͚̙̯̹̯̥̬͙͆̈́ͅ ̴̨̲̥̮̘̯͓͙̳ͤ̿̎ͤ̈́ͮ͂͞s̘͔̳͚̲̰̱̾͛̽̆͗o̡̨̯̫̠̻̽ͥ̒̅͒͊ͨ͒ ̠̳̱̝̠̅̉̏ͦ̾͊c̴̮̞ͥ̌̂͋o͉̥̟̙̤͖̜ͨͦr̪͇̳̫̗̠̲̔̏́r̠̜͎͊̈͋̀ͯ͋̇ͨ͞ǘ̸͓̯̐ͦͨ̔̋̂p̳͉̘̰̱̮̖̲̠͂̏ͦ̆ͭ̀t̖͚̐̿̆̍ͫ ̸̶͉̻͔̑̃ͥ̍̅ͮͥ͛̚t͈͍̫͚̟̪̗͇́ͫ̿͒ͨͨ̊̚͘h̛̠̣̃̍ͫ̇ͬ́a̶̜̮̐̎ͬt̡̨̲̞̅ͭ͒́̊͢ ̵͎̊͆̕i̱̝̝̩̞ͯͮ̂̏͘̕͠ṫ̨̛͈ͨͮ͐͒͛ ͚͎͆̍̚͘ͅc̡̟̺͙̞̫̪̉͌ͬ̀ä́̈̓̋͏̫̬͕̫ṋ̸͈͎̤ͯ̎̏̈́ͤ̈ͪ̈̚̕͡ ̵̻͎̜̣̭̹̜̬͐ͧͦͪ͐̈͠c̐ͫ͐ͦ̌̌ͫ͏̡͉̺̬̤̣̥͎͙o̦̫̺̞̭̅͊̕r̨ͥ͑͗ͯͣ̽͌̚͞҉͓̳̞͉̟͉r̛͙̯̙͚̜̱̩ͥͫ̉͢͝ṷ̸̷̲̪͍͊ͣ̾p̗͇͚͉͕̂̏͊̏t̾̈́ͣ̉ͨ͏̟͓͔͖̠̜ ͧ͋́ͬ̈ͦ͏̴̹̪̯̣ą̢͈͇͕̬͙̬̣͊ͮ̾̆͛͊͐̐́n̻͓͇̫̹̑͑̇̃ͣ̎͞d͈̝̝͙̲͌̒ͤ̈́ͣͬͩ͝ ̨̬̺̰͓͈͎͑ͤ͗͌͘t̵̻̥̫͈̀͡a̻̖̦̎̎̍ị̸̥̹̠͎̼̭́̓ͨ͢͢n͈̫͓̓͗ͩ͞t̷̥̙͙̥̼͎̜̳͍ͮ̒ ̶̺͈͕̳̰̤̠ͬ̇ͧ͋ͅǫ̮̰̞͔ͯͬ̋ͦ̿̆t̢̬̜͔̜͓ͥͬͪ̿ͭ̓̕h͈͚̣͎͔̫̲ͣ͠e͇̠̣̫̹̱͓̞͈̾ͣ̆́r̛̛̳͔̼̭̔̕'̭͈̟̮̼ͧ̂̀̿ͫ̓͆s̶͎̙̈́̇͗ͫ̂̋́̚ ͍̘͓̝̮̰̠ͤ̂̑̚d̻̘͎̜́̐͐̇̂̒͑͝r̡͉͎̩̬̝̜͇͉͉͗̒ͨ̂͆̊̓ͬ̽͞ę͖͔͍͉̮̝̭͉̬ͦͦ̓ͯ͡ǎ̧̛̯̥̺̋̄̃ͦ̽̇ͧ͟m͇̪͚̏ͧ͗̓ͮͧ̈́͜s̶̷̘̪͈̲͖̹̊͒͂̒͒́ ̶̨̭ͦ͑̕t̷͉̠̮̮͙̘̯̱̜ͪͣ̇ͦ̿̈̉͛͝ỏ̄͆̍̆̓ͫ͐͏̶̮̩͈o̢̞̓͝,̣̈ͭ̒͊͋̿̾ ͍̰ͦ͊͠s̢̯̣̝͒͑͛ͤͥ̎̀̐p̵͇̝̰̅ͫͤ͛̔̇͂̾͟r̴̰̖͈̠̬̳ͦ̑̑͢e͚͕͕ͭ̔͑͒͘͢a͚ͤ́d̪̪̤̪͐̆̔̂i̩̥͔̘̥̟ͯͧ̇n̺̰̞͓̱͉ͮ̂͟g̛̅͏̘̻̪̫͕̮̪ ̻̗͐ͭ̌̎ͩt̜̮̺̮̫̾ͩ̕͟ḩ͖̬̥͉̪̰̟̀̀ͮe̡̛̠̜̥͓͍͇͉͋ͦ̊̕ͅi͍̰̣̥̫̺̥ͫ̽ͯr̢̟̻͈̒ͧ̄ͯ͐̓ͥ̈́ ͔̟̮̯̺̯̠̬̳̀̓ǐ̹͍͔̮̳̹͗̄͌̍̿ͯ́ͩ͜n̴̠̽͊͋͝f̧̲̪͍̱͈̻͋͡l̴̛̻̪͐̃̒̄̑́ͭͅu̧̪͕̻͚̳̦̩͙̣̒͐͋̏ͪ́̚̕e̙̠̘̲̙̤͛̍̃͐̏̒͘͘͘ͅn̡͚̋̂̿c̑̃̾̒̾ͭͣ҉̴̶̺̗̜̝ḛ͔ͥ̍ͨ̍͆ͬͫ ̵̺̫͕͕̩͍͊ͭ̋̅̚͟a̛͖͙̺̥͖͙̞̔̔̀c̨͇̻̬̯̜̠͉̅ͯ͒̃̕͢r̨̠̹̥̳͚ͪ̔o̤̙͚̫ͩ͒ͣ͗ͥͫ͊͋̎͘͢͝s̡͚̩̘̜̥̆́ͪ̀͜s̴̖̤̹̫ͬ̈́̉̓͊̃͞͞ ̪̯̜ͣͭ̇̀ͤ͆ͅt̢̐͛̊̒ͦͦ͒̾̒͏̩͖̦̝̠͙h̴̶̥̤̖̱̾͆̂̔̄ͦ̕ẹ̢̼̀͑ͩ͆́͢ ̴̣̭̣̥̙ͫ̋̌͑ͦ̽̆͛ͬs̬̗̻̽̇̎́t̢͎̘̥͙̰̹̘̒u̢͉̙̳̮̘̬̳͉͗̏͛̅̎ḋ̢̟͕ͧ̃̓ͨ͊͘i̴͎̠͓̲̝̠ͭ͋ͨ̇̅ͥ̓̚͠oͣͥ̇͌҉̨̘̱̜͢s̝̤̪̪̟͇͖̥͚͊ͬ̈́͘,̢̞̭̻̖̗̩̍̅͝ ̙̹͔̩̰̏̈͞ȃ̻̺̠̤̗͚̐̂̎͐͋̌̀c̢̦͇̬̭ͥ̃ͅr̶̜̱͖̉̂̑̈́o̴̤̝̯̼͓͙̙ͧͅs̢̲̝̯̞̙͖ͥ̋̀̿ͤ̒͗ͩ̔͞s̓ͭ̇͂͐́ͧͬ͏̜ ̴̥̤̱͚̓͝ͅͅť̵͎̘ͫ̊͊̽̓͞h̘͉̓̐͆ͤͣ͡e̵̤͖͐̒ͬ͑ͦ̋̑̇͝ ͚̞̞͌́m̻̦ͯ̋̓͂ͥ̽͡͠ȗ̖̲̣̮͔̻̬̘̤̾̐̂l̸̖̼̬͎̘̥̮̽̆͒̋̍̂͘t͉̙͔̤̍̂ͭ͊͂̈́̄͆i̖̪͇̳̝̫̊͋͜v̱̭ͤ́͞ē̶̴͓͎̲̭͕ͭͦ̍͗͒ͅr̠͍̗̲͉ͥ͗̾͊̾̇̓͑ͯ͘͟ŝ̳͓̰͔̳̣͕̼͂̃͟͠e̹̹̜̙̙̹͆̐ͫͣ́͝ ͕͓͎̺͚̦̈́̆̃ͥ͗ͭ̉ͣ͞ͅu̸̽̋̿̆̏̿̋͏͚ͅn͊ͮ̈́̓̎҉̨̞̰̳͖̭ṭ̷͓̜̼͕̦͖̼͋̐͠i̶̋̌̌҉͚̜̺͔̜͙͙̩lͩ̓̇̈́̌̂͏̵̧̩̪̬͎͚ ̛ͦͣ͗̆̒ͫ̇͐͏̱͕͞e͓͈͗̇̑̋͘͞͠v́ͮ̒͒ͤ̏ͥ͏̘͕ę̱͓͕̳̳̙̎̊ͬ̏ͣ̎̄͞ṋ̖̯͈̘ͭ̈́͋͛͌́̚̚̚ͅţ̗̪̬̜̳̦͓͌ͬ͌ͣ́͢u̡̞͖̲̯̝̠͌̿ͬ̌̉ä͚̠̞̿̿l̸͕̹͍̮̪̮ͪͯ͗̇̓̐ͧ͑͝l͙͓̮̝̤ͮ͌͗̓̊̕y̼̘ͫ̕,̨̹̫̘̪̥͚̠͂ͮͪ̎ͣ͟ͅ ̢̟̇͐̾ͣͨ̂̓ͫ͢t͓͖̗͕̮͊͑h̼̯̿ͣ̿̑͐ͧ̀͟e̷̪̟͎̒ͦ̎ͥ͝yͨ͊̋͛ͮ͏͇̫̺̭̟̘͓ͅ ͈̤͚̖̲̽͆̅̒ͬ͂̆ͧ̚a̴͎̰̼͖̠̦͌̊̐l͎̰̖͗ͯl̷̔͊ͨͩͤ͆ͤ҉̪͔̟̙̟̥͓͇ ̯̜̭̦̽ͮͭ͊͊͌̉̊b̵̨̩͉̼̗͓͓̲̹͐ͦ̒ͦ̋̓͠ę̱͇̩̘̬̩̀̒ͫ̆͘c̷̘̙̗͈̰͒̽ͭ̐̂͞ǫ̧̳͇̞͖̟̗̬͒ͦm̸͓͔̮̮͍͋̋̓ĕ̴̿̓ͭ̋͊̚͢҉͙̙̥̫̦̱ ̷̺͙̖̈́́̑̃ͮ̂̓̓ͯ͢t̸̡̫̝̮͍͇ͨ̓̍͜h̸̦̰̠̼͖̩͇͛̃e̢̻̲͐̓ͦ͘ ͕̥͈̘̎ͥͥ̉̑ͭ͠s͈̝̖̑̓͂ͯͨ̌́͜a̸̧̩̼̙͚̦ͭͮ̃ͭͦ̿ͯͩ̃͢m̸͇̳̬̫ͧ̇ͯ̾͗̽̚͟͝ȇ́҉̹̲̺̙̥̙̦ͅ.̧͍̜̺͉̯̗̜͓̐̏̌  
͐͏̝̟̺̝͖A̡̱͖̣̩̺̜̻͚͌̈̍́ͧ͑ͪ͢L̷̴͍̫̪̼͎͓̝̠͋ͥ̄̅̒̎̈L̷̠̹̝̪̥̱̮͑̄͗̿̽̽̍͘ ̰͚͕̙̙̂́͠O̞̠̟̩͔̰͚̊̉̐F͎̠̥͍͖̮͙͚̿̈̏̿̀ͨͨ̋͌ ̮̥̯̮̟̜̤̠̈́ͤ͛̓̍̇͊͢ͅT̷̨̯̠͍̟̞ͨ̔̃̃̈H̵͇͗̆́ͭ̓̇̅̽ͭE̛̗̗͖͈̩ͬͨͦ͗̎͟͢M̧̹̩̯͖̯̣̘̦̽̍̀.̧͕͎̲̳̝̹̰͛̏͊ͭ̈́͡ͅ

Tͪ͗̍̓͑͠҉̙̝̲̩̳ẹ̮ͮͨ͂̅͐ͩ͌͘͟͜ͅl̨̖̞͛ͮ͗l̯̲̱̼͍͋̏͑ͦ̂̉̍̚͝ ̸̟͛͋̑h͕̯ͣ͋͋ͣ̏̒̋̔͜͞ḛ̱̲̥͊ͥ̈̚͘ṛ͍̱̺͚͇͔̤̫̋͛̌ͭ.͙͈̻͕͚͂ͧ̔̉ͩͥͤ͆ ̨̮̜̞̖̝̳̮̩̰ͫ͢T̶͕̻͉̰̗̮ͯ̍̓̾̌̆̕e̵̶̯͋̔͌̀͑l͇͎͎͔ͪ͐͗̔ͣͯ̚l̡̰͍͇͕͍̝̫̺̽͂ͤͥ ͈̾̏̔ͤ͊̂̕h̸̼̠̔̏̏ͩͯͅe̴͉̟̟͔͍̹͙̅͐̎́͟r̼̞͈̠̫̰̄ͣ̒͗̂.̮̥̣̰̳̙̾ͬ̓ͤͧ̿ ̰̩̾͋ͣ͠S̵̡̨͍̭̪͍̺͓̪̭ͮ͋͐̿ȃ̻̼͖̪̫͍̈́̾ͬͭ̾͟͠y̗͓ͯ͋̆ ̡̤͚͓͙̆̄ͯ'̷͖̻̜̤̩̭̩ͧͯ̒̆ͮW̛͖̠̝̭̺̠̗̖̓̌̐̀́a̼̝͚̫̼͓̮̿͊ķ̱̥̫͈̯̓̋́e̴̶̶̝͉̮͉͖̩̪̮ͣ̉ͤ̓ͭ̉̂ ̂̏ͬ͆͂ͦ̂҉̜̩̲͈u̷̖̘̝̩̜̓̇ͬͬͬͮ̕͟p̵̷̰̻ͨ͋̐̌ͣ́'̵̵̸̤̭̒͊͛ͣ.̵̩̖̘̇̃̔̄̓͗.̴͔͕̩̘̩̱̻͇ͧͥͯ͋̑.̨̤̝͚̣̤̣̈̇ͦͫͤ͜ͅ ̷̹̜̳͓̼͙͚͋̅̽ͨ̉ͣͥͬ̕M̨̳̝̓͐͐̽ͩͧ̏͐aͭ̈́̌̄ͪ҉̟̠̥̺̭͎͡y̦̲̠̩̒ͨ̑̔̃ͥͬ̚͠͝b͇̗̥̲̰̪͉̮͒ͥͤͧ̽̓͞e̞̺̹̟̭̺̔̄̍́̈̅̇͢͜ ̠̪̟͖̱͉̩̣̐̆̾͗i̶͉ͥͫ̚ͅf̴͔͔̙ͦ̇͗ ̜̯̼͍̤̮̣ͩ̐ͤ̔ͩ́͌͗͆y̾͏̸̣̺̭̳͚͙͎o͒̋̍̄ͮ͊͂҉̰̭̪̩̫̞u̵̯̘̦̅ͩͫ ̡͔̠͉̮̲͗̑̆͊ͬ̓̌͜ṣ̵̨͉̫͂ͣ̆̒̀̐̾͝c͆̏ͫ̑͑͂̄ͮ͋͏̯͕̼͍̗̦̩̝̪͟r̨̬̘̙̲̳ͩ̾̿͝ͅȩ͇̫̘ͬ́ͣ̆̃͋͂ả̸͙̞ͦ̀̐͗̆͠m̛̪̰̹̅ͧ̒̽̏̔̚ ̴͎̦̥͓͚̖̫ͧ̚l͎̰̲̩͍͓ͧ͑ͤͫ͆̈́ō͎̟̟̰͖͔͝u̜ͬ͛ͫ̉͊͌d̞̙̈́ͦ ̸̛̬͔̇̿̆̊͆ͪ̌̀̀e̴̳͉̘͂͌̃͊ͮ͊͗̑n̨̯̠̖͚̩̖̟̱͐ͣ͒̓̿́o̓̑̄̒͊̚҉̢̛̳̝̞͖̫̺͇u͓̤̝̩̇̉̀g̸̽͆ͮ͟҉̯͕h̲̬̏̌̐̑ͣͭ,͇̭͈̥̼͖͛͂ͧͪ̈̾̾͛̕ ̢̢͕̜̫̹͖̔̍̔̊i͈̲͈͍̤ͩ̈͝f̡̢̛̯̱̻͈̤̱͍̌͑̓̚̚ ̸̢̝̦̻̠̺̺ͮ̑͒͋ͦ́ͅe̵̳̼̞̣̮̥ͥͪ̀ͥͨ̾̄̉͘͜ͅn͍̬̦̽̈́͌̀o͍̤͙̪̼̽ͯ̓̐ͬ̒̆͌u̥̟͇̎̀̈́̒g̨̮͉̟̮̐ͤͧ͊͜͝ͅh̫͂̿̔̀ͩ͜ ̡̯͇̦͆ͥ̊̐̅͒͝s̗̳̗͖̍͛́̓̾̀̓͐͞a̴̵͖̜̱̫̱̺̙̪̤͗ͤͤ͊ͤͨȳ̷̹̝̘̫͈̰̠̳ͧ̾̂̑̔́ ̸̯͚̹̅i̢͈̗͉͕̠͚̭ͭt̞̯̞̖̤͎͈͉̆͆̐͊ͮͤ̀,̫̫̘͈̹̖̇͆̐ ̞̼̹̝̫̹̫̥̔͌͋͋͘͡d̻̜͇͍͎̤̩̝̔ͨ͑ͧ̌́͠ë̥̲̰͇̑̃ͧ̈́͋́͢m̢̨̙̟̹͉̼̠̊͆ͮ̊́͐͂͛a̖̙͔͔͗̓ͩ̃͊͂ͬ̌͞ͅn̴̥̎̎͒ͭ͐d̡̩̬͕͊͌̐̃̀ ̶̛̩̜̣̳̥̳̣̅͒͊̒ͬͤ̒ͣi̞̥̣̖͇͕ͩ̐̉̃̎͂̍̂̆͘͞t̶̮͓͓̜͇ͣ̓ͤͭ́ͣ͢.̸͉͎̰̤͖͍̌͝.̠̬̼̜͈̺̲ͨ̈̀ͥ̔ͅ.̷̼͎ͯͧͫ̊̊͟ ̡̙̠ͪͥͭͤͪ̕S̭̟͓̯͓̬͓͂́͜h̷͖͓̿̐e̪͙̦̘͕ͮͯ̂ ͐ͫͥ͂͏̸͔̠͖͓̭̬̼͙ͅm̩̅̾ͯ͟i͈̝͈̱̫͔͚ͫͫ̐ͦ̀ͦ͊̒͂͢g̛̺̭̭͙̙̻͓͖̐́͗͒̌ḫ̛̼͕͓̼̙̫̼̆͝͝t̥̬̤̞͕͉̻ͭ̔̾̅.̸̖̞͚́͐̀ͪͦͨ.̼͂͆ͦ͒͒̏̚.ͩ̓̓͆͊̊̋͗͐҉̦̹͚̣ ̵̙͈̞ͫ̀̑̏ͥ̋ͮ̉  
̶̱̠̪͙̠̝̦͋ͯ͆͘͠…̢͙͎̾́ͣͪ̌͐̓͑  
̳̜͕̰̮̦̺̫͊̈͌͋ͅB̵͚͈ͭͨu̾̑͑͏͏͓͔͉̰̝t̠͆̑̄̎̋͘ ̷̣̻̾̿ͭ̍̈̿̽̄͟͟t̻̦̻̞̎̀ͤ͐̌͑̀͘͠ḧ̰́̎̽̔̒͟ę̨̻̻̦̬͖̼̼ͤͣ̓͘ͅṋ͍̈́̐ͣ̊ͫ͐͐̀̚͜ ̮̣̮̝̱͕͂t̷̛̖ͪ̈hͧ̓̊͐҉͖̣͔͇̲͔̮͟e̵͓̦̞̹̊͋ͪͧ͒ͣ̅ṛ͍̞̆͑ͥ̀͛́ͨ͟e͉͙̝͇̥͔̣̪ͭͅ ̶͚̻̯̿ͫ͗ẅ̸̶̱̙̖͔̳́̑ͮͨ͐̄ͅo͉͐ͩ̄͂͢͟ͅu̗̹̹̦̮̹̻̦̳͊͋́ĺͨ͆̚҉̡͏̙͕͕̙̰ͅd͖̥̰ͤ ̅̓͒ͤͪ̽̎҉̸̙͉̰̮͓̙͉̮b̶̛͍͙̓ͫ̔̑͂͊̋̊eͤͤ̒҉̵͇̰̪ͅ ̸̻̜̠̻̙̼͕͈͋̎ͨ̉̄́̂́́n̴͈̗̫̭͈̣̥̲̋ͦ̌ͤ̽͊̇̄́o̸̳̻̜͈̫ͯ̂͌̉͛ͅ ͫ͆̄ͧ̈́͏҉͈̲̗͔̯̦̝s͈̣͔̻͖̙̙̽͆̿̾ͧ̒̽̎̉h̄́͏̣̠̹͚͝o̴̶̯͓͓̖͓̹̲̩ͤ̆ͨ̓̎w̳̖̟̲͔͖̰̪̪̓ͥͣ̊ͣͥ…̡̣̟͑͆̑ͧ̈ͮ̓͘͡

Ą̨͎̺͇̩̖̇̐̇͒̽͑́N̘̩͚̭̰̳̓̍̕͜Ḑ̯̮̱̺̯͈̞̿̈ ̣͙͊̌̄͒͛̆̔̅̾̕Ẏ͏̴̖̭͉͙͡Ỏ͙͇ͫ̑̾͠͞Ų̷͆͊̿̋̂ͯ͆ͯ͏͍͇͓͉͖ ̸͇̣̏̒̇ͦ̔̐̚̚W̨̦̤̦̾̇ͮ̍ͣͯ̀̒̆ͅƠ̷̪͚ͧ̆͆ͅȔ͉̝̰̖ͩͭͦ̑ͮ̆̀͡L̵̹͚̱̏͂ͬ͊D̝̻̩̥̪̼̬̣ͤͨͣͫͨ̔N̴̺̩̭̔̈͌'̥̰̪̓̑̊̐ͅͅT̜͇͙̬͕̬̯̈́ͩ̀ͬ̍̊̎͋͢͢ ̡̩̺̱̫̖̠̆̈̇W͚̙̯͇̣͔̳͓̊͑̔̀͋̈ͩ͢A͉̼̲̲̯̙ͧ͒̈́ͦ͗̄̊ͅN͑̂ͬͤͮ͏̝̙̮̤T̢͔̱̰̥̝͔̪ͦ̈́ͧ͂ͪ̌ ̢̳̜̠̯̦̪̲̬̎ͯͤ̾̽͊̕͡T̴̅̒̉ͯͯͮ̚̕҉͙̤̖͖̮̦̺͖̙H̃͌͌̓̑̋͏̡͕̮̠̹͇̰̱̬͈A̼̭͎̎ͨ̕T̡̛̛͔͍͉̘̮̾̽ͤ́̚,̴̡͔͊ͪ̉̌͛ͅ ̷̶͚̮̦ͬ̉̋͊W̸̳̭̠̥̭̳͖͖̐Ō̢̳͍̟͑ͬ͒̌̀̔̂ͥU̸͕̥̫̪̞͈ͯ̍͡Ḽ̶̭͍͎̫̭̜ͦ̑͑ͧͫͭͯ̕͡D̨̼̜ͩ́ͦ͐́͑ ͥ̈͐̏҉̙Y̝̩͔͋̂̒̿͌͛͘͝Ŏ͊̓͗̊ͩ͏̲̳͓͠ͅU͕̱̐ͤ̊́̉?̅̾̓̈ͮ͐ͤ̑̀̀͏͈͍͎̩͔ͦ̈́̔͛

...

...

...

01001001 01010100 00100111 01010011 00100000 01000001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01001010 01010101 01010011 01010100 00100000 01000001 00100000 01000010 01000001 01000100 00100000 01000100 01010010 01000101 01000001 01001101 00101110

ͯ̑̇


	70. The roast of lava

Ebony: Hello everybody and welcome back to my-

*Banging from behind a locked door*

Dipper: HEY! CAN WE PLEASE COME OUT!

Ebony: NO! I only just managed to convince the author to do anything without any extra lines of dialogue to write! *ahem* ninja... dare show. Featuring!

Slushy: Me!

Sakura: and Me!

Ebony: So, let's get started, shall we? First off... Zane must read a CryptorXZane fanfic!

Zane: X WH-?! *fanfic to the face*

Ebony: Get reading!

 **A painful experience later...**

Zane: ...

Slushy: Well?

Zane: first off all, I do not possess even half of the functi-

Sakura: NEXT DARE! Lloyd must stand in a dark forest. alone. without any powers or a flashlight.

Lloyd: WAITWAITWAITPLEASEN- *teleported into a dark forest* Well...

*Distant howling*

Lloyd: 0.0 I don't like the sound of tha... *sees a piece of paper nailed to a tree* What the he-

 _Run._

Lloyd: 0.0'

*twig crack*

Lloyd: 0.0''

*Heavy breathing*

Lloyd: 0.0''' Oohhhh -beep-... *slowly turns around* Please not anything scarry, please not anything scary, please not anythi-

*Slenderman*

Lloyd: *high pitched screaming*

 **Back in the studio...**

*More screaming*

Garmadon: GET MY SON OUT OF THERE DAMMIT!

Sakura: Juuust two more seconds.

*Screaming stops*

Everyone: 0.0

Ebony: Oh -beep-! Not agaaaain...

*Lloyd's back in the studio looking... Per...fectly... fine?*

Kai: Lloyd?

Cole: You alright there? We heard screaming.

Lloyd: Yep. Perfectly fine... I mean, the forest was creepy but yeah...

Kai: *suspicious as all hell* riiiiight...

Slushy: Well. That's great. Now Lloyd get's to style Nya's hair.

Lloyd: Yay!

Nya: wut? Please tell me you're joking. Please, please tell me you're joking.

Slushy: ha ha... No.

Nya: *sighs* Why God why?

Lloyd: *walks over to Nya and frowns* hmm... Hmm... Hmmmm...

Nya: Just do it Lloyd. Just end it.

Lloyd: Alrighty then.

 **Ten minutes later...**

Lloyd: *looking proud* Ta-da!

Nya: *has her hair in a chignon braid* ... how did you manage that?

Lloyd: Well, your hair was a liiittle too short for it to work right so there may or may not be a few hair extensions so I could braid it right and-

Garmadon: *facepalms* I am so ashamed of you, son.

Lloyd: Shut up Dad. I saved your ass, became the legendary green ninja, have had an identical hairstyle to you and managed to stay single. I am allowed to have something that I want.

Ebony: *cough* *cough* heheh... yeah... uh... About the 'staying single' part...

Lloyd: The fanfics do NOT count.

Slushy: This isn't about the fanfics Lloyd...

Lloyd: What? Psh, everyone knows I'm still-

Ebony: *puts hand on Lloyd's shoulder and shows him the twitter post* Child, you're going to have one hell of a season 8.

Lloyd: 0.0 But- But I'm like... Ten? I think? How old am I?

Garmadon: Ten's a good guess, give or take a year.

Lloyd: *buries face in hands* Oh God, WHY!?

Ebony: *pats Lloyd's back* I know, Lloyd... We all know... *ahem* Welp. *pushes Lloyd aside* NEXT DARE! Kai!

Kai: *inhales deeply*

Ebony: Kai must set his hair on fire without his powers.

Kai: *jaw drops* YOU HAVE GO TTO BE KIDDING ME!

Ebony: Well, you've been getting off a little too lightly recently.

Kai: *groans* Yeah, shame there's nothing to set my hair alight with...

Ebony: I wouldn't say that... There's the fire room, campfire room, volcano room...

Sakura: The kitchen... The dragons...

Slushy: Matches work too...

Kai: there are rooms dedicated entirely to fire?

Ebony: There's a room for everything... EVERYTHING... *ahem* You can use this. *tosses cigarette lighter at Kai, which hits him right between the eyes* I'm sure you can operate it just fine.

Kai: *grumbling* You'll be hearing from my lawyer...

Ebony: Oh shut it. Or else I'll go find that crazy person from last time.

Kai: 0.0 On it, on it. *winces as he sets his hair on fire* There. Happy? *Hair straight up turns into a burning inferno* sssssss... ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Slushy: *writes something down* Yep. Yields the same results as setting fifteen pots of hair gel on fire. Sakura, you owe me a dollar.

Sakura: *hands over a dollar*

Kai: *screaming silently but still manages to put out his hair fire* -Beep-...

Sakura: How is your hair still...

Kai: *jazz hands* mmmagic.

Nya: It's not his hair.

Jay: Either that or it's actually made of something inflammable...

Zane: Perhaps his hair has adapted to stay intact after all this time?

PIXAL: Zane... Forgive me for saying this but that theory is utter -Beep-.

Sakura: *ahem* *snaps fingers and has a red phone in her hand* I'll be taking this. for a month.

Kai: But my Chirp account!

Ebony: Your five followers can wait.

Slushy: So, who wants to roast Kai?

Everyone: *waving arms about in the air* ME!

Kai: Gee. _Thanks_ guys...

Slushy: hmmm... Let's go for Nya.

Cole: Because she hasn't sa-

Nya: Alright then. This has been a long time coming.

Kai: T.T Naturally...

Nya: Kai Smith, you are an egotistical piece of -beep-. But I can understand that, after all, no one else is going to love you.

Garmadon: OOOOOHHH SNAP!

Nya: Your followers on Chirp? yeah, funny story, me and the others felt so bad for you that we made fake accounts on there to prevent your fragile ego from shattering into tiny pieces.

Random cast member: Git burned bish!

Nya: You may be the master of fire but you still manage to constantly get burned so hard that not even Zane can help you. Your hair makes you look like an anime wannabe, too bad that unlike an anime character you never manage to get past first base. On that subject, how're you and Skylor? Do you still go out with her or do you just never go visit because you know she's found someone better?

Kai: ahhhh my feels. So hurt. Much pain.

Nya: I'd mention your parents but as ashamed as I am to admit it, we're related... despite the fact I managed to get all the good qualities.

Kai: Do you actually mean any of that?

Nya: mmm... well the last sentence I do.

Ebony: Nya can slap Kai as many times as she wants!

Nya: *slaps Kai* This is for you not letting me be a ninja in the first place. *Slaps Kai again* And this is for not stopping the love triangle.

Sakura: Only twice?

Nya: It's the same number of -beeps- that I don't give about his problems.

Slushy: look out we got a savage over here!

Sakura: Well... Next dare! Cole must be roasted by Ebony!

Cole: *opens mouth to say something*

Ebony: I might not be able to do as good a job as Nya but I can still try. Soooo... I'm glad you pulled out of the love triangle, well it wasn't really a triangle since no one on there really loved you and it would've ended in Nya choosing the useless blue on over you.

Cole: T.T

Ebony: Enjoying being human again? Great. At last you can reunite with that piece of cake you were looking at, you fat -beep-. All you ever do is eat. Well, everyone has to have a defining gimmick, I suppose. After your role as leader was taken by a ten year old who hit puberty to early you had to have something. Sad to say that he does a better job than you. I'd start on the whole Day of the Departed fiasco where you abandoned your father too, but that seems a bit unfair considering he was going to abandon you first, just like your mother did once she realised that it was too late for an abortion.

Lou: *sweating profusely*

Ebony: You know, all that -beep- has been happening to you recently, do you wanna know _why_? It's because people began to hate you for ruining the Jaya thing. People weren't happy. So you know what the brilliant _geniuses_ that are the closest thing that you'll ever have to a God did? In the tournament. Show that you aren't a heartless piece of crap and got you to end the convoluted mess of a drama sub-plot... But that didn't seem to work, did it? It wasn't Yang that turned you into a ghost either you know. Those writers had a few motivations. Mostly it was to sell toys but hey, it seemed to work. But you know, there was a _tiiiiny_ part of them that knew that no one liked you still, so you know what? Boom. Ghost. It was out of pity. It was to get people _to_ pity you. You only really exist to make money and get pity. That is your sole reason for existence, at least the others manage to solve the problem in some way, all you do is _cause_ it.

Cole: ...

Ebony: Oh, I'm sorry big guy, did I offend you in any way? I know you're meant to be the strong as hell glutton, but is there any chance I _may_ have hurt you emotionally?

Cole: Well, other than the fact I feel like you just compared me to a one-dimensional trope by the name of Axl, I'm fine.

Ebony: You guys really do hate those other Lego TV shows, don't you?

Cast: Oh yeah. yep. definitely.

Jay: If they're a bigger success than us, we're pretty much dead!

Slushy: *Ahem* moving on. Cole, show everyone your most embarrassing photo of yourself.

Cole: Yeah, so I don't exactly _have_ one per se...

Slushy: If you don't, we'll ask your father.

Cole: *sighs* Oka, so there's this one from when I was seven... Just after Dad made me attempt the triple tiger sashay... Urgh... I looked like a mess.

Lou: Well, you didn't have you legs right.

Cole: I WAS SEVEN!

*suddenly that very picture mysteriously appears*

Everyone: pfft...

Cole: hmph...

Sakura: The ninjas must each marry one of the villains!

Ninjas: 0.0 -beep-

Villains: 0.0 -BEEEEEEEP-

Pythor: Well then... Let's see... who do I hate the least?

Slushy: oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to mention... Only Ebony, Sakura and I can choose who you end up with.

Villains & Ninjas: *groan*

Slushy: Sooo... Who first?

Sakura: How about Jay?

Slushy: Nadakhan.

Nadakhan: Well -beep- you.

Jay: *banging head against wall*

Sakura: Why not Nya?

Ebony: Because Nya gets Cryptor.

Nya: Really?

Ebony: Well, if you really would rather Marry Nadakhan for the fifth time...

Nya: Eh... I'll take my chances.

Cryptor: Hmph. At least it's not one that could pose a threat.

Nya: Need I remind you I could easily reprogramme you at any given time?

Cryptor: tch, *crosses arms* you can try.

Sakura: Well then Zane should go with The Overlord!

Overlord and Zane: *look at each other* I see what you're doing here.

Slushy: Morro and Cole!

Morro & Cole: Da -beep-?

Ebony: Lloyd and Pythor.

Pythor: Really? Is this what your going to do?

Ebony: And then Kai and Garmy.

Garmadon: Okay, two things: I am a good guy and there is no way I would ever-

 **Several weddings later...**

Garmadon: T.T Ha. Ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha ha -beep- you.

Ebony: ha ha no. *sighs contentedly* Man this is a great birthday... What's next? let's see... gonna burn that one, Christmas, Christmas, Christmas... Wow we are really behind on these... Can't read that... AH! Zane, build a death ray.

Zane: *standing next to death ray* done.

Kai: But does it work?

Zane: *flicks switch and it burns through a wall*

Kai: *facepalms* I feel like you didn't get what I was implying there Zane.

Ebony: Imply it anymore, and this thing... *holds up polaroid* is going viral.

Kai: pfft... what is that of anyway?

Ebony: You wanna look? I _know_ you'll enjoy it...

Kai: *stares at polaroid* is that...?

Ebony: Christmas 2016. You and Cole seemed to be enjoying yourselves. Now stop implying that you or your friends should make a feeble attempt at murder. Idiot. Sakura? what's the next thing?

Sakura: You need to go into the, gonna assume Undertale, underground and complete any route.

Ebony: Urgh... fine. *tosses polaroid over her shoulder* I'll see you guys later.

 **Meanwhile at the top of a mountain...**

Ebony: *looks into the large hole in the mountain* guess my life has come to this, huh? Welp... *Jumps down*

 **One painful experience later...**

Ebony: *stumbles back in covered in dust* ahhh... *cough* There was *cough* a dust storm on my way back... so... *cough* Thanks for reading. Don't forget to favourite and follow if you haven't already, leave a dare or two in the review section and we. will see you all next time. Byeee!


	71. Interrupting guests 101

**HEY!**

 **GUESS WHAT?**

 **2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY COMING UP!**

 **GONNA DO THE SAME THING AS LAST YEAR.**

 **SUGGESTIONS FOR SHORTS/OUTTAKES OF ALL GENRES (EXCEPT THE LEMONY ONES) WELCOME.**

* * *

Ebony: Hello everybody and welcome back to my ninja dare show! featuring...

*Mechanical humming*

Cast: ?

Slushy: Me!

Sakura: And me!

Ebony: And yours truly. SO, first of all, Kai has to eat Cole's cooking for three weeks!

*humming gets louder*

Kai: Okay, first of all: I have lost literally all sense of time in this place. Secondly, No. and third... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SOUND?!

Ebony: First of all: I don't care. Secondly, yes. And third: The studio's power source/engine thing. *hands start glowing* Now, do I really need to employ an unnecessary tactic in order to get you to do this?

Kai: First of all-

Sakura: WE GET IT! NOW STOP TALKING AND DO IT!

Ebony: *rolls eyes* Alrighty then. *snaps fingers*

Kai: Really?

Ebony: Really. It's all you're gonna get. No other form of food.

Kai: Oh that's evil.

Cole: Feeling a _liiittle_ offended here.

Slushy: literally no one cares about your opinion.

Cole: I didn't ask for yours either.

Slushy: ... *slams Cole's head onto a magically appearing table* Maybe you'll get another scar.

Cole: Owww...

Sakura: uh... *ahem* I think we have a fight dare!

Jay: You think, or you know?

Author: I can't actually remember if I did this one or not so yeah. I skimmed through the chapters and I don't think we did it so...

Jay: Yeah, yeah, we get it.

Author: Less sass Walker, I'm pretty much a god in this show.

Jay: humph.

Sakura: Anyway... Lloyd, Jay and Nya have to fight the hosts!

Lloyd, Jay & Nya: *groan*

Sakura: But you do get host powers... And any powers we have.

Lloyd, Jay & Nya: Yay!

Sakura: And we get your powers.

Lloyd, Jay & Nya: Yay?

Sakura: And Nya has to fight Slushy, Jay has to fight me and Lloyd has to fight Ebony.

Jay: this _probably_ won't be too bad?

Nya: we're dead.

Lloyd: So dead.

Slushy: *cracks knuckles* this is gonna be fun.

Ebony: Oh yes.

Sakura: Let's do this!

Slushy: So! Lloyd, master of energy, temporarily illusions and host powers, Jay, master of lightning and temporary possessor of host powers & Nya master of water, temporarily some other thing and host powers VS. Ebony, master of illusions, temporarily energy and host, Sakura, temporary master of lightning and host and me, temporary master of water and host... GO!

 **It appeared at first that the hosts were winning... However it appears that Nya, Jay & Lloyd managed to figure out how to work their new abilities, making it a _little_ difficult for the hosts. For Nya however, one of her new abilities was still a mystery to her. Slushy gladly showed her how to use it... By ruining Nya's chances of getting even a narrow victory with a lovely spot of magic. So I guess Slushy won that.**

Slushy: *sitting on a deck chair with a coke can* you guys done yet?

Nya: *rubs head as she tries to stand up* I officially hate you. Really bad. Really, really bad.

Slushy: Doin' mah job. but hey, *tilts coke can at her* maybe if you figured out how to use my powers I wouldn't've had a chance to do something.

Nya: -beep- you... *slinks back to chair*

 **Meanwhile the other hosts are still fighting... Ebony's being a -beep- and just teleporting around while Lloyd tries to hit her... And Sakura & Jay seem to have just reached the stage where they're throwing random objects at each other.**

Ebony: Oooh so close. *teleports away from a blast of green energy to the other side of the room* maybe next time!

Lloyd: Grr... STAY- *Lloyd is suddenly hanging by his feet over a volcano* SERIOUSLY?!

Ebony: *leaning against a large rock* Yep.

Lloyd: *tries to summon energy*

Ebony: Don't bother, it's a Vengestone fusion.

Lloyd: ... *huffs then snap fingers*

Ebony: *now also hanging from her ankle* Oh. I suppose you think this is funny. *thoughtful* That stuff's meant to stop host powers too.

Lloyd: wut?

Ebony: Farstone & Vengestone.

Lloyd: What the -beep- is Farstone?

Ebony: a fictional stone. Just like Vengestone... Only I just invented it. It'll create one hell of a paradox too.

Lloyd: Shut u- *suddenly drops a few inches* 0.0 Oh shoot. shootshootshootshootshootshootshoot! I AM TOO SPECIAL TO DIE!

Ebony: *crosses arms* Really I'm surprised you haven't been burned alive yet. *also drops a few inches* 0.0' *sighs* -beep-. I don't wanna die.

*Snap*

 **Meanwhile back in the studio...**

Jay & Sakura: *literally throwing everything they can think of at each other*

Jay: *throws a wallaber at Sakura*

Sakura: REALLY?! *dodges and throws a bowling ball at Jay* This is so uncreative.

Jay: How about we _lighten_ the mood? *lightning*

Sakura: T.T *also lightning*

Jay: Oh yeah... Forgot about that...

Sakura: Yeeah... Shall we just call it a day?

Jay: Actually I'm quite enjoying having host powers.

Slushy: *rolls eyes* tick-tock you two. Hurry up...

Jay & Sakura: *look at each other* Yeah... We're done.

Slushy: Great! Next the ninja have to face off against Loki... one by one.

Kai: URGHH... WHHHHYYYY?

Cole: Where's Lloyd?

Slushy: Probably with... Oh.

Sakura: Oh.

Slushy: Ah. Oh dear.

Garmadon: What's happened to my son?

Slushy: Weeeellll...

*Suddenly, to save Slushy awkwardly explaining that either Lloyd or Ebony or both are dead, the two people in question stagger back into the studio... Slightly charred and trying not to look like they're in a lot of pain.*

Ebony: ahm back... He's back... *cough*

Lloyd: *screaming silently*

Slushy: T.T Yeah that's great. *snaps fingers and the God of Mishief, Madness and popularity with fangirls himself, Loki appears*

Loki: *slightly surprised* Oh. Isn't this interesting?

Ebony: Oh God please just stop.

Loki: What did you say?

Ebony: *pushes Lloyd over to Loki* TAKE THE CHILD, FIGHT HIM, DON'T CARE. PLEASE JUST STOP.

Lloyd: Waiiit wait wait. What?

Sakura: Fight the god.

Lloyd: Okay... uh... *tries to summon something*

Slushy: Yeah your host powers are gone.

Lloyd: 0.0 meep.

Kai: GL Lloyd. You're dead.

Cole: And I'm volunteering you to go next.

 **After an unsurprisingly short bout Lloyd is pretty much done. Like screwed. Probably broken a lot of bones. And caught hypothermia. Still has burns though. Getting the best of both worlds.**

Loki: *laughs* Pathetic.

Slushy: Hard to believe they're Ninjago's last line of defence.

Sakura: Well this place probably would have that effect on people.

Cole: Alright Kai, you next. *shoves Kai in front of Loki*

Kai: 0.0 ooohhh boy.

 **This took... ehh... I'd say roughly the same amount of time and Kai is wishing that he was at home. On the couch. Complaining about how there was nothing to do. Heck, I think he'd rather go teach again.**

Kai: spine... ahh...

Cole, Jay & Zane: *look at each other*

Jay: BUGSY NOT ME!

Cole: BUGSY NOT ME!

Zane: ... What?

 **Man this really isn't looking fun. Then again, fighting a God doesn't really, ya know, seem all that easy. Or fun. Especially when it's an overly irritated-with-life God. Oh yeah... Zane's gonna need a lot of work to get over that... yeesh... I can see his wiring...**

Cole: Uh... no.

Jay: PICK HIM! PICK HIM PICK HIM PICK HIM! SPARE ME PLEASE!

Cole: Man I wish I was still a ghost... And I just said that.

Loki: Take your time. I have all day.

Jay: *whispers* he doesn't.

Cole: T.T *pushes Jay in front of Loki* go gettem bro.

 **Needless to say, this did not end well. Seriously. This is needless. Do you even need me to tell you what's happening? You already know. And it ain't pleasant.**

Loki: *looks at Jay, unimpressed* One left...

Cole: mmm yeaaaaahh... n- *tries to turn around and walk off but Slushy grabs him by the collar and throws him at Loki* SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT!

 **Well... He hit Loki in the face when he got thrown?**

Ninjas: *all screaming silently*

Ebony: And before Loki says something, *snaps fingers and Loki vanishes back to wherever he came from* boom. Anyway, next thing... Is a crossover dare. A'ight. Done the first one, Zane has to go marry blue princess horse Luna.

Zane: What?

 **After a wedding ceremony where everyone is overly confused.**

Zane: Well, now I suppose I have multiple wives.

Nya: hahaha... Oh you ain't seen nothing yet.

Ebony: Nya is salty about all the SomeoneXNya ships.

Sakura: Kai has to model for Rarity and wear the dress Applejack wore in 'look before you sleep'.

Kai: *groans* Noooo...

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in an alternate universe full of strange talking horses...**

Kai: *sitting on the floor sulking* This is horrible.

(Engage Kai vision)

Rarity: Bla bla bla bla bla dresses bla bla bla fabulous bla bla fashion bla bla establishing personality bla bla magic bla bla diamonds bla bla Darling.

Kai: Please kill me.

(deactivate Kai vision)

 **Back in the studio after many _torturous_ hours that could've only been minutes had Kai not flailed around screaming...**

Kai: *now wearing 'the dress'* You can all go to Hell.

Ebony: Hell flooded Kai, remember?

Slushy: Yeah that's great. Now, Zane has to fight Gray Fullbuster of, I think it's, Fairy Tail.

Zane: *sighs* wonderful.

Slushy: Here's Gray... *snaps fingers and Gray appears*

Gray: What?

Slushy: Zane, master of ice vs. Gray who has... A lot of ice magic... GO!

 **You guys and making me do research into different fandoms I swear... I might actually go look at Fairy Tail after this... *ahem* Yeah... So, let's call it a _very_ close tie...**

Zane: *panting* That... was not so bad...

Gray: *about to say something when he disappears*

Ebony: Thank you very much. Anywho...*reads dare card and laughs* Buddy, not only does that last sentence make no sense... But that ship of yours with me & Kai? There is literally no fiction about it. So what would he read? *ahem* Well, don't really matter. This is all we got time for, you know the drill. We'll see you all next time! BYEEE~!


	72. TWO YEARS YOUNG

**Two years.**

 **Two whole damn years.**

 **You guys are the best.**

 **Now here's the same style gig as last time.**

* * *

Ebony: *waves* Yo. So... Just so all of y'all who don't read ANs know, *jazz hands* it's another frikking special! Yeah. I know. Sucks for you.

Slushy: *appears behind Ebony* Though you know, this thing is two years old.

Ebony: Ain't a half bad gig, I'll tell ya that.

Sakura: Soooo... TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL!

*confetti everywhere*

Hosts: ...

Slushy: *points at confetti* Told you we'd find a use for it.

Sakura: On with the show!

 **Attack of the one off characters (42)**

Sally: HAHA! YES! They told me I would never be anything, but I proved them wrong! I feel great right now! *evil grin* I feel invincible! I could take over this whole place! Or better yet, The world! And no one can stop me! MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!

Jay: Wut?

Sally: ONE OFF CHARACTERS! ASSEMBLE!

*A large host of background and only-appeared-once characters appear brandishing weapons with tribal face paint on*

Sally: *points gun at hosts* Surrender or face the consequences. And I mean it.

Ebony, Slushy & Sakura: *put hands behind heads*

Ebony: I surrender.

Slushy: Yep.

Sakura: Seriously?

Nelson: HAHAHA! Too easy... Now. Surrender control of the studio and fix my legs or else!

Ebony, Slushy & Sakura: *look at each other, nod, then sigh*

Slushy: It's not that easy...

Ebony: We don't _technically_ control the studio it just kinda... teleports randomly. And last time I fixed someone's legs they ran under a piano. So no.

Nelson: *points gun at Ebony*

Sakura: OKAYOKAYOKAY! Fine! follow the red line down the corridor to the very end and you should find a room that can give you anything!

Sally: TO POWER!

*Army of unimportant characters charge out*

Kai: *groans* did you really do that?

Sakura: yes.

Cole: Well that's great. Just-

*rumble*

Lloyd: 0.0 What was that?

Sakura: Heheh... Maybe I wasn't being entirely honest and they may sort of maybe might be in a little bit of danger?

Everyone else: ... Eh.

 **Beyond the fourth wall (43)**

*Ninjas all tumble out of a portal in LEGOLAND*

Ninjas: Owwwww...

Random tourist: *backs away slowly*

Jay: *stands up* this doesn't look _too_ bad...

Lloyd: Yeah, looks nice. Wait. *points at something in the distance* Is that..?

Kai: Mother of God...

Zane: Chima?

Cole: How come they get a water park?! I mean, do we even have anything?!

Zane: *pulls out map* I believe that there may be something... *points over to a large oriental style area* There.

Others: Oh.

Cole: How did we miss that?

Jay: OHMYGODWE _NEED_ TOGOTHERE!

-cut-

*After doing literally everything in the Ninjago world section the ninjas sit down for a while*

Lloyd: Well...

Cole: It sounded accurate.

Others: Yep.

Ninjas: ...

*tumbleweed, tumbleweed*

Jay: But the costumes scared me.

Kai: The teenage girls scared me. Seriously. There were like fifty. Just looking at us... *sinks into bench* I think they were onto us...

Random fangirl: *from off screen* Hey! Are you...? Oh my gosh you are!

Ninjas: 0.0''' *slowly turn around*

*Two teenagers are hugging each other and chatting happily*

Zane: It appears they were just talking to each other.

Kai: No sh- *turns back around and a crowd of girls are surrounding them* -oot... *sighs* Zane I swear this is all your fault.

 **Barely worth any of my time (44)**

Ebony: *wipes goo off face* You sir... I have no words... Except I saw this coming. You are now barely worth any of my time.

Jay: woo?

 **Ten seconds later...**

*Ebony beating the -beep- out of Jay*

 **Undertale/Ebony's personal Hell compilation**

Ebony: *watches Jay fall into volcano* KIDS LIKE YOU SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!

*Megalovania intensifies*

Ebony: oh for -beep- sake... *eye catches fire* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE! I AM IN IMMENSE PAIN RIGHT NOW MY EYE IS ON FIRE OH MY GOD IT BURNS!

-cut-

*Undertale characters everywhere*

Ebony: *internally screaming*

-cut-

Sans: you're gonna have a-

Ebony: Just by you being here, I am in Hell.

Sans: *shrugs* guess that makes my job easier then... *eye catches fire*

Ebony: *heart appears in front of her* Wait. Wait. What the -beep- is this? *points at heart*

Sans: that's your soul.

Ebony: *laughs* God I hate Undertale.

-cut-

*Suddenly Ink & Error*

Ebony: ... *turns around and walks off* ... *walks into a dark room, locks the door and sits down, hugging her knees* ...

Ink: heya!

Ebony: *Screams*

-cut-

*Suddenly fish knight lady*

Ebony: *puts gun in mouth*

-cut-

Ebony: *standing at top of Mt. Ebbott* guess my life has come to this... *jumps down hole and, after an overly long fall in which Ebony managed to find her lost guitar, faceplants into a pile of dust* Urgh... God *coughs out dust* What the Hell?

 **And so, Ebony embarks on an epic quest through an already empty underground. T'was a long and arguous quest which involved a lot of wading through dust, theft and being ambushed by a yellow lizard twice before a final stand off with a child and somehow** **getting out of dodge.**

Ebony: *Now pretty much covered in dust from the waist down* Oooh my god... oooh my god... *coughs out dust* That was horrible...

 **Dogdroid (51)**

Slushy: *knocks over trash can and Zane tumbles out* Okay. Out. Now.

Zane: *whining*

Slushy: Zane. stop.

Zane: *growls then barks at Slushy*

Slushy: Oh you have got to be kidding me.

 **Later...**

Slushy: Okay Zane, see the stick? See the stick? *throws stick across room* Go fetch!

Zane: *bounds off after stick*

Sakura: *with a Biju on her shoulder* Hey guys have you- *stops as she sees Zane* wot?

Slushy: *shrugs*

Ebony: *walks in with Fluffy* The Hell you doing?

Slushy: throwing a stick?

Ebony: T.T riiiight... And I'm taking Fluffy for a walk.

Sakura: Aren't you?

Ebony: Uhh... We've had a little bit off a problem regarding the new information that he can actually talk..

Slushy: *laughs* riiight...

Ebony: I'm not kidding! Look!

Fluffy: *looking irritated/bored* ...

Sakura: Yep. I'm seeing it.

Ebony: *facepalms* I swear to God Fluff...

Fluffy: *shrugs*

Zane: *drops stick at Slushy's feet and yaps happily*

Slushy: *pets Zane's head and throws the stick again*

Sakura: ... Yeah sure.

Ebony: Well. I messed Zane up a lot more than I thought.

Slushy: Yep. He makes a decent fetcher though.

 **The brief prequel(53)**

Jay: That gave me a heart attack! One moment... I was in Ninjago, the next... *shudders* here.

*Flashback music*

 _The ninjas are all sitting on the couch watching TV._

 _Jay: Woo... high score..._

 _Kai: *sighs* this is boring._

 _Cole: *shrugs* Could be worse, I mean at least Zane's back... Albeit a little more... weird..._

 _-cut-_

 _Zane: *staring at a microwave. He presses a button tentatively before jumping back in fright as the door swings open*_

 _-cut-_

 _Zane: *sits up in bed screaming* WHY AM I SILVER?!_

 _Lloyd: *hides head under pillow* It's titanium..._

 _-cut-_

 _Zane: *talking to himself*_

 _Kai: Okay, we really need to build PIXAL her own body._

 _Nya: agreed._

 _-cut-_

 _Ninjas: ..._

 _Jay: yay?_

 _*SUDDENLY AND INEXPLICABLY THE NINJAS ARE POOFED TO A PLACE THEY WOULD SOON COME TO KNOW AS HELL.*_

 _Ninjas: 0.0_

 _Kai: *Screams*_

 **The Nautical adventures of Ebony & Izzy (52) **

*Ebony & Izzy are sitting in a small rowing boat in the middle of the sea*

Izzy: *sighs and looks away from telescope* Ya know, when I said 'hang with you' I meant doing something fun... Not sitting in a boat.

Ebony: *shrugs* I was going for two dares at once... Not a great idea but hey.

Izzy: *rolls eyes and continues looking through telescope* ... I think I see something!

Ebony: What?

Izzy: A ship.

Ebony: Is it Jaya?

Izzy: T.T It's much worse...

 **Meanwhile on a pirate ship...**

Ebony: Can I _not_ go to sea without pirates getting involved?

Izzy: Probably not.

Pirate captain: Yar. We saved ye so ye owe us yer lives.

Izzy: *Looks at Ebony* Can I?

Ebony: *nods* Knock 'em dead.

 **After a large assault on a group of pirates...**

Ebony: *looking at the carnage around her* I did not mean literally...

Izzy: Uh... Oops?

Ebony: *shrugs* Well, probably for the best... *snaps fingers and she's wearing a pirate hat* TIME TO GO PILLAGE STUFF!

Izzy: This is certainly more interesting...

 **Jay's visit to the Cursed Realm (55)**

Cole: T.T *throws Jay into the Preeminent's mouth*

Jay: COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE!

Cole: Good luck buddy!

*Jay crashes face first into the floor(?) inside the Preeminent*

Jay: Urgh... Traitor... *sits up and tries to wipe off gross ectoplasmic junk* Ewww...

?: *ahem*

Jay: *Looks up and sees a large group of ghosts brandishing weapons* OH COME ON!

Garmadon: RUN DAMN IT!

Jay: *Sprints for his life* I AM!

 **Totally a date and not an excuse for Lloyd to address his problems (56)**

*Kai & Lloyd (as a girl with a broken nose, woop de doo.) are walking to a hospital*

Lloyd: *pinching nose* ahhhh... This really hurts...

Kai: I can imagine.

Lloyd: So... uh... This is a date?

Kai: This is a trip to the hospital... *turns red* And I have a girl alre- AHHH! *doubles over in pain* -BEEP-

Lloyd: You were thinking about Skylor, weren't you?

Kai: ... Yes? OW!

Lloyd: *smirks* You sound unconvincing... You're seeing someone else, aren't you?

Kai: *screaming silently* N- AH! -BEEP- STOP IT!

Lloyd: *laughs* Oh that explains everything! Why you never talk to her, why you give those girls looks... *Kai falls to the floor, curling up in a ball*

Kai: Why are you doing this to me?

Lloyd: Weelll... *suddenly serious* Don't think I didn't notice those looks you were giving _me._ And I want to remind you, I am 10 years old and I am not interested.

Kai: I was not! And I am not into you! I HAVE A GIRL- *winces* FFFF- FRIEND AND YOUR FATHER WOULD KILL ME!

Lloyd: You sure?

Kai: yes...

Lloyd: Alright then. *picks Kai up by the arm* Let's go.

*awkward silence*

Kai: I'm sorry but like this... you... you...

Lloyd: Shut up Kai... *stops to look at his reflection in a shop window* Oh damn I _do_ look pretty damn good like this...

 **This is definitely looking like a babysitting service [Also could be named the overuse of the word smoll] (57)**

*The entire cast are children and panicking and screaming and smol. So smol.*

Hosts: 0.0

Slushy: Oh no. NO, no no no.

Ebony: I don't like this...

Smol Jay: You think we do either?!

Sakura: It's not _so_ bad... they do look kinda cute like this.

*Everyone else stares at Sakura*

Sakura: Sorry, sorry...

Error: N̸̗̥o͍w̯͙ ̳̳̲̬w̪ẖ̞͇͢a͏̠̥̮͎͖̤t̢̠̙̩̱̣̖̺?̵̙̮

Ebony: I have no idea.

Ink: *cuteness overload*

Slushy: *looking awkwardly at Ink who's kind of just standing there* Is he okay?

Error: P̟͙͉͎͍r̶ò̝̲b̙͓̞̥̜̝̳a̢b̞͕͖̫ly̞.̳̗͍

Everyone: ...

Smol Cole: I WAN' ICE CWEAM!

Hosts: 0.0

Ebony: You're... Uh... You're an adult(?) Cole. No.

Smol Cole: *starts crying* YOU'RE NO FAIR! I'M TELLIN' MOM! *Runs away wailing*

Ebony: . . . YOUR MOTHER'S PROBABLY DEAD!

*Smol Cole starts crying even louder*

Slushy: Look what you did! Now he's not gonna shut up for hours!

*Smol ninjas walk up to Ebony looking very important*

Smol Kai: You made Cole cwy!

Smol Lloyd: You'we mean!

Smol Zane: ... Why can none of you annunciate the letter 'R' anymore?

Smol Jay: Say sowwy!

Smol Nya: Yeah!

Ebony: T.T . . . *bursts out laughing* Oh I am so sorry I can't take them seriously like this.

Slushy: *trying to hide a snicker*

Error: T̤̙̟́h̺̝̹i͈̼s̼̥̹̝͔̱͖ r͎̼͈̟̪͔e͏̤̳̻͖̗m̛̜i̶̮̬͙̠nd̞̼s̪̦͎̗̘̟͜ ͖͙̼m͕̪̺̖e̲ͅ ̪͙͘o̻̬̻͉̰͍̠͢fͅ ̵̝̹̱̲̖͈͎a̹̘ ͚̥̠r̵a̢̟̗t̸̫̟̹ͅh̵e̝̳̠̤r̢͖̼̯̜̱͔ ̡͍̗͚̮̯͉̯a҉̩̩͙̖n̳̤̤̣͕͎͍n̶̬͇̹̪̱o̹͚͠yi̷̺n̷̤̹̹̫g̹̺̖͡ ̪͕́A̠͍̦͚U̕..͠.̟̻̬̝̦͝ͅ ̢I̠̳̲̰̥͢ ̡̫͍͕̙ͅr̶͔̝̱̠e̟al̢͈̞͍̦̹̼̭l͉̺͍̬̝͙͙y̢̠͎̤͔̭̻̝ ̪̗w̥a͉̣̘͖͟n͉̻̫̱n̵a̮͓̲̭͢ g͏̣o̦̗̕ͅ ̴̠̗͉̹̝̫d̶͙̙͕e҉̹s̭̕t̢̰͍̗r̟͓o͚̗̼̠̫̖y̖ ͓̭͠i͓͎͞t̗̖̦͓͙ ͢n͔̖̼̰o̜̗͔̳w̡̩̖̼̹͉ͅ

Ink: Error no.

Error: E̡͍̦̹̦r͙̩͖̰̩̩r̲o̭̻r̩̙̤̮̘ ̼̺̙̖͕̙͟y̹͖͚̦͢e͜s̡. *snaps fingers and disappears*

Ink: ERROR! *snaps fingers and disappears after him*

Sakura: *trying to calm Cole down* Shh, shh, it's okay...

Smol Cole: *sniffle* Mom's not dead... Wight? She just wen' to the gwocewy store, wight?

Sakura: *looks at Slushy & Ebony pleadingly. They shrug*

Slushy: Ask Lou.

Smaller Lou: *now about ten* uh... *looks at feet*

Sakura: *sighs* Of course she did...

Smol Cole: She's coming back soon... wight?

Sakura: Yep. Soon. Promise.

Smol Cole: Yay! *looks at Sakura* Can I have ice cweam now?

Sakura: uh... Yes?

Smol Cole: WOOO! ICE CWEAM!

*The ninjas, who were previously trying to attack Ebony, jump off her*

Smol Ninjas: Ice cweam?

Smol Jay: I want some!

Smol Lloyd: Me too!

Smol Kai: Yeah!

Smol Nya: and me!

Smol Zane: ... Really?

Smol Cryptor: Apparently de-aging has strange effects on the human mind.

*Smol Wu & Garmadon are fighting over a quarter*

Smol Cryptor: Very strange indeed.

Smol Pythor: *literally just a tiny purple snake* It'ss much worsse for uss...

 **Free time in exile (58)**

Chen: I may have had a lot of free time in exile...

 _Chen: *sitting on a rock fishing* Well... This is fun... OOOH! I THINK I'VE GOT- *reels in fishing rod to find one of Zane's pink gi attached* WHAT?! *stares at it* what is that?_

 _Skylor: *from inside* DAAAAD! THERE'S ANOTHER CRISIS IN NINJAGO!_

 _Chen: *sighs* Of course... Aren't you glad we don't live there?_

 _Skylor: No._

 _Chen: *shrugs* Too bad... *continues to stare at gi* OH! I remember this! It looks like one of the ninja's gis... What was it doing in the sea?_

 ** _Several years earlier..._**

 _Lloyd: *looks angrily at the pile of pink gis in front of him* No fair! Uncle put me up to this, how come I'M stuck cleaning up his mess?! This is gonna take years with all these... Unless... *peers out window and then at pile of gis* Zane won't miss a few... Right?_

 **So apparently people live upstairs... (61-62)**

Hosts: *Sitting in the studio in silence*

Slushy: So...

Ebony: Shhh...

Sakura: I can hear something...

*They all look up*

Slushy: Is that...?

Sakura: Maybe...

Ebony: Hang on... *Stands up and summons a stepladder, before climbing up it and pressing an ear to the ceiling* hmm... *Knocks on ceiling*

...

*Muffled talking before a knock comes back from above the ceiling*

Hosts: 0.0

Ebony: *knocks again*

*Knocks back*

Ebony: What the Hell?

Slushy: There are people on the roof?!

Sakura: It might not be the roof... Is there an upstairs?

Ebony: Not that I know of... hmm... HEY! WHO'S UP THERE?!

*muffled talking*

Mysterious being upstairs: RAINBOW!

Ebony: ... WHO?!

Rainbow: I SAID RAINBOW!

Slushy: WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!

Rainbow: WE RENT THE FLOOR ABOVE YOU! I RUN MY OWN DARE SHOW!

Hosts: *exchange glances*

Sakura: HOW COME WE HAVEN'T HEARD YOU BEFORE?!

Slushy: HOW COME WE DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS A SECOND FLOOR?!

Rainbow: WHAT?! OH! HANG ON!

Hosts: *exchange concerned looks*

*Studio doors burst open*

Rainbow: Suwadika!

Hosts: 0.0 ... Hi?

 **Don't open the door**

*Scratching at door*

Ninjas: 0.0 *hiding behind shields*

Kai: I'm scared...

Jay: Me too...

Cole: How did we end up doing this anyway?!

Lloyd: Kai made a bet with Slushy... And he lost.

Zane: So why have the rest of us been brought into this?

Cole: *shakes head* This is gonna be Stiix all over again...

Kai: It is not gonna be Stiix all over again!

Ronin: It will be.

Kai: *looks around to Ronin who gives him a mock supportive smile and leaves* Shut up!

Jay: Let's just get this over with... *reaches towards door handle*

Other ninjas: *scamper away*

Jay: WAIT! WHAT ARE Y-

*stampede of rabid fangirls that have been deprived of sunlight, food and new seasons of Ninjago for too long*

Ninjas: *scream and run*

Nya: *stands there calmly in the midst of all this as the fangirls ignore her*

Fangirl#77: *walks up to Nya* You are a disgusting individual for playing both Jay & Cole for your-

Nya: *punches her in the face* I AM _SICK_ OF PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT THAT!

 **Silence**

Ebony: ... *sighs and looks at Fluffy* I can feel it, you know? The silence... the emptiness... it's cold... It's... Lonely... is it bad? Am I meant to feel like this? Am I meant to know? Everything's changing... Everyone's... disappearing. *looks up* It's awful quiet up there too...

Fluffy: *raises head slightly*

Ebony: You wouldn't understand. Not when you see stars go out...

 **gotta catch 'em all (64)**

Lloyd: *hugs Rayquazza* Best dare. Best dare. Officially best dare.

Rayquazza: rar.

Lloyd: *sighs contentedly*

Sakura: You think this is good? I can show you something even better...

 **After a playthrough of pokemon...**

Garmadon: *watching Lloyd run around in a baseball cap* What's he doing?

Wu: I don't know...

Lloyd: I'M GONNA BE A POKEMON MASTER! *throws a pokeball at a random squirrel*

Garmadon & Wu: *back away slowly*

 **Studio navigation 101**

*The hosts are standing at the end of the studio hallway, surrounded by a lot of doors*

Slushy: So... Which way is it again?

Sakura: *turns map of studio around* I don't know...

*Both look at Ebony*

Ebony: Uh... *rubs back of neck awkwardly* Neither do I...

Slushy: *Sighs* Perfect. all I want is a coffee, that so hard?

Sakura & Ebony: Yes.

Slushy: Do any of you know where _any_ of the doors lead to?

Ebony: Door we just came through's the main studio and the door at the end of the rainbow duct tape leads to upstairs...

Slushy: What about the yellow tape?

Ebony: That leads to the door we just came through.

Hosts: ...

Sakura: We need to label these doors.

Slushy & Ebony: Yeah.

 **Studio navigation 102**

Kai: *hopelessly lost in a maze of doors* WHICH WAY IS ANYTHING!?

Zane: Maybe this- *opens door revealing another hall of doors before closing it* Nevermind.

Cole: What about this one? *opens another door and sees another Cole on the other side*

Coles: *Blink* Okay... Not what I was expecting...

Jay: *Looks at Jay from behind the other door. The other Jay looks back*

Jays: Weird...

 **The ritual**

Fangirl ?: *rubs hands together* At last! The ritual is almost ready! It will soon be done.

Other fangirls: *whoop and cheer*

Fangirl ?: At last it will finally be done and he will return! 27, bring me that scrap of Lloyd's gi.

Fangirl 27: 'kay. *about to hand it over but then her phone goes off and she checks it* Yeah so... Mom wants me home by five so...

Fangirl ?: Just gimme it. *Fangirl 27 hands over a scrap of Zane's gi and she places it on the edge of a pentagram* Okay... It's nearly done... All we need is the last-

*Door opens, flooding the room with light*

Fangirls: HISSSSSsss

Sakura: T.T what are you doing?

Fangirl 9: Performing a satanic ritu- OW!

Fangirl ?: QUIET!

Sakura: ... Of course.

Fangirl ?: Now leave! Or else we will make you...

Sakura: *walks off then comes back with a broom* SHOO!

*The fangirls scatter*

Fangirl ?: THIS ISN'T OVERRR!

 **Message**

Ebony: *taps screen* Is this on? Can you read this?

Author: I think they can read this.

Slushy: Unless they're blind.

Sakura: But why would they even be here if they were?

Slushy: Fair point.

Ebony: *glares at Slushy & Sakura* Quiet. We just wanted to say uh... Well, Thank you.

Cast: 'Thank you' indeed...

Ebony: Yeah... Thanks, to you behind the screen! For every view, for every read, for every follow, favourite and review. Thanks. Seriously. You're all great. This has been an anniversary special and I have been Ebony...

Slushy: I've been Slushy...

Sakura : I have been Sakura...

Cast: We have been in pain...

Ebony: *salutes* Signing off until next time!


	73. what just happened

Ebony: Wooo! We're back! Anyway, welcome to the show featuring the exact same people as always who, just encase you didn't know are...

Slushy: Me!

Sakura: And me!

Ebony: And a bunch of complaining fictional characters and me. So, let's get straight to this, Lloyd's gotta go fight a roll of toilet paper which I'm apparently not allowed to throw at him.

Lloyd: Seriously?

Ebony: Yes. And if you win you get a -beep- of candy, a vengestone high security safe with 10 passwords to go shove the candy in... *squints at dare card and crosses something out in a marker* and I get my non-existent soul back.

Lloyd: But you don't have a-

Ebony: WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! *ahem* If you lose, you have to watch Ebokai? Is that actually a thing? Why would that be a thing? Oh wait... I remember this one... Anyway, go fight the thing...

Lloyd: This feels slightly insulting...

*toilet roll falls over*

Lloyd: T.T the things I do...

Slushy: *shrugs*

Lloyd: *walks over to his disadvantaged opponent and nudges it with his foot* Uh...

*It suddenly springs to life and throws itself at his face*

Lloyd: *screams* GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!

Sakura: What did the dare say?

Ebony: It said I couldn't throw it at him.

Slushy: aaand maybe I was the one who did something...

Sakura: *facepalms*

Lloyd: *Screaming*

 **After the toilet roll is thrown into a volcano...**

Lloyd: *hopefully* Does that count as a victory?

Kai: I had to tear that thing off your face.

Ebony: Nope. *points to corner* Now go sit in the corner and look at nothing! ... Psh... Ebokai...

Kai: Ew no... How would that ever happen?

Ebony: *thoughtfully* Well I guess if we're both drunk enough then we-

Sakura: ANYWAY, next Kai has to eat 100,000,000,000,000 gallons of ice cream.

Kai: HELL YEAH!

Nya: You're going to have such a stomache-ache...

 **Once Nya is proven right...**

Kai: *retching into a bucket*

Nya: I told you so, buuut nooo!

Kai: Shuuut uuup...

Slushy: Cool story bro, but you're gonna have to do something.

Kai: *groans*

Slushy: You must burn Ebony's favourite piece of furniture/stuffed toy.

Kai: *perks up* I can do that.

Ebony: You'll never find what it is!

Slushy: *holds up a slightly falling apart, poorly patched up dragon plush*

Ebony: Dammit.

Slushy: This is it? Poor wittle Ebony needs a wittle toy to sleep!

Ebony: *Turns pink* I DO NOT AND HAVE NOT SINCE I WAS THREE! NOW SHUT UP!

Kai: *Snickering* This'll be fun... *hand catches fire*

Ebony: WAIT! That thing's my conscience!

Kai: *Sets plush on fire* what conscience?

Ebony: it was worth a shot... *ahem* So... Zane's gotta sing stigma by BTS.

Zane: Okay then... *ahem*

-Insert lyrics-

*sits down*

Author: *breaks down door* ALRIGHT DUCKERS HERE'S THE DEAL-

Jay: What's happening?

Cole: I... have no idea...

Author: So... basically the ninjas are gonna have to come up with dares for the hosts. You will be grouped into pairs, one dare for one host per pair, I'll go assign you the hosts in a minute.

Jay: *Opens mouth*

Author: Encase you haven't noticed, the hosts are frozen in time right now. So~ Get into pairs.

Ninja: *quickly pair up. Lloyd is with Kai, Nya is with Jay and Cole is with Zane*

Author: Well thank God you're halfway competent... Anyway, team Glacier can go have Ebony, team Jaya can have Sakura and team Greenflame can have Slushy. ANY QUESTIONS?

Kai: Do you have a problem?

Lloyd: Also can we not use ship names?

Author: I am perfectly fine, no we cannot, now shut up and do it.

 **Ten seconds later...**

Author: Alright, I'm done here go do whatever. *Walks off*

Hosts: *unfreeze*

Sakura: What just-

Jay: Sooo, we get to dare you.

Slushy: Oohhhh

Ebony: -beep-

Nya: So... Sakura. You must sit in a room full of rabid raccoons.

Sakura: Hey wait a- *suddenly in a room of raccoons* Ooooh dear...

Cole: And Ebony must endure the combined pain of everyone dared on this show so far.

Ebony: Psh are you kidding m- *falls over* AH GOD! AH! -BEEP-! -BEEP-!

Slushy: Heheh... No hard feelings?

Lloyd: Oh no, hard feelings.

Kai: Very hard feelings.

Lloyd: You're going to have to show us the exit.

Slushy: I really can't...

Kai: Dare show magic, 'member?

Slushy: No seriously, I can't.

Lloyd: WE JUST DARED YOU TO!

Slushy: I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE EXIT IS!

Lloyd & Kai: *facepalm*

Slushy: Bet you feel stupid now. SLUSHY GETS OFF SCOTT FREE!

Ebony: -beep- you...

Sakura: *walks back in* alright. That's great and all buuut now the ninja have to go fight the simulation troopers from Red Vs. Blue.

Ninja: WAIT WH-

*The ninja are suddenly in Box canyon*

Tucker: What was that?

Church: That was the reds talking.

Tucker: No I mean _that_. *points at ninja*

Church: I dunno, probably some aliens or some -beep-.

...

Tucker: You wanna go fight them?

Church: Yeah.

Sarge: *already halfway over to the ninja*

Church: We should probably hurry up.

 **Well I mean... The ninja did** _ **try**_ **... And those guys had been doing jack for a** _ **really**_ **long time so... It appears the ninja have finally won... And so we head back to the studio...**

*Applause*

Ninja: WE DID IT!

Slushy: Great for you... Now Chen gets to go jump in a tank of sharpedos.

Chen: *nervous laugh* Can we not?

Slushy: Gee, you're right. Let's not do that... *Evil grin* Let's try _this_ instead... *snaps fingers and Chen's in a tank of mega sharpedos*

Chen: *screams*

Slushy: And so, we left him there.

Ebony: Indeed we did. And then Cole & Nya had to re-enact Romeo & Juliet with Wu sitting in the back, throwing out pies. He had to throw out at least ten pies... And for every pie he threw, he would get pied back.

Wu: That hardly seems fair.

Nya: Soo... Has the canon not established the whole Jaya thing enough?

Cole: Are you saying you're fine with that?

Nya: No, not really.

Cole: Aaand away we go.

Jay: Can I please just say someth-

Garmadon: Shhh... It's fine Jay, I had watch my brother flirt with my wife ever since I died. That feels worse.

Jay: IT'S THE EXACT SAME THING!

Garmadon: WE HAVE A CHILD AND I AM RELATED TO HIM BY BLOOD! NOW SHUT UP AND GO BE PARIS OR SOMETHING!

Jay: ... Paris dies...

Garmadon: And so do you.

 **After a hastily scripted and mostly improvised performance of a story of two people forced together by an otherworldly entity...**

Ebony: Aand that is why Shakespeare.

Everyone: *covered in pie*

Wu: That was poor acting.

Cole: Well gee, thanks.

Wu: You're- *gets hit in the face by the combined force of fifty pies*

Sakura: Next dare, Lloyd must go to an ancient tomb!

Lloyd: Where the Hell is-

 **Suddenly, creepy old tomb place.**

Lloyd: uh.. Okay... *looks around* nice place, very... tomb-y.

*From out of nowhere a zombie dragon girl hybrid appears. Her name is Emma.*

Emma: Hey Lloyd!

Lloyd: Why do all the girls know me but I don't know them? *ahem* Hey there?

Emma: So, you wanna come back to my place?

Lloyd: *in head* _stranger danger, stranger danger!_

*Despite what Lloyd didn't say, Lloyd is in Emma's... tomb place?*

Lloyd: What just-

 **Boy, this is interesting...**

Lloyd: *huffs* That's great to hear.

 **Just go enjoy your date.**

Lloyd: Since when was this a-

 **Many minutes later back in the studio...**

Lloyd: Ohmygod... That was... Weird...

Everyone else: 0.0

Slushy: *ahem* yeah so, if you think that's great...

Lloyd: No... Please...

Slushy: Lloyd has to make out with Skylor.

Skylor: ... What?

Lloyd: DOES NO ONE GET THAT I AM LIKE TEN!?

Slushy: It won't stop anyone. So...

Lloyd: *looks at Skylor* I don't know what I'm doing.

Skylor: that makes two of us.

Jay: *nudges Kai* soo, your response?

Kai: uh... I honestly don't know where our relationship stands.

Jay: *facepalms* Kai, I'm doing better with my relationship.

Kai: Gee, I didn't notice.

 **Observe the discomfort.**

Ebony: *raises eyebrows* Okay. We done. You know the drill, Imma go bleach mah eyes, Bye.


	74. The first update in forever

**Gee, I haven't updated this in a while, have I? Or... Really anything for that matter. Kinda sucks too, since readership tends to go down during the summer.**

Ebony: HEELLOOO everybody! And welcome back to my dare show full of depressed fictional characters and people taking pleasure in torturing them! People such as...

Slushy: Me!

Sakura: And me.

Ebony: And... Of course me. So... First of all... The ninja have to roast the hosts...

Ninja: *crack knuckles*

Hosts: *not impressed*

Slushy: Do elaborate.

Kai: Well to start... You're a selfish git-

Cole: Who will always play second fiddle to some emo -beep-.

Zane: And how could you ever compare? At the very least _she_ has the intelligence of a peanut.

Jay: But hey! Don't feel bad! A lot of people have no talent!

Lloyd: Or good looks for that matter. Yeesh. I understand why you work on a torture show, it hurts to look at you.

Nya: We'd all love to kick in your teeth, maybe it'd help improve your looks.

Slushy: *crosses arms* You ran out of ideas after Cole.

Sakura: Alright, do me next!

Ninja: *look at each other* Rather not...

Kai: Alrighty then, how does it feel to know that your best friend is a mouse?

Zane: A fictional one at that, in fact so are most of your friends...

Nya: Are you really that lonely?

Jay: Can you actually speak? Because you never have any lines of importance.

Cole: Well, I like you... People say I have no taste, but I like you.

Lloyd: I don't know what you are, but whatever you are, I'm sure everyone will agree with me.

Sakura: Ya know, my 'fictional friends' are actually quite good at _destroying_ people like you.

Ebony: *clears throat* Well, let's get onto the main event...

Cole: Yeah, you're the main event of a freak show!

Nya: You know what you are? A miracle comic! If you're funny, it's a -beep- miracle!

Lloyd: Is there a reason that you do this? I mean, other than the fleeting hope that maybe you'll look like a halfway decent being?

Kai: The reason you put on this whole tough girl exterior is because you're scared that if you don't, then nobody'll like you for the tiny little -beep- you really are!

Jay: You try and act all high and mighty to try and make us feel like trash, but let's face it, you're long over due to be taken out.

Zane: Did your parents ever ask you to run away from home? Did your brother get sick of you? If I were related to you, I know I would take the first chance I got to leave.

Ebony: That was weak.

Sakura: Yes indeed it was, anyway, Kai is going into a room full of beedrill!

Kai: OH COME- *Into the pit of wasps, I hope he brought bug spray. Okay, no he did not... This was shortly followed by an attempt to remain perfectly still and not anger the Beedrill. This did not work out.*

 **A great many hours later...**

Kai: *drags himself out covered in stings, spines and other injuries induced by angry magic wasps* aahhhhh...

Slushy: yeah don't care. Next, everyone must watch every episode of too cute and not die of cuteness.

Jay: Challenge accepted.

 **After binge watching a YouTube series...**

*Most of the cast have keeled over*

Zane: *turned of visual receptors* Is it over?

Ebony: Cheat... Well... Anywho, Dareth has to look after someone's Typhlosion for a day.

Dareth: *dead*

Ebony: ... oh yeah. *magically revives cast* Alright, Dareth, go look after this beast of mass destruction.

Dareth: ... What?

*Suddenly, Typhlosion named Flame*

Flame: ...

Dareth: uh... Nice *squints at Flame* pokemon thing?

 **Dareth gets utterly incinerated...**

Sakura: Well... Now we know. Anyway, now Ebony has to switch places with the Ebony... Enoby? from My immortal for a day.

 **(For those of you who don't know, this is the story of a vampiric mary-sue who places a gothic curse on Hogwarts, turning everyone into edgelords, integrating amongst them without anyone batting an eye, defying logic, destroying grammar and basically doing it with everyone the author likes. Also Hedwig's a dude. Like a _human_. And _Voldemort's gay ex_? Don't read it and don't hate the people who managed to salvage scraps of it because it's not theirs.)**

Ebony: 0.0' You what?

*One magical poof into Hell later...*

Ebony: *groans and sits up* Urgh... My h- *freezes as she sees a large group of gothically dressed Harry Potter characters staring at her* Wot da f- *stops halfway and covers mouth* -beep-.

 **Back in the studio where an ancient and horrible gothic beast has been placed... And poor grammar is plentiful...**

Enoby: WHAT DA -BEAP- IZ HAPENING?1/! I WOZ JUST GONA KUTT MYZ- *lOOx at self sexily* OMFS! Y AM I WAIRIN DESE CLOTHS?!111

Kai: *covering ears* Kill it. Kill it now. I will take the other one. Not this.

Slushy: ANYWAY.

Ibony: I AM DA CENTER OF DA UNIV-

Slushy: *throws a copy of a my chemical romance CD into a corner* go fetch. NOW. Next the ninja, Wu & Garmy must watch the Ninjago Movie trailers.

 **No Jay, I don't know why you have freckles.**

Cole: So... My hair's different...

Nya: I've always wondered where my hair tie went.

Jay: My hair...

Kai: _MY_ hair!

Zane: ... Me?

Lloyd: I'm an emo? With green eyes... And mom's not old... And Ginger?

Misako: I was never ginger.

Wu: Why do I sound like Jackie Chan?

Sakura: that's your voice actor.

Garmadon: So... Not only can I not pronounce my own son's name... But I've been downgraded to an army of people in shark suits... And upstaged by a cat?

Zane: It appears so.

Lloyd: My arm... It's...

Garmadon: 7. arm ripped off?

Lloyd: Bad joke dad, bad.

Morro: Veeeery bad...

Wu: *sighs* Morro stop.

Sakura: Next, Lloyd must battle Godzilla!

Lloyd: *groans*

 **Meanwhile in Japan...**

Lloyd: *standing there awkwardly in the middle of a street with people running past him in every direction* uh, excuse me? Okay never mind... Uh...

*Godzilla roaring*

Lloyd: *looks up and sees Godzilla tearing everything to pieces* Wonder how I missed that... *hands glow* Please can I not die, please can I not die...

 **After an epic and violent battle...**

Lloyd: *stumbles back into the studio wheezing and generally looking pretty beat up* ahhhhhh...

Slushy: Very impressive.

Lloyd: Shut up.

Slushy: Well, anyway, I reckon that's all the time we- *pauses, waiting for something* got so don't forget to review, favourite, follow, leave a bunch of dares and we'll see you next time!

...

Slushy: *fist pumps* finally. And she didn't even interrupt me o-

*Ebony crashes back in to the studio though the window*

Slushy: *sighs* one day.


	75. 50 shades of pain

Ebony: *stretches* You took long enough.

 **Oh shut up.**

Ebony: I mean, _seriously_?! Five weeks. FIVE. And you've done nothing.

 **Well there's a distinct lack of material to work with.**

Ebony: Well maybe if you, oh I don't know... _Updated_ there would be.

 **I feel like you're missing the problem here.**

Ebony: Yeah, well... Don't care. *ahem* Anywho, welcome back to Ebony's ninja dare show! Featuring...

Slushy: Me!

Sakura: And me!

Ebony: The cast of your beloved Lego ninja show aand yours truly! So! On with the show! First off, the ninja must watch both the avatar series!

Ninja: Yay?

Zane: The length of the 'last airbender' series in total is one day, six hours and thirty minutes... Plus the one day and two hours of 'legend of Korra'... That's two days, eight hours and thirty minutes in total!

Kai: Still beats hanging around here. *grabs Zane and walks off to the TV room*

 **Part way through the last airbender...**

Jay: Hey look! *points at Zuko* It's K- ... 0.0

Cole: Duuude...

Kai: Welp. That explains that...

 **And then about two days later...**

*The ninjas re-emerge (are dragged out of) the TV room*

Lloyd: Man... I was just getting into that...

Sakura: *shrugs* your loss. Anyway, next Jay must marry Nya.

Nya & Jay: *hold up wedding rings*

Sakura: aaand?

 **After another impromptu wedding, cementing Jaya (even more firmly) as the dominant ship...**

Slushy: Well, woop de doo, you guys're married again.

Jay & Nya: Yaay?

Slushy: Yeah whatever, I don't care. SO. Next... Oh wow, Misako's wanted...

Misako: what?

Slushy: shut up, no one loves you. *ahem* Misako must read fifty shades of grey to Wu and Garmadon.

Garmadon & Wu: *go pale*

Garmadon: isn't that one of those... strange books that you always catch middle aged women reading?

Slushy: Yeah and it started out as a Twilight fanfiction. Your point? *throws copy at Misako* now read it.

Misako: *blushing heavily*

Ebony: I'd suggest ya all cover your innocent ones' ears.

Everyone: *covers Lloyd's ears*

Misako: *ahem* I scowl with frustration at-

 **[THE REST OF THIS DRAMATIC READING HAS BEEN CENSORED TO PREVENT THIS STORY'S RATING CLIMBING ANY HIGHER... AND TO PRESERVE MY OWN SANITY FROM HAVING TO LIVE WITH SKIMMING ANY FURTHER THAN THE FIRST SENTENCE.]**

Garmadon & Wu: ...

Garmadon: What the -beep-?

Wu: ...

Garmadon: *waves hand in front of Wu's face* Wu?

Wu: *war flashbacks*

Garmadon: Alright then...

Ebony: *uncovers ears* Anywho,movingswiftlyonwards,I'mburningthatlaterMisako... Cryptor must talk like the Terminator for two chapters.

Cryptor: *huffs* Not as if I say anything any-

Ebony: You want more dares?

Cryptor: ... -beep- you, -beep-.

Sakura: Alright then... Lloyd must talk like Trump for three chapters.

Lloyd: Who?

Ebony: A strange orange with a dead cat on his head, tiny hands, stupid voice and, by some horrifying miracle, President of the United States of America... That's on the world that the readers come from. You got that Greenie?

Lloyd: An orange?

Sakura: No he's not actually a- oh screw it. Just talk like him.

Lloyd: *cringing at the sound of his own voice* This is gonna be great.

Sakura: ... Close enough.

Slushy: Yeah, that definitely won't get old fast. So now all the ninja, except Cole must fight a Bewear with no powers.

Ninja: *look at each other* Okay...

Cole: WOO! Day off!

*Suddenly, giant red-panda-bear-mon*

Bewear: BEWEAR!

Jay: So... It's like a pun?

Nya: Yeah I guess so.

Kai: GIRATINA USE PSYCHIC!

Giratina: (see chapter 64) *uses Psychic*

Lloyd: when did you have the time to teach it that?

Kai: I've had five-

 **Oh my God will you all shut up about this!?**

Kai: *sighs*

Jay: Anyway... uh... Hang on a second *rummages about in pockets as Bewear is just casually looming over him*

Bewear: BEEWEARR!

Nya: Lugia, Aeroblast!

Lugia: GII! *Aeroblast*

Bewear: *growls as it's knocked back*

Lloyd: Draco meteor Kalani!

Kai: Kalani?

Kalani the Rayquaza: *draco meteor*

Kai: Oh.

Cole: *relaxing on a deck chair* Doing great guys.

Jay: Shut up C- *Bewear to the face* MY LUNGS! *pulls a cartridge out of pocket and throws it at the flat-pack genesect* PUT IT IN THE SLOT AND DO THE MAGIC THING!

Genesect: Buzz... *unfolds, puts the cartridge in the slot and uses techno blast on Bewear*

Bewear and Jay: *high pitched noises*

Bewear: *faints... Crushing Jay underneath it*

Jay: Whyyyyy?

Nya: No, just hang on a second there... *throws pokeball at Jay* Oops. Sorry, that was meant for the bear thing... can you uh...

Jay: *sighs, slamming the pokeball against the bewear before tossing it back to Nya* Luungs... burning...

 _Nya caught a Bewear! Adding data to pokedex..._

Nya: ... Wut?

Ebony: yeah cool story bro. ANYWHO! final dare... Kai!

Kai: frikk.

Ebony: You must fight G1 Devastator.

 **Suddenly, massive arena!**

Kai: Uh... *looks up at Devastator* I feel like this is slightly unfair.

Devastator: YOU ARE DOOMED.

Kai: Well -beep- me.

 **Let's face it Kai is almost certainly going to be crushed by a giant transformer.**

Kai: *ded*

 **Told you.**

Slushy: Well, _I_ am not cleaning that up.

Ebony: Yeahh... Well, Anywho, thanks for reading, leave a few dares and we'll see you all next time! BYE!


	76. In which things begin to go wrong

**Hello, yes I still exist. Yes, this dare show still exists. Just, you know, suffering from a distinct lack of material to work with. Which is a pain. But hey, we got something now so I guess we should get to it.**

 **OH YEAH, HALLOWEEN'LL BE THE NEXT THING. So you can enjoy whatever mess I come up with for that.**

Ebony: Yeah nice going there, auth. Very tactful. *ahem* SOOO! Hi there! Welcome back to the Hellish landscape of this fine excuse for some torture! Featuring, as always...

Sakura: Me!

Slushy: and me!

Ebony: And them *points at a disgruntled looking cast* and me! SO! First of all, Kai and Lloyd must eat 500 corns!

Lloyd: 500?

Kai: _corns_?

Ebony: Yeah, you know, _corn_. *snaps fingers and Kai and Lloyd are buried under a pile of corn* This stuff. Dig in guys, enjoy it!

Kai Lloyd: *grumbling*

 **not much later...**

Kai Lloyd: *looking slightly ill* ...done...

Kai: Could you have just... not put the corn... _ON THE FLOOR_?!

Ebony: *winks* I think you already know the answer to that, Smithy.

Sakura: Yep! Next dare! The ninja, Wu, Garmadon Misako get to see lego minifigures of themselves and have to play with them!

Ninja: Alrighty then...

Jay: *picks up his minifigure* Hm. Neat.

Kai: *squints at his minifigure* I do not have a scar there.

Zane: ... This seems reasonable.

Cole: Yep. Seems pretty on point... *picks up his minifigure* But do I really look that angry all the time? And my eyebrows are waay too bushy.

Nya: Nope. That's about right.

Wu Garmadon: *sit silently observing their minifigures*

Misako: ... Okay then.

Jay: Soo... Now what?

Sakura: You haven't even seen all the variants of them yet!

Lloyd: _All_ of them?

Sakura: Every. Last. One.

suddenly huge pile of basically every ninja minifig variant*

Ninja: 0.0 Woah...

Cole: So. I guess they weren't kidding about the buy our toys thing...

Misako: I only have one.

Slushy: Because no one likes you.

Lloyd: *stares at minifig of himself as a child and hugs it* Shh... You never have to grow up...

 **Meanwhile in the background, Wu Garmadon are messing around with their minifigures...**

Wu: Ha! *knocks Garmadon's minifigure over* Take that brother!

Garmadon: *pretending to be scared* Ohh nuuu... I'm falling. Brother whhyyyy? Ahhh... I feel so betrayed... *stands minifigure back up again* Ha Ha! Fooled you! And now... *suddenly many Garmadon minifigures surrounding Wu* You are outnumbered! And outarmed! Seriously though. *picks up four armed Garmadon minifigure* Four arms. And that's on quite a few so...

Wu: *sighs* Yes brother, I get it.

 **meanwhile just the ninja throwing their minifigures at each other**

Kai: Oh yeah! Well _I_ have Flame! So- *suddenly stops* Wait...

Cole: Rocky...

Jay: Where _did_ the ultra dragon go?

Ninja: ... *Start yelling the names of their respective dragons*

Slushy: *fires gun and everyone stops*

Ebony: *scowls at Slushy*

Slushy: *smirks* Ah, ah, ah. My turn. SO. Now that I have your attention. Zane. I have a choice for you...

Zane: *trying not to look scared* Yes?

Slushy: You can either... Make out with Willow Julien's OC Luna... Or you can admit that you like her and have kissed her at Sunset Theme Park.

PIXAL: *twitches slightly*

Morro: *Leaning on PIXAL's head* OOOOOH cat's outta the bag now, tin man! *takes a handful of popcorn* This can only end well.

Zane: *blushes* I do not currently feel like doing either...

Ebony: Yeah, just a heads up, Luna is currently standing in the room RN so... *points at Luna*

Luna: *waves*

Zane: Very well. I admit to liking Luna and kissing her in Sunset Theme Park.

Luna: :D

PIXAL: *twitching violently*

Morro: _Do you mind_? You're spilling my popcorn.

PIXAL: *inhales* I suggest you stop leaning on my head or there will be severe repercussions.

Morro: EH. What you gonna-

PIXAL: *Pointing water gun at Morro*

Morro: *slowly backs away*

PIXAL: I thought so.

Ebony: Yeah, yeah. Welp. Continuing with the Warriors theme, Cole. IS it the truth you like Kiki? Or if you don't admit that then you'll be drinking cat potion 49.

Cole: I genuinely have no idea what's going on... On one hand... Cats... On the other... OCs... Hmm... *grabs cat potion* At least I know what I'm getting.

Suddenly, Cole cat*

Cole: *a smoll black cat* Mow.

Lloyd: *gasps* He so smoll and Kawaii!

Kai: *hits Lloyd with a newspaper* I _will_ block your internet privileges.

Lloyd: Awww... *rubs head* But you aren't even the admin.

Sakura: *watching Cole curl up and fall asleep* Anyway, Lloyd must only say Pikachu for the rest of the chapter.

Lloyd: Pikachu.

Slushy: Much excitement. SO. Now Jay must play Bendy and the Ink machine.

Jay: Nuuu...

 **In the gaming room...**

Jay: Okay. *puts on headset* I can do this... *going down hallway in game* I can do this... I- *Bendy jumpscare* I CAN'T DO THIS I CAN'T DO THIS PLEASE STOP!

 **not much later...**

Jay: Okay... Okay... This is fine. It's just a crazy angel lady that- *Loud screeching as Alice angel jumpscare*

 **And a li'l teeny bit later still...**

Jay: *kicks down door to game room* OKAY I AM 100% DONE HERE.

Ebony: Cool story bro... But-

Jay: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *slamming head against wall*

Ebony: Well, I mean, not only are you gonna have to pay for the door you kicked down, BUT! You and all your ninja amigos are gonna have to fight good ol' Bendy an' Alice!

Ninja: *groan*

Ebony: Yeah, yeah. We all know how you feel about all this. Just hop to it. *snaps fingers and the ninja are in an arena where Bendy Alice are already trying to kill each other*

Kai: I vote we leave them to it and fight the winner.

Others: Yep.

Ninja: *stand there awkwardly while Alice Bendy continue to tear each other apart*

Cole: This may take a while.

 **Later...**

Ninja: *being swarmed by ink demon one* OHHHHMYGOSHIT'SEVERYWHEREOHGODOHGODHELPPLEASE!

 **Back to the studio...**

Ninja: *literally just dripping ink stagger in*

Ebony: *sips soda* Soo?

Nya: *snaps fingers and water drenches all the ninja, washing the ink off* Yeah, I think we won that.

Ebony: Alrighty then...

Sakura: Anyway, Ebony!

Ebony: HHHHHHHHHeck.

Sakura: You have to go on a date with Error or Ink Sans.

Ebony: How about... I just _don't_.

Sakura: *unimpressed* How about, you just _do_. I can do everything you can, and it won't be fun testing me.

Ebony: Fine. Geez. Uh... Let's see... I dislike Sans, I dislike Undertale... Hmm... One of them's an optimist, the other one's a nut case... Wow. Gee this is really hard, isn't it?

Slushy: Tick-tock. If you don't choose, I will.

Ebony: The glitchy one!

Slushy: And away we go! *snaps fingers and Ebony disappears* I wouldn't get your hopes up folks, for whatever it is.

 **Meanwhile in the anti-void...**

Ebony: *suddenly appears* No ground. Gotta love that. *floating around in circles* Yep. Gotta love the anti-void. Eleven out of ten would visit again.

Error: *standing there with a gagged swap sans* wh͚̯͝ͅa̗̣̣̫͕̱ṱ̻ ̦̱̙̥̭͞t̹̞͍͕̖h̴̞̟̰e̠͕̟̮ ̴̞̹͚̗̮h̶̼̖e̹̞̟̭̤ͅl̢l̞ a͍̳͈r̪e͠ ̸̥̼̝̣y͉ǫ̘̪̦̝̠u̱̦̘ ̗̖͓͉̫̱d̤͢o̭͉̳̤̣̣i̹̤ͅn̤̮̫̪͉̖g̺̮ ̢̣͈̝̯̬̞h̹̣̟e̠̠̫r̫̥͉̭ͅe̵͚̗?̴̰͕̰̩̣

Ebony: Oh! Hey buddy, didn't see you there. *nods at Swap!Sans* Good to see ya. *ahem* Anywho, I am here to take _you_ on a date.

Error: *raises eyebrow* s̠̩͞er̺̘i͈̹̙̞o̙̦̦͖͔̳̮u̟̖ṣ̰̻͍̗l͙̭͈͡y̫̥̰̝̫̭̫͟?̤̙̣̙͢

Swap!Sans: mmph!

Ebony: Well it was either you or the artistic one so, you know.

Error: i̛͖̳̱̫̱'͎̻̜m̴͔ ͖ac̠͎̣̪͓̗t͠ụ͙̜̗̹͈a̬̞͡l̠̹̺̘̠ļ̺̪̖̠͇̞y̜̗̰̼ ̖̜̝͙̰͚̪p̢̳̪̙̻͎͈̣r̫̘e̡̯̜̯͖̣t̸̫t̠͖̪͕͇͖͕y̢̗ ̖̥̰b͓͖̗u̢s͙̘̥̣͚̝͞y̷̬̦̰͔̣͓ ̷̺̜̖ŗ̝̬̠̯̰̘͍i͟g̨̞͓h̟ṱ n̲̰̥̘͉͈͡o̗͚ͅw ̪ͅs̤̼͟o̹ͅͅò͍̠̫͚̫.͎̙̥̟͙̖̕.̗͕̹̹̲̝̜.

Ebony: Yeah. I can see. ya know, having one of those guys all the time just makes ship fodder.

Error: w̧͔̗͓h̤͈̠͙̠̘i̖̝͉̦l͘e͙͔͢ͅ ̟͚̼̖̙̞̭th̴̳̥̝e̷s̙͈̘̻͙̯̝e̴̥̞̙̳̦ ̷͔͈̣d̢͍̺͇͔̰i͉̬͕͔s̟͠ͅg͍͞u̵̪̤̮͓s̕t͓̭̠i̮͉̻͉n҉̘͉̳̙͈g̶͈̰̥̺̺̖ ̧͔̼̘͓̞̲͈A̗̪͟U̷͙̩̥͚͙͓s̷͎̣͇̞ͅ ̨͔̩̰̳̳̪s̴̳̘ͅt͏̝i̲̯̬̝͍l͉̳l̢̙̭̱̺͚ ̥̠e͓̺͇̕x͉̝̖ḭ̪̳s̛t̛̝͔͔̯͓͔,̰̫͈ͅ ͙̩̺̦͘ͅI'̹̹͚̥͉̫̲͘l̖͙͉͎͓͟l̞̙͉̻͍ ̨̣b̻̹̗̦ͅḛ͔̟ ͔̖̬̙͍̣d͍̖͚̩̼̖͝r͈̲̬̳̣͞a̡͓̥̬̰̭g̴̫g̟̫̞̗͢in̡̞g̵ ̢͔͓͔͕͍t̗h̛̞͕e҉͍̻͇͚̯̫s͇̥̩̹̮͞e͝ ̛th͚̥̗̤͠ị̟͉n̶g͎̰̖̮̜̗̘͡s̬̰̺̖̝͉͘ ̙͚̕a̜̤̣r͕̬̳̖͙͞o͝u͖̝͚̭͓̕n͟d̦͉̫͎̲̲ ̤̦̜f̱̬͖̯͞o͟r̶̤͇ ͈͍̀ạ̛̯͓s͙̳̭̲͡ ̖̩̺͕̥l̨̼̘ͅo͍̭͕͕͉̮͎n̳͍̹͙̬̻g͏̺̠̺ ̛̜͙a̫̼̯̖s̢̤̦̻̼͕̺ ̧̦̗̝̬̣i̶̯͈̝t̺ ̷̫t̵͍ak̯̣̳͉̪e̷̩͖̝̮̝̪͈s̢̭͙͖. *pauses* s̷̮͔̗̩̰a͇͇͖̫̗̫y̙̗̬̺͔̳.͎̫̤͇̠.̸.̷̟͎̲̜̩̣̯ w͉̯̩̪̩͈̼h͏͙̳͎̹̞̱i͢l͈̘̱̘e̶̞̙ ̼̬͇́ͅy̦̠ó͔̮u҉͖̻̯͔'̛r͓̬̮̖̙͞e ̢͚̦̬̖͔͍h̛̙͇̗̰e̖̜͓̟̤r̵̙̳͈̯e̷͕̞̙̦ͅ.͈̳̲͓̱̜ͅ.̮̻̞͕.̷̯ ͎w̴̬a̙̯̮̘n̠̯̖̟̭n̤̻̱̜̖̜̮a̰ ͖̝͖̜́g͈̹̩̫͘o̲͈̖ ̷̫̟̹̘̭t͟o̩͝ ͕̜̼̙g̫͎͙̀r̞̼i̧ḻ̬̫͖͇̳̺ḷ̺̳̟͕͡b̟͢y̮̭'͓͍s̲?̴̜̺͇͇̪ͅ ̳̦͖̙̯̥͝I̡͓̲͓̼ͅ ̨̞̺̪k̲͈̲̙̯n̘̫̼o͔̮̥͈̞̘w͍̼̩̥͙̪ ͎̼̯̠j̧͍̠̟ͅus̡̺t̰̘̦̘ ̠̩̻t͙̰͈̦̹̖̜h̛̠͕͔̦e͇̱̫͍͟ ͙͔̩͞o͍̫̥̙n͉͖̬̤e̘͕̫͇͘.͖̘̣̹.̷͚.̛̯͙̯̩

Ebony: Do we get to destroy it later?

Error: w̖̫͉̳̫̞̪ḁ̻͢s̗̘̭͙̝̜͢ͅ ̞̗͓̳̝͍̻́t̬̩͍̜̗̯ͅh̻̤̳̭̫̫̗͝e̴̜̪̫̻̥r͕̣̗e͢ ̩͖̟̣e҉̹͚͙͕ve̜͕̮r͈̙͓̹͖̭̩ ̺̭a̮͚n͍͕͚̳͚̮̬y̦͍̗̞ ̱̯͓̺ḑ̰̻ͅo̰͙͇͙ṷ͎͎̙̮̠b҉̬ṭ̖͖?̳̱̞͔͇͙̳

 **After that, the two maniacs went on a not-really-all-that-romantic night out and torched down some AUs.**

 **And with that lovely thought I'll just end this right-**

*Knock*

 **-here... Okay... What's going on back at the studio?**

*Knock, knock*

Slushy: *Walks up to the front window and peers out* Hmm...

Sakura: What is it?

Slushy: I dunno... *looks back to Sakura* I have no idea how anyone could find us out here... We aren't anywhere with any kind of human population at all...

Sakura: But someone's knocking on the door.

Slushy: *Unimpressed* Duly noted. But that's my point. Who would do that?

Sakura: Hmm... It can't be Ebony... Because she'd just teleport back.

Slushy: Exactly.

Sakura: Should we see who's out there?

Slushy: We're in the middle of a dark and creepy wood a week before Halloween.

Sakura: Yeah, we probably shouldn't-

Slushy: *already opened the front door* Sorry, did you say something?

Sakura: ... *sighs* Never mind, it clearly doesn't matter. Soo... Is anyone there?

Slushy: *looks out to see the doorstep completely abandoned, aside from a small package wrapped in brown paper with a label on it* Huh. *picks it up* Well, there's this.

Sakura: Aaand?

Slushy: Well, *flips over label and frowns* It's for us.

Sakura: _Us_?

Slushy: It's addressed to the studio with our names on it and everything. Check it. *ahem* ' _Dear ENDS members, as a token of appreciation for your efforts please accept this humble gift.'_ *Turns around and closes door* I wonder what it is... I don't think we've ever had _fanmail_ before...

Sakura: *Suspiciously* I wouldn't trust it...

Slushy: Oh relax... What's the worst that could happen? We can't die anyway so... *starts to unwrap package*

Sakura: If this is an evil demon that you're about to unleash I swear...

Slushy: *frowns* hm.

Sakura: And?

Slushy: *picks up a small, ornate looking hand mirror* It's just a mirror. *squints* The reflection's a little off though... I don't remember having a blue eye... *taps the mirror* Maybe- *her reflection twitches and she shrieks, dropping the mirror as it lands on the floor, cracked and filling with an inky black smoke*


End file.
